Mis preciosidades
by Jane Bells
Summary: Ella había adoptado a mi hija por un acaso del destino, lo que no imaginaba era que al ir en busca de mi niña también encontraría el amor verdadero. Ya era padre y de pronto me encontré deseando ser el marido de aquella mujer, y junto con ella y mi hija construir una familia, nuestra familia.
1. Capítulo 1- Una noche inolvidable

**Aclaración para evitar malentendidos:** Este fic, como mis demás fics, está fundamentado en un enredo con una pizca de drama, muchas escenas de amor y ternura, y un final feliz, por supuesto, así que, si no te gusta este tipo de historia, búscate una que te complazca, hay autoras en Fanfiction para todos los gustos, aprovecha la diversidad ;)

 **Capítulo sin beteo, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

 **Resumen** : Ella había adoptado a mi hija por un acaso del destino, lo que no imaginaba era que al ir en busca de mi niña también encontraría el amor verdadero. Ya era padre y de pronto me encontré deseando ser el marido de aquella mujer, y junto con ella y mi hija construir una familia, nuestra familia. (Todos humanos)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 — Una noche inolvidable, la vida y la muerte**

Bella POV

Escuchaba el sonido de un bip a lo lejos, estiré mi mano hasta que di con mi busca, abrí los ojos despacio y leí el mensaje: _**centro quirúrgico emergencia.**_

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia el lugar en que me citaban, miré la hora en mi móvil, eran las 3 de la mañana, sólo había dormido 40 minutos, y antes no había descansado un solo instante desde que mí guardia empezara a las 7 de la noche.

— ¿Qué sucede, doctor Cullen? — Pregunté al cirujano de guardia en esta noche cuando adentré en el centro; en el hospital siempre lo llamaba formalmente, pero para mi suerte el doctor Cullen se convertía en Carlisle fuera del ámbito de trabajo, hace un año que conozco a él, su esposa e hijos, les tengo como a mis segundos padres; sus dos hijos y sus esposas son mis amigos, mis hermanos.

— Una mujer embarazada sufrió un accidente en coche, la ambulancia está a camino, vamos a tener que sacar el bebé si es que llega con vida, por lo que me han dicho los paramédicos su estado es muy grave — me explicó él.

Asentí, el doctor Cullen tenía bastante experiencia en obstetricia, si algún médico era capaz de salvar la vida de este bebé y tal vez hasta de la madre ése sin duda era él. Desde que entré en este hospital he participado de su equipo innúmeras veces, admiraba su dedicación y la paciencia que tenía con todos sus pacientes, además también trataba bien a todo el equipo, no le importaba que unos fueran médicos, otros enfermeros y técnicos en enfermería, a todos los trataba con respeto.

Me dirigí hacia el cambiador del centro quirúrgico y cambié mi ropa de guardia por un pijama quirúrgico y por encima de mi zapato calcé las botas desechables, y puse el gorro desechable sobre mi pelo, enseguida hice la asepsia de los brazos y manos, por último puse el cubre boca y entré en el quirófano, el doctor Cullen ya estaba preparado junto con las demás personas necesarias para la intervención. Me dirigí en dirección de la incubadora, donde una enfermera obstetra ya se encontraba.

— Hola, doctora Swan.

— Hola, Ángela, ¿Qué tal tu niño?

— Listo para otra travesura — contestó.

Ella tenía un adorable niño de 4 años llamado Noah, una semana atrás lo consulté porque tenía mucha fiebre y nada de lo que comía le paraba en el estómago, para suerte del niño se trataba solamente de un virus estomacal.

— ¡Qué bueno! Yo como pediatra ya me preocupo por los pequeños, no quiero ni imaginar lo que deben de sentir los padres cuando ven a sus niños enfermos — le confesé.

— Pues, cuando seas madre me lo dices la diferencia de tenerlos como pacientes a hijos, te puedo decir por experiencia propia que ninguna preocupación puede igualarse a ésta.

Le di una sonrisa comprensiva y me puse a checar todo el material necesario para la manutención del bebé, aunque supiera que las enfermeras siempre hacen este chequeo antes de empezar cualquier procedimiento quirúrgico, me gustaba revisar para estar totalmente segura de que nada faltara, y en esta ocasión este hábito me ayudó a huir del camino que había tomado mi charla con Ángela. Amaba a los niños, por eso elegí ser pediatra, pero en los últimos meses me dolía cuando las personas hacían referencia a mis futuros hijos, me dolía porque de cierta manera seguía rehén de mi pasado, para mí no tan lejano, tan sólo un año y seis meses antes.

Seguí verificando todo lo necesario para la manutención del bebé, y cerca de dos minutos después escuchamos el sonido de una camilla que era llevada a toda prisa por los pasillos, en treinta segundos la paciente ya empezaba a recibir la anestesia y en menos de 10 minutos después que el doctor Cullen recolectara todas las informaciones necesarias con el equipo que atendió a la mujer en emergencias, la cesárea empezó. Puse un par de guantes desechables y me quedé a la espera de mi momento de actuar, haciendo plegarias a Dios para que todo saliera bien en la cirugía.

Era verdad que la madre estaba en una condición muy preocupante, durante la cesárea fue necesario que la conectaran a una bolsa de sangre, su corazón latía lentamente y su presión sanguínea estaba muy baja, el doctor Cullen actuó muy rápido y luego sacó al bebé del interior del útero de su madre.

— Es una nena — declaró él. — Bienvenida, pequeña — él siempre decía estas palabras cuando por fin tenía al bebé fuera de su madre. — Hora del alumbramiento a las 3:30 de la mañana — recitó como de costumbre.

Ángela rápidamente tomó a la bebé en brazos y me la entregó enrollada en la manta verde esterilizada. La niña no había emitido ningún sonido cuando nació, así que la puse en el cunero para recién nacidos y me dediqué a revisar su vía respiratoria, estaba un poco obstruida, tuve que ponerle un catéter en sus pequeñas narinas para que éste succionara toda la secreción presente allí. Cuando terminé la niña empezó a chillar incómoda por todo lo que tuve que hacerle, mientras ella lloraba empecé a sonreír, que llorara era una buena señal.

Luego verifiqué sus signos vitales, todo estaba perfecto, y pude concluir, a través de mi evaluación, que ella no era una niña prematura, probablemente su madre ya estaba en la trigésima octava semana. Su peso fue 3 quilos y 100 gramos. Cuando por fin terminé su revisión, la tomé en brazos para calmarla y pude fijarme en sus características físicas, ella tenía la piel blanca y rosada, los ojos seguían cerrados; una naricita pequeñita y arredondeada, sus labios eran gruesos y bien rosados; una leve pelusa de pelo cubría su pequeña y arredondeada cabeza, el color no se podría definir, ya que estaba todavía húmido por las secreciones del parto. Sus manitas estaban cerradas en puño junto a su cuerpo. Era la cosita más hermosa, y ya llegaba al mundo en una situación tan trágica, no resistí y acaricié una de sus regordetes y rosadas mejillas, tan pronto la toqué sus ojos parpadearon y luego la mirada más dulce que ya había visto me contemplaba, sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de vida y probablemente el color de su iris iba a ser azul o verde, por ahora estaba indefinido, pero sin duda iban a ser claros.

— Doctora Swan... — me llamó Ángela, sacándome de mi abstracción.

— Sí, Ángela.

— Voy a limpiarla y la llevaré para los cuneros, pronto tendrá hambre.

— Por supuesto, la reviso nuevamente dentro de una hora, solo por seguridad, porque está bien y sana — le expliqué.

Ángela la tomó de mis brazos y se la llevó. De pronto me sentí tan vacía sin su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar este pensamiento; trabajo con bebés a tres años y jamás había sentido algo así, debía de estar algo conmocionada por su historia, la madre por lo que percibí antes de dejar el quirófano, estaba en estado grave; ningún niño debe crecer sin recibir el amor de una madre, para mis adentros hice una plegaria a Dios para que la mujer que en este momento estaba siendo suturada lograra sobrevivir.

Salí del quirófano, saqué los guantes de látex, lavé mis manos, y me quité el pijama quirúrgico, volviendo a poner mi pijama de consultas y la bata sobre él, enseguida me dirigí a los cuneros y a través del vidrio vi como Ángela le daba un poco de leche a la bebé, entré y me senté en el puesto de enfermería, prescribí un pedido de análisis de sangre para la niña, esperé a que Ángela volviera y le entregué, pidiendo que me avisara así que los resultados estuviesen listos. Después me dirigí hasta la pediatría y allí revisé algunos pequeños pacientes.

Después de poco más de una hora haciendo rondas, fui avisada de que los resultados del análisis estaban listos, y gracias a Dios todo estaba normal, la bebita estaba totalmente sana. Lavé mis manos y adentré en los cuneros para revisarla. Solamente había tres bebés esta noche, las cunas estaban una al lado de la otra, era un hermoso cuadro, tres nenas, una negra regordeta con unos preciosos ojos negros, una mestiza pequeñita con mucho pelo rizado y negro y por último estaba ella, con su piel blanca, todavía sonrosada por el parto, el pelo castaño miel ahora ya visible. Eran tan lindas que daba ganas de sacar una foto para recordar siempre la paz y la pureza que transmitían, eran tan distintas físicamente, pero tan hermosas a la vez. Revisé a cada una, todas estaban bien, cuando terminé vino Ángela y otra enfermera para llevar a las otras dos niñas a sus respectivas madres para que fueran alimentadas por ellas. Las enfermeras se fueron y yo me quedé observando aquel angelito que dormía tan tranquila, las otras dos tenían una madre que las iban a arrullar y amar, mientras que aquella pequeñita todavía no había sentido ni siquiera el calor de su madre. Sentí como mi corazón se apretujaba con ese pensamiento, no era justo, todo bebé debía tener a su madre, sabía lo que ella iba a enfrentar si su madre no sobreviviera, perdí la mía a los dos años de edad a causa de un accidente en coche, no me acordaba de ella, construí recuerdos a través de las fotos que me mostraba mi padre con el paso de los años, pero siempre la eché de menos. Sin darme cuenta acaricié una de sus mejillas, sus ojos parpadearon al sentir mi toque, pero luego se cerraron nuevamente, dejando escapar de sus labios un tierno suspiro; yo contuve mis ganas de tomarla en brazos, debía dejarla tranquila.

Salí de allí y me dirigí hacía la UCI* ( **N/A** : Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos*), donde estaba la madre de la bebé, necesitaba saber algo de aquella mujer. Entré en el lugar y me encontré con Carlisle revisándola.

— Hola, Bella, ¿cómo va la nena? — Preguntó bajito, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

— Muy bien, está sana pese a todo y ni siquiera necesitó ir a la incubadora.

— Qué buena noticia.

— ¿Y ella cómo está? — Pregunté mirando a la madre.

— Intentando — suspiró.

— Voy al puesto de enfermería, tengo que rellenar la prescripción médica, nos vemos luego, Bella — dijo él.

Asentí y me quedé mirando a la demacrada mujer delante de mí, se veía que era una mujer hermosa a pesar de todos los machucados que tenía, su rostro estaba morado en algunas partes y había una gran hinchazón en su lado derecho, probablemente durante el accidente ella había dado con el rostro en la ventana del conductor.

Los ojos de la mujer de pronto se abrieron, ella parpadeó un poco intentado enfocar la visión, luego sollozando dijo:

— Mi hija...

Me aproximé poniéndome en su campo de visión.

— Tranquila, ella está bien — le dije —, soy su pediatra, ella está sana y es muy hermosa — expliqué sonriendo al acordarme de la bebita.

La mujer me miró fijamente, clavándome su mirada azul en mis ojos.

— Voy a morir, lo sé, — profesó.

— No, tienes que luchar, por tu niña — le pedí.

— Luché todo lo que pude, logré que ella naciera, no voy a desistir — dijo con dificultad — pero siento que ha llegado mi hora.

— ¿Tienes familiares? — Pregunté. — Podemos contactar a alguien.

— No, mis padres ya murieron y no tengo hermanos, tampoco sé quién es el padre de mi hija, fue una aventura de una noche, si muero mi niña se irá directo a un centro de acogida — explicó, cansada.

— Es mejor que no te esfuerces, voy a llamar a tu médico — dije, pero ella tomó mi mano y la sujetó con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

— Espera — pidió —, tengo que pedirte algo. Sé que te gusta mi niña, lo vi en tu mirada cuando me hablaste de ella, eres pediatra, los niños te gustan — observó lo obvio —, quédate con ella, cuídala como si fuera tuya, no permitas que vaya a un lugar en que le puede pasar de todo. — Imploró.

— Yo... No pienses así, vas a salir de esta situación y la vas a cuidarla tú misma.

— Por favor... Hagámoslo así, habla con la gente del hospital, consigue que preparen todos los documentos para que tú la adopte, lo firmo todo, si salgo adelante los documentos quedan inválidos, pero si no, tú serás su madre.

Me quedé de piedra en mi lugar, pensé en mi infancia sin mi madre y como eso podría haber sido peor si no tuviera a mi padre. Ya es difícil crecer sin uno de tus padres, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero no tener a ninguno de ellos es demasiado, y ni siquiera tener a algún familiar que te cuide, como en el caso de la pequeña, y terminar en un frío centro de acogida, la vida a veces llegaba a ser excesivamente dura.

Ya le tenía una respuesta.

Asentí y ella me susurró un gracias, parecía aliviada.

— Voy a preparar todo, vuelvo lo más pronto posible — le di un apretón de mano y salí.

No podía creer en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero también sabía que eso era lo mejor, pues una sensación de tranquilidad tomó cuenta de mi cuerpo desde el momento que le dice que adoptaría a su hija. Busqué a Leah, la trabajadora social del hospital y mi amiga desde que éramos unas niñas, le conté todo, y gracias a Dios no me juzgó, y además me regaló su apoyó. Ella me explicó toda la documentación necesaria para efectuar la adopción y me dijo que por la madre hacerlo de su propia voluntad esto facilitaba todos los trámites, luego fuimos en busca de Jacob, que era el abogado del hospital, además de esposo de Leah y mi amigo. Jacob, así como su esposa, comprendió la situación y preparó los documentos, dos horas después todo estaba listo, le comunique a Carlisle mi decisión y él también me apoyó. Entramos los cuatro en la UCI, Carlisle y Leah serían los testigos, nos dirigimos hacia la camilla de Tanya Denali, así se llamaba aquella mujer que me estaba entregando lo más valioso que tenía. Jacob le leyó los documentos que me concedían la guardia de su hija en el caso de que ella muriera, Tanya estuvo de acuerdo y firmó la hoja, yo también la firmé y luego Carlisle y Leah.

Terminado todo, mis amigos se fueron dejándome a solas con Tanya, ella parecía más débil y respiraba con más dificultad. Tomé su mano entre las mías y le dije:

— Quiero que sepas que si por acaso tengo que quedarme con la niña, que la voy a amar y cuidar igual si la hubiera dado la luz, y cuando ella tenga edad suficiente le explicaré que tiene dos madres y que tú la amabas demasiado por eso me la dejó, porque sabía que yo iba a amarla y cuidarla.

— Gracias — ella apretó débilmente mi mano —, todavía no he elegido un nombre, esperaba con ver a su rostro para eso, pero si logro o no salir de esta situación, quiero que tú lo elijas — pidió.

Asentí, y le dije el nombre que venía sondeando mis pensamientos desde cuando miré a la bebita.

— Se llamará Madeleine.

— Madeleine… es muy hermoso y dulce…, si todavía no has elegido un segundo nombre, podrías ponerle Sofía, es uno de los nombres en que había pensado — sugirió cansada.

— Sofía es perfecto. Madeleine Sofía — recité.

— Gracias… — musitó ella cerrando los ojos un instante.

— No te la puedo traer para que la veas, pues la UCI es un lugar lleno de virus y bacterias, pero le saque una foto con mi celular — puse mi aparato delante de su rostro y ella sonrió ante la imagen de su bebé que llenaba la pequeña pantalla; tras hablar con Tanya y dejar a Leah y a Jacob a cargo de los documentos de la adopción, volví a los cuneros y le saqué una foto a la bebé, si lo peor sucedía la mujer merecía tener por lo menos un recuerdo de su hija.

— Mi Madeleine Sofía… es preciosa… mi dulce niña, cuando ella tenga edad suficiente dile que la amo y siempre la amaré — empezó a decir ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla; tuve que respirar para intentar retener mis propias lagrimas —, y le pidas que me perdone por negarle todo lo que ella merece tener, pero sé que serás una buena madre, por eso te la dejo a ti… — suspiró al final y cerró los ojos agotada, sin volver a abrirlos.

Casi al inicio de la mañana Tanya tuvo una fuerte hemorragia, el equipo médico hizo todo lo que se podía hacer para intentar detener su pérdida de sangre, pero su cuerpo entró en colapso, pues ya había perdido mucha sangre por el accidente y ella falleció, dejándome a cargo de su hija. Como Tanya no tenía parientes cercanos, su cuerpo iría quedarse a cargo del estado, pero yo conseguí, con la ayuda de Leah, que es una excelente trabajadora social, hacerme cargo de todo relacionado al funeral; la pequeña bebé, que ahora era mía, tenía el derecho de poder tener a su madre sepultada en un lugar digno y cerca de ella, para cuando ella tuviera edad suficiente y quisiera ir a visitarla.

En el entierro, dos días después de su muerte, estuvimos, Carlisle, Leah, Jacob y yo, no hubo un funeral, ya que era solamente nosotros quien asistiríamos a la posible ceremonia. El reverendo Weber, padre de la enfermera Ángela, a pedido de Carlisle, dijo unas cuantas palabras y pronto todo había terminado.

Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice, esposas de sus hijos, así que supieron que yo había adoptado a una bebé se pusieron en marcha y me regalaron todo lo necesario para el cuidado y bienestar de un bebé, jamás había visto tantas bolsas de compras en mi vida. Mi padre, el jefe de la comisaría de Forks, al inicio se asustó con la novedad y con todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de ser una madre soltera, a pesar de darme la charla de las dificultades, él terminó diciendo que siempre estaría para su nieta y para mí, al oírlo llamarle a mi pequeña Maddie de nieta por primera vez sentí mi corazón calentarse de amor. Dos días después pude llevar a mi hija a nuestra casa, ya con su partida de nacimiento en manos, ella era oficialmente Madeleine Sofía Swan, mi Maddie.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Les adelanto que el próximo será desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Edward ;) Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, siempre a los jueves.**

 **Imagino que tengan algunas dudas y preguntas en sus cabezas, pronto todo se explicará.**

 **¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Si te gustó la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encontrando mi tesoro

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos :D Nos leemos en la nota al final del capi.**

 **Capítulo sin beteo, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 — Encontrando mi tesoro**

Edward POV

— ¿La encontraste? — Indagué a Jenks así que él traspasó la puerta de mi oficina. Él era el mejor investigador privado de Seattle y estaba trabajando para mí en los últimos diez meses.

— Sí, pero las noticias no son tal y cual como usted las esperaba, señor Cullen. — Dijo sentándose en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

— Cuéntame de una vez, Jenks, estoy esperando eso a meses.

Él se ajustó en su silla y me miró seriamente.

— Tanya Denali ha muerto — Dijo el investigador sin preámbulos.

La noticia me cayó igual que un petardo inesperado que devasta todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Un accidente de coches. Y estaba embarazada como lo creía usted.

— ¿El bebé...?

— La bebé — corrigió —, ella ha sobrevivido.

Oh, por Dios, tenía una hija, sentí mi vista ser empañada por lágrimas ante la emoción que me generaba dicha noticia. Siempre soñé con ser padre, pero esperaba que esto sucediera cuando ya estuviera casado, con una vida estable y no a causa de una relación sin lazos sentimentales.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra mi hija? — Indagué.

— Bien, está sana, pese al alumbramiento traumático.

— Necesito verla, dime dónde se encuentra ahora — solicité ansioso.

— Las cosas no son así de fácil, señor Cullen, la señorita Denali no tenía parientes vivos y tampoco quiso nombrarle como el padre de la niña, así que una pediatra del hospital la adoptó de forma legal, antes de morir ella firmó todos los papeles necesarios, por ley usted no tiene ningún vínculo con la niña.

— Pero es mi hija, Jenks, debe de haber alguna manera para reverter la adopción. La quiero junto a mí y a mi familia. — Dije poniéndome de pié.

— Será algo complejo, señor Cullen, primero tendría que explicar cómo logró obtener esta información, y lo que hice para descubrir lo de la adopción es ilegal. Tuve que entrar en el sistema del hospital, hablar con personas del lugar que a cambio de algo de dinero soltaron la lengua. Si usted va a juicio por la custodia de su hija, su madre adoptiva podrá utilizar está información en contra de usted, basta que tenga un buen abogado que la oriente. — Explicó.

— ¿Y qué hago? ¿Olvidarme de que tengo una hija? — Dije exasperado, caminando de un lado al otro de mi oficina. — No me interesa cómo, pero la tendré conmigo, moveré cielo y tierra para eso, todo el dinero que tengo me debe de ser de alguna utilidad.

— Lo primero que usted debe hacer es tranquilizarse, luego debe hablar con sus abogados, ellos le dirán cómo proceder ahora.

Asentí.

— Gracias, Jenks, usted ha hecho un buen trabajo.

— Por nada, Señor Cullen. Soy bien recompensado para hacer lo mío. Bueno, tengo que irme, antes le dejo un informe completo con todos los detalles desde la muerte de la señorita Denali hasta la adopción de la niña, y hay otro informe sobre la madre adoptiva, ahí encontrará todas las informaciones de que necesita. — Cogí el sobre que él me tendía y nos despedimos.

Por el intercomunicador hablé con Bree, mi secretaria, y le pedí que convocara una reunión con mis abogados para dos horas después.

Mientras esperaba la reunión decidí estudiar el informe que me hizo Jenks.

El mundo sin duda es un pañuelo, Tanya buscó refugio justamente en la ciudad donde viven mis padres y mis hermanos. Desde cuando mis padres se vieron solos en la gran casa Cullen decidieron cambiar de estilo de vida, tardaron años solamente conjeturando la idea, hasta que un año y medio atrás, ellos nos comunicaron, a mis hermanos y a mí, que iban a dejar la tumultuosa Seattle para vivir en la pequeña Forks. Seis meses después, mis hermanos, ya graduados y aunque con buenos trabajos en Seattle, optaron por tener una vida tranquila, y junto con sus respectivas esposas, que les dieron total apoyo, les siguieron el rastro a nuestros padres y así que les surgió una oportunidad de trabajo para todos, ellos no dudaron y se fueron a vivir en Forks. Yo me quedé en nuestra ciudad natal, donde tras seis años después de mi graduación, años de mucho trabajo, logré ver mi sueño hecho realidad, hoy soy socio de una de las mayores constructoras del estado de Washington. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett es médico como nuestro padre, pero no actúa en la misma área, mi padre es obstetra y mi hermano ortopedista, Jasper, el hermano del medio, es psicólogo, todos trabajan en el mismo hospital de la pequeña Forks. Con mi familia siempre nos reunimos en las fechas especiales, los cumpleaños, la navidad y año nuevo, intentó ser presente en la vida de ellos, pero a veces el trabajo me pone difícil las cosas, Tanya, en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, también ponía obstáculos a nuestra relación, pero de alguna manera yo iría a remediar eso, ya había llegado a donde anhelaba en mi carrera, ahora debía estar más presente para mi familia, si era necesario delegar funciones a mis empleados de confianza para así estar más cerca de ellos, así lo haría.

Seguí con mi lectura y casi me caigo de la silla cuando leo que mi padre fue el médico que le hizo el parto a Tanya, decir que el mundo es un pañuelo es quedarse corto. La pediatra que adoptó a mi hija es la misma que la atendió al nacer. Pasé las páginas y encontré el informe sobre la vida de la tal mujer.

 _Isabella Marie Swan, 27 años, soltera, médico pediatra, con título en la universidad de Seattle, respetada por los compañeros de trabajo y por los familiares de sus pequeños pacientes._

 _Hija: Madeleine Sofía Swan —_ Madeleine, mi hija se llamaba Madeleine… era un nombre hermoso, femenino y dulce, cómo deseaba estar con ella en aquel momento, poder sostenerla en mis brazos.

Suspiré y seguí con la lectura.

 _Familia: Padre: Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de la ciudad de Forks;_

 _Madre: Renée Swan, fallecida en un accidente de tráfico cuando Isabella tenía dos años. Su padre se hizo cargo de su única hija, y ella vivió con él hasta que se fue a la universidad en la ciudad de Seattle, donde vivió por nueve años. Hace un año, volvió a su ciudad natal y asumió el cargo de pediatra que estaba vacante en el único hospital del lugar; ella vive sola con su hija en un piso propio a las afueras de Forks._

Giré la página y me encontré con dos mares en tono de chocolate mirándome, una melena caoba le adornaba el rostro blanco, unos labios rojos natural sonreían de forma avergonzada. Ella era hermosa, pero no era una belleza espectacular, era natural y simple, con un aire de inocencia y todo eso junto la convertía en una mujer bella, muy bella.

— Bree — por el intercomunicador y sin dejar de mirar la foto en mis manos, volví a llamar a mi secretaria —, quiero que me canceles toda mis reuniones de mañana y todas las que quedan en la semana, las que sean urgentes Benjamín — mi socio y amigo desde la universidad — se hará cargo, hablaré con él. — Y Bree, me reservas un vuelo para Port Ángeles hoy para el final de la tarde. — Si fuera en coche llevaría tres horas para llegar, pero en avión algo alrededor de una hora.

— Sí, Edward, cuando todo esté listo te aviso.

— Gracias.

Colgué y llamé a Emmett.

— Emmett, necesito que tú o Jasper me recojan en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles hoy por la noche — dije así que él atendió el teléfono.

— Hola a ti también, Edward — contestó él.

— Hola, Emm, lo siento, estoy algo liado hoy.

— Y qué te hace venir a Forks si no tenemos ninguna fecha importante, ¿tienes algún problema?

— Tengo algo a resolver y descubrí que una persona a quien buscaba se encuentra en Forks.

— ¿Qué te traes, Edward?

— Lo explicaré todo cuando la familia esté toda reunida, Emm.

— Vale, entonces después me informa los datos de tu vuelo, yo mismo te voy a recoger, hoy es mi día libre — explicó.

— Gracias, hermano, le avisas a mamá, por favor. Nos vemos pronto y te envío un mensaje con las informaciones del vuelo.

Después fui a la oficina de Benjamín y le expliqué la situación, él la comprendió y dijo que no me preocupara y que quedara en Forks el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Volví a mi oficina y no resistí, tuve que mirar nuevamente el rostro de Isabella Swan, minutos después Bree anunció que mis abogados habían llegado. La reunión no fue muy buena, los abogados me dijeron que la madre adoptiva tenía derechos iguales a los míos, ya que la madre de mi hija los concedió, así que si yo pidiera una prueba de paternidad y el resultado fuera positivo, yo lograría que un juez analizará el caso, para así decidir si la niña se quedaba con uno de los dos o si compartiríamos su custodia. Según ellos sería un proceso demorado, pero si estaba dispuesto a contratar a los mejores abogados, había posibilidades de conseguir la custodia completa de mi hija. Al finalizar la reunión, salí de la empresa para ir a mi apartamento hacer mi equipaje, mientras manejaba las palabras de los abogados se repetían en mi mente, y en aquel momento yo sólo tenía una certeza, la de que necesitaba hablar con mi familia, después de eso decidiría lo que iba a hacer.

Llegué a Port Ángeles al inicio de la noche, Emmett ya me esperaba.

— ¡Hola, hermano! — Me saludó.

— Hola, Emm ¿Cómo van todos? — Pregunté mientras lo abrazaba.

— Todos están bien, pero preocupados por ti.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito de la familia para ayudarme a resolver algo, tengo que tomar decisiones importantes y quería consultarlos.

— Vale, puedes esperar hasta que sea más tarde, ¿no? Hoy tenemos una invitada para la cena y no la podíamos desconcertar, es alguien muy especial para todos nosotros.

— Sí, por supuesto, será bueno disfrutar de una cena en familia, antes del consejo familiar, y además podemos hablarlo mañana en el desayuno, así tengo tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos. Debo admitir que estaba algo ansioso por llegar, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí me siento más tranquilo — le dije, y era verdad, la casi una hora de vuelo me ayudó a calmar mis nervios, y percibí que no debía actuar de manera precipitada, el futuro de mi hija estaba en juego.

— Vale, hablaremos mañana entonces, por coincidencia todos tenemos la mañana de los martes libres.

— ¿Incluso Rosalie y Alice? — Pregunté, pues quería a todos presentes para discutir mi situación y mis cuñadas eran una adquisición importante en nuestra familia.

— Ellas son las propietarias de sus negocios, así que pueden manejar el horario.

Asentí.

— Y dime, ¿quién es está invitada que trae a todos ustedes de la mano? — Pregunté mientras él empezaba a conducir su todoterreno.

— Es Bella, una compañera de trabajo en el hospital, la conocimos el año pasado cuando entró a trabajar allí. Es una chica muy tranquila y muy comprometida con su trabajo, hasta Rosalie la quiere.

— Pues que debe de ser una gran chica para lograr el cariño de mi cuñada — Rosalie es una mujer maravillosa, pero le cuesta confiar a la gente por traumas del pasado, todos en mi familia, incluso su marido tuvieron dificultades en acercarse a ella.

— Ya lo dirás tú cuando la conozca.

Cambiamos de tema y hablamos sobre su hijo, mi precioso sobrino de dos años de edad, Ethan, él es la alegría de toda la familia. Hablamos de Jasper, casado desde hace dos años con Alice, un verdadero torbellino de energía. Mis hermanos tuvieron mucha suerte en encontrar a dos chicas como mis cuñadas, les tocó la lotería literalmente.

Aparcamos delante de la casa de mis padres a las siete y media de la noche, mis padres salieron a recibirme con gran alegría, pero noté algo de preocupación en sus miradas.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló mi madre envolviéndome en un abrazo afectuoso.

— Hola, mamá, también te eché de menos — sonreí.

— Edward, hijo. — Me separé de mi madre y fui hasta mi padre.

— Papá, ¿cómo estás? — Dije abrazándolo.

— Bien, hijo, contento en verte, aunque sea de esta forma tan intempestiva, ¿está todo bien?

— Sí, no hay motivos para preocupase — por ahora, añadí en mis adentros —, hablamos mañana tras el desayuno. — Contesté mirando de mi madre, que esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta, a él. Gracias a Dios había logrado controlarme más temprano, si ellos me viesen a algunas horas atrás no me iban a creer.

— Ven, hijo, vamos a entrar — instó Esme, tomándome por el codo.

En la sala de nuestra casa se encontraban Jasper y Alice, sentados abrazados en el sofá.

— Cuñadito — gritó Alice, desvencijándose de los brazos de mi hermano para abrazarme.

— Hola, enana. Es bueno saber que sigues tan imperativa como siempre.

— Aguafiestas — ella se separó de mí y volvió al lado de su esposo que sonreía tranquilamente ante la escena.

— Edward, es bueno verte, hermano — me saludó Jasper, abrazándome.

— Es bueno estar en casa, Jas.

— ¿Y dónde están mi Rose y Bella? — Indagó Emmett, adentrado con mi equipaje, que por la manera efusiva que me recibió mi madre había dejado olvidado en su coche, dejándolo en un rincón de la sala, le di una mirada de disculpa y él rodó los ojos.

— Ethan se quedó dormido y Rosalie lo fue a acostar y Bella aprovechó para ir amamantar a Maddie, que se estaba poniendo impaciente — explicó Alice.

Maddie… este sobrenombre me hizo acordar a mi hija, pues en general, es la manera cariñosa utilizada para nombrar a las niñas que se llaman Madeleine.

— Entonces las esperamos bajar y luego empezamos a cenar porque me muero de hambre — dijo Emmett.

— ¡Qué novedad, Emm, tú con hambre! — Bromeó Jasper.

— Es claro que tengo hambre, hermano, yo sí quemo muchas calorías por la noche y las preciso reponer durante el día.

Jasper rodó los ojos.

— Niños, no empiecen, hoy tenemos visita — los acortó mamá.

— Bella es de casa, mamá, ya está acostumbrada con nuestras bromas, ella prefiere escuchar mis bromas con Jas y que la olvide a ella.

Pobre chica, ser el blanco de las bromas de Emmett es algo insufrible.

— Permiso, pero necesito ir al baño — avisé, levantándome del sofá y encaminándome al baño que había cerca de la oficina de mi padre.

— Edward, cariño, tienes que utilizar el baño del piso de arriba, estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones en este y todavía no está listo para ser utilizado — explicó Esme sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Mi madre y sus reformas, modificar algo en la casa era una adicción suya desde que dejó de trabajar como decoradora.

Me dirigí al piso de arriba, y cuando pasaba delante de la habitación que mis padres les habían hecho a Ethan, oí por la puerta que estaba entreabierta:

— Es increíble, Bella, que Maddie no sea tu hija de sangre y que aún así la puedas amamantar — era Rosalie la que hablaba, y lo que oí de sus labios me dejó congelado en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

— El amor es que es algo increíble, Rose, ya había oído casos de madres adoptivas que lograron amamantar, pero no pensé que eso me fuera pasar; me siento muy feliz de poder hacerlo, es algo único, me siento tan conectada a ella en estos momentos — contestó una voz dulce y suave.

— Te comprendo, sentía lo mismo con Ethan, sólo una madre lo puede comprender.

La mujer invitada de mis padres tenía una niña que era adoptada, no, eso no podía ser posible, sacudí la cabeza, pero la curiosidad me venció y miré por la rendija de la puerta, y vi al fondo de la habitación una mujer con un largo pelo caoba sentada en un sillón, un pelo muy semejante al de la mujer de la foto, el pelo le tapaba el rostro, pero no cubría a la niña que ella arrullaba con cariño, la bebé debía de tener unos dos meses, igual que mi hija, era blanca, igual que su madre adoptiva, y tenía mucho pelo en un tono castaño claro, me acordaba el pelo de mi madre.

— Se durmió — dijo la tal Bella.

— Déjala en la cuna de Ethan, él se quedará bien un su pequeña cama, solamente a mi suegra se le ocurre comprar la cuna y la cama al mismo tiempo — oí decir Rosalie y ambas rieron bajitos. — Encendemos la niñera electrónica, así cenamos tranquilas — recomendó mi cuñada.

— Vale — aceptó la otra.

Despacio me moví para no hacer ruido y entré en el cuarto de baño.

No podía creer, pero todo indicaba que esta niña que dormía tranquilamente en mi casa era mi hija. Me figuraba que mi padre y hermanos conocieran a su madre adoptiva por el trabajo, pero no imaginaba que ella fuera una amiga de la familia, no sabía si eso complicaría o facilitaría las cosas. Dios, ayúdame.

Cuando salí del baño contuve mis ganas de mirar a la bebé, ya me tardaba demasiado, conociendo a Emmett pronto vendría a buscarme ya que quería cenar. Bajé las escaleras y me preparé mentalmente para confirmar mis sospechas.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! Hasta que bajas, ya iba por ti. Vamos a la mesa que tengo hambre — dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá, con el ímpetu de un niño hambriento.

Los demás se levantaron de sus asientos. Mi mirada voló a la mujer de grandes ojos chocolates que estaba entre Alice y Esme. ¡Era ella! La misma mujer de la foto. Vi cómo sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por mi intensa mirada, ella era simplemente dulce, más bella personalmente que en la foto. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas, suelto hasta las rodillas y sin escote, decorado con una hilera de botones dorados que empezaba a la altura de sus senos y seguía hasta a su abdomen, claro, estaba amamantando.

— Emmett, no seas maleducado — lo reprochó mi cuñada, sacándome de mi evaluación. — Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás?

— Hola, Rosalie, voy bien, gracias — nos abrazamos, y rápidamente mi madre trató de presentarme a su invitada.

— Edward, deja que te presente a Bella Swan, una gran amiga de tus hermanos y cuñadas y una hija para tu padre y yo — dijo mi madre arrastrando a la chica por la cintura hacia delante.

— Hola, Edward — dijo tendiéndome su mano y mirándome tímidamente.

— Hola, ¿Bella? — Le tomé la mano, que estaba un poco fría y sentí una descarga eléctrica atingir mi cuerpo cuando nos tocamos y ella sintió lo mismo porque rápidamente separó su mano de la mía, su piel era tan suave.

— Err... En realidad es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

— Entonces será Bella.

— Gracias — contestó desviando su mirada.

— Presentaciones terminadas, ahora a comer, por favor — rogó mi hambriento hermano.

Todos se rieron y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Las mujeres nos hicieron sentar mientras ellas traían de la cocina los platos cocinados por mi madre.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ellas se sentaron, mi madre delante de mí y al lado derecho de mi padre que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, Bella por insistencia de mi madre se sentó a su lado, con Rosalie y Emmett completando su lado de la mesa, a mi lado se sentó Jasper y después Alice.

— ¿Bella, cómo reaccionó tu padre a la adopción? — Indagó mi madre mientras empezábamos a comer.

— Se sorprendió, por supuesto, me vino a cantar la charla de la responsabilidad, pero no había ya nada que él pudiera decir o hacer, Madeleine ya era mía y desde que él la vio se quedó totalmente prendado de mi muñequita, creo que la va a consentir demasiado — sonrió.

— Para esto están los abuelos — dijo mi padre sonriendo —, Maddie tendrá dos abuelos y una abuela que la van consentir, y es mejor que te acostumbres a eso, Bella — le avisó él.

— Papá, no te olvides de sus tíos — completó Emmett.

— Y tías — dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Bella que descansaba sobre la mesa, mirando de Alice a ella sonriendo.

Santo cielo, toda mi familia amaba a mi hija, y todavía ellos no tenían idea de los lazos que los unía, que iba más allá de la amistad por Bella.

— Gracias a todos, es bueno saber que mi hija tendrá lo que yo no tuve en mi niñez, me conforta inmensamente el amor que todos ustedes profesan a nosotras. Esme, tú sabes que eres la madre que yo no pude tener, Carlisle es mi según padre y los chicos son los hermanos que siempre deseé. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

— Oh, hija — mi madre envolvió a Bella en sus brazos —, no tienes nada a que agradecer, es tan fácil quererte.

— Bellita, así me entran ganas de llorar — dijo Emmett, fingiendo sorber por la nariz.

Todos se rieron.

— Vamos a cambiar de asunto, estoy acaparando la velada — dijo la aludida.

— Vale, sabemos que no te gusta ser el centro de las atenciones — comentó Jasper, y Bella le dio una mirada agradecida. — Entonces Edward, ¿cómo van las cosas en la empresa? — Preguntó mi hermano, direccionando la charla hacia mí.

Les conté de los proyectos que teníamos y luego la cena siguió con un relato de las travesuras de mi sobrino.

— Mamá, qué te sobresaliste con esta tarta — le dije mientras saboreaba la mejor tarta de chocolate que comí en toda mi vida.

— Me alegra de que te guste, Edward, pero la tarta la hizo Bella.

— Además de pediatra ¿te dedicas a la cocina, Bella? — Le pregunté.

— Tuve que aprender a cocinar desde niña, o mi padre y yo viviríamos de comida congelada. Pero es algo que me gusta hacer.

— Y lo haces muy bien — la halagué.

— Gracias — contestó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Disfrutamos del postre entre conversaciones amenas y yo aproveché para analizar a la madre adoptiva de mi hija, aunque sabía que ella tenía 27 años, me sorprendí porque ella no aparentaba ser una mujer de esa edad, más bien parecía una joven en sus recién cumplidos veinte años, era algo tímida, hablaba bajo, y cuando se dirigía a mí o yo a ella, no me miraba directamente. Hay gente que no nos mira a los ojos al hablarnos y eso dice mucho de la personalidad de la persona, pero en el caso de Bella, lo hacía por vergüenza, sus mejillas se tintaban de rosa cada vez que yo mencionaba su nombre y además interactuaba normalmente con todos que estaban allí, por supuesto, los conocía desde algún tiempo, pero creo que su timidez al hablar conmigo se debía a que la había mirado tan intensamente al verla por primera vez que probablemente la había abrumado.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, los hombres volvimos a la sala y las mujeres se fueron a la cocina ayudar a mi madre, hoy era día de las mujeres auxiliaren en la cocina, mi madre, desde que mis hermanos y yo tuvimos edad suficiente, intercambiaba las funciones de la casa entre todos nosotros, incluso con papá.

— ¿Bella siempre viene aquí? — Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Estábamos tomando vino, yo en el mismo sofá que mi padre, Emmett estaba sentado en una poltrona a la izquierda de nosotros y Jasper en otra a la derecha.

— Ay, Ed, que ya quieres añadir a nuestra Bella a tu lista de conquistas — empezó a decir Emmett y en un gesto negativo con la cabeza completó: — Ella no es para ti, quédate lejos de ella.

— Sólo hice una pregunta, Emmett, eso no significa que esté atraído por la chica, ¿será que no puedo interesarme por las personas con quien mi familia tiene amistad? — Indagué a la defensiva.

— No me engañas, hermanito, vi como la mirabas en la cena.

— Hablas como si fuera un depredador de niñas indefensas, Emmett.

— Esa es la cuestión, Edward, tú estás acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres fuertes y que desean el mismo que tú de la relación, pero Bella en muchos sentidos es la niña indefensa de que hablaste y no una _femme fatale_ * ( **N/A:** Expresión de origen francesa que significa _mujer fatal*_ ).

— No creo que sea para tanto, Emmett — interrumpió nuestro padre —, Edward vive lejos de la familia, es natural que quiera conocer a las personas que nos son queridas.

— Gracias, papá — le agradecí.

— Yo solamente le aclaré la situación antes que las cosas se pasen a mayores — justificó mi hermano.

— Vale, hijo. Y contestando a tu pregunta, Edward, sí, Bella siempre está por aquí, es amiga de Alice desde que eran niñas, ambas habían dejado a Forks para estudiar, y habían perdido el contacto con el tiempo, pero ahora se reencontraron y Rosalie se les unió al grupo; tu madre la adora como a una hija y yo también; y además es nuestra compañera de trabajo.

— Y una hermana para Emmett y para mí — agregó Jasper, hablando por primera vez.

— Como ves, muchas cosas nos unen a Bella — terminó mi padre, yo asentí. Los unían más cosas que ellos pudieran siquiera soñar.

— ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital? — Indagué, cambiando el asunto, después tendría tiempo para sacarles información acerca de Bella.

— Muy bien, por Forks ser una ciudad pequeña permite que trabajemos en turnos no tan exhaustivos y que formemos una relación con los pacientes, en mi caso, es óptimo — explicó Jasper refiriéndose a su carrera como psicológico.

— A mí también me agrada mucho, como ortopedista en hospitales de las grandes ciudades vi cosas terribles a causa de accidentes en coche o en moto, no es que aquí no los hay, pero la frecuencia es bien inferior, lo más recurrente en mis consultas son huesos rotos por alguna travesura de niños.

— Por lo visto esta ciudad los tiene atrapados a todos, y tu papá, ¿qué dices de Forks? — Le pregunté.

— Es bueno poder tener algunos años más tranquilos en la carrera antes de finalmente dejarla, además la ciudad es muy tranquila, no hay atasco para ir al trabajo, se respira mejor, pues el aire no es tan contaminado, en resumen, se vive muy bien aquí.

Seguimos conversando amenidades hasta que las mujeres regresaron de la cocina, Bella dijo que ya se hacía tarde y tenía que marcharse, subió las escaleras acompañada de Rose para recoger a su hija, mi hija, y a mi sobrino, algunos minutos después la vi bajar cargando un bulto, arropado en una mantilla blanca y rosa.

— Sigue dormida — explicó Bella sonriendo a mi madre que se le aproximaba para mirar a la bebé.

— Es un angelito — susurró mi madre, acariciando la cabecita de su nieta sin saberlo, luego se inclinó y dejó un beso suave sobre el lugar que antes acariciaba. — Me la tras la próxima semana nuevamente, ¿sí, hija?

— Por supuesto, Esme — le garantizó la chica.

— Nuestra nieta es preciosa, Esme — dijo mi padre rodeando a mi madre con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sus palabras hicieron que tanto mi madre como Bella sonrieran.

— Gracias por el cariño, Esme, Carlisle.

— Bella, eres como una hija para nosotros, por consecuencia Madeleine es nuestra nieta igual que Ethan, aunque ustedes no lleven nuestra sangre, ambas son parte de esta familia — le dijo mi madre.

— Gracias — musitó la madre adoptiva de mi hija, algo emocionada —, los quiero.

— Y nosotros a ti, hija — susurró mi madre separándose de mi padre para abrazar a la chica delicadamente. No podía entender qué era lo que tenía esta chica que tenía a toda mi familia comiendo de su mano.

— Déjame ver a mi princesita antes de que se vayan — dijo mi padre aproximándose de Bella, mi padre igual que mi madre se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre la pequeña cabeza cubierta de pelo castaño claro, que era lo más visible de mi hija.

No resistí.

— ¿Puedo verla? — Pedí desde el sofá. — Soy el único que no la conoce.

— Por supuesto — contestó Bella, sonriéndome tímidamente. Mientras me aproximaba vi como ella apartaba un poco la mantilla para mostrar más de la niña. Mis ojos jamás se olvidarían de aquella imagen mientras yo viviese, mi hija era un bebé regordete, el rostro era sonrosado, los labios rojos formaban un tierno puchero, la nariz era pequeñita, redonda y respingona, las largas pestañas hacían sombra sobre las mejillas, sus manitas estaban cerradas en puño, una apoyada al lado de su mejilla y la otra sobre su pecho.

— Es preciosa — musité conmocionado, alargando mi mano para acariciar con mis dedos la suave y caliente piel de la mejilla de mi niña.

— Gracias — contestó Bella, utilizando un tono de voz que demostraba la madre orgullosa que era ella de su bebé.

— Bueno, también nos vamos, mamá — habló Emmett, sacándome de mi burbuja — Bella, te acompañamos hasta tu piso y después seguimos para nuestra casa — explicó mi hermano tomando de los brazos de su esposa un soñoliento Ethan.

— Gracias, Emm.

Las despedidas se siguieron, Alice y Jasper que vivían más cerca se quedaron algún tiempo más, y antes de que Emmett se fuera acordamos lo del desayuno en familia. Al día siguiente debía de contar a todos lo que me llevó a Forks de manera tan intempestiva. Pensando en esto me fui a la cama para tener una noche intranquila en donde la imagen de mi hija y su madre adoptiva llenaron mis sueños.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectoras! Nuestro Edward entró en escena, y ya empezamos a aclarar algunas dudas, en el próximo capi vamos a comprender lo que se pasó entre Edward y Tanya. ¿Qué hará Edward con respecto a Bella y a su hija? ¿Conjeturas? Me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

 **Aquí aprovecho para agradecer a todas las lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias, ustedes me dieron un hermoso regalo de estreno, sus palabras me llenaron de motivación e inspiración; jamás imaginé que está historia alcanzaría a tanta gente, también agradezco a las chicas que me agregaron en sus alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras fantasmas, sé que están ahí, chicas. Espero que todas sigan disfrutando de la historia, así como lo hago yo escribiéndola.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Haciendo revelaciones

**Aclaración:** Algunas lectoras cuestionaran lo de Bella amamantar a Maddie, chicas, no iba a escribir algo si no tuviera un fundamento médico y psicológico sobre el tema, aunque si quisiera poner este dato mismo que en la vida real tal cosa no pudiera suceder, lo podría hacerlo, pues eso se trata de una FICCIÓN. Hay algo en literatura que se llama licencia poética, o sea, es una licencia para la creatividad, que permite el autor utilizar su imaginación sin tener que estar siempre de acuerdo con el mundo real. Por ahora les digo que, sí, una mamá adoptiva puede amamantar a su bebé, tanto en la ficción como en la vida real, jejeje. No les daré más detalles porque lo hará nuestro querido Doctor Carlisle Cullen en el capítulo 6, de esa manera lo planeé, tengan un poquito de paciencia ;)

 **Gracias por los** **reviews,** **alertas y favoritos. LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA ;)**

 **Capítulo sin beteo, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 — Haciendo revelaciones**

Al día siguiente, cuando bajé las escalares para reunirme con mi familia, encontré que todos ya se encontraban allí, hasta Ethan en su silla de bebé para comer.

— ¿Mala noche, Eddie? — Indagó Emmett utilizando el sobrenombre que siempre odié.

— No me llames así — le gruñí.

— Tranquilo, no precisas gruñir — dijo con cara de niño bueno.

— Deja a tu hermano en paz, Emmett — me defendió mi madre. — Buenos días, cariño — me habló ella, dejando un beso en mi mejilla mientras pasaba por mí para dejar un cuenco lleno de bollos sobre la mesa.

— Buenos días, mamá, buenos días a todos — los saludé.

Una ronda de saludos se siguió, me senté a la mesa, en el sitio junto a mi sobrino, que desde su silla para comer me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, ya con muchos pequeños dientes, formando en sus mejillas los mismos hoyuelos que mi hermano tenía, acaricié sus rizos castaños oscuros.

— Entonces, Edward, ¿vas a decirnos por qué viniste a Forks con tanta prisa? — Cuestionó Emmett, lleno de curiosidad, el niño que llevaba en sus adentros estaba ansioso por descubrir el misterio.

— Me dijiste ayer que todos tenían la mañana libre a los martes — quise confirmar, evadiéndome de su pregunta.

— Yo no tengo guardia hoy — respondió mi padre.

— Hoy sólo tengo algunas consultas por la tarde — dijo Jasper.

— Yo también sólo tengo algunas consultas de revisión por la tarde — dijo Emmett.

— La pregunta vale para nosotras también — cuestionó Rosalie.

— Por supuesto, cuñada.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

— Puedo entrar más tarde en el taller — contestó Rosalie, que es dueña de un taller mecánico, " _Taller de_ _mademoiselles"*_ ( **N/A** : mademoiselles, señoritas en francés*), así se llama, sus funcionarios son todas mujeres, entrenadas por la propia Rosalie y su clientela en gran parte estaba constituida por mujeres, fue toda una novedad para la pequeña Forks.

— Yo también puedo abrir la boutique más tarde — contestó Alice, que es dueña de una pequeña tienda de ropas de diseño en el centro de Forks.

— Entonces, me gustaría hablarles después del desayuno.

— Me estás asustando, Edward — dijo mi madre.

— ¿Tan serio es lo que tienes para contarnos? — Quiso saber mi padre.

— Es algo complicado — suspiré.

— Pareces preocupado — observó Alice.

— Lo estoy, Alice. Pero no se preocupen, no es nada relacionado a mi salud o a mi empresa, les contaré todo, sólo necesito oír sus consejos sobre un determinado asunto. Es mejor que comamos, luego hablaremos.

Desayunamos y gracias a mi sobrino que mientras tomaba su papilla de frutas sonreía a todos logrando relajarnos y hacernos disfrutar de la comida.

Ethan adivinando que íbamos a tener una conversa importante ya cabeceada en su silla al final del desayuno, estaba un poco gruñó por unos nuevos dientes que le estaban saliendo, hasta tenía un poco de fiebre, por eso Rose había decidido no llevarlo a la guardería, era la parte buena de ser la jefa y tener a funcionarios de confianza, además que en su oficina en el taller ella tenía un sitio para cuando necesitaba llevar a Ethan allí por algún motivo.

— Se despertó a las cinco de la mañana hoy y no volvió a dormir después — nos explicó Rosalie, mientras tomaba a mi sobrino en brazos. — Lo dejaré en su cuna y les encuentro en la sala.

Cuando mi cuñada bajó las escaleras ya estábamos acomodados en la sala, Carlisle y Esme sentados en el sofá de tres plazas, Alice se sentó al lado de mi madre, Jasper sobre el brazo del sofá al lado de su esposa, Emmett esperaba a Rosalie en el sofá de dos plazas, cuando ésta se acomodó todos me dieron una mirada interrogativa. Yo estaba de pie con mis brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de un sillón, salí de atrás del mueble y me senté en él.

— Desembucha, Edward — solicitó un impaciente Emmett.

Soltando el aire que retenía en mis pulmones empecé a relatarles.

— Cerca de un año y medio atrás me envolví con una mujer, nos llevábamos bien, no teníamos nada formal, nos encontrábamos cuando queríamos pasar un buen rato juntos, ella era soltera, así como yo, y ninguno de los dos teníamos la intensión de empezar una relación más allá de lo que teníamos, sin embargo, tres meses después de que empezamos a salir ella me dijo que estaba embarazada — oí un jadeo colectivo.

— ¿Tengo otro nieto? — Indagó incrédula mi madre.

— Una nieta, pero hay cosas que necesitan saber, dejen que termine de contarles todo — pedí.

— Deberías haberlo hecho meses atrás cuando te enteraste de que ibas a ser padre — me reprochó mamá, y lo tenía merecido.

— Lo sé, y lo siento, mamá. Hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con todo si hubiera tenido el apoyo de ustedes, pero no quise preocuparlos con lo que sucedió, en realidad ustedes no iban a poder hacer nada además de ganar muchas preocupaciones e intentar consolarme.

— Íbamos poder hacer lo que hace una familia, apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas — siguió mamá, enojada.

No le contesté, era justo oír su enojo, pues me había equivocado al ocultarles mi problema.

— Termina de una vez, hermano, ¿lo que sucedió? — Preguntó un calmado Jasper.

— La mujer quería que yo me casase con ella, le dije que cuidaría a mi hijo, sin embargo no iba a meterme en un casamiento sin amor solamente para salvar las apariencias. Un casamiento así no sería bueno para nadie, mucho menos para el bebé, que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo falso que resultaba ser la relación de sus padres. Ella se transformó en otra persona al oír eso, me amenazó diciendo que si yo no me casaba con ella tampoco iba a tener acceso al niño, que ella y su hijo estaban en el mismo paquete, si uno no estaba, tampoco el otro. Pedí que ella se calmara, e intentara pensar en el mejor para todos los involucrados en la situación, principalmente en lo mejor para nuestro hijo que no merecía vivir una mentira.

Miré a todos y dije:

— Si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de que yo pudiese sentir por ella algo más que una atracción física, me hubiera casado con ella, pero sabía que era imposible, desde algunas semanas antes de su anuncio ya pensaba en dar por terminada nuestra aventura.

— Fuiste sincero con ella, hijo — me dijo mi padre —, un casamiento no se basa solamente en atracción, es mejor para un niño que sus padres estén separados pero manteniendo una buena relación de amistad o por lo menos que sea respetuosa, a ver a sus padres peleándose, porque eso sucedería con el tiempo, pues las peleas y las crisis suceden en matrimonios donde el amor los unió, la diferencia es que la gente que se ama tiene un buen motivo para intentar comprenderse — terminó intercambiando una mirada cómplice con mi madre.

— ¿Qué pasó después, Edward? — Preguntó mi madre.

— Ella me preguntó si aquella era mi última palabra, le dije que no cambiaría de opinión y reiteré que la iba a ayudar financiera y emocionalmente mientras estuviera embarazada y que después iba a ser un padre presente en la vida de mi hijo, ella asintió y me dijo que necesitaba pensar, que hablaríamos por la noche del siguiente día y fue ahí cuando empezó mi pesadilla. La siguiente noche fui hasta su apartamento como habíamos acordado, pero ella no estaba, el conserje me informó que ella había salido temprano por la mañana llevando un equipaje, también me entregó un sobre que ella dejó para ser entregue a mí, en él había una nota con pocas palabras, _" Si no quieres a la madre en tu vida, tampoco puedes tener a tu hijo en ella"_ — recité las palabras que por meses me atormentaron la vida.

— ¡Dios mío! — Exclamaron las tres mujeres presentes a la vez.

— La busqué — seguí explicando —, contraté a un investigador privado, el mejor, pero él no obtuvo señal de ella hasta esta semana.

— ¿Qué descubriste? — Fue Alice quien se manifestó.

— El nombre de Tanya apareció en un proceso de adopción, ella sufrió un accidente de tráfico y concedió la guarda de la niña a una mujer joven poco antes de morir.

Mi padre me miraba espantado, él estaba conectando los hechos, pero no podría creer en ellos, podía ver la incredulidad en sus ojos.

— Vine a Forks porque fue aquí que Tanya sufrió el accidente y es aquí donde está mi hija.

— ¿Estás seguro, Edward? — Cuestionó mi padre, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

— Totalmente, la niña adoptada por la doctora Swan es mi hija, la nieta y sobrina de ustedes — dejé salir la verdad.

— ¡Santo cielo! — Suspiró mi madre llevando una mano a su pecho.

— Hice el parto de mi nieta sin saberlo — musitó mi padre anonadado por la noticia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — Me preguntó Jasper, sin alterarse.

— No lo sé.

— La niña es hija de Bella, no importa quien la concibió, no puedes apártalas — declaró una angustiada Rosalie.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, no puedes apartar a la niña de Bella, aunque sea su padre biológico — se posicionó mi madre, luego de asimilar la noticia.

— ¿Piensas solicitar la custodia de Madeleine? — Indagó Alice, en tono receloso.

— En un primer momento esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza, a fin de cuentas soy su padre, la quiero y tengo condiciones financieras y emocionales para hacerme cargo de ella, además la adopción se hizo sin mi consentimiento, no sería fácil anularla, pero con buenos abogados… — empecé a explicar dejando sobrentendido el final de la oración. — Pero al ver la relación que se estableció entre Bella y mi hija… No sé qué hacer, solamente deseo hacer parte de su vida, ser un padre presente para ella — confesé, sintiéndome perdido.

— Puede ser que tengas condiciones financieras y emocional para encargarte de ella, sin embargo, no tienes tiempo, vives para tu trabajo, Madeleine se quedaría con una niñera gran parte del tiempo — expuso Jasper.

— Bella es una madre maravillosa, y si yo hubiera podido elegir una madre para un hijo tuyo la habría elegido a ella, porque es una mujer increíble; como viste ayer, ella es como una hija más para tu padre y para mí — la defendió mamá.

— Me parece que no tengo el apoyo de mi propia familia — puse de manifiesto.

— Esa no es la cuestión aquí, hijo — empezó a justificar mi padre —, lo importante es hacer lo que sea mejor para Madeleine, y está obvio para todos que seguir al lado de su madre es lo mejor para ella. Sí, su madre, es lo que Bella es, porque así lo siente tu hija — completó cuando erguí mi rostro al oír que la nombraba madre de mi hija, no es que no creía que ella fuera su madre, pero ver a toda mi familia de su parte y en mi detrimento, yo que soy el hijo y hermano de ellos, terminó por sacar a la luz mi lado inmaturo. — Tú mismo fuiste capaz de percibir el vínculo que hay entre ellas, no lo niegues ahora — terminó mi padre.

— Aunque lo intentaras, ningún juez te iba a devolver a la niña, si nosotros que somos tu familia concluimos que lo mejor para Madeleine es quedarse con Bella, dudo que un juez pensara distinto a nosotros — se manifestó Emmett por primera vez.

— Gracias, hermano — le devolví la estocada que me dio con ironía.

— No lo tomes a mal, Edward — empezó a decir Rosalie, justificando a su marido —, estamos siendo realistas, y como dijo Calisle, pensando en lo mejor para Maddie.

— Estamos olvidándonos de una parte importante de esta historia — llamó la atención Alice —, Bella ¿Cómo se sentirá ella al saber la verdad? Piensen en el miedo que sentirá de ser apartada de su hija.

— Y yo — les acordé —, ¿ustedes no piensan en la angustia que viví todos esos meses, sin saber si encontraría o no a mi hija?

— Claro que sí, Edward, pero elegiste no compartir tu dolor con nosotros, ahora la situación es distinta, tal vez si no estuviéramos tan familiarizados con Bella pensaríamos de otra manera, pero al conocerla y saber la hermosa mujer que ella es, nos hace imposible no pensar en el daño que esta noticia puede causarle — puso de relieve mi madre —, a ella y a mi nieta.

— Bella necesita saber la verdad — opinó Rosalie.

— Tengo que decidir lo que haré antes de contarle algo — suspiré cansado.

— Tu idea original era ayudar a la madre biológica de mi nieta con apoyo financiero y ser un padre presente, aunque sin vivir sobre el mismo techo, siendo así sigues en la misma situación, lo que cambió fue la madre y creo que Bella, después del susto inicial, será mucho más razonable de lo que Tanya fue contigo — razonó mi padre.

— Carlisle está en lo cierto, Edward — estuvo de acuerdo mi madre.

Suspiré.

— Me parece una solución razonable — acepté —, sin embargo, yo vivo en Seattle, y quiero a mi hija junto a mí, su madre ha muerto yo soy su padre, Tanya no tenía parientes en primero grado, encontré algunos primos y tías que no tenían contacto con ella y no demostraron interés en tenerlo, así que soy su único vínculo consanguíneo además de ustedes, ella y yo tenemos derecho a establecer nuestros lazos.

— En este caso, volvemos a la misma cuestión — señaló Jasper —, aquí además de una madre presente y amorosa, Madeleine tendrá a sus abuelos, tíos y tías cerca, contigo pasaría el día con alguna niñera y la vería por algunas pocas horas por la noche, probablemente cuando llegues a casa mi sobrina ya esté durmiendo. Y nosotros no la veríamos, excepto en algunas pocas ocasiones durante el año, nosotros no podemos ir siempre a Seattle y tampoco tú puedes venir con mucha frecuencia a Forks.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? — Pregunté mirando a todos con desesperación.

— Si deseas ser parte de la vida de tu hija, tendrás que repensar tus prioridades, porque la única manera para hacerlo es si vienes a vivir aquí — opinó mi padre.

— Papá tiene razón, hermano — lo secundó Emmett —, tendrás que decidir entre ser un arquitecto famoso en Seattle o ser un buen padre para tu hija en Forks. Desde que Ethan nació, percibí que nosotros como padres tenemos que hacer muchas concesiones en nuestra vida para encajar a los pequeños y a sus necesidades, y todo vale la pena.

— Tienes que pensar, hijo, ya sabes nuestra opinión, y Bella necesita saber la verdad pronto. — Aconsejó mi madre, levantándose del sofá para pararse delante de mí y tocando mi cabeza continuó: — Estamos aquí para apoyarte, pero sobretodo tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para nuestra nieta y lo mismo te aconsejo a ti, como padre que eres ahora, debes priorizar las necesidades de tu hija por encima de las tuyas, tú eres el adulto, quien necesita cariño, protección y un hogar estable es Madeleine. Quédate toda la semana aquí, piensa en todo lo que te fue dicho, reflexiona, y nos avisas cuando tengas tomando una decisión, no puedes hablar con Bella antes de eso, ella merece conocer tu posicionamiento delante de los hechos, pues lo que vas a decirle cambiará su vida y la de su hija.

Asentí. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y esperaba que al final logrará hacer la mejor elección para la vida de todos los involucrados en la situación, principalmente para mi hija.

* * *

 **Ya sabemos la verdad, Tanya era el tipo de mujer que por tener resentimientos en contra de su pareja, decide hacerlo sufrir negándole acceso al fruto de la relación, aunque cuando el hombre será o es un buen padre. ¿Qué creen ustedes que decidirá Edward? ¿Seguirá él viviendo en Seattle e intentará conseguir la custodia total de Maddie o encontrará una manera para hacer su vida en Forks e intentar un acuerdo con Bella? Amó leer sus conjeturas, ya les dije, lo sé, pero es que de verdad me encantan, algunas personas están en el camino correcto de lo que va a suceder jejeje.**

 **¿Les gustaría tener una actualización extra? Pues como este capi es algo corto y nos deja con muchas dudas, subiré un capi extra el domingo ;)**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Son la mejor recompensa por mi trabajo de escritura.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el domingo ;)**

 **Jane**


	4. Capítulo 4- Decisiones y conversas

**¡Hola! Capítulo extra, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo sin beteo, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — Decisiones y conversas importantes**

Era la hora del crepúsculo, de un raro día soleado en esta ciudad de tiempo lluvioso, mi cabeza estaba literalmente hirviendo, decidí salir de casa para relajarme un poco, por la mañana había escuchado la opinión de mi familia y desde entonces estaba encerrado en mi habitación con mi cabeza hecha un lío, sin conseguir decidir lo que haría acerca de lo de mi hija.

Salí de casa sin que nadie me viera; para despejar mi cabeza decidí ir caminando; no conocía bien a la ciudad, ya que las pocas veces que había ido a visitar a mi familia, lo había hecho de forma tan rápida que no me sobró tiempo para recorrer la pequeña y pintoresca Forks. Ya llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos de caminata cuando encontré a un parque enmarcado por el bosque, sí, el parque estaba situado en el medio de una de las entradas para el bosque de la reserva forestal, no había mucha gente en el lugar, así que decidí sentarme en uno de sus bancos y observar a las personas con sus hijos y perros.

Los niños que allí jugaban me hicieron acordarme de mi hija, vi como un padre enseñaba a su hija de aproximadamente cinco años a andar en bici; el padre sostenía la parte trasera de la bici, mientras la niña pedaleaba pidiendo al hombre que la siguiera sosteniendo, él la tranquilizaba y le decía para mirar siempre hacia delante, a su mamá que la esperaba al final del camino. La mujer llamaba a la niña con palabras cariñosas y motivadoras. Este proceso se repitió algunas veces más, padre e hija partían desde el inicio del camino y luego iban de encuentro a la madre, por fin cuando el hombre pareció seguro de que su hija ya podría conseguir llegar sin su ayuda, fingió seguir sosteniendo el sillín de la bici, mientras le repetía a la niña que solamente mirase hacia su madre. En un momento dado, la niña pareció sospechar que su padre la había dejado sola y volvió su mirada hacia atrás, cuando vio que su padre estaba lejos de ella la niña se asustó y terminó por caer al suelo; la pareja corrió de encuentro a su hija, la caída no fue grande, así que la niña estaba bien y reprochaba a su padre por haberla abandonado.

— Me soltaste, papi — decía la pequeña con las mejillas infladas, una mirada llorosa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Cariño, tienes que seguir sola, ya te lo he enseñado y sé que estas listas, lo estabas haciendo de maravilla hasta que miraste hacia atrás y no me viste cerca de ti — le dijo el hombre, en cuclillas delante de su llorosa niña. — Vamos a intentar nuevamente, me quedaré cerca de ti — le prometió —, quiero que mires solamente hacia mamá y sigas pedaleando.

A regañadientes la niña aceptó y volvieron a intentar, por algún tiempo el padre la guió sosteniendo la bici por el sillín, después volvió a dejarla guiar sola, de esta vez la pequeña no se dio cuenta y logró llegar hasta donde la esperaba su madre.

— Felicitaciones, corazón, lo lograste, aprendiste a andar en bici — le halagó la madre. La niña volviéndose hacia atrás vio que su padre estaba a algunos metros lejos de ella.

— Lo hiciste sola — le dijo el hombre todo orgulloso del éxito de su hija —, ahora tienes que volver hacia mí, ya lo sabes, tienes que mirar siempre adelante, no mires a las ruedas, siempre hacia delante, vamos cariño, te estoy esperando — le instó el hombre abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. Y la niña lo hizo con más confianza esta vez, y mirando siempre hacia su padre, en segundos estuvo junto a él.

— Lo conseguí, papi, lo conseguí — decía una y otra vez, dando brincos todavía sobre la pequeña bici rosa, sus coletas en ambos lados de su cabeza rebotaban por sus movimientos.

— Por supuesto que lo conseguiste — le contestó él, tomándola en brazos y abrazándola. La niña sonreía feliz mientras su padre le llenaba las mejillas de besos, la madre llegó hasta ambos con una sonrisa de admiración dibujada en los labios, ella tenía una hermosa familia, sin duda este era el mejor motivo para sonreír.

Me levanté de mi banco y me fui de allí, era un momento especial y ellos no necesitaban público. La escena que presencié fue todo lo que necesitaba para auxiliarme en mi decisión, ya no tenía dudas, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Y como que para reforzar mi decisión, mientras caminaba por el otro lado del parque, avisté a Isabella sentada en una banca, con mi hija en sus brazos, al lado de ella estaba un coche de bebé lila, no tuve valor de acercarme, no todavía, así que me quedé mirándolas desde la protección de un gran árbol. Bella miraba a mi hija con adoración, con una sonrisa feliz dibujada en sus hermosos labios, ella jugaba con Maddie mostrándole un pequeño muñeco de goma, mi hija intentaba atraparlo con sus pequeñas manitos; Bella aproximaba el juguete de su cuerpo y hacia como si el muñeco le hiciera cosquillas en la pancita, infelizmente de donde estaba no podía oír lo que ella le decía, pero parecían ser las palabras cariñosas y empalagosas que las madres suelen utilizar con sus bebés. Las observé por cerca de diez minutos, después de eso Bella plantó un beso en las mejillas de Maddie y con cuidado la acomodó en su cochecito, entonces la vi empezar a caminar guiando el coche y alejarse de mí poco a poco, hasta que no la vi más. El parque estaba situado en un área cerca de las afueras de Forks, Bella probablemente vivía cerca de allí.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando regresé a casa de mis padres fui recibido por una ansiosa Esme.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Cuestionó ella, así que adentré en casa.

— Salí a pensar — contesté.

— ¿Y decidiste algo? — Preguntó ansiosa.

Caminé hasta el sofá de plaza doble y me senté a su lado.

— Sí, no fue fácil, pero llegué a una resolución.

— ¿Y? — Me instó a hablar.

— Y, el bienestar y la felicidad de mi hija está en primero lugar, si alguien tiene que hacer algún cambio de vida este alguien soy yo.

— Ay, cariño, cómo me alegra oírte decir eso, sabías que ibas a tomar la mejor decisión. Tal vez nuestra conversación por la mañana te haya dejado con la impresión que tus hermanos, tu padre y yo no estamos de tu parte — empezó a decir ella — y que solamente defendimos a los derechos de Bella. Siento mucho si en algún momento de nuestra charla te hicimos sentir menospreciado, pero la noticia que nos diste nos sorprendió a todos y tal vez en el calor del momento, no nos expresarnos de la mejor manera, aunque, tu padre y yo no cambiaríamos el sentido general de nuestra charla, pues jamás vamos a apoyar a ningún de nuestros hijos cuando sabemos que estar por seguir por un camino equivocado, es función de los padres señalar los caminos correctos, y hacer a los hijos reflexionaren con respecto a sus actitudes. Y tus hermanos, Emmett por ya ser padre y Jasper por ser psicólogo tienen una perspectiva acertada de lo que es correcto en tu situación, espero que no te resientas con ellos o con tus cuñadas, todos solamente desean el mejor para Maddie y para ti.

— Ahora que estoy más calmado, comprendo el habla de todos, y agradezco sus palabras porque me hicieron reflexionar y entrar en razón — le dije, ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

— Te quiero, cariño.

— Yo también, mamá, mucho — le musité junto a su oído.

— Sabes, como padres si nos omitimos delante de las malas decisiones o actos de nuestros hijos, principalmente si son niños, pues la corrección en la niñez es imprescindible para que cuando adultos estos niños sean buenas personas, estamos siendo culpables de los posibles errores de nuestros hijos, errores que pueden afectar a toda la gente que está alrededor de esta persona, es nuestro papel por lo menos intentar corregir y señalar el camino correcto, así nos quedamos con la conciencia tranquila si algo sale mal, por lo menos hicimos todo lo que podía ser hecho. — Ella pausó para respirar un segundo antes de retomar su línea de raciocinio. — Dentro de algunos cuantos meses más vas a tener que hacer lo mismo con Maddie, los niños son unos manipuladores natos y hay que saber la manera cierta de actuar para que ellos no nos transformen en sus rehenes, hay bebés que simplemente con llorar saben que van a conseguir todo de sus padres, sea un juguete, sea dormir en la cama con sus papás, y si la madre o el padre, le concede todo lo que desea para que deje de llorar estará criando a un pequeño ser egocéntrico, que se transformará en un adulto egocéntrico, que no comprenderá cuando alguien le niegue algo, pues cree que tiene derecho a tener todo lo que desea, sea eso un objeto, un trabajo, una mujer o un hombre, tenemos que preparar a los hijos para las negativas que se presentan en el transcurrir de la vida y esto es un trabajo que empieza con la crianza de los pequeños.

— Voy a tomar tus consejos en cuenta cuando llegue el momento, papá y tú hicieron un gran trabajo educando a nosotros, así que tengo un buen ejemplo de cómo educar a Maddie.

Ella me sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Y ahora que ya tomaste la decisión que piensas hacer? — Preguntó ella.

— Primeramente quiero hablar con Benjamín y resolver todo con relación a la empresa y luego hablar con Bella. Ella ya es una madre para Madeleine, eso ya está claro para mí; espero que ella esté dispuesta a compartir el tiempo de nuestra hija.

— Dijiste nuestra hija, ¿te diste cuenta? — Cuestionó mi madre, negué con la cabeza.

— Es lo que ella es, es la madre que Maddie conoce y ama, no puedo separarlas, sería doloroso demás para las dos, sólo quiero poder disfrutar de algún tiempo con mi niña, espero que logremos llegar a un acuerdo de visitas y horas a las cuales pueda estar con mi hija.

— Bella es una mujer sensata, en un primer momento se llevará un gran susto y puede que tarde algunos días para entrar en razón, pero lo hará, es una chica maravillosa, pensará en el bienestar de mi nieta por sobre todo lo demás, y tener a su padre cerca es lo mejor para la Maddie.

— Ojalá así sea, mamá. Iré a llamar a Benjamín, tengo que explicarle todo y hablarle de una idea de expansión, tal vez le interese invertir en una sucursal de _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ en Port Ángeles, si no, sé que el pose capital suficiente para comprar mi parte de la sociedad, y yo si es necesario volveré a empezar, tengo dinero suficiente para hacerlo sin dificultad.

— Ve hablar con él, hijo, presiento que todo saldrá bien — me apoyó ella.

— Gracias, mamá, por todo — le dije dejando un beso en su frente, para enseguida levantarme y descubrir lo que el destino me deparaba, si iba a empezar nuevamente o si iría dar continuidad a un trabajo de años con la ejecución de una expansión.

x-x-x-x-x

Hablé con Benjamín por casi dos horas al teléfono, le expliqué la situación en que me encontraba y la prioridad que había elegido para mi vida en este momento. Como padre de tres hijos, mi amigo me felicitó por mi decisión, me dijo que los negocios no son nada si no tenemos a una familia para compartir y disfrutar de nuestras conquistas; como hombre de negocios, él me pidió algunos días para estudiar la cuestión de la expansión, pero me dijo que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero antes tendríamos que hacer algunos estudios sobre el mercado de proyectos arquitectónicos en la región, si todo al fin demostraba que había mercado para nosotros, entonces yo me haría cargo de la primera sucursal de nuestra empresa, caso nuestras investigaciones no demostrasen que la inversión era algo viable, él estaría dispuesto a comprar mi parte de la sociedad.

— Espero, sinceramente que tu idea de la sucursal pueda sacarse adelante, Edward — me dijo él —, somos un buen equipo, harás falta por aquí, amigo, y no hablo sólo por la empresa, sino por nuestra amistad de tanto tiempo.

— También les voy a echar de menos, Benjamín, tú, Tia y los niños son mi segunda familia, pero ahora tengo que luchar por mi propia familia.

— Lo sé, amigo, y me orgullo de la decisión que tomaste, no muchos hombres serían capaces de renunciar a la comodidad de una vida establecida. Bueno, mi secretaria me llama, tengo una reunión ahora, nos hablamos dentro de algunos días, haz las investigaciones necesarias y luego estudiamos nuestras posibilidades.

— Vale, nos hablamos, recuerdos a Tia y a los niños.

— Se los daré, creo que mi mujer te llamará pronto, se pondrá como loca cuando le cuente tu historia, se la puedo contar, ¿no?

— Sí, por supuesto, ustedes son como mi familia, ya te lo dije, ve a tu reunión, te doy noticias.

— Vale, hermano, dale recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte.

Colgamos y yo respiré un poco más aliviado, ahora tenía por lo menos una esperanza de poder seguir con la empresa, con esta situación a medio camino, ahora tenía por delante algo mucho más complejo a ser hecho, hablar con la madre de mi hija.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando bajé las escaleras, tras hablar con Benjamín, me encontré con todos los miembros de la familia Cullen reunidos en la sala, ya era entrada la noche e íbamos a cenar en familia nuevamente.

— Ya les comuniqué tu decisión, hijo — dijo mi madre así que bajé el último escalón.

— Gracias, mamá.

— Todos estamos muy contentos por tu elección — habló Jasper, a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

— Yo estoy contento con mi elección, parece que me quité un gran peso de encima.

— Lo sientes así porque tomaste la decisión acertada — dijo mi padre aproximándose de mí para envolver un brazo alrededor de mis hombros —, estoy orgulloso de ti, todos estamos.

Asentí.

— Sus palabras de hoy por la mañana, aunque me hicieron sentirme bajo demasiada presión en el momento, luego me hicieron reflexionar sobre lo mejor para Maddie, para Bella y para mí. Quiero disfrutar de la niñez de mi hija, jamás podría hacerlo si la llevo a Seattle, como bien apuntó Jasper anteriormente, no iba a tener tiempo para estar con ella. Y sobre todo no la puedo apartar de su madre, mi hija merece estar con la madre que el destino, que Dios le reservó, no soy yo el que irá apartarlas.

Todos me sonrieron felices y alividados.

— Hablé con Benjamín — empecé a contarles —, si el mercado en Port Ángeles presentar un buen hueco para nuestra empresa, él está dispuesto a invertir en una expansión, si no, comprará mi parte. Y ahora que ya tengo lo de la empresa sobre la marcha, necesito hablar con Bella y contarle todo. ¿Puedo contar con la ayuda de ustedes? — Indagué recorriendo a todos los rostros que me miraban.

— Por supuesto, hermano — afirmó Emmett a lo que los demás asintieron.

— Creo que es mejor si todos están presentes en la reunión que debo tener con ella, así ella se sentirá más tranquila, ya que posee una relación estrecha con todos — observé.

— Sí, me parece lo mejor — empezó a razonar Jasper —, ella necesitará de apoyo, de la nada va a descubrir que la niña que hasta poco era solamente de ella, tiene un padre y que a partir de este día en delante tendrá que compartir su niña con él.

— Será algo difícil para ella asimilar — comentó Rosalie.

— Pero Bella tiene un gran corazón, aunque sea algo difícil pensará en lo mejor para Madeleine — afirmó Alice con seguridad.

— Mamá me dijo lo mismo algunas horas atrás, Ali.

Mi cuñada me sonrió.

— Si todos tienen tiempo libre mañana por la mañana, llamaré a Bella y la invitaré para venir después del desayuno — propuso mi madre —, cuanto antes Edward hablé con ella será mejor.

Tanto mi padre como mis hermanos tenían la mañana libre nuevamente; Alice y Rosalie podían estar algunas horas lejos de sus trabajos, ya que ellas eran dueñas de sus propios negocios, Rosalie tenía funcionarias de confianza en el taller que podían encargarse de todo y Alice, decidió abrir su tienda tras la hora del almuerzo. Con todos libres, mi madre tomó el teléfono y se alejó para llamarle a Bella. Para calmarme tomé a Ethan que estaba en los brazos de mi hermano y me senté con en el suelo con él para jugar con sus bloques de construcción. Mi precioso sobrino me sonrió ilusionado ante la perspectiva de empezar a jugar, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban mientras él me entregaba una pieza del bloque. Conseguí distraerme, pues Ethan acaparó mi atención, pero seguía con mis sentidos atentos a la vuelta de mi madre.

— ¿Entonces? — Indagué al verla volver a la sala.

— Ella estará aquí a las nueve y media — nos comunicó.

Yo no sabía si respiraba aliviado por saber que pronto iba a poder llamar a Madeleine de hija o si respiraba en un intento de calmarme los nervios por lo difícil que iba a ser esa conversación.

— Tranquilo, hijo, estamos aquí para apoyarte — me recordó mi padre al ver mi aspecto.

— Esta será la conversa más importante de mi vida, papá, tengo que hacerlo bien, no quiero asustar a Bella, o que piense que puedo querer quitarle a Maddie.

— Tendrás toda una noche en vela para pensar en la mejor manera de comunicar la verdad a ella, así que, no te agobies, por la mañana ya sabrás como hacerlo — señaló Emmett.

— Gracias por la ayuda, hermano — ironicé.

— Para esto están los hermanos — me sonrió él y pese a toda la preocupación y tensión, fue imposible no reírnos de las ocurrencias de mi hermano mayor. Ethan al ver la risa colectiva empezó a carcajearse alegrando a todos con su pureza.

Y como había predicho Emmett, pasé la noche en vela, pensando en la mejor manera de decir a Bella que ahora ella ya no era la única responsable por bienestar físico y emocional de su hija, al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza conjeturaba ideas de cómo hacerlo, también conjeturaba las posibles reacciones de la madre de mi hija, y debido a mi ansiedad las escenas que me venían a la mente no eran para nada auspiciosas.

x-x-x-x-x

Así que amaneció el día, me levanté de mi cama y me duché, al bajar al piso de abajo, encontré a mi madre cocinando montones de cosas.

— Buenos días, cariño — me saludó ella, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

— Buenos días, mamá.

— Creo que estoy igual de ansiosa que tú — empezó a explicar ella al verme mirar la cantidad de comida hecha —, ya sabes que cuando estoy ansiosa cocino para intentar distraerme. Anda, no te quedes ahí mirando, empieza a comer para disminuir algo de toda esta comida.

Me senté delante de la encimera y miré la gran variedad de alimentos delante de mí.

— Mamá, ni siquiera Emmett es capaz de comer tanta comida.

— Lo sé, hay más en la mesa del comedor — admitió apenada.

Ella se acercó a mí y la abracé por la cintura, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, como hacia cuando era niño y quería sentirme protegido en sus brazos, en aquel entonces apenas le alcanzaba a la altura de su estómago.

— Todo saldrá bien, Edward — suspiró ella, acariciando mi pelo.

Asentí y ella se separó de mí para intentar poner algo de orden en la cocina.

Pese a toda comida que mamá había preparado al fin apenas logré probar bocado, los nervios tenían a mi garganta cerrada. Poco después fue la vez de papá bajar las escalares y se espantar con la cuantidad de comida sobre la encimera.

— Buenos días, hijo — dijo él, palmeándome la espalda.

— Hola, papá, buenos días.

— Buenos días, mi amor — la saludó él, dejando un beso en su mejilla mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, ya que ella estaba delante del fregadero lavando algunos de los trastos que había utilizado para cocinar —, ¿nerviosa?

— Tenemos motivos para estarlo, pero tal vez la palabra correcta sea ansiosa.

— Sí, la ansiedad nos describe bien en estos momentos — estuvo de acuerdo él.

Papá tomó su desayuno y algún tiempo después llegaron Jasper y Alice. Todos los hijos teníamos copias de la llave de la entrada, así que jamás utilizábamos el timbre.

— Familia, llegamos — oí anunciar mi hiperactiva cuñada.

— En la cocina, cariño — avisó mi madre.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — Nos saludó una muy feliz Alice, mi hermano venía justo detrás de ella.

— Hola a todos — nos saludó en un tono mucho más comedido Jasper.

— Por Dios, parece que esperan a una mala noticia — comentó Alice al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

— Todo puede suceder, Ali, incluso Bella puede reaccionar mal ante la noticia, y eso tal vez sea lo más probable — observé.

— Como también ella puede nos sorprender, yo diría que es mucho más probable que ella nos sorprenda — contestó ella, tocándose la frente con el dedo índice.

— Mi bella esposa y sus intuiciones — dijo Jasper, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo —, espero que estés en lo cierto, cariño.

— Lo comprobarás, ustedes lo comprobaron — afirmó muy segura de sí misma.

Alice y Jasper se dispusieron a desayunar, y media hora después llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, fueron los últimos porque tenían que dejar a Ethan en la guardería, él ya se encontraba mejor de su malestar del día anterior, ocasionado por los nuevos dientes que le estaban saliendo.

— Oh, mamá, me encanta cuando te pones ansiosa — dijo Emmett mirando con emoción la gran cantidad de comida.

— Hay más en el comedor, haré paquetes para que todos lleven una buena cantidad a sus casas — anunció ella.

— Gracias, mami — agradeció él, todo empalagoso, besándole su mejilla.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Emmett siempre sería una especie de niño grande.

Algunos minutos después, mientras veíamos a Emmett atacar de todo un poco que estaba sobre la encimera, oímos sonar el timbre de la puerta.

— La recibo yo — anunció mi madre, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. — Hablaré con ella un instante y luego llamo a todos.

— Hola, hija — oímos decir mi madre desde la cocina.

— Buenos días, Esme — saludó alegremente la dulce voz de Bella.

— Y tú preciosura de la abuela, ¿le diste una buena noche a tu madre?

Me congelé en mi sitio al oír mi madre decirle abuela a mi hija, pero me acordé de que Bella estaba acostumbrada a que mis padres trataran así a Maddie.

— Ja, estamos empezando a crear un horario más fijo, pero sigue despertándose varias veces por la noche — le explicó Bella —, le gusta dormirse temprano para luego estar despierta por la madrugada.

— En unos cuantos meses eso se normalizara — le dijo mi madre —, ven vamos a sentarnos en el sofá — la invitó ella.

— Lo sé, sabes cuantas veces he dicho eso a las madres de mis pequeños pacientes — cuestionó Bella, retóricamente —, es muy fácil decir a las madres que los niños no tienen horarios fijos en sus primeros meses, pero vivirlo en el día a día no es para nada fácil. Bueno, estoy acaparando la charla con mis cosas, ayer me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre algo importante, ¿de lo que se trata, Esme? — La oímos preguntar.

— Ay, hija, tengo que comunicarte algo que nos sorprendió a todos, es una noticia que me alegró mucho, pero puede que tú te la tomes mal, por eso te pido que escuches todo con atención, que intentes no prejuzgar; nada de lo que vas a escuchar cambiará la vida que llevas hoy en día, no de manera negativa — agregó ella al fin. Internamente agradecí a mi madre por preparar a Bella para nuestra conversación. — Familia, pueden venir a la sala por favor — nos pidió mi madre, respiré hondo y fui el primero a entrar en la habitación, seguido por mi padre y mis hermanos y sus esposas.

— Hola, Bella — la saludé, su expresión era recelosa, la vi por instinto acercar más el cuerpo de mi hija al suyo, mi niña parecía soñolienta y se acurrucó contra el seno de su madre, mis brazos hormigueaban por poder sostenerla, por poder acunarla sobre mi pecho y velar su sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inquirió Bella, cada vez más recelosa, mirando a todos los rostros a su alrededor.

— Necesitas saber algo muy importante, hija — empezó a explicarle mi padre, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, mi madre ya estaba a su otro lado, me senté en un sillón delante de ella y mis hermanos en los muebles de las extremidades.

— ¿Algo tan importante que todos los Cullen se hace presentes? — Cuestionó ella.

— Es algo muy importante para toda la familia, hija, pero principalmente para tú y Edward, él te contará una historia y luego lo comprenderás — le aclaró mi padre, introduciendo mi habla.

Ella asintió y se volteó para mirarme con sus expresivos ojos chocolate, respiré hondo nuevamente y empecé a narrarle mi historia.

— Hace algo más de un año empecé a relacionarme con una mujer, no llegamos a tener una relación formal, ambos estábamos solteros y no deseábamos compromiso, tras tres meses que llevábamos saliendo ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y que nosotros deberíamos casarnos. Le dije que cuidaría de ella y de mi futuro hijo, pero que no iba a meterme en un matrimonio sin amor, un hijo no merece cargar con la culpa de la infelicidad de sus padres, sabía que no sería feliz con ella y que tampoco la podría hacer feliz. Ella entonces pasó a amenazarme, a decir que ella y el bebé estaban en un mismo paquete, si no la quería, tampoco tendría acceso a mi hijo, intenté hacerla razonar, reiteré que iba a estar para ella y mi hijo tanto financiera como emocionalmente, que sería un padre presente en la vida de mi hijo, ella pareció calmarse un poco y me dijo que necesitaba pensar, que hablaríamos por la noche del siguiente día, pero cuando llegué a su apartamento el conserje me dijo que ella había salido llevando su equipaje y me entregó una nota que ella pidió que fuera entregue a mí. La nota decía: _"_ _Si no quieres a la madre en tu vida, tampoco puedes tener a tu hijo en ella_ _"_. La busqué incesantemente, contraté a un investigador, pero parecía que ella había sido tragada por la tierra, hace tres días el investigador que contraté me dijo que finalmente la había encontrado, que ella había muerto, pero que antes había dado a luz a mi hija.

Bella jadeó al oír mis últimas palabras, la vi aumentar su agarre sobre nuestra hija, su rostro estaba pálido cuando preguntó:

— ¿Crees que Maddie es tú hija?

— No lo creo, estoy seguro que ella es mi hija — afirmé —, Tanya Denali para vengarse de mí intentó apartarme de ella, y casi lo logra.

— Yo… — Ella miró al bebé en sus brazos, parecía tan perdida que sentí una imperiosa necesidad de envolverla en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero como no podía hacerlo me limite a decirle algo que sabía que la iría tranquilizar un poco.

— No quiero apartar a nuestra hija de tu lado — ella al oír mis palabras alzó la mirada del rostro de Maddie para mirarme —, sí, Bella, oíste bien ella es nuestra, tú la amas más que su propia madre, porque ella decidió apartar una hija de su padre sin ni siquiera pensar en lo mejor para Maddie, todo lo que quiero es poder ser un padre presente en la vida de mi niña, la única cosa que Tanya hizo bien fue elegirte para madre de Maddie, puedo ver en tu mirada lo cuanto la amas y como padre te agradezco por ser la madre que mi niña necesita.

Ella seguía mirándome sin decir palabra, tras unos segundos de silencio la oír decir: — Necesito estar sola y pensar en todo eso.

La vi levantarse casi como una autómata e intentar dirigirse hasta la puerta.

— Bella, te acompaño, no estás en condiciones para manejar — dijo Alice acercándose a ella con el bolso de mi niña en sus manos que ella había olvidado sobre el sofá.

— Te lo agradezco, Alice — musitó ella de espaldas a nosotros, enseguida la vi tomar una bocanada de aire y girar un poco el cuerpo y por sobre su hombro mirarnos. — Sólo necesito reflexionar un poco sobre todo eso, entraré en contacto pronto — dijo el último mirándome a mí, yo asentí y ella salió con Alice siguiendo sus talones.

— Parece que estoy viviendo lamisma situación nuevamente, la última vez que vi a Tanya sus palabras fueron que necesita pensar.

— No te alarmes, Edward. Bella es muy distinta a Tanya, de eso puedes estar seguro — dijo un muy convencido Jasper, poniéndose de pie para seguir a Bella y a Alice.

Y no me quedaba otra cosa sino esperar por la respuesta de Isabella…

* * *

 **Edward por fin tomó su decisión, pero ¿qué hará Bella ahora que ya sabe de la verdad? Todo ahora depende de ella. En el próximo capi vamos a saber cómo reaccionará Bella delante de todo lo que le fue revelado, ya que éste está narrado desde su punto de vista.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Son un gran aliciente para mí y para todas las demás autoras, traductoras y adaptadoras que están aquí en Fanfiction.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el jueves ;)**

 **Jane**


	5. Capítulo 5- Cayendo de las nubes

**N/A:** El domingo hubo una actualización extra, así que si no la viste, vuelve al capítulo anterior para leerlo.

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 — Cayendo de las nubes**

POV Bella

Acababa de recibir una de las noticias más inquietantes de toda mi vida, la niña que creía ser sólo mía tenía un padre, un padre que quería estar presente en su vida. Giré mi cuerpo desde el asiento del pasajero, ya que Alice estaba conduciendo mi coche, para ver a mi hija dormida en su silla de seguridad, ajena a toda la confusión que su preciosa vida había generado en la vida de su padre y en la mía.

Alice condujo en silencio hasta mi edificio, cuando nos detuvimos en el garaje ella por fin habló.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella, viéndome con el semblante de preocupación.

— Creo que sí, todavía no asimilo la noticia, pero vamos a estar bien — le garantí, mientras todavía miraba a Maddie en su silla en el asiento trasero.

— Sí, todo estará bien — confirmó ella —, Edward no piensa apartarte de Maddie, él sabe el vínculo que hay entre las dos, él sólo desea la oportunidad de verla crecer, convivir con ella, era lo mismo que pensaba hacer con su madre biológica, pero ella actuó de la manera que actuó.

— Él vive en Seattle, ¿no? Está a tres horas de distancia de Forks.

— Él piensa trasladarse hacia aquí.

Asentí y abrí mi puerta para bajar, ella hizo lo mismo.

— Gracias por traerme — dije mientras sacaba a Maddie de su silla.

— Por nada, ¿quieres que suba contigo? — Preguntó ella.

— No, Alice, gracias, pero necesito estar sola por ahora.

— Claro, lo comprendo, — ella me pasó el bolso de la bebé, que apoyé en mi hombro —, entonces hablamos cuando estés preparada — dijo ella dándome un abrazo a modo de despedida, con cuidado para no apretar a Maddie que estaba en mis brazos.

— Sí, gracias nuevamente, Alice — ella me sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente de mi muñequita.

— Cuídate — aconsejó ella —, Maddie necesita tanto a su madre como a su padre.

Asentí.

— Ali, ¿cómo vas volver a casa? — Sólo allí me percaté de este detalle.

— Jasper nos siguió en su coche, debe estar esperándome afuera, estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta.

— Y creo que voy a seguir así por algún tiempo.

Ella me sonrió, nos despedimos y yo tomé el ascensor para subir hasta el sexto piso, donde estaba mi apartamento.

— Ya estamos en casa, cariño — le susurré a Maddie que seguía dormida, fue imposible no sonreír al ver la sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños labios, en aquel momento me gustaría estar como ella, dormida y teniendo lindos sueños.

Dejé el bolso sobre el sofá, caminé hasta su habitación y la dejé en su cuna, me senté en la mecedora enfrente de ella y velando su sueño me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que me vino encima cerca de una hora atrás.

La primera pregunta que me hice fue si estaba dispuesta a compartir con alguien más la crianza de mi hija, anteriormente tenía la conciencia que ella sería solamente mía por mucho tiempo, ya que no veía a ningún hombre en mi vida por un par de años más; por el momento ella sería mi prioridad, pero ahora el destino me sorprendía con un padre ávido por participar de la vida de su hija. ¿Puedo yo manejar esta situación? Pues, tendré que aprender a hacerlo, porque no puedo hacer lo que hizo su madre biológica, que por egoísmo y despecho decidió separar padre e hija, no podría hacer esto a mi niña, antes ella era un ser desamparado en el mundo, yo era su única esperanza de tener un hogar estable, pero ahora ella tenía la posibilidad de tener una familia completa, padre, abuelos, tíos y tías, primos, todos ansiando amarla y protegerla, ella estaría siempre protegida; y en el caso que me sucediese algo Charlie ya no sería la primera opción, no que no confiara en mi padre, él me crió muy bien, pese a las dificultades de estarnos solos, pero él se está haciendo viejo, no sería justo para él tener a su espalda la responsabilidad de cuidar a otra niña a esta altura de su vida en el caso de que me pasara algo. De cierta manera, saber que había más personas pendientes del bienestar de mi hija me tranquilizaba, no obstante, saber que ella ya no era solamente mía me dejaba algo aprensiva, por más que las palabras de los Cullen y del propio Edward no tuvieron un tono amenazador, mucho por el contrario, en mis adentros tendría miedo que él intentara luchar por ella judicialmente para tenerla sola para él, que me apartara de su vida, aunque Alice, amiga mía desde mi adolescencia, me haya garantizado que esa no era su intención, no puedo dejar de temer a los cambios que esa revelación traerá a nuestras vidas.

Sé que el vínculo madre e hija que tenemos Maddie y yo es fuerte, pero ella tiene solamente dos meses, sería fácil para ella olvidarme, aunque al principio me extrañaría, pero tras algunos días se acostumbraría a vivir sin mi presencia, éste sería un buen argumento frente a un juez, una separación ahora sería menos traumática.

Mi mente daba vueltas, el miedo me estaba haciendo conjeturar situaciones para nada agradables, intenté ser racional, conocía a la familia Cullen a poco más de un año, sabía que eran personas honradas que no harían algo así a su nieta y tampoco a mí, el único que no conocía era a Edward, pero si Esme y Carlisle criaron a dos hijos maravillosos como Jasper y Emmett, lo más probable era que Edward saliera igual que a sus hermanos. Tras mucho pensar y ganar un tremendo dolor de cabeza, decidí llamar a mí padre, lo invité a cenar en mi apartamento, no le dije el motivo, pues no deseaba preocuparlo.

Enseguida tomé una baño demorado para intentar relajarme, no quería tomar medicinas para el dolor de cabeza por Maddie ya que la estaba dando el pecho, justo cuando salía del baño, oí los pequeños quejidos de mi niña, debía de tener hambre, entré a su habitación y la encontré con sus hermosos ojos verdes, verdes como los de su padre, muy abiertos; en los labios se formaban un pequeño puchero, sonreí y la tomé en brazos.

— Tranquila, corazón, mamá ya está aquí — ella se acurrucó en mi pecho e inmediatamente empezó a buscar mi seno. Me senté en la mecedora y abrí la bata que había puesto tras mi baño, ella encontró mi pezón y empezó a succionar con ganas, y fue en este momento que logré realmente relajarme, poder sentir a mi hija alimentándose de mí, con su mirada prendida a la mía; una de sus regordetas manos apoyada sobre la piel de mi seno; nada se comparaba a este momento, éramos solamente nosotras dos en plena conexión.

— Nadie nos va a separar, cariño — le prometí, acariciando su mejilla, ella pareció comprenderme, porque sin despegar su boquita de mi seno me sonrió, haciendo que un poco de leche se escurriera por su barbilla y mi seno. — Tu papá parece ser un buen hombre, me aseguró que no desea apartarnos, espero que sea verdad, porque lucharé por ti con uñas y dientes caso él me esté mintiendo. Vamos a encontrar una manera de hacer esto funcionar, la gente divorciada lo encuentra, nosotros también encontraremos, lo importante es que siempre vas a estar rodeada de gente que te ama. Mamá te ama mucho, cariño mío, y tu papá también, sino no habría estado buscándote por tanto tiempo.

Maddie terminó de tomar su leche y yo la puse sobre mi hombro para sacarle los gases.

— Y ahora vamos a ponerte un pañal limpio — le dije tras oír un pequeño eructo; ella hizo un par de chillidos felices que siempre me calentaba el corazón

La dejé sobre el cambiador y mientras le habría el mameluco ella empezó a gimotear, pues no le gustaba ser cambiada, le incomodaba ser manoseando. La miré por primera vez buscando los rasgos de alguien que no fuera su madre, de quien ella no había heredado ningún rasgo. Su pelo espeso era casi del mismo tono de castaño que el de su abuela, los ojos eran lo más evidente, el mismo color, el mismo formato que los de su padre; el rostro tenía un formato de corazón, como el de su abuela y la nariz era respingona como la de ella, por eso mucha gente le encontraba un parecido entre ella y yo, pues yo tengo el formato de rostro y la nariz muy parecidos a Esme, ella misma me dijo eso una vez. Cuando en algunos de los raros días de sol en Forks empecé a llevar a Maddie para pasear al final de la tarde en el parque, donde otras madres estaban con sus niños, muchas se detenían a ver a mi bebé y algunas comentaban que ella había heredado mi formato de rostro y mi nariz, yo sonreía y no decía nada más, ella era mía, Dios la puso en mi camino, porque nos necesitábamos mutuamente, la sangre era lo de menos, si teníamos la suerte de tener algún parecido, pues mejor, eso evitaría que de mayor ella sufriera por ser muy diferente a su madre, los niños a veces pueden ser muy crueles cuando encuentran algo muy diferente en el otro.

— Eres toda una Cullen, Maddie, una mini Edward en versión niña, sin duda.

Ella me sonrió, pues ya la había terminado de cambiar y ella ya se encontraba muy contenta acurrucada en mis brazos.

x-x-x-x-x

Pasé el restante del día dedicada a las necesidades de mi pequeña y aprovechando cada minuto a su lado, sabía que estaba siendo algo irracional, ya que no podría tenerla sola para mí para siempre, cuando yo volviera al trabajo ella iba a quedarse en la guardería del hospital, pero desde que me la traje a casa jamás me separé de ella, salíamos algunas veces y yo evitaba a los lugares en donde no la podía llevar y ahora iba a tener que compartir sus cuidados y atención con alguien más. Los Cullen ya eran como mi segunda familia, Carlisle y Esme ya trataban a Maddie como su nieta sin tener idea de los lazos de sangre que en realidad los unía, eso debería hacer las cosas más fáciles, no obstante no lo hacía.

Charlie llegó a las siete de la noche, Maddie ya estaba dormida en su cuna y probablemente me desvelaría por la madrugada como hacía todas las noches, él fue a su habitación y tras mirarla nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar, pasamos la comida hablando de su día, del mío y de cada cosa nueva que mi hija hacia a cada día. Cuando terminamos la cena lo llevé a la sala y allí le conté todo lo que descubrí por la mañana, mi padre escuchó todo atentamente, al final de mi relato su semblante era de preocupación.

— ¿Estás segura que el padre no intentará demandarte para recuperar la custodia completa de mi nieta?

— Conoces a los Cullen, papá, sabes que son buena gente y personas de confianza — él asintió —, por lo que escuché hoy el plan original de Edward era criar a su hija de una manera más moderna, no quiso casarse con la madre biológica de Maddie porque no la amaba, pero iba a ser partícipe de su crianza, pero Tanya le negó este derecho cuando huyó, así que él ahora seguirá con su plan, lo único que cambió fue la madre, y yo no puedo negarle a mi niña la oportunidad de crecer junto con su padre y la familia de él.

— Estas en lo cierto, hija, es que la noticia asusta en un primer momento, pero te aconsejo que le pidas un teste de ADN para estar seguros de su paternidad.

— Maddie se parece mucho a su padre e a Esme, papá.

— Con semejanzas físicas o sin ellas, ustedes tendrán que hacer el teste para que él pueda reconocer a mi nieta, darle su nombre; los trámites legales lo exigen así en estos casos.

— Ah…

— Si quieres puedo recomendarte un buen abogado, un conocido mío de Port Ángeles.

— Probablemente vamos a necesitar de uno para resolver la cuestión de la nueva partida de nacimiento.

— Sí, y tal vez sea prudente recibir algo de orientación por si el padre cambia de idea — razonó Charlie.

— Espero no tener que llegar a eso, papá, me angustia tan sólo pensar en esta hipótesis. Hablaré con Edward, probablemente mañana, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos juntos a ver el abogado, si percibo algún cambio con respecto a su proposición inicial sobre la custodia de Maddie, entonces buscaré a mis derechos.

— Vale, estoy de acuerdo. Mañana es mi día libre, si te parece bien me gustaría acompañarte cuando vayas a hablar con los Cullen.

— Te lo agradezco, papá, quiero que conozcas al padre de Maddie y me digas tus impresiones.

— Estaré atento, Bells, ningún hombre se acercará a mis chicas sin haber pasado por la criteriosa evaluación del Jefe Swan.

— No sé qué haría sin ti, papi, te quiero mucho — le dije acurrucándome a su costado, igual hacia cuando era niña.

— Tú eres mi vida, Bells, si tuve ganas de vivir después de lo de tu madre fue por ti, y también me diste a Maddie, otra razón por la que vivir. Yo también te quiero, hija, ahora que tienes a tu propia hija sabes cuán inmenso es el amor de un padre por su hijo.

— Lo sé, papá, por eso valoro todavía más tu dedicación hacia mí.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando mi padre se machó hacia su casa llamé a Esme.

— Bella… — suspiró ella al contestar.

— Hola, Esme.

— Hola, hija ¿Cómo estás? — Indagó con interés.

— Bien… asimilando todo.

— Bella, sé que soy la madre de Edward y que en este momento puedes sentir recelo con respecto a nuestra actitud, pero, cariño, quiero que sepas, que te quiero como la hija que no pude generar desde mi vientre, y deseo el bienestar de mi propio hijo como el tuyo, y principalmente el de Maddie que es la parte indefensa de todo esto, por eso te pido que no te alejes de mí, me dolería demasiado, quiero estar para ti, apoyarte, oír tus miedos, poder aconsejarte como una madre.

Escuchar el cariño que las palabras de Esme me profesaban hizo con que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Ella era el más próximo al cariño de una madre que yo había tenido en mi vida, Charlie nunca tuvo novias, por lo menos ninguna que se llevara a casa para presentarme, tía Sue, la mujer del su mejor amigo, hizo lo que pudo para darme algo de atención, pero ella propia tenía a dos hijos pequeños para educar y además trabajaba, así que siempre fuimos Charlie y yo, y desde un año atrás cuando conocí a Esme y ella me adoptó inmediatamente, como hizo también los demás Cullen, sabía lo que era tener a una figura materna que se preocupara por mí; cuando estaba con los Cullen me sentía parte de la familia, era tratada como una hija por Esme y Carlisle y como la hermana menor por Emmett y Jasper.

— Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, Esme, pero tampoco deseo apartarme de ti y además del cariño que siento por ti y tu familia, cariño ése que sé que es recíproco, eres la abuela de mi niña, la vida parece estar dispuesta a unirnos de alguna manera.

— Y me alegro de eso, no sabes lo feliz que soy porque tú eres la madre de mi nieta — sonreí al oír sus palabras, de algún modo encontraríamos una manera de arreglarnos para que todo saliera bien.

— Gracias, Esme, no sabes lo importante que es para mí oír tus palabras. Ahora quiero hablarte del motivo de mi llamada.

— Sí, hija, dime.

— Si posible me gustaría hablar con ustedes mañana, tenemos que conversar, y aplazar esta conversación sólo provocará más dolor en todos, principalmente en Edward, él debe estar ansioso por poder sostener a su hija.

— Sí, no te imaginas cuánto, ahora mismo me está mirando desde lejos, probablemente intentando hacer una lectura labial para saber lo que estamos hablando.

La oí sonreír y no pude evitar unirme a ella.

— Bueno, pues si les parece bien me gustaría hablar con ustedes mañana, a las diez.

— Sí, hija, no hay problema, te esperamos. Y, Bella…

— Sí, Esme.

— Sería bueno que tu padre te acompañara, así él conocería a Edward y tú te sentirás más cómoda con su apoyo.

— Él va a acompañarme, no te preocupes.

— Por supuesto que me preocupo, cariño, te quiero.

—. También te quiero, Esme y gracias.

— Por nada, hasta mañana, Bella.

— Hasta.

Envié un mensaje a mi padre confirmando nuestra cita con los Cullen y tras echar un vistazo a Maddie que dormía en su cuna me acosté en mi cama y terminé dormida más rápidamente de lo creía posible, las emociones de las últimas doce horas me habían pasado factura. Me desperté tres horas después, al oír el llanto suave de mi hija, me levanté y fui con ella.

— Mi muñequita está con hambre, mamá te dará de comer — le musité, mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, ella se calmó al sentir mi presencia y sobre la penumbra de una lámpara, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, la amamanté, sintiéndola más mía que nunca, las palabras de Esme habían calado hondo en mí y confiaba en ella, todo saldría bien, Maddie sería una niña feliz por tener un papá y una mamá, una familia completa.

x-x-x-x-x

Por la mañana mi padre llegó a la hora del desayuno, le conté sobre mi conversa al teléfono con Esme y él, así como yo, estaba optimista, me dijo que reflexionó mucho cuando estuvo solo en su casa y llegó a la conclusión de que los Cullen no tendrían motivos para mentirme con respecto a sus intenciones con relación a la custodia de Maddie, pues si deseasen apartarme de mi hija, no me hubieran aclarado toda la situación, en cambio, yo habría sido notificada directamente por las autoridades. Saber que la mente racional de mi padre estaba en sintonía con mi instinto materno me dejó tranquila para la conversa que en pocos minutos íbamos a tener con el padre de mi niña y su familia. Vestí a Maddie con esmero, le puse un camisa de algodón manga larga blanca con pequeñas florecitas rosas dibujadas por toda la tela y un pantalocito rosa, zapatitos blancos, y como estábamos en un raro día de sol en Forks opté por no ponerle un gorro, poniéndole entonces un pequeño lazo blanco en su pelo castaño miel.

Al llegarnos a la casa Cullen me sorprendí por no encontrarme con los autos de todos los miembros de la familia aparcados frente a la gran casa, probablemente no quisieron intimidarme con tanta gente alrededor. La casa Cullen estaba algo apartada del centro de Forks, así como mi apartamento, pero nuestros hogares estaban situados en los extremos opuestos de la ciudad. Mi padre detuvo el coche y yo abrí la puerta para bajar, mientras lo hacía oí la puerta de entrada de la casa abrirse, levanté mi rostro hacía allá y me encontré con la mirada verde del padre de mi hija, nos miramos por algunos segundos sin decir palabra, pero luego, Esme salió desde atrás de su hijo y pasando por él, bajó la escalinata del porche para envolverme en un abrazo caloroso, tras ella en un paso más calmado venía Carlisle. Edward seguía paralizado junto al umbral de la puerta.

— Qué bueno verte, hija — me susurró ella al oído.

La abracé e inspiré su olor maternal.

— Es bueno verte también, Esme.

Ella me sonrió, la sonrisa complaciente de una madre, y entonces se dirigió a mi padre, y antes de que Carlisle se acercara a mí la oí decir:

— Hola, Charlie.

— Esme, ¿cómo estás? — La saludó él.

— Bien, mejor ahora con la familia toda reunida.

— Bella — dijo Carlisle con su voz grave.

— Carlisle — le devolví, él me sonrió, la sonrisa que hacía a todas las enfermeras suspiraren en el hospital.

Lo abracé y lo oí decir por sobre mi cabeza, pues sí, apenas le llegaba a la altura de su pecho, los chicos Cullen eran muy altos por algo: — Es bueno tenerte en casa, hija.

Me aparté de su abrazo y le sonreí en respuesta, él me dio otra sonrisa, ahora una con el mismo aspecto paternal que Esme me había dado segundos antes.

Mientras Carlisle se juntó a su esposa y a mi padre, empezando los tres a hablar en un tono más bajo, yo me encargué de sacar a Maddie de su silla, mi niña estaba muy despierta, parecía intuir lo importante que era aquel momento, ella iba oficialmente ser presentada a su padre. Tomé a Maddie y me incliné para coger su bolso, fue entonces que oír una voz fuerte hablar tras de mí y me congelé.

— Deja que te ayude, Bella. — Habló con seguridad el padre de mi niña.

Me giré y me encontré que él estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de mí, y que mi padre, Esme y Carlisle se estaban adentrando en la casa.

Inspiré hondo y aprovechando que estábamos a solas, hice lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

— ¿Primero no te gustaría ver de cerca a tu hija, cogerla en tus brazos?

Él me lanzó una mirada esperanzada y también llena de ansiedad, me acerqué a él, hasta que lo único que estuvo separando nuestros cuerpos fue el bulto rosa y blanco en mis brazos. Edward bajó su mirada y él verde de sus ojos conectó con el verde de los ojos de su hija, lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

— Tiene… tiene mis ojos, mamá me lo había dicho, pero poder verlo hace todo más real.

Él alzó una mano y con extrema suavidad acarició su mejilla, Maddie prendada de él, soltó un chillido feliz, sorprendiendo a su papá, que la miraba maravillado.

— Le gustas — le dije.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó ilusionado, alzando su mirada a mi rostro.

— Sí, es muy selectiva con respecto a quien le regala sus chillidos felices.

— ¿Chillidos felices? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— Así los llamó yo, y dentro de poco conocerás a los chillidos de hambre, de dolor, de carencia.

Maddie pareció comprender mi última palabra porque soltó un chillido medio lastimero, dejando un mohín en sus pequeños labios.

Me reí.

— Este es él chillido de carencia, hace cuando quiere atención — expliqué a Edward que la miraba con el semblante afligido, creyendo que ella estaba sufriendo por algo, allí se acabaron mis dudas, él daría todo por su hija, la protegería y la amaría por sobre todo. — ¿Quieres sostenerla?

— ¿Puedo? — Parecía que él tenía miedo de ultrapasar mis límites, tal vez estuviera tan abrumado cuanto lo estaba yo por la situación. — Por supuesto.

Él asintió y yo me dispuse a acomodarla en sus brazos, él la tomó con extremo cuidado y la acunó contra su pecho, Maddie suspiró haciendo que él me mirara con aprensión.

— Éste fue el suspiro de contentamiento, está feliz en tus brazos.

— Y yo estoy feliz por finalmente tenerte en mis brazos, mi niña preciosa, no sabes cuánto ansié por este momento — dijo él, mirándola visiblemente emocionado, era una hermosa escena y no pude evitar sentirme emocionada también. Luego él la aproximó a su rostro e inspiró el olor de su pelo, sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, ella olía a bebé, a inocencia y amor. Enseguida él plantó un largo beso en su sien, irguió su rostro y fijando sus ojos en los míos susurró: — Gracias — y al ver mi expresión de asombro aclaró: — Gracias por amarla, por cuidarla, por ser una verdadera madre.

— Soy su madre, no hice nada que no se espere de una buena madre.

— Sí, eres su madre y una buenísima madre. — Asentí, agradecida por el reconocimiento de mi amor y dedicación hacía nuestra hija, nuestra…— Vamos, los demás nos están esperando adentro — me acordó él, volví a asentir y tomé el bolso de sobre el banco trasero. — ¿Quieres llevarla? — Preguntó él receloso, pues no quería apartarse de ella.

— Ella está bien en los brazos de su papá — él sonrió ante mi respuesta, y yo tuve que parpadear varias veces para salir de mi deslumbramiento, al instante sentí como mi rostro se calentó.

— Entonces vamos adentro — instó él, asentí y caminando lado a lado hicimos el corto trayecto hasta la puerta de entrada, quien viera la escena pensaría que éramos una familia, de cierta manera íbamos a serlo, el amor hacia nuestra hija nos estaba uniendo de una manera que, lo sabía yo, era irrevocable.

* * *

 **Creo que muchas se sorprenderán con Bella, ella parece tímida, lo es en algunos sentidos, no obstante, cuando es necesario es una persona fuerte y decidida, es una mujer hecha y derecha, con una gran madurez, por eso no tardó en decidir lo mejor para Maddie, pues sabía que de nada serviría retrasar su decisión y la conversa con Edward, al final, Maddie merece tener todo el amor que ella tiene derecho. El próximo capi será desde el punto de vista de Edward ;)**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D ¡Me encanta leerles!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6- Volviendo a respirar

**¡Hola! Les traigo más un capi, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 — Volviendo a respirar**

POV Edward

Cuando Bella salió de mi casa, llevando a mi hija en sus brazos, junto a Alice y Jasper que las siguió, sentí una sensación rara en el pecho, era como si estuviera en el sitio equivocado, quería ser yo quien las llevara a casa, pero ella sin duda me hubiera rechazado.

Pasé lo que me quedaba del día, lo que fue muchas horas, ya que eran cerca de las diez y algo cuando Bella se marchó, sentado delante de mi computadora portátil, intentando concentrarme en mi investigación sobre la planificación de una sucursal de la empresa en Port Ángeles, pero por más que lo intentase siempre me venía a la mente la misma indagación: ¿lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Bella en aquel momento? ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Creía que yo fuera intentar quitarle a nuestra hija? En un primer momento esta pérfida idea se pasó por mi cabeza, y ahora me avergüenzo de siquiera haberla conjeturado alguna vez, mi hija necesitaba una madre y ya la había encontrado.

Conforme las horas se pasaban mi ansiedad sólo fue en aumento, Tanya había huido llevando a mi hija todavía en su vientre, será que Bella por miedo no podría hacer lo mismo, me preguntaba yo, y enseguida deshacía estos pensamientos negativos, todos de mi familia fueron muy categóricos al asegurarme que Isabella Swan era una persona de serios principios morales, una hija dedicada, una amiga leal, una profesional intachable y una madre amorosa y extremamente cuidadosa del bienestar de su hija. En mis adentros hice mis plegarias a Dios, pidiendo que Bella actuase conforme la persona responsable y bondadosa que todos me hacían cuestión de subrayar a cada instante que ella era.

Entre pensamientos optimistas y algunos no tan optimistas, me pasé el día, cuando estuve cansado demás para seguir intentando trabajar, me bajé y encontré a mis padres abrazados en el sofá de la sala. Si todavía no había mantenido una relación con vistas al futuro, era porque tenía el listón muy alto, mis padres eran mi ejemplo de amor verdadero y de un matrimonio real, matrimonio ese que, por supuesto, tenía sus problemas, pero que con base en el amor, en la confianza y dosis saludable de conversación, todo al fin se quedaba resuelto; mientras no encontrase alguien que me hiciera desear vivir lo mismo que mis padres tenían no estaría dispuesto a intentar algo con vistas al matrimonio.

— Hijo, ya te iba a llamar para la cena — dijo mi madre al verme bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Es tan tarde así? — Cuestioné

— Son casi las ocho.

— Lo siento, intenté distraerme con el trabajo y ni siquiera miré la hora en la pantalla de la computadora — me disculpé.

— Estamos todos tan ansiosos como tú, hijo — empezó a decir mi padre —, pero tú estás ansioso por dos motivos, el primero, es saber cuándo Bella nos dará una respuesta y lo segundo, es si la respuesta será buena o mala. Sin embargo nosotros tenemos la seguridad de que Bella, aunque lleve algún tiempo, actuará bien, tú no la conoces, pero en cuanto la conozca sé que te quedarás encantado por ella como nosotros.

— Estoy intentando confiar en el juicio de carácter de todos, pero es difícil cuando la buena relación con la madre de mi hija está en juego, y no me ayuda para nada mi antecedente con Tanya.

— No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para conocer a Bella y para juzgarla por ti mismo — dijo mi madre dándome su expresión de mujer sabia.

Cenamos solamente nosotros tres, ya que mis hermanos y sus esposas prefirieron quedarse en sus casas para darme algo de tranquilidad. Tras la cena me quedé junto a mamá y a papá en la sala hablando sobre los datos que pude recolectar sobre las posibilidades de una empresa de construcción en Port Ángeles, eran las nueve cuando el celular de mi madre que estaba sobre la mesita de centro empezó a sonar, ella lo cogió y tras mirar la pantalla musitó un "Bella". Ella se levantó y caminó hasta la salida del cobertizo que llevaba hacia el jardín cerrando la puerta de vidrio que separaba la sala del lugar. Hice el ademán de levantarme para seguirla, aquella conversa representaba mi futuro, pero mi padre me detuvo al poner una mano sobre mi hombro.

— Tranquilo, Edward, déjales hablar, tu madre quiere mucho a Bella, debe de tener algunas cosas que decirle, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo hoy por la mañana.

Seguí sentado en mi sitio, pero sin despegar los ojos de mi madre que estaba de pie dando la espalda a nosotros, con las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla del cobertizo, en un dado momento ella se giró quedándose de frente a nosotros, nos dio una sonrisa tranquila y siguió hablando, intentaba acompañar el movimiento de sus labios para tener una idea de lo que ellas estaban hablando, pero yo realmente no había nacido con este talento; tras unos minutos más de charla mi madre irguió sus ojos hacia los míos y me sonrió nuevamente, una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera compartiendo algo sobre mí a Bella. Cerca de dos minutos después ella colgó y volvió hacia la sala.

— ¿Entonces? — Indagué así que ella hubo entrado.

— Ella desea conversar con nosotros mañana, después del desayuno. No te preocupes, Edward, ella estaba tranquila y sólo desea aclarar todo de la mejor manera para nosotros y principalmente para Maddie. — Sabes — siguió ella sentándose a mi lado en el sofá —, siempre pensé que Maddie me recordaba a alguien, principalmente sus ojos, ahora los percibo claramente, son iguales a los tuyos, hijo.

— ¿Verdad? — Quise confirmar ilusionado — Todavía no la he visto de cerca con los ojos abiertos.

— Sí — confirmó ella, sonriéndome dulcemente —, ella es toda una Cullen, el pelo lo tiene del mismo tono que el tuyo cuando naciste, con el tiempo el tuyo se oscureció un poco.

— Pues yo creo que su pelo tiene casi el mismo tono que el tuyo, mamá.

Ella sonrió encantada.

— De bebé tu pelo tenía el mismo tono de castaño que tiene mi pelo.

— Yo diría que el formato del rostro y la nariz — contribuyó mi padre, me volví hacía él — los sacó de su abuela.

— Verdad, cariño, ¿te acuerdas de que le dije a Bella que encontraba alguna semejanza entre ella y Maddie? Es por eso, Bella y yo tenemos el formato del rostro y la nariz muy parecidos — estuvo de acuerdo mi madre.

— Bueno, yo todavía no puedo afirmar nada, cuando la vi el lunes fue algo muy rápido, estaba dormida y toda arropada y hoy por la mañana no me acerqué lo suficiente para poder disfrutar de sus rasgos.

— Luego la tomaras en tus brazos, hijo — ella me sonrió y agregó —, Bella desea resolver todo pronto, porque cree que tú debes estar muy ansioso para sostener a tu hija en brazos.

Sonreí al oír sus palabras, sintiéndome un poco aliviado al saber que Bella no pensaba negarme acceso a mi hija. Algún tiempo después les di las buenas noches a mis padres para pasar más una noche insomne, entre ansioso y temeroso de lo que iba hablar la madre de mi hija, ella podía acceder a que yo fuera un padre presente en la vida de Maddie, pero, ¿impondría ella alguna condición?

x-x-x-x-x

— Edward, vas a hacer un hueco en el suelo de tanto ir y volver a la ventana — dijo mi madre, sacándome de mi inquietud.

— Lo siento, ¿qué hora es?

— Hace dos minutos me hiciste la misma pregunta, hijo, así que añade dos minutos a mi última respuesta — contestó mi padre desde su sillón.

— Los siento — suspiré dejando mi cuerpo caer contra el sofá —, estoy demasiado ansioso, si creía que ayer fue difícil esta mañana está ganando el puesto con creces.

— Es comprensible, cariño — empezó a decir mi madre, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá —, estoy segura de que tú y Bella llegarán a un acuerdo ideal para ambos y para mi nieta.

— Ojalá, mamá, porque no deseo que eso llegue a los tribunales.

— No llegará — afirmó mi padre —, tu plan inicial era dividir la crianza de mi nieta con su madre, sin ataduras de compromiso de por medio, la única cosa diferente en la situación es la madre, y Bella es una persona muy equilibrada para intentar apartar una hija de su padre. La prueba de eso fue la rapidez con que reflexionó sobre todo lo que le revelamos ayer, y pese a que estaba todavía abrumada por la nueva perspectiva, se puso en contacto para llegarnos a un acuerdo.

— Carlisle está en lo cierto — lo secundó mi madre —, cuando terminemos la conversación estarás convencido de eso.

Apenas terminaba mi madre su frase cuando oímos el motor de un coche se aproximando a la entrada, me levanté del sofá y en una exhalación llegué hasta la ventana para ver como una Mini Suv Toyota gris azulada, se detenía delante de la entrada, vi a Isabella en el asiento del pasajero y en el lado del conductor estaba un hombre de cabellos y bigotes negros, debía ser su padre que según me había dicho mi madre acompañaría a su hija hoy.

— Son ellos — dije a mis padres, en cuanto caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla, cuando la abrí vi a Bella bajándose del coche, ella al oír el ruido de la puerta levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se conectaron dejándonos pegados en el mismo sitio y permanecimos así hasta que mi madre seguida de mi padre pasaron directo por mí para recibirla. Vi como mi madre la abrazaba con cariño y le decía algo al oído, enseguida fue mi padre quien la abrazó, ella parecía bien a gusto con mis padres, era muy bueno ver que nuestra conversa de ayer no había provocado daños a la relación de ellos.

Mi padre se apartó de Bella y se unió a mi madre que ya estaba hablando con el abuelo materno de su nieta. Vi a Bella girarse y abrir la puerta trasera para sacar a mi hija de su silla, conseguí salir de mi estopor y caminé hacia ella, en el camino, pasé al lado de mis padres y del de Bella.

— Haremos las presentaciones adentro — me dijo mi madre al pasar a mi lado, asentí y saludé el hombre con un gesto de cabeza que él retribuyó.

Llegué junto a Bella justo en el momento que ella ya tenía a mi hija en sus brazos e intentaba coger el bolso de mi niña del asiento.

— Deja que te ayude, Bella. — Hablé, intentando que mi voz sonase segura, pese a lo nervioso que me sentía.

Ella se giró y me encontró a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, la vi inspirar hondo antes de hablar y dejarme totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿Primero no te gustaría ver de cerca a tu hija, cogerla en tus brazos?

Tal fue mi sorpresa ante su propuesta que me quedé pegado a mi sitio, sintiéndome dividido entre dos sentimientos, ansioso y esperanzado al mismo tiempo. La vi acortar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, hasta que sentí algo entre nosotros, desvié mi mirada de su rostro para mirar el hermoso bulto que ella llevaba en sus brazos. Era la tercera vez que veía a mi hija y la primera en que la veía despierta, su mirada, verde como la mía, encontró mis ojos y en este momento todo se encajó en mi mundo, fue inevitable que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios, una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo, sentí mi garganta se apretujar y mis ojos escocieren por las lágrimas que intentaban dar evasión a la emoción de aquel momento.

— Tiene… tiene mis ojos, mamá me lo había dicho, pero poder verlo hace todo más real — logré decir, todavía anonadado.

En un impulso alcé mi mano y con cuidado acaricié la mejilla de mi hija, ella seguía con su mirada conectada a la mía, parecía estar tan prendada de mí, cuanto lo estaba yo de ella. Al sentir el tacto de mi piel sobre la suya ella soltó un ruidito, que yo no sabía identificar si era de gusto o disgusto.

— Le gustas — oí decirme Bella.

— ¿Tú crees? — Pregunté ilusionado, apartando mi mirada de la de mi hija para mirar el bello rostro de su madre.

— Sí, es muy selectiva con respecto a quien le regala sus chillidos felices — me informó ella.

— ¿Chillidos felices? — Cuestioné alzando una ceja.

— Así los llamó yo — empezó a explicarme ella —, y dentro de poco conocerás a los chillidos de hambre, de dolor, de carencia.

Mi niña justo después que su madre dejara de hablar soltó otro chillido, pero éste era diferente del primero, parecía un sonido de queja y lo arremataba con un tierno puchero en sus pequeños labios.

Bella se rió.

— Este es él chillido de carencia, hace cuando quiere atención — me explicó ella al ver que contemplaba el pequeño rostro de mi hija con extrema ansiedad, mi niña parecía sufrir y yo haría cualquier cosa para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento — ¿Quieres sostenerla? — Preguntó Bella entonces.

— ¿Puedo? — Quise certificarme de su buena voluntad.

— Por supuesto.

Asentí, en el momento siguiente tenía a Bella pasándola a mis brazos, la tomé con extremo cuidado y la atraje contra mi pecho, Maddie suspiró y yo miré a Bella para comprender el porqué.

— Éste fue el suspiro de contentamiento, está feliz en tus brazos — aclaró.

— Y yo estoy feliz por finalmente tenerte en mis brazos, mi niña preciosa, no sabes cuánto ansié por este momento — dije mirando el hermoso rostro de mi bebé, sintiéndome embargado de emoción. Enseguida la aproximé a mi rostro e inhalé el olor de su pelo, era un olor maravilloso; olía a bebé, y a todo lo bueno que rodea a estas pequeñas criaturas que nos llenan la vida de alegría. Planté un demorado beso en su sien, y volví a mirar a su madre, allí comprendí la gran entrega que aquella mujer hizo de sí misma al acoger una bebé, hasta entonces huérfana, siendo tan sólo una chica joven, soltera y con una carrera exitosa.

— Gracias — le susurré, fijando mi mirada a la suya, ella parecía asombrada por esta simple palabra, entonces le aclaré: — Gracias por amarla, por cuidarla, por ser una verdadera madre.

— Soy su madre, no hice nada que no se espere de una buena madre — restó importancia ella.

— Sí, eres su madre y una buenísima madre — le confirmé y ella asintió. — Vamos entrar, los demás nos están esperando — le acordé, ella volvió a asentir y tomó el bolso de sobre el asiento trasero. — ¿Quieres llevarla? — Le pregunté con recelo, no quería apartarme de mi hija.

— Ella está bien en los brazos de su papá — me dijo ella y yo le sonreí, ella parpadeó varias veces, poniéndose algo colorada, lo que la hacía verse encantadora.

— Entonces vamos adentro — la insté, ella volvió a asentir y emprendemos camino lado a lado, y en aquel momento me percaté de que parecíamos una familia adentrando en su hogar, y no sé por qué pensar en nosotros en este rol no me asustó como me sucedió con Tanya.

x-x-x-x-x

Entramos a la casa de mis padres y los encontramos junto al padre de Bella, hablando muy tranquilamente en la sala.

— Hijo… — musitó mi madre al verme con mi hija en brazos y de la nada la vi con su móvil en manos sacándome una foto —, era necesario registrar el momento, mi nieta me lo agradecerá algún día — se justificó ella ante su explosión de entusiasmo. A veces me preguntaba como ella y Alice podrían ser solamente nuera y suegra, en algunos momentos se parecían tanto.

— Edward — me llamó mi padre —, déjame presentarte a Charlie Swan, padre de Bella y jefe de la comisaría de Forks.

Él señor Swan se levantó y me tendió su mano, sujeté a mi hija más firmemente con un brazo y le ofrecí mi mano libre.

— Mucho gusto, señor Swan.

— El gusto es mío, muchacho, puedes decirme Charlie, estamos entre amigos, y además eres el padre de mi nieta — su aprieto de mano fue firme, y él me miraba como si pudiera leer mi mente, creo que el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la policía le había dotado con la capacidad de conocer el carácter de una persona con tan sólo mirarla; me pareció haber aprobado en su evaluación.

— Vamos a sentarnos — instó mi madre —, Bella, ven, siéntate aquí junto a tu padre — le dijo señalando el sofá de plaza doble al lado del sofá de tres plazas —, y tú, hijo, siéntate aquí, a mi lado, quiero mirar a mi nieta — me senté al lado de Esme en el sofá de tres plaza y Carlisle se sentó al otro lado de ella. — Ves, te dije que tenía tus ojos — me dijo ella al inclinarse para dejar un beso en los piececitos de mi hija que estaban cubiertos por un zapatito blanco que tenía un lazo de cinta justo sobre el empeine de su pie, era adorable. — Cierta vez le dije a Bella — agregó mirando a la chica —, que los ojos de Maddie eran del mismo tono de verde que el tuyo, pero además del tono también el formato es el mismo — siguió volviendo a mirar a su nieta —, ahora que ella ya está un poco mayor sus rasgos se van quedando más fáciles de leer.

— Cuando llegué a casa ayer también lo percibí — añadió Bella.

— Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de ayer — empecé a decir con cautela.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso de todo? — Indagó Isabella, yendo directo al grano, taladrándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

— Sí — afirmé.

— Ayer, desde el momento en que llegué a mi casa, estuve pensando en todo lo que ustedes me dijeron, si mi hija tiene un padre es justo que ella pueda compartir sus momentos con él, yo sé lo importante que es un padre en la vida de una chica — explicó e intercambió una mirada cariñosa con su padre —, sé la falta que puede hacer en la vida de un niño que él crezca sin uno de sus padres — me acordé de que ella había perdido a su madre de niña y que su padre la había criado solo —, no quiero que mi hija sufra lo mismo, quiero que ella tenga todo lo que pueda tener. Me dijiste que no planeas quitármela o intentar luchar para que eso suceda — en sus palabras estaba implícito que si yo intentara quitar a mi hija de su lado, nuestra hija, ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, y debo decir que eso me hizo admirarla todavía más, ella era como una linda gatita protegiendo a sus cachorros.

— Te lo dije ayer, y te lo aseguro hoy, no deseo apartar a Maddie de tu lado, eres su madre, sólo deseo hacer parte de su vida, estar para ella tanto emocionalmente, como financieramente — le garanticé.

— Podrás verla siempre que quieras, y a partir de este momento tomaremos las decisiones con respecto a ella en conjunto — me concedió ella.

— Gracias, Bella.

— Gracias a ti por no intentar quitármela — me agradeció ella.

— No lo haría, no después de ver la hermosa unión que hay entre ustedes — le dije.

— Bueno, ayer le dije a mi hija — se interpuso Charlie —, que lo primero que tienen que hacer ustedes es una prueba de ADN, pues será necesario para que puedas agregar tu nombre a la partida de nacimiento de tu hija. Y creo que deben buscar un abogado que los oriente, conozco un excelente abogado en Port Ángeles, que trabaja con asuntos como ese — dijo sacando del bolsillo de su camisa una tarjeta, se la pasó a Carlisle, quien estaba más próximo a él y mi padre me la entregó.

— Creo que deberíamos intentar una reunión para lo más pronto posible — me dijo Bella mirándome.

— Estoy de acuerdo — hablé sin lograr despegar mis ojos de los suyos, nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos entonces la voz de Charlie nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, haciendo que su hija se pusiera roja y apartara su mirada de la mía.

— Bella me ha dicho que vives en Seattle, Edward ¿Cómo piensas hacer para estar cerca de mi nieta?

— Estoy arreglando todo para que lo más pronto posible pueda trasladarme definitivamente a Forks, también empezaré a buscar un piso para mí en la ciudad, esta semana todavía.

— Ummm… — murmuró él pensativo — Bells — dijo volviéndose hacia su hija —, si no me equivoco el piso delante del tuyo está sin inquilino.

— Ummm… sí… papá — la sugerencia implícita en la pregunta de Charlie me sorprendió tanto a mí como a su propia hija, que pareció anonadada por sus palabras.

— Eso sería perfecto — conseguí recuperarme antes de Bella y decir lo que de verdad sentí ante la sugerencia, Charlie me sonrió y asintió. — Nos facilitará mucho la vida si vivo en tu mismo edificio, estaré cerca de Maddie a cualquier hora que ella y/o tú me necesiten.

— Sí… — aceptó ella, todavía sin asimilar que de la nada su hija ganaba un padre y que este se iría a vivir prácticamente con ellas, a la distancia de una puerta —, tenemos que ver si sigue en alquiler — razonó ella.

— Edward puede acompañarnos a tu casa y hablar con el conserje o el síndico del edificio — propuso Charlie y su hija lo miró extrañada. — No me mires así, Isabella, sabes que no me gusta que vivas sola en un piso con una niña, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que Edward estará cerca de las dos.

— Papá, vivo sola desde la universidad — le acordó su hija.

— Sé que eres toda una mujer independiente, pero no me gusta que vivas sola, y ahora tienes a una niña, y si te sucede algo y no logras llamar a alguien, ¿Qué pasará con mi nieta? — Charlie Swan sabía como ganarse una disputa. — Además no hace tanto que vives sola, compartiste dormitorio en la universidad y después viviste con…

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó Bella, haciéndole callar.

— Vale… — dijo él, sin complementar lo que iba a decir anteriormente, dejándome con una gran mosca detrás de la oreja, ¿con quién había vivido Bella? ¿Un novio, un ex-esposo? El informe que Jenks me dio de ella no hablaba nada sobre el tema, tendría que descubrir, sonsacaría a mis padres y hermanos, pero lo descubría ¿Y por qué me importaba tanto saber si Bella ya había vivido con un hombre? Pues es la madre de mi hija, es justo que yo sepa con qué tipo de gente se relaciona ella — me justifiqué en mis adentros.

Fui sacado de mis cavilaciones por mi hija que se contorcía en mis brazos, frunciendo su ceño y lloriqueado bajito, la acuné intentando calmarla, pero no hubo manera de contentarla, lo que era un simple quejido se transformó en un llanto fuerte, incluso su barbilla empezó a temblar ante su llanto ¿cómo una cosita tan pequeña podía hacer tanto ruido?

— ¿Qué tiene? — Indagué preocupado.

— Hambre — dijo Bella levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a nosotros —, dámela, la voy amamantar, hace casi tres horas que tomó su leche.

Me levanté y le pasé a mi niña, que inmediatamente al sentir el olor de su madre se puso a buscar su seno por sobre la ropa.

— Shhh… cariño, mamá te dará de comer pronto — le musitó ella, arrullando nuestra hija.

— Vamos al cuarto de Ethan, Bella, allí podrás darle el pecho con tranquilidad. Te llevo el bolso — le dijo mi madre.

— Gracias, Esme. Creo que también necesitamos un cambio de pañal, ¿verdad, muñequita? — Habló ella dulcemente con nuestra hija.

Mi madre y Bella subieron las escaleras con una Maddie más calmada ante la posibilidad de tener su hambre satisfecha y yo las seguí con la mirada hasta que no pude verlas más.

— Te mueres por verla amamantar ¿no? — Me preguntó Charlie y si yo fuera un hombre que se avergonzara fácilmente me hubiera puesto rojo en aquel momento. ¿Es que aquel hombre leía pensamientos?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestioné.

— Por la manera como la miraste y porque ya estuve en tu lugar, me encantaba ver a mi mujer dando el pecho a mi hija.

— A mí también me encantaba mirar — reconoció mi padre —, no sé qué magia tiene el hecho de ver a tu mujer dar el pecho a tu hijo, pero es algo que nos llena de orgullo.

— Bella no es mi mujer — les señalé lo obvio.

— Pero es la madre de tu hija — repuso Charlie.

— Sí, pero no la concebimos juntos, no tenemos este tipo de unión.

— Da igual, ella es la fuente de alimento de tu bebé y quieres ver a tu bebé siendo alimentado — repuso él.

— ¿Cómo Bella logró darle el pecho? — Pregunté lo que estaba en mi mente desde que oí su conversación con Rosalie desde el pasillo, aprovechando para así quitar la atención de encima de mí.

— Es algo que les puede suceder a las madres adoptivas, algunas cuando saben que van a adoptar un bebé recién nacido hasta empiezan a tomar hormonas algún tiempo antes de que pueda buscar a su hijo, para así poder producir la leche, pero en casos especiales como el de Bella sucede que el amor hace todo el trabajo de preparar el cuerpo; fue simplemente el amor por mi nieta que disparó el gatillo del instinto maternal de Bella, haciendo con que sus hormonas interpretaran que había un bebé a que alimentar, apenas llevaba una semana con Maddie en casa cuando empezó a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo que indicaban la producción de la leche materna.

— Es increíble… — susurré.

— Las madres, biológicas o no, son increíbles, ellas son capaces de todo por sus hijos, ser madre va más allá que generar y cargar un niño en un vientre. La conexión afectiva de una madre adoptiva puede ser tan fuerte cuanto de una madre biológica; el hecho de que una mujer sea madre biológica no implica en que ella será una buena madre — observó mi padre, que en los años que llevaba ejerciendo su carrera en obstetricia había presenciado todo tipo de situación.

Más que nunca aprecié la sabiduría de sus palabras.

— Hijo, porque no llamas al abogado ahora — sugirió enseguida mi padre.

— Sí, él tiene una agenda muy concurrida, es mejor que intentes concertar una cita ahora mismo — corroboró Charlie.

Haciéndoles caso, tomé la tarjeta y llamé a la oficina.

— Volturi Asociados, buenos días — contestó la voz de la secretaría.

— Buenos días, me gustaría concertar una cita con el abogado — miré la tarjeta en mi mano — Aro Volturi, para la fecha más próxima que usted pueda darme.

— Déjeme mirar la agenda del doctor Volturi, ¿señor…?

— Cullen.

La mujer, se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

— Hay una vacante para mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, tiene usted suerte, señor Cullen, la cita fue desconcertada ayer, quedándose libre el horario, ¿lo acepta?

— Sí.

— ¿En nombre de quién tomo nota de la cita? — Me solicitó ella.

— Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

— Sí, lo he apuntado, gracias, señor Cullen, que tenga un buen día.

— Gracias, igualmente.

— ¿Será que me precipité en aceptar la cita para mañana? Ni siquiera se lo consulté a Bella — Le dije a mi padre y a Charlie.

— No te preocupes, Bella desea resolver todo tan pronto como tú, estará de acuerdo, además Carlisle y yo te incitamos a llamar al bufete — me tranquilizó el padre de Bella, yo no quería tener problemas con ella por pequeñas cuestiones cuando recién empezaba a acercarme a ella y a mi hija.

Isabella y mi madre bajaron las escaleras cerca de veinte minutos después, sin Maddie.

— Se durmió — explicó Bella al ver mi mirada interrogante. — La dejé en la cuna de Ethan.

Asentí.

— Hija, mientras ustedes estaban arriba le dije a Edward que llamara a la oficina del abogado — empezó Charlie, claramente intentando evitar que Bella se enojase conmigo por haber concertado la cita sin consultarla, parecía que había ganado un aliado en la figura del Jefe Swan, debía de haber aprobado con buena nota a su evaluación de carácter.

Bella asintió y tras sentarse junto a él se volvió a mirarme.

— Se trata de un bufete muy concurrido, así que la secretaría me dijo que había un horario libre para mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, de alguien que había cancelado la cita, entonces lo acepté. ¿Si quieres puedo pedirle otro horario, uno que esté mejor para ti?

— Vale, está bien así — aceptó ella. — No podré llevar a Maddie — dijo apenada.

— Me la dejas — prontamente se ofreció mi madre a canguro.

— Gracias, Esme.

— No me agradezca, será todo un placer.

— Lo sé — le sonrió ella a mi madre.

— Bueno, ya que está todo aclarado, porque ustedes no se quedan a almorzar con nosotros — les invitó mi padre.

— Buenísima idea, Carlisle — le secundó mi madre.

— Por mí, no hay problema — contestó Charlie.

— ¿Bella? — Le preguntó mi madre, con el semblante esperanzado.

— Umm… Sí, gracias — aceptó ella.

Bella se fue con mi madre a ayudarla a terminar la comida, mi padre y Charlie se enfrascaron en una charla sobre algunos acontecimientos de Forks, yo me escapé y fui a ver a mi hija, entré con cuidado en la habitación y me aproximé de la cuna, la encontré dormida boca arriba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la respiración tranquila, de sus labios escapaban suaves suspiros, era la cosa más tierna que mis ojos un día ya vieron, y era mía, mi hija. Allí junto a su cuna, viéndola segura y con la certeza de que la vería crecer, dejé que todo el miedo que estuvo dentro de mí durante todos los meses en que la estuve buscando, y luego él miedo de no ser aceptado por Bella saliera de dentro de mí. Caí de rodillas al suelo, dejando mi frente pegada a los barrotes de la cuna y mirando a mi hija agradecí a Dios por haberla encontrado y por haber puesto una buena mujer en su camino, una verdadera madre. Mi niña, mi joya más valiosa, mi preciosidad; ella sonrió, en sus pequeños y rojos labios se dibujó una sonrisa y luego de entre ellos salió un suspiro de contentamiento, debía de estar soñado algo muy bueno, tal vez en sus adentros sintiera que su familia ahora estaba completa, tenía una madre y un padre que harían todo por ella. Y allí me quedé, fascinado por cada pequeño detalle de mi hija, pendiente de cada suspiro y/o gesto.

Tras algunos minutos en que seguía contemplándola, la vi empezar a fruncir su pequeño ceño y agitar sus miembros, de pronto ella abrió los ojos y tras tomar una bocanada de aire empezó a llorar con ganas.

— Shh… mi pequeña — le dije, poniéndome de pie y sobando su pequeña pancita en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero no resultó calmarla, así que me las arreglé para sacarla de su cuna, cosa que jamás había hecho, es fácil coger un bebé cuando te lo ponen en tus brazos, pero tomarlo desde una cuna es todo un reto, principalmente en el caso de Maddie que es un bebé de todavía dos meses y su cuerpecito es todavía muy flojo. Cuidando siempre a su cabeza, ya que mi madre se nos repitió mil veces cuando Ethan nació que siempre sostuviéramos la cabeza, logré sacarla de su cuna y la acurruqué en mis brazos, meciéndola con cariño. — Ya pasó, mi pequeña, sólo fue una pesadilla, papá ya te tiene y te espantará a todos los monstruos — le decía mientras caminaba con ella por la habitación. Su llanto se fue reduciendo de volumen hasta que ella se me quedó mirando muy atenta a lo que yo le hablaba. — Te espantaré a los monstruos, te enseñaré a montar en bici, te consolaré cuando te caigas y también te espantaré a los chicos cuando llegué su momento.

Ella hizo un ruidito como si intentara charlar conmigo.

— ¿No crees que todavía eres muy pequeña para estar en mi contra? — Le pregunté y ella se manifestó con otro ruidito.

— Nosotras siempre somos del contra, Edward — oír decir la voz de Bella tras de mí, mi giré y la encontré recostada en el umbral de la puerta, ella me sonrió y levantó su mano para mostrarme la niñera electrónica. — Serás un padre estupendo — me dijo sonriéndome nuevamente y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

— Intentaré ser todo lo que ella necesita — le contesté.

— Ves, por eso te digo que serás un padre estupendo, porque simplemente quieres serlo.

— Seremos unos padres estupendos, entonces — le dije, ella asintió regalándome una mirada ilusionada y una dulce sonrisa.

La vi caminar hasta nosotros e inclinarse delante de mí para dejar un beso en la pancita de Maddie que empezó a agitarse en mis brazos y a reírse, profiriendo muchos de sus adorables chillidos felices.

— Disfruta de tu tiempo padre e hija, si me necesitas estoy en la cocina con tu madre — dijo Bella levantándose para mirarme a los ojos —, y tu muñeca — habló sosteniendo un piececito de nuestra hija —, sé buena con tu papá — Maddie profirió un ruidito gutural, lo que nos hizo reír, parecía que intentaba hablar con su madre. Bella nos dejó y yo hice lo que ella me sugirió, disfruté de mi tiempo padre e hija. Me senté en la mecedora que había en la habitación de Ethan, le conté historias y le canté nanas mientras nos mecíamos, teniendo su dulce mirada prendida de la mía todo el tiempo, algún tiempo después la vi empezar a cerrar y abrir sus párpados repetidas veces, era algo muy divertido de ver, porque parecía estar intentando resistirse al sueño, pero no pudo luchar por mucho tiempo y se durmió en mis brazos. Yo me quedé en la misma posición, meciéndonos, sintiéndome el hombre más dichoso del mundo por poder estar finalmente vigilando el sueño de mi bebé, disfrutando de su cuerpecito caliente junto al mío, de ver su respiración bajar y subir en su pecho, de ver las pequeñas sonrisas que se dibujaban de sus pequeños labios, mientras dormía.

— Papá te ama demasiado, mi vida, e intentaré ser todo lo que necesites, aunque si me equivoco será intentando hacer lo mejor para ti, mi pequeña, mi más precioso tesoro — murmuré aproximando mi rostro a su frente, inspirando el olor a bebé de su pelo, llenándome de paz, de una paz que me había sido robada desde el día en que leí la nota que Tanya me había dejado, pero que ahora Bella me la había devuelto, al darme la oportunidad de estar cerca de las dos, sin poner inconvenientes a nuestra relación.

* * *

 **En este capítulo vimos el encuentro padre e hija desde la perspectiva de Edward, me pareció necesario escribirlo para poder observar las emociones de nuestro papá primerizo. Todo indica que Edward se irá a vivir en el mismo edificio que Bella y su hija, gracias a Charlie, que en esta historia será un poquito diferente, creo que en este capi ya se puede percibir eso. Poquito a poco Edward y Bella empezaran a aproximarse, a ver lo que sucede… Tenemos un Edward muy curioso sobre el pasado de Bella, ¿qué esconde ella? Espero sus teorías, me encantan leerlas.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;) Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Disfrutando

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 — Disfrutando de la paternidad**

POV Edward

Me quedé contemplando a mi hija dormir en mis brazos hasta que Bella me llamó para que almorzáramos. La comida en familia fue tranquila, y al terminarla Bella fue por Maddie en la habitación de Ethan, mi niña ya estaba despierta pero todavía soñolienta; tras algunos minutos más de conversación Bella y Charlie se despidieron de mis padres y yo les seguí con el coche de mi madre, para así poder ver la cuestión del apartamento.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, Charlie se bajó del coche de su hija para ir por el suyo que estaba aparcado en la calle, Bella entró y aparcó su coche en el garaje, mientras yo dejé el mío donde antes estaba el de Charlie.

— Edward — me llamó él antes de irse —, mis años como policía me hicieron un buenísimo lector de personas, vi sinceridad en tus palabras y en tus actos hoy, por eso te estoy confiando lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, mi hija y mi nieta, cuídalas.

— Agradezco la confianza, Charlie. Haré todo que lo esté a mi alcance para estar a la altura de mi hija y de Bella.

Él asintió.

— Sé que lo harás, muchacho. Bella, se hace la fuerte, pero sé que hay momentos en que le gustaría tener a alguien para compartir los momentos alegres y los difíciles de la maternidad, me tranquilizará saber que hay alguien más pendiente de ella, por mi trabajo no puedo estar para ella como me gustaría. Y, Edward, no te olvides, ella parece ser muy fuerte, y en cierto sentido lo es, pero existe un lado muy frágil en ella.

Fue mi vez de asentir y guardar sus palabras para una reflexión posterior. Nos despedimos y yo caminé hacía la entrada del edificio, Bella ya me esperaba en la portería con Maddie en brazos y el gran bolso lleno de cosas de mi niña colgado de su hombro, me aproximé y se lo quité.

— Gracias… — musitó ella. — ¿Vamos?

Asentí y tras caminar algunos pocos pasos encontramos la recepción, él conserje, un hombre de aproximadamente mi misma edad, sonrió muy efusivamente al ver a Bella caminando hasta él.

— Señorita Bella…

— Hola, Diego, ¿puedes informarme si el apartamento que está en mi mismo piso ya fue alquilado?

El tal Diego me echó una mirada y cuando vio que yo cargaba el bolso de bebé su mirada pasó de ser especulativa a claramente desaprobadora.

— Sigue todavía sin alquilar, señorita, ¿conoce a alguien que esté interesado? — Cuestionó lanzándome una mirada furtiva.

— Ummm… sí, el señor Cullen — dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia mí —, se está trasladando a la ciudad y está en busca de un sitio para vivir.

— Los dueños son muy exigentes — empezó a explicar el hombre, volviéndose hacia mí, con el claro intuito de desanimarme —, piden por lo menos contracto de un año, tres meses de alquiler por adelantado y un fiador.

Contracto de un año, perfecto, solo me iría de este sitio si Bella y mi hija se trasladaran a otro lugar, entonces yo buscaría una manera de estar cerca de ellas.

— Si es posible me gustaría ver el apartamento.

— Sí, aquí están las llaves — dijo abriendo un cajón del escritorio tras el cual estaba sentado.

— ¿Quiere que lo acompañe? — Preguntó sosteniendo las llaves todavía en su mano.

— No es necesario — dije tendiendo mi mano para que me pasara las llaves —, Bella, se encargará de mostrarme todo, ya que el apartamento es igual al suyo.

Él asintió de mala gana y me pasó las llaves.

Me volví hacía Bella y puse mi mano tras su espalda baja mientras caminábamos hasta el ascensor, ella me miró y yo le di mi sonrisa marca registrada Edward Cullen, ella parpadeó y enseguida desvió su mirada, pensé haber visto algo de rubor en sus mejillas antes que ella apartara sus ojos de los míos. Estaba siendo irracional y lo sabía, estaba marcando mi territorio, un territorio que no era mío, pero la hija era, y ningún hombre se aproximaría de su madre sin que yo estuviera muy seguro de su carácter, el bienestar de Bella era el bienestar de Maddie, me justifiqué.

Adentramos en el ascensor y Bella apretó el botón del sexto piso, esperamos en silencio hasta que llegamos en el piso, la puerta se abrió y Bella salió, ya la seguí por un pequeño pasillo, hasta estarnos delante de dos puertas.

— Este es mi apartamento — dijo ella, señalando la puerta a la derecha, asentí y me dirigí a la puerta de la izquierda, puse la llave en la cerradura y la abrí. Busqué el interruptor en la pared, ya que el lugar estaba en penumbra, lo encontré y lo encendí. Cuando la claridad alumbró el ambiente, señalé a Bella para que adentrara, ella pasó por mí, casi rozándome, dejando en el aire un delicioso olor, era algo muy suave, femenino y seductor, no sabía especificar cuál era la fragancia que la envolvía, pero era algo tentador; cerré la puerta todavía anonadado por los sentimientos que aquella mujer despertaba en mi ser.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Indagó Bella, caminando por el salón, que era amplio y tenía un bar en un rincón de la pared, las persianas estaban cerradas, así que me dirigí a la puerta de vidrio que daba a una barandilla y las abrí. El espacio se iluminó inmediatamente dando vida nueva al lugar.

— Me parece un buen espacio, aquí cabe un buen sofá y una mesa de cuatro sillas, allí en el extremo — señalé.

— Sí, en mi apartamento hice más o menos este tipo de arreglo — me dijo ella, aproximándose de la barandilla, Maddie ya se encontraba de todo despierta y desde los brazos de su madre seguía a todo con sus ojos. — Vamos a la cocina — propuso Bella, asentí y la seguí, ya que ella ya conocía la estructura de los apartamentos. La cocina era de tamaño medio, hecha al estilo tradicional, sin compartir el mismo ambiente que la sala. Abrí los armarios, el grifo, encendí las luces, todo estaba en perfecto estado. Al final de la cocina había un área para hacer la colada.

— Y las habitaciones, ¿Cuántas son? — Le pregunté.

— Son tres habitaciones, te las mostraré — dijo volviéndose hacía la sala para después adentrar en un pasillo, donde se encontraban cuatro puertas.

— Este es el baño — dijo delante de una puerta a nuestra derecha, la abrí y le eché un vistazo.

— Tiene un buen tamaño, algunas constructoras diseñan unos baños muy pequeños, que hasta para movernos adentro se torna una tarea difícil — comenté y ella se rió, era la primera vez que la veía reír, una risa tranquila y verdadera, una risa que la dejó todavía más bella.

— Sí, es verdad — estuvo de acuerdo, sacándome de mi ensoñación sobre su risa y lo bella que ella se veía sonriendo. — Mientras buscaba un sitio para comprar visité algunos apartamentos con unas divisiones de espacio muy poco alentadoras, los apartamentos de este edificio fue, de los que visité el año pasado, el que mejor se encajó en mi presupuesto y también en mi idea de tamaño — me explicó ella.

— También tuve que buscar mucho hasta dar con mi apartamento en Seattle — seguí con el tema, sin revelarle que mi piso era tres veces mayor que aquel, sabía que era un exagero siendo yo un hombre soltero, pero me gusta tener espacio y después de mi coche fue mi mayor adquisición, fue algo que adquirí con el dinero de mi propio trabajo, así que me sentí muy orgulloso cuando lo pude comprar.

— La busca de una casa siempre requiere este tipo de cuidado — dijo Bella, ya abriendo la puerta de la habitación al lado. — Esta es una habitación para huéspedes, o para lo que desees, en mi caso la transformé en mi despacho y sala de lectura.

La habitación también tenía un buen tamaño, aunque no llegaba ni cerca al tamaño de la mía en Seattle.

— Esta habitación es igual a aquella — siguió Bella, abriendo la primera puerta a su izquierda, mostrándome una habitación exactamente del mismo tamaño que la que acababa de ver. — Ahora vamos al cuarto principal — dijo volviéndose hacia la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

— Esta habitación es relativamente mayor que las demás — apunté yo, adentrando tras Bella en el lugar.

— Sí, y cuenta con un baño propio — reveló ella, sonriéndome, y por mi mente se pasó la idea de que siempre quería verla así, sonriendo, sonriendo para mí. Moví mi cabeza en un intento de aparta estos nuevos pensamientos que se colaban en mi mente con bastante facilidad.

— ¿Todo bien? — Cuestión Bella, mirándome expectante, tras ver mi gesto.

— Umm… sí, un dolor en el cuello — me excusé, llevando un mano tras mi nuca para masajearla —, no dormí muy bien estos últimos días.

— Lo siento… — dijo algo apenada.

— No lo sientas, tú no eres la culpable de lo que me sucedió, eres la solución de todo — le dije con sinceridad, porque de verdad lo sentía de esa manera.

Ella me concedió una sonrisa tímida y cambió el tema.

— ¿No te gustaría mirar el baño de aquí? — Preguntó.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me sorprendí al ver que era mayor que él del pasillo y que además contaba con una bañera rectangular.

— Owww… Eso sí me sorprendió — dije volviéndome hacia Bella.

— Fue este detalle lo que me hizo decidirme por este sitio — reveló ella, refiriéndose a la presencia de la bañera, sonriendo igual una niña que recién ganaba una nueva muñeca.

Por Dios, estaba volviéndome adicto a sus sonrisas, pensé.

— Está perfecto para mí, hablaré con el conserje para entrar en contacto con los dueños.

— Creo que una inmobiliaria está a cargo del alquiler.

— Todavía mejor, por veces es mejor tratar con los agentes inmobiliarios que con los propios dueños.

Salimos del apartamento y yo cerré la puerta con llave.

— Ummm… ¿Te gustaría entrar? — Preguntó Bella, que había abierto la puerta de su piso mientras yo cerraba la del enfrente.

— Si no es mucha molestia.

— Si me fueras a causar alguna molestia, puedes estar seguro que no te hubiera invitado — contestó ella.

Achiqué los ojos y le dije:

— Parece que no eres siempre tan dócil cuanto aparentas ser.

— Nadie es cien por ciento algo, soy tímida con la gente que no conozco bien; tengo un temple tranquilo, pero soy directa, y sé cuidarme cuando necesario — puso de manifiesto — ¿Entras? — Cuestionó irguiendo una ceja, reprimir las ganas de reír, pues ella parecía una hermosa gatita llena de altivez.

— Sí — acepté.

Su apartamento era acogedor, las paredes eran de un color amarillo suave, en la sala había un mesa caoba de cuatro sillas, que estaba situada junto a la pared que daba a la barandilla y sobre ella había un jarrón blanco con algunas flores naturales, que, si no me equivoco, se trataban de gerberas en distintos tonos de color; del otro lado había un sofá marrón y sobre él cojines lilas y en la pared delante de él estaba una gran estantería color caoba con una televisión de 52 pulgadas en el hueco mayor, los demás huecos estaban llenos por películas, libros y muchos marcos, y en todos estaban mi hija, ella era el centro de las fotos, aunque cuando salía con alguien sosteniéndola. Había muchas fotos con Bella, otras de ella solita, en su cuna, en su silla, en su cochecito y fotos con Charlie, y todos los miembros de mi familia, incluso había una foto de Ethan recostado en un sillón con una almohada sobre su regazo y mi hija totalmente dormida sobre él, mi sobrino la miraba muy concentrado, mientras que con cuidado sostenía la almohada. Era una foto enternecedora.

— Esta es una de mis preferidas también — me dijo Bella al verme tan entretenido mirando los marcos expuestos allí, sin siquiera percatarme había caminado hasta la estantería para ver de cerca las fotos.

— Es muy tierna, será un hermoso recuerdo para los dos — observé volviéndome hacía ella. Ella me sonrió, y acercando a Maddie a su rostro le acarició con la nariz la piel suave de la mejilla de nuestra hija. En aquel momento yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una camera, me acordé entonces de mi celular, lo saqué rápidamente de mi bolsillo, Bella ahora había apartado un poco su rostro del de Maddie, pero seguía concentrada en ella, mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa estampada en sus labios y mi hija la miraba de vuelta, era como si las dos estuvieran compartiendo un gran secreto, el secreto del amor.

Saqué la foto y el ruido que hizo mi celular al capturarla hizo que Bella volviera su rostro hacía mí.

— Era un momento digno de una foto — le dije simplemente.

Ella sonrió nuevamente.

— Tengo que cambiar el pañal a Maddie, ¿no te gustaría intentar hacerlo? — Preguntó ella atenta a mi reacción.

— ¿Esto es un reto, Swan? — Le devolví — Porque sí lo es, lo acepto.

Ella se rió entre dientes, claramente divertida por la situación.

— A ver cómo te sales.

— Mujer, puede que te sorprenda — le avisé.

— Oh…— contestó, intentado no reírse. — Bien, antes debes lavarte las manos en el baño, su habitación es la puerta de enfrente — me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos por el pasillo.

Lavé mis manos y entré en la habitación, que era decorada con un papel de pared blanco con pequeños ramilletes de flores silvestres dibujados de manera esparcida sobre la pared, la cuna era blanca y de formato ovalado, en un rincón cerca de la cuna estaba situada una mecedora de color caoba, al otro lado de la habitación estaban una cómoda y un pequeño ropero blancos — era una habitación sencilla, pero muy dulce y acogedora.

— Tu madre hizo la decoración, le expliqué lo que quería y ella lo hizo tal y cual lo imaginé — me explicó Bella al verme admirar el entorno.

— Es perfecto, Bella.

— Gracias — musitó poniéndose roja.

Qué ganas sentí de besarla allí mismo. Edward, en qué diablos estás pensando, me reprendí por mis locos pensamientos.

— Anda, ven aquí — me llamó ella.

Me aproximé de ellas, Bella había dejado a Maddie sobre la parte superior de la cómoda que servía también como cambiador y empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

— A ella no le gusta mucho quitarse la ropa — me avisó, mientras le quitaba los zapatitos a mi pequeña, luego empezó a quitarle el pequeño pantalón —, no le gusta todo el manoseo que es necesario para dejarle sin ropa; en mi consultorio ya había oído las quejas de algunas madres con respecto a eso y también lidié con algunos bebés que ponían el grito en el cielo mientras la madre les quitaba la ropa para que yo los revisara, pero vivirlo es algo diferente, sé que algunos bebés se sienten inseguros mientras son cambiados, pero lidiar con el llanto cuando el bebé es tuyo no es fácil — añadió.

Maddie empezó a fruncir su pequeño rostro y mientras Bella le quitaba el pantalón vi que en sus labios se formó un puchero lastimero y en cuestión de segundos se puso a lloriquear con evidente disgusto.

— Te lo avisé — me dijo ella al percibir mi ansiedad al ver a mi pequeña llorar —, es siempre así, tendrás que acostumbrarte, casi me vuelvo loca en los primeros días, pensé que le pasaba algo, intentaba calmarla, pero siempre que empezaba a cambiarla volvía a llorar, la revisé y no encontré nada; tu madre fue quien me calmó, ser pediatra no me hace una experta en niños tanto como yo creía ser. Esme me dijo que su hijo menor — me echó una mirada de soslayo — hacía lo mismo de bebé y que con el tiempo percibió que a él no le gustaba ser cambiado, pues le molestaba todo el jaleo, pero que con el tiempo dejó de llorar.

— De tal palo, tal astilla — le dije, a cada minuto encontraba más cosas en común entre mi hija y yo.

— Engreído… — la oí musitar.

— Te oí.

Ella volvió su rostro hacía mí y me sonrió.

— Anda, empecemos antes que esa muñeca se ponga hecha una furia — me instó ella.

Rápidamente Bella me mostró como quitarle el pañal, lo que disgustó mucho más a mi hija, por suerte sólo había pis, luego ella me mostró como limpiarla y poner la crema antirozaduras y por último cómo ponerle un pañal limpio, llevé algún tiempo pero al final Maddie estuvo limpia y con un pañal nuevo. Bella también me mostró como ponerle la camisa y el pantalón y como ya estaba en casa solamente la dejó con los calcetines puestos sin los zapatitos. Así que terminé la tomé en brazos, ella tenía un tierno puchero en los labios, de sus hermosos ojos se escapaban algunas lágrimas mientras ella todavía lloriqueaba bajito.

— Ya pasó, princesa, nadie te molestará por ahora, ella al oír mi voz se calló y suspirando fijó su mirada en mi rostro mientras yo la mecía de un lado a otro.

Tras Maddie tranquilizarse la dejé con cuidado dentro de su cuna, viendo como ella se entretenía con el móvil de pequeños ositos voladores sobre su cabeza; enseguida acompañé a Bella a la sala.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Me preguntó ella ya en la otra habitación.

— Mejor no, quiero todavía hoy hablar con los responsables por el alquiler del apartamento — ella asintió. — Creo que deberíamos intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono — añadí.

— Sí, por supuesto — concordó ella y yo le pasé mi móvil para que agregara su número.

La vi teclear rápidamente y después el tono de llamada suave de su propio móvil fue oído en el cómodo.

— Listo — dijo ella devolviéndome mi aparato.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana — empecé a decirle mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta — me pasaría por ti, pero como tienes que dejar a Maddie con mi madre…

— No te preocupes, a las dos y media estaré en tu casa — dijo abriéndome la puerta —, es mejor que salgamos temprano por si encontramos algún atasco en el camino.

— Sí. Hasta mañana entonces, Bella — y sin pensar mucho me incliné y le planté un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios. Mis labios hormiguearon al sentir la suavidad de su piel, me aparté y la miré a los ojos, ella parecía haber sentido la misma sensación porque sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos y sus labios entreabiertos. — Cualquier cosa que Maddie o tú necesiten, llámame, ¿vale?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. Allí, de pie delante de ella, viendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates, fui acometido por unas ganas tremendas de acercarme a ella, envolver su cintura con mis brazos y probar el sabor de sus labios. Santo cielo, ¿qué me pasaba? Me forcé a darle la espalda y caminar hasta el ascensor, cuando llegué junto a él oír su puerta cerrarse. Dejé que el aliento que llevaba conteniendo en un intento de refrenar mis acciones, saliera de mis pulmones. ¿Dónde estaba con la cabeza? Ella pensaría que era un hombre sin control o que intentaba conquistarle para que las cosas con respecto a Maddie fueran más fáciles de manejar, reflexioné mientras bajaba el ascensor, ya en la recepción le devolví la llave a Diego y le pedí el número de los responsables por el alquiler, y Bella estaba correcta, era una agencia inmobiliaria. Así que entré en mi coche, saqué mi móvil y llamé a la agencia. Le dije al agente inmobiliario que me atendió que ya había visitado el apartamento y que me gustaría alquilarlo, él me informó la lista de documentos que debía de llevar y el valor de la fianza, le pregunté a qué horas cerraba la agencia, me dijo que a las seis, miré el reloj de la radio del coche y marcaba las tres y media, tenía tiempo de irme a casa de mis padres, recoger los documentos y hablar con mi padre para que fuera mi fiador. A las cinco y media salía de la agencia con la copia del contrato de alquiler en mis manos, las llaves recogería con el conserje del edificio, ya que la habían dejado allí para facilitar la visitación de los interesados en el piso.

Por la noche toda la familia Cullen se reunió para la cena, les conté a mis hermanos y cuñadas, lo tranquilo que fue mi charla con Bella y lo razonable que fue ella delante de una situación tan rara.

— Te lo dije, Edward — me recordó Alice, al fin de mi narración, tocándose la cabeza con su dedo índice —, ella te sorprendió.

— Sí, Alice, ella me sorprendió — en más de un sentido, admití para mis adentros.

Cuando finalmente estuve sólo en mi habitación, me di una ducha y vestí un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, intenté leer algo antes de irme a dormir, pero no lograba concentrarme, la imagen del rostro de Bella venía a mi mente una y otra vez, tomé mi celular de sobre mi mesita de noche y busqué la foto que le saqué por la tarde, contemplé la imagen sintiendo una sensación muy calorosa en mi pecho al verla tan amorosa con mi hija. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la tapa de mi ordenador y le pasé la imagen, que se veía mucho más hermosa en la pantalla mayor, en un impulso la puse como mi protector de pantalla y me acordé de salvarla como la foto de contacto de Bella en mi celular.

Volví a mi cama y tras acostarme, me puse a reflexionar, estaba claramente obsesionado con Bella, y me preguntaba si la causa de este estado era que ella fuera la madre de mi hija o porque ella en realidad era una mujer hermosa y admirable, o la mezcla de ambas cosas. Adormecí sin encontrar una repuesta a mis cuestionamientos.

* * *

 **Ummm… Edward empieza a darse cuenta de lo cuánto Bella lo atrae y está lleno de dudas y Bella ya empieza a relajarse cerca de él, mostrándole algo de su personalidad. Con respecto al pasado de Bella, ella pronto explicará algo sobre él. Papi Edward es una monada cambiado el pañal de Maddie, ¿no? n_n En el próximo capi vamos a seguir viendo como poquito a poco se van acercando estos dos.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Me divierto con sus teorías, ¡cuánta imaginación tienen ustedes, chicas! jejeje**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;) Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Solucionando cuestiones

**Hola, chicas, ya es media noche aquí en Brasil, así que es jueves, estoy subiendo el capi algunas horas antes de la que suelo hacer, espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 — Solucionando cuestiones**

POV Edward

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome mucho más aliviado, ya teníamos todo aclarado, ahora debíamos solamente resolver las cuestiones legales, pero ambos teníamos buena voluntad para hacerlo. Desayuné con mi madre, ya que mi padre se había ido temprano al hospital, luego me dediqué a mis investigaciones sobre el mercado de construcciones en Port Ángeles, buscando en internet encontré una oferta de venta de la acciones de una constructora, era tan sólo la mitad, pero me pareció algo interesante, así que los llamé y nos citamos para el día siguiente, miré el sitio de web de la empresa y por lo que vi de sus trabajos se trataba de un equipo muy competente y además ya tenían el reconocimiento del público, lo que nos ayudaría a comenzar en una nueva ciudad. Llamé a Benjamín y charlamos sobre las posibilidades, él me dijo que si el precio de las acciones estuviera a un buen valor y si la situación financiera de la empresa estuviera bien, sería una excelente inversión para _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_. Con esta perspectiva bajé a almorzar con mi madre en un estado de ánimo bastante entusiasmado.

— Qué bueno es verte sonreír así, Edward — Me dijo mi madre al verme, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Le conté las novedades mientras comíamos y ella se puso tan entusiasmada como lo estaba yo.

— Lo verás, hijo, las cosas se encaminaran para su debido cauce. Los planes de Dios tienen su debido tiempo y nada se nos sucede por un acaso, algún propósito Él nos tiene reservado.

— Lo sé, mamá. El problema es que somos solamente humanos y ni siempre tenemos esta conciencia o nos falta paciencia para esperar la respuesta de los cielos.

— Si ya llegaste a esta conclusión a tu edad, entonces estás yendo por un buen camino, debo decirte que me llevó algunos años más que tú para aprender esta lección.

— Si hoy mis hermanos y yo somos los hombres que somos, se lo debemos todo a ti y a mi padre, a la educación moral que ustedes nos inculcaron desde chiquitos. No sé si ya te lo agradecí, si lo hice te lo repito, gracias, mamá — dije tomando su mano y dejando un beso en sus nudillos.

— Tus palabras son el reconocimiento del amor y del tiempo que tu padre y yo se lo dedicamos a ustedes, para nosotros lo más gratificante es saber que todo eso dio muy buen resultado, ustedes son hombres buenos, honrados. Dentro de unos cuantos años más sabrás lo que es sentir eso, sentir la sensación del deber cumplido — terminó ella, levantándose y dejando un beso sobre mi pelo.

x-x-x-x-x

Puntualmente a las dos y media de la tarde oí el motor de un coche deteniéndose delante de la casa, sin dar tiempo a Bella a llamar al timbre salí a recibirlas.

— ¡Hola, Bella! — La saludé aproximándome, ella todavía se estaba bajando del coche.

— Hola… Edward ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó ya fuera del coche y yo pude por primera vez verla en otro tipo de ropa que no la del estilo premamá. Hoy ella vestía una falda negra, muy justa que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, una camisa azul oscuro que ni siquiera llevando el escote todo abotonado lograba disfrazar el volumen de sus senos; también llevaba unos bonitos y sensuales tacones negros de tamaño medio; el pelo lo llevaba suelto y sus ondulaciones caían por los lados de su rostro, estaba muy hermosa, con muy poco maquillaje en su rostro, pues podía ver algo de cansancio en sus rasgos. Ella también me observó, vi como su mirada me recorrió rápidamente antes que la apartara de mi cuerpo, yo llevaba una camisa de traje blanca y pantalones de traje azul oscuro y zapatos negros.

— Bien… — logré decir tras el impacto que me causó su figura y el sentimiento placentero que me invadió tras ver la apreciación en su mirada cuando me miró. — ¿y tú cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Maddie te dio mucha guerra? — Le pregunté, recuperándome de la impresión.

— Algo — contestó sucinta. — Ven, ayúdame a sacarla de su silla, tienes que aprender a hacerlo.

Prontamente estuve a su lado y ella me mostró como deshacer las amarras de la silla. Maddie me miraba atentamente mientras lo hacía.

— Hola, princesa — le dije —, ¿fuiste mala con mamá por la noche? — Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios, me reí y le planté un beso en su frente, aspirando el delicioso aroma de mi bebé, la tomé en brazos y me volví hacia Bella.

— Ella se despierta casi todas las noches por vuelta de las tres o cuatro de la mañana, la amamanto pero después no quiere volver a dormirse, quiere que le dé atención, es por vuelta de las siete cuando vuelve a tener sueño, para entonces yo tengo miles de cosas para hacer y ya no puedo volver dormir — reveló Bella con cansancio, mientras entrábamos en casa.

Hice una nota mental para estar pendiente de Bella cuando ya estuviera viviendo en el mismo piso, me encargaría de ayudarla para que pudiera descansar algo durante el día.

— ¿Dónde está la muñeca de la abuela? — Apareció mi madre y Maddie le regaló algunos de sus chillidos felices, como los llamaba Bella.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella? — La saludó mi madre abrazándola.

— Algo soñolienta, pero estamos bien — le contestó.

— Mala noche, ¿no? — Bella asintió suspirando.

Comencé a preguntarme si un viaje que lleva una hora para ir y otra para volver no la agotaría todavía más.

— Bella, si no te sientes en condiciones para acudirnos a la cita puedo llamar a la oficina y pedir otro horario en otro día — le dije.

— Mis días casi siempre son iguales, Edward, anteayer, como adivinando todo lo que sucedió, ella se durmió toda la noche, pero eso es una excepción. Así que no hay porque aplazar la cita, si es mañana o después va da igual. En el primer mes fue peor, ahora casi me estoy acostumbrando — ella sonrió, una sonrisa cansada, pero bella.

— Vale.

Ella se volvió hacia mi madre y empezó a explicarle algunas cosas sobre Maddie.

— Esme, la amamanté antes de salirnos de casa, así que más o menos dentro de tres horas tendrás que calentar en baño maría el biberón de leche que está en la nevera portátil, es bueno que lo pongas en el refrigerador, mientras tanto. Ah, en su bolso hay pañales, toallas higiénicas, crema antirozaduras, y dos cambios de ropa, por si sucede algo. Hay otra manta también…

— Bella, respira, cariño — le dijo mi madre, deteniendo su verborrea poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

— Lo siento — suspiró ella cerrando los ojos unos segundos para luego volver a abrirlos —, es la primera vez que la dejo con alguien, nos es que no confíe en ti, mucho por el contrario — aclaró —, es solo que, no sé explicarte muy bien, pero me aflige muchísimo estar apartada de ella.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Cariño, se me pasó lo mismo con Emmett, eres madre primeriza, es normal que te sientas así, cuando tengas más hijos verás que, aunque te cueste dejarlos al cuidado de alguien, la sensación no será tan abrumadora como es ahora. Ve tranquila, la cuidaré y cualquier cosa los llamo — la tranquilizó mi madre. Ella parecía muy angustiada ante la idea de apartarse de nuestra hija por algunas horas. Nuestra hija, me gustaba cada vez más poder llamarla así.

Bella asintió y mi madre me robó a mi niña de mis brazos.

— Compórtate con la abuela, muñeca — le dijo Bella aproximándose de las dos, llenando de besos a la carita y tripa de nuestra hija, haciendo que ella soltara varios de sus chillidos felices. También me aproximé de ellas y dejé un beso en su frente y otro en la mejilla de mamá.

— La cuidaré, chicos, váyanse y que Dios los acompañe.

— Amén — dijimos Bella y yo al unísono, lo que nos hizo mirarnos e intercambiar una sonrisa.

— Bella — la llamé cuando estuvimos fuera de casa —, si no te importa podemos ir en el coche de mi madre, estoy con las llaves.

— Sí, no hay problema, además no estoy en condición de manejar por tanto tiempo — razonó ella.

Estaba algunos pasos a su frente así que aproveché para abrirle la puerta.

— Gracias — musitó ella, pasando a mí lado para ocupar el asiento, y nuevamente la fragancia de su olor inundó mis sentidos, haciendo que la quisiera tomar entre mis brazos y oler de cerca esta bendita esencia que me volvía loco, hasta saciarme de ella, si es que lograría saciarme alguna vez. — ¿Edward? — La oí decir mi nombre en un tono interrogativo, ya que yo me había quedado plantado en el mismo sitio con la puerta todavía abierta.

— Lo siento, por un momento me distraje con lo que nos espera en Port Ángeles — me disculpé con la primera explicación que me vino a la mente.

— Sí, te comprendo, espero que las cosas legales no sean difíciles de arreglar, una vez que estamos de acuerdo con todo — me dijo ella mientras yo finalmente cerraba la puerta.

— Ojalá estés en lo cierto — suspiré.

Entré en el coche y tras poner el cinturón de seguridad, lo encendí, haciendo plegarias a Dios para que el abogado nos pudiera ayudar a resolver todo de manera tranquila.

Manejé en silencio por algún tiempo, Bella miraba el paisaje desde su ventana, sin decir palabra.

— ¿Quieres oír algo de música? — Le pregunté cuando llegamos a la salida de Forks.

— Sí… — oí escapar de entre sus labios. Ella volvió su rostro hacia mí y nos quedamos prendados de la mirada del otro, hasta que el motorista del coche que estaba detrás del nuestro, esperando a entrar en la autopista igual que nosotros, tocó el claxon, haciendo que apartara nuestras miradas y yo pude ver que ya podía seguir adelante.

— Puedes encender la radio, entonces — le dije concentrándome en manejar, sin volver a mirarla. Con mi visión periférica la vi estirar el brazo y empezar a buscar entre las estaciones disponibles.

— Me gusta la música clásica ¿si no te importa? — Dijo cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba y le ponía a un volumen bajo, lo que dejaba el ambiente dentro del coche más tranquilo y relajado.

— No, a mí también me gusta — contesté —, una de mis aficiones es tocar el piano — añadí, sin saber por qué, ya que poquísimas personas sabían de eso.

— Ahora me acuerdo, una vez Esme me llevó al salón y allí vi un piano, le pregunté quién tocaba en la casa y ella me dijo que su hijo menor. Podrás tocar para Maddie, siempre le pongo algo de música mientras le doy el baño de la noche, la tranquiliza y me ayuda hacerla dormir, le encanta.

— Y a ti, ¿también te gustaría oírme tocar? — Quise saber.

— Ummm… por… supuesto — tartamudeó ella.

— Entonces veré como está la afinación del piano y luego tocaré para las dos.

— Estaremos ansiosas por oírte — en este momento se terminó la canción que estaba tocando y empezó a tocar una que me gustaba muchísimo.

— Clair de Lune — musitamos al unísono.

De esta vez la miré y ella me estaba mirando también.

— ¿Te gusta? — Le pregunté.

— Sí, es una de mis favoritas.

— Lo mismo digo.

Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de las hermosas notas que constituían la pieza de la música. Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que Bella había cerrado los ojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era tan hermosa y sencilla a la vez, lo que la hacía más irresistible. Desvié mis ojos de la imagen que el espejo me daba y volví a concentrarme en la carretera, todavía teníamos más o menos una hora hasta Port Ángeles. La próxima vez que miré a Bella, cerca de veinte minutos después, percibí que ella se había quedado dormida, no era para menos, venía de una rutina muy agotadora por las noches. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios viéndola allí, con la cabeza recostada contra el vidrio de la ventana, los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Aquella mujer se me estaba volviendo una distracción, una distracción que empezaba a gustarme demasiado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Port Ángeles, Bella seguía dormida, encontré un sitio para aparcar cerca de la oficina del abogado y cuando por fin desligué el motor me propuse a despertar a la hermosa y soñolienta mujer a mi lado.

— Bella… ya llegamos — le dije, ella profirió un murmullo bajo ininteligible, pero no se inmutó. — Bella… — volví a intentar, esta vez me atreví a hacer algo que llevaba algún tiempo con ganas de hacer, alcé una mano y con los nudillos le acaricié una mejilla, al sentir el toque de mi piel, ella parpadeó y abrió los ojos, encontrando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo.

— Hola, te dormiste casi todo el viaje — empecé a explicarle —, siento despertarte, pero ya hemos llegado.

— Lo siento — se disculpó, enderezándose en el asiento, poniendo distancia entre nuestros rostros.

— No lo sientas, estabas cansada. Bueno, tenemos como treinta minutos hasta las cuatro, por qué no vamos a tomar un café, para que te despiertes por completo — le sugerí.

— Me parece bien — concedió, pasándose las manos por el rostro, como que para ahuyentar los vestigios del sueño.

Me bajé y di la vuelta al coche para abrir su puerta.

— Gracias ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar una cafetería por aquí?

— Hay una a unos metros atrás, pasé por ella antes de encontrar un lugar para aparcar.

Ella asintió, yo cerré su puerta y activé la alarma del coche. Teníamos que atravesar una calle, pues tanto la cafetería como la oficina del abogado estaban al otro lado de donde yo aparqué. Le puse mi mano sobre su espalda baja para guiarla, ella como en la vez del ascensor buscó mi mirada al sentirme tan cerca, pero no dijo nada y tampoco rehuyó mi contacto, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la cafetería, el lugar estaba lleno pero encontramos una mesa al fondo, una camarera nos vino atender.

— Buenas tardes, desean hacer su pedido o prefieren mirar el menú — nos saludó la chica.

Miré hacia Bella y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Pediremos ahora — avisé —, ¿Bella?

— Un café expreso con azúcar.

— Lo mismo para mí.

— Ya les traigo — dijo ella, dejándonos a solas.

— Entonces, ¿cómo quedó lo del apartamento? — Me preguntó Bella al momento de estarnos a solas.

— Bien, ayer mismo firmé el contrato.

— Me alegra saberlo, Edward ¿Cuándo planeas trasladarte?

— Pediré a mi madre que me ayude a amueblarlo, ya que pienso en dejar mi apartamento de Seattle como está, será útil cuando yo vaya allí por negocios, así tendré un sitio donde quedarme, algo mucho mejor que quedarme en un hotel. — Ella asintió. — Espero para la próxima semana tener todo arreglado sobre mis negocios, después tendré que ir a Seattle a tratar todo con mi socio y luego volveré para quedarme. Creo que como mucho dentro de un mes lograré estar viviendo en Forks definitivamente.

— Es un enorme cambio — observó ella.

— A decir verdad, creo que necesitaba de algo así, volver a estar cerca de la familia. Viviendo en Seattle solamente veía a los míos en los momentos festivos para todos y echaba de menos estar cerca de ellos, siempre fuimos muy unidos, no es por acaso que así que se les presentó la oportunidad Emmett y Jasper vinieron a estar cerca de nuestros padres.

— Sus cafés — anunció la camarera, nos sorprendiendo con su proximidad.

— Gracias — dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

Primeramente ella dejó sobre la mesa la taza de Bella y cuando se volvió hacia mí agregó, guiñándome el ojo:

— Si desea algo más estoy a su disposición — se me insinuó la chica descaradamente.

Asentí sin darle mucha atención; miré a Bella, que la contemplaba con una mezcla de choque y enojo en la mirada.

— ¿Es siempre así? — Cuestionó mi acompañante cuando volvimos a estar solos.

— ¿Siempre así qué?

— ¿Las mujeres siempre se echan a tus pies como lo hizo la chica esa? — Aclaró su pregunta, sorprendiéndome, me encantaba esa faceta suya, a veces tímida, a veces directa.

— Ummm… debo admitir que jamás fui el tipo de hombre que encontró dificultades para conquistar a una mujer — le contesté con sinceridad.

— Por supuesto, si ni siquiera tienes que ir a por ellas, ellas solitas se lazan a tus brazos.

— Eso sucede a menudo, sin embargo soy muy selectivo, y hay un detalle importante, prefiero cazar a ser yo la caza — le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se rió, una sonrisa relajada y divertida.

— Por Dios, eres terrible.

— Y ¿qué hay de ti? Toda una profesional de suceso, joven y bella, los hombres deben de hacer cola para intentar algo contigo.

Ella se rió nuevamente y pude ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas antes que bajara su rostro hacia la taza de café entre sus manos.

— Algo así — contestó simplemente y yo la miré achicando mis ojos, ella como que sintiendo mi mirada, volvió su rostro hacia mí.

— Bueno, se puede decir que hay una cola — confirmó sonriéndome con picardía —, siempre hubo desde mi adolescencia a decir verdad, sin embargo, igual que tú, soy muy selectiva. En mi adolescencia tuve un novio durante toda la secundaria, pero íbamos a universidades distintas y la relación ya no era la misma, así que decidimos cortar, y en mi cuarto año de universidad, me enamoré de un colega de carrera que estaba ya en su época de residencia, estuvimos juntos por cinco años, hace un año y medio terminé con él.

— Y ahora tienes a todos los médicos del hospital de Forks intentando conquistarte.

Ella se rió nuevamente.

— Eso era el escenario a dos meses atrás, pero desde que soy oficialmente madre soltera, percibí que de un momento a otro pasé de ser súper interesante a ser olvidada — contó divertida.

— ¿Lo siento…? — Dije sin saber lo que ella de verdad sentía al respecto.

— ¡No! — Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —, yo estoy muy feliz con mi hija, nuestra hija — se corrigió — sonriéndome dulcemente —, fue un gran alivio no tener que seguir inventado excusas para evadirme de las propuestas de cita. A veces creo que entre los médicos y enfermeros se hicieron una apuesta para saber quién conseguiría una cita conmigo, todas las semanas tenía a alguien asediándome con una invitación.

— Me parece algo perfectamente posible — le dije, mirándola fijamente, nuestras miradas se quedaron atrapadas por algunos segundos, ella se puso roja y nuevamente volvió su rostro hacia su taza de café. Cada vez más me encantaba su mezcla de mujer decida y tímida a la vez.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Me preguntó ella desviando el asunto — Creo que deberíamos ir caminando o llegaremos tarde.

— Faltan diez minutos para la cita, pediré la cuenta, la pago yo — añadí al verla coger su cartera de dentro de su bolso.

— Vale.

La misma camera que nos atendió nos vino a traer la cuenta, pagué por nuestros cafés y le dejé algo de propina. Ella agradeció y me sonrió coquetamente, antes de apartarse meciendo las caderas, haciendo con que Bella bufara.

— Por Dios, podía intentar ser menos obvia — dijo mientras dejábamos la mesa.

No pude dejar de reírme ante su comentario.

— Te lo pasas bien, ¿no? — Agregó mirándome molesta.

— Ni siempre, pero tú lo haces ser algo entretenido.

Ella rodó los ojos y la oí musitar con cansancio: — Hombres…

Me reí nuevamente y de pronto me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me reí en la compañía de una mujer que no estuviera relacionada a la familia, era algo muy refrescante poder hacerlo con Bella, podría hasta decir que era natural.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de la cafetería volví a poner mi mano sobre su espalda baja, para así caminarnos entre la gente. Bella me miró y de esta vez me concedió una tímida sonrisa. Rápidamente llegamos a la oficina, que estaba situada en un predio de negocios muy famoso en Port Ángeles. La secretaría, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, vistiendo un traje muy justo a su cuerpo nos recibió levantándose de su escritorio para recibirnos.

— Hola, soy Irina, la secretaria del doctor Volturi — se presentó ella después que le avisé que teníamos una cita con su jefe. — Ahora mismo él está en una llamada, en un momento les aviso para que entren, mientras esperan pueden sentarse allí — señaló un gran sofá en cuero marrón casi de frente a su escritorio —, ¿desean una agua, café o té? — Preguntó volviendo a sentarse en su silla tras su mesa.

— No, gracias — dijo Bella seriamente, ya caminando para junto del sofá. Le sonreí a la secretaria y me encaminé para sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Tienes siempre que deslumbrar a las mujeres? — Susurró ella junto a mí.

— ¿Qué? Sólo le agradecí con una sonrisa, fue muy atenta.

— Es su trabajo y además me pareció demasiado atenta.

— Tú misma lo has dicho, es su trabajo — le señalé.

— Sí, es su trabajo, pero hay una línea entre ser atenta y ser antiética, y coquetear con un cliente es la segunda opción — expuso en tono bajo.

— No percibí ningún coqueteo — respondí, porque era la verdad.

— Al vernos salir del ascensor ella rápidamente se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a recibirte, apenas me miró, y yo estaba a tu lado, tu mano en mi espalda; después caminó delante de ti y me pregunté si no le iba a romper la bacía por tanto contoneo, luego se sentó a la mesa y se inclinó para mostrarte los pechos — enumeró ella y me pregunté dónde estuve que no percibir todo eso, no percibí porque mi atención estaba volteada hacía la pequeña morena a mi lado. — Debes de estar muy preocupado con lo que dirá el abogado para no darte cuenta — añadió ella, asentí porque era la mejor salida de momento, no podía decirle que estaba distraído por la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío, por el olor que emanaba de su piel, por las vibraciones que recurrían desde mi mano apoyada en su espalda hasta mi brazo, y por el balance de sus caderas al caminar, cosa que podía percibir por mi tacto a su espalda.

Nos quedamos sentados por cerca de cinco minutos hasta que la secretaria nos autorizó a entrar en el despacho del abogado.

— Bienvenidos, señor Cullen, señorita Swan — nos recibió un hombre de cerca de 45 años, alto y flaco, con el pelo negrísimo y una piel blanquísima, era la viva imagen del Conde Drácula.

— Gracias, señor Volturi — dijimos a la vez.

— Siéntense, por favor — pidió mientras señalaba dos sillones delante de su escritorio. — ¿Desean tomar algo? — Agregó mientras volvía a sentarse tras su mesa.

— No, gracias — rechazó Bella la oferta.

— ¿Entonces que les trajo aquí? — Preguntó mirando de mí a Bella, pero su mirada se detuvo por demasiado tiempo en ella.

— Mi padre, Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks, nos indicó su nombre — le explicó Bella.

— Ah, se me estaba mismo sonando su apellido. Trabajé con Charlie a cinco años atrás, cuando tuve un caso en Forks, él me ayudó a colectar las pruebas sobre un padre que pleiteaba la custodia de sus dos hijos, tras su esposa conseguir huir de él llevándose a los niños, yo la defendí. El hombre tenía la manía de ponerse violento con su esposa, pero un día golpeó a uno de los niños y eso colmó el vaso, ella huyó sin dejarle rastro; él puso la policía tras ella. Con ayuda de tu padre logré recolectar todos los datos sobre el hombre, que tenía una extensa ficha en la policía por desórdenes en su adolescencia, abuso de alcohol y drogas; tu padre también habló en juicio sobre su temperamento agresivo desde siempre, él fue de gran ayuda para que yo pudiera vencer el caso.

— Eso suena a mi padre — dijo Bella con orgullo, esperaba que un día Maddie pudiera sentir lo mismo por mí.

Ella tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios, se veía hermosísima, el Drácula abogado la miraba anonadado, había algo de admiración y deseo en su mirada, sentí una emoción extraña en mi pecho, algo muy posesivo que me hacía desear poder apartar a Bella de aquella mirada de cazador experimentado.

En el intento de poner algo de cordura en mi ser, aclaré mi garganta para llamarle la atención, el rostro del clon del Drácula se volvió hacía mí.

— Bueno, como Isabella le dijo, el jefe Swan se nos indicó sus servicios, pues ella y yo tenemos una hija… — empecé a explicar, le conté toda la historia con algún que otro detalle añadido por Bella.

— ¿Cree que podemos resolver eso fácilmente, señor Volturi? — Indagó la madre de mi hija con visible ansiedad cuando yo terminé mi narración.

— Puedes llamarme Aro, Isabella, conozco a tu padre — sonrió él, Bella asintió tímidamente. Viejo verde, por conocer el padre de ella debería actuar con más respeto hacia ella, en vez de mirarla de la forma empalagosa con la que la estaba mirando en el aquel momento. — Bueno, como ambos están de acuerdo — siguió él —, creo que todo se puede arreglar dentro de un mes como máximo. Primeramente, tendré que adentrar con un pedido judicial para el reconocimiento de tu paternidad — me dijo el hombre —, el juez determinará que se haga una prueba de ADN, les será indicado un laboratorio y la prueba debe ser llevada a cabo allí o no se podrá dar validad legal de ella. Con el resultado de la prueba, que debe de salir entre tres y cinco días, será marcada una audiencia con el juez de la jurisdicción familiar; esta reunión debe ser llevada a cabo en el plazo máximo de quince días tras el resultado del examen. El juez te concederá el derecho de poner tu apellido en el registro de tu hija tras ver el resultado positivo de la prueba. Dada a la circunstancia que la niña fue adoptada, anexaré al pedido del reconocimiento de paternidad una petición en nombre de ambos, exponiendo el deseo de los dos de compartir la custodia de la niña. Debo preguntarles, ¿están seguros de esta decisión?

— Completamente — contesté y miré a Bella sentada a mí lado.

— Estoy segura de nuestra decisión, señor Volturi — confirmó ella, sin hacerle caso al pedido de tuteo, continuando a utilizar el tratamiento formal.

— El juez probablemente irá entrevistarlos, ya que no son una pareja y apenas se conocen, él intentará asegurar que ambos pueden llevar bien la situación de compartir la custodia.

Asentimos.

Luego Drácula, digo, el doctor Volturi, nos informó sobre sus honorarios, el valor era alto, pero el hombre parecía tener suceso en lo que hacía.

— El dinero no es un problema, señor Volturi — le avisé, el hombre asintió, sin añadir nada más.

— Edward… — me llamó Bella, ella parecía querer hablarme algo al respecto, mirándola decididamente hice un ademán negativo con mi cabeza, ella rodó los ojos, no iba permitir que ella siquiera propusiera la idea de dividir el costo de los honorarios y del proceso legal.

— Entonces hoy mismo empiezo con los trámites legales, les aviso así que el local y la fecha para la prueba de ADN sea determinado, el costo de la prueba es de responsabilidad de la parte solicitante — dijo él mirándome, a lo que asentí — y debe ser pagado en el laboratorio en el día del examen.

— Gracias, señor Volturi, estaremos en contacto, fue un gusto conocerlo — dije tendiéndole mi mano.

— El gusto fue mío — el apretó mi mano y enseguida se volvió hacia Bella.

— Señorita Swan — Bella, igual que yo, le tendió su mano, pero en vez de tomársela solamente, él se la llevó hasta sus labios que eran tan rojos que parecía que acaba de beber sangre, plantando en la piel suave de Bella un beso galanteador — Fue un placer conocer a la hija de Charlie, envíale mis saludos.

— Se los daré, señor Volturi — contestó ella, sutilmente apartando su mano de la del hombre.

— Vámonos, Bella, nuestra hija nos espera — la insté y ella asintió.

Tras dejar nuestros datos personales con la secretaria, rápidamente nos marchamos del lugar.

— Esta oficina está llena de acosadores, primero la secretaria, luego el jefe — dije cuando ya estábamos caminando fuera del edificio. — Santo cielo, el hombre debe de estar más cerca de los 50 que de los 40 y todavía intentó flirtear contigo.

— Bueno, hizo justicia a su apariencia, ¿el conde Drácula no era un gran seductor? — Comentó Bella y no pude contener la carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Es que así que lo vi pensé en él como el conde Drácula — dije controlándome la risa.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Quién no? Si era la viva imagen. Por lo menos parece ser un buen abogado.

— Sí, tu padre no nos lo hubiera recomendado si no lo fuera.

Ella asintió.

— Anda, vamos a casa, nuestra hija nos espera — me instó ella, cuando ya estábamos llegando cerca del coche, repitiendo mis palabras dichas en la oficina.

A casa… dónde estaban las personas a quién amaba y donde había conocido la mujer que estaba sonriendo a mi lado, una mujer que a cada segundo iba ganando terreno en mis defensas.

* * *

 **Edward y Bella se están acercando poquito a poco, las chipas empiezan a saltar entre los dos, tengan un poquito de paciencia, chicas, ellos ni siquiera llevan una semana conociéndose, las cosas sucederán a su debido tiempo. Ah, Bella hoy habló un poquito sobre su pasado y en el próximo capi hablará un poquito más ;) Y ella sigue mostrándonos su personalidad…**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Sus palabras me alegran y me llenan de inspiración y para agradecerles por sus comentarios,** _ **haré una actualización extra este domingo**_ **;)**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;) Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el domingo ;)**


	9. Capítulo 9- Relacionándose

**¡Hola! Actualización extra, mi regalo de agradecimiento por sus** **reviews, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 — Relacionándose**

POV Edward

La vuelta a Forks fue tranquila, aunque tardamos más tiempo por encontrarnos con más tránsito en el camino, oímos otras canciones y descubrí que además de música clásica, a Bella también le gustaba bandas como Bon Jovi, Muse, Coldplay, bandas que a mí me gustaban mucho; que leer era unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Hablamos de películas, de libros, teníamos un gusto muy cercano y la charla en la cafetería nos había relajado al punto de hacer de nuestra conversación algo mucho más relajado.

Era casi las siete de la noche cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, mientras Bella se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, me bajé rápidamente y le abrí la puerta.

— Oh… gracias, Edward — me dijo ella, sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestioné al verla mirarme con diversión.

— Tu padre y tus hermanos hacen lo mismo — aclaró.

— Ah, bueno, mi padre siempre lo hizo y nos enseñó a hacerlo.

— Nada como la buena educación — suspiró, pareciendo encantada con mi gesto.

Entramos en la casa de mis padres y encontramos a mi mamá en la cocina preparando la cena.

— Hola, chicos, ¿cómo les fue con el abogado? — Indagó nada más vernos.

— Hola, mamá, nos fue muy bien. El abogado que nos recomendó Charlie nos pareció muy competente y nos explicó todo el proceso, que no debe de llevar más de un mes para ser resuelto.

— Me alegra saberlo, sus semblantes están bien más relajados ahora que ya saben cómo seguirá la cosa.

— Creo que la preocupación por no saber cómo resolveríamos todo se nos estaba pasando factura — reconoció Bella. — ¿Dónde está Maddie? — Enmendó ella.

— Durmiendo igual que un angelito, le di su biberón hace unos cuarenta minutos, le cambié el pañal y algunos minutos después se durmió.

— Sí, ellas es una dormilona a estas horas de la noche, pero vuelve a despertarse entre las diez y las once, la amamanto y vuelve a dormirse, sin embargo, a las tres o a las cuatro, depende de cuan temprano hay dormido por la tarde, se despierta y no quiere volver a dormirse después — resumió Bella y tan sólo con oír la rutina nocturna de ella me sentí cansado.

— Los bebés tardan un poco en acostumbrase con los horarios que son normales para nosotros — empezó a decir mi madre —, Emmett fue el peor de mis hijos, hasta los ocho meses se despertaba en varios momentos durante la madrugada, Jasper fue muy tranquilo, a los tres meses ya lograba dormir una noche casi sin interrupciones, Edward — dijo y volvió el rostro hacia mí —, me diste guerra hasta los seis meses, cariño, espero que mi nieta no salga a ti en eso.

— Ah, ojalá no salga igual a él en eso también, Esme, ya me basta con lo de los cambios de ropa — comentó Bella, para divertimiento de mi madre.

— Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros — la invitó mamá —, tuviste un largo día, sin duda debes de estar cansada para todavía llegar a tu casa y preparar algo de cenar.

— Quédate, Bella, después de la cena las llevó a casa — corroboré el pedido.

— Vale, me quedo. Voy al baño y echaré una mirada a Maddie, cuando vuelva te ayudo con la cena, Esme.

— No te preocupes, hija, eres la invitada.

— Soy de la familia, ya me cansé de oírte decir eso, y los de la familia ayudan — repuso Bella, dejando un beso en la mejilla de mi madre para luego dejarnos a solas en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? — Indagó mi madre, mientras seguía con sus quehaceres para terminar la cena.

— Siento como si me hubiera quitado de encima una tonelada. Ahora que lo de Maddie ya está encaminado puedo concentrarme en lo de la empresa.

— Mañana es la reunión con el accionista que desea vender las acciones, ¿verdad?

— Sí, espero poder hacer negocios con él, será mucho más fácil hacer una asociación que empezar el proceso desde cero para abrir una sucursal.

— No te preocupes, si la cosa camina bien, es porque así lo tenía que ser, si no, es porque debes buscar otra salida.

— Sí, lo sé, pero, ojalá todo salga bien, así conseguiré establecerme aquí lo más pronto que me sea posible. No quiero perderme nada de lo que le pase a Maddie.

— Serás un gran padre, Edward — dijo mi madre, sonriéndome con orgullo.

— Aprendí con los mejores.

— Adulador…

— A ti te encanta ser adulada — le puse de manifiesto.

— ¿Qué mujer no?

Me reí y le dejé un beso en su sien.

— Voy a cambiarme por algo más cómodo — le avise. — ¿A qué hora llega papá?

— Por vuelta de las siete y media, a las ocho cenamos.

— O.K.

Salí de la cocina y me encontré con Bella bajando las escaleras mientras yo las subía.

— ¿Y Maddie? — Le pregunté, poniéndome a un lado para dar paso a ella.

— Durmiendo tranquilamente — dijo pasando a mi lado, deteniéndose en el mismo escalón, dejándome sentir, por la proximidad en que estábamos, lo cálida que estaba su piel, y en el aire era perceptible el olor suave que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio en donde nuestras miradas eran las únicas que parecían hablar, hablaban un lenguaje conocido por cualquier ser humano desde que descubría que en la vida existía algo llamado atracción, con esfuerzo logré romper el hechizo en que estábamos presos.

— Voy a cambiarme y luego me uno a ustedes — dije abruptamente.

— Vale — aceptó ella, apartando su mirada de la mía.

Rápidamente subí los escalones que faltaban y entré en mi habitación.

— ¿Dios, por qué hacerme que esto sea más difícil? — Cuestioné en un suspiro. — Jamás me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer en toda mi vida, y eso me pasa justo con la mujer con quien debo intentar mantener una relación cordial por el bienestar de nuestra hija. Ni siquiera puedo arriesgarme a intentar tener algo con Bella, si no nos sale bien complicaría nuestra relación con respecto a Maddie y mi hija es lo primero, no necesitamos añadir estremecimientos en nuestra incipiente convivencia, y eso es lo que sucede a las relaciones mal sucedidas, terminan generando estremecimientos entre la partes y yo no puedo arriesgarme a eso.

x-x-x-x-x

Cambié mi ropa formal por una camisa y un pantalón vaquero, antes de bajar las escaleras entré en la habitación que hasta muy poco tiempo era de uso exclusivo de mi sobrino. Me acerqué a la cuna y vi que Maddie seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba boca arriba, tenía una manita cerca de su rostro y la otra sobre su pecho; la boquita entreabierta. Me incliné sobre la cuna y dejé un suave beso en su cabecita, aspirando su olor a bebé.

— Papá te ama, mi pequeña — le musité.

Ella suspiró bajito, haciendo que mi corazón se llenara todavía más de amor.

Cuando bajé al piso de abajo me encontré con Bella y mi madre muy entretenidas con los preparativos de la cena, las dejé a solas y me fui a sentar en una de las sillas del cobertizo con vistas al jardín. Allí me quedé pensando en todo el cambio que sucedió en mi vida en los últimos días, fueron grandes cambios sin duda, pero yo no los rechazaría, la recompensa era infinitamente mejor, sonreí al ver la imagen de mi hija en mi mente y como si se tratara de un álbum de fotos, la siguiente imagen fue una de Maddie y Bella juntas.

— Hola, puedo sentarme — oí decir la voz de la mujer cuya imagen estaba en mi mente.

— Sí, por supuesto — dije haciendo espacio en la banca en que estaba sentado. — ¿Terminaron de preparar la cena?

— Sí, no faltaba mucha cosa, tu madre fue a ducharse.

Asentí.

— Muchos cambios en los últimos días, ¿verdad? — Comentó ella.

— Demasiados, pero no los cambiaría.

— Yo tampoco — reveló y yo la miré con curiosidad, pues creía que para ella yo solamente aparecí en sus vidas para complicar todo. — Me alegro de que Maddie pueda tener alguien a más por ella; tendrá a alguien a más que va amarla y otra familia a parte de mí y de mi padre.

— ¿Te preocupaba eso? — Le pregunté.

— De cierta manera, sí, cuando ya llevaba una semana con ella en mi casa, empecé a preguntarme que sería de ella si me sucediera algo. Sabes, siempre oí a las madres de mis pacientes decir que su mayor miedo después que dieron a luz era el de morir dejando a sus hijos todavía en la fase de la niñez. Las comprendo muy bien hoy, el bienestar y la seguridad de Maddie es lo primero para mí.

— No te va a pasar nada — afirmé, sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho con sólo pensar en la idea de que algo le sucediese.

— La vida es como la llama de una vela, Edward, en un momento está flamante, pero en el siguiente se apaga de un soplido. Se lo pasó a la madre de Maddie, dudo que por la cabeza de Tanya haya pasado la idea de que no iba a estar al lado de su bebé para verla crecer — razonó Bella —, tampoco a mi madre — añadió con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

— Lo sé, pero si nos pusimos a pensar en eso nos volveremos locos a la espera de un momento que solamente Dios sabe cuándo pasará.

— Antes jamás lo pensé, pero desde que Maddie entró en mi vida soy más consciente de mi mortalidad.

— Creo que todavía estoy bajo el efecto de la emoción de haberla encontrado, sólo soy capaz de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaremos juntos.

— Sí, hay mucho por vivir y por compartir, estás en lo cierto es mejor pensar en el porvenir — dijo ella.

— El porvenir que compartiremos, Bella — le aseguré, pues quería que ella supiera que no pensaba estar tan sólo para mi hija, estaría para las dos, para una como padre y para la otra como… ¿un amigo?

— Sí, compartiremos el porvenir — confirmó ella, regalándome una sonrisa dulce y una mirada ilusionada que me quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Tuve que apretar mis manos contra la madera de la banca para suportar las ganas que sentí de abrazarla; abrazar aquella hermosa mujer que, pese a lo extraño de la situación en la que estábamos involucrados, decidió confiar en mí.

Intentado restituir algo de mi cordura, cambié de tema y le pregunté algo que deseaba saber.

— ¿Por qué Madeleine? ¿Fue Tanya quién la nombró antes de morir?

— No, ella me dijo que no había elegido un nombre y que esperaba ver el rostro de su bebé para nombrarla. Como yo había aceptado adoptarla ella me pidió que eligiera yo el primero nombre, el segundo, Sofía, lo puso ella.

Asentí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué Madeleine? — Cuestioné nuevamente, curioso. — Es un nombre hermoso — añadí para que ella no fuera a pensar que no me gustaba.

Ella sonrió.

— De niña unas de mis películas favoritas se llamaba _Madeline_ , que era el nombre del personaje principal; era una película francesa y narraba las aventuras de una nena huérfana, la dicha Madeline, que vivía en un internado que era dirigido por una monja, el personaje era una niña muy experta y traviesa y juntamente con sus colegas intenta impedir que el internado sea vendido, lo que ocasionaría su cierre. El equivalente al nombre francés en inglés es Madeleine.

— Creo recordarme de esta película, hay un niño y un perro que viven en una mansión junto al colegio, el niño se vuelve amigo de la nena y pasa a ayudarla en sus travesuras — dije haciendo memoria.

— Sí, es esa película. Creo que me identificaba con el personaje por tratarse de una niña huérfana, aunque mi padre hizo lo mejor, él tenía que trabajar y yo me sentía muy sola sin una madre que estuviera allí para mí.

— Es comprensible, la perdiste a muy temprana edad, ni siquiera debes tener recuerdos propios de ella — comenté.

— ¿Cómo sabes que la perdí en edad muy temprana? — Indagó. — No te comenté cuantos años tenía cuando la perdí.

Yo podría mentirle y decir que mi madre me lo comentó, pero quería que nuestra relación empezara bien, y para eso no podría mentirle.

— El investigador que contraté para buscar a Tanya y a mi bebé, cuando descubrió que tú la habías adoptado me entregó un informe sobre ti — le conté.

— ¿Y qué decía de mí? — Preguntó, visiblemente perturbada por mi revelación.

— Tu vida personal no fue invadida, si es lo que te preocupa — le contesté —, solamente hablaba de tu nacimiento, de tus padres, sobre tus estudios y tu trabajo.

— Hay cosas que preferiría olvidar, pero ni siempre eso es posible — empezó a justificarse ella, mirando el jardín a nuestra frente —; y para hablar sobre ellas es necesario que yo tenga cierto grado de confianza con la persona, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme sobre mi pasado, Edward, pero hay cosas que preferiría no recordar; no me gustaría que te enteraras de ellas si no es por una elección mía.

— Lo comprendo, parece ser algo que todavía te duele — observé tras ver como ella miraba el jardín sin en realidad verlo.

— Los recuerdos duelen, por eso no me gusta hablar sobre ellos, un día, tal vez, te lo cuente todo.

— Espero que con el tiempo puedas verme como un… amigo, alguien en que puedas confiar.

— Lo mismo digo, Edward — contestó ella, volviendo el rostro hacia mí, sonriéndome con entusiasmo y en aquel momento supe que quería ser mucho más que un amigo para aquella mujer, quería ser yo quien la hiciera olvidar el pasado y quería ser yo el motivo de sus sonrisas.

— Hey, chicos — dijo papá asomándose por la puerta que daba acceso al cobertizo —, ¿cómo les fue?

— Muy bien, papá, creemos que en un mes a más tardar todo estará arreglado.

— Me alegra saberlo.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en el hospital? — Le preguntó Bella.

— Tranquilas, hoy hice cuatro partos — dijo sonriendo, mi padre amaba su profesión. — Todos extrañan la mejor pediatra del hospital — comentó él.

— Vuelvo al final del próximo mes — dijo Bella con pesar.

— Será bueno tenerte de vuelta al equipo. Voy a cambiarme para la cenar — nos avisó él y nos dejó a solas nuevamente.

— No te ves muy animada por volver al trabajo.

— No lo estoy, con tan sólo pensarlo me siento angustiada, me encanta mi trabajo, sin embargo ahora que soy madre no deseo estar tantas horas apartada de Maddie, en un principio pensé en llevarla para la guardería del hospital, pero aunque ella esté allí la podré ver muy poco durante mi turno, algunas escapadas y algo de tiempo en el almuerzo, sin embargo, ahora somos dos a cargo de ella, creo que tú y yo debemos hablar sobre eso después — asentí acordando, juntos encontraríamos la mejor manera de cuidar a nuestra hija, mientras uno o los dos estuviera trabajando —. Por lo menos mis guardias, así como las de tu padre, son diurnas, así que mis noches serán de ella.

— Maddie nació de madrugada, ¿no? — Cuestioné.

— Sí — respondió con una sonrisa amorosa —, a las 3:30 de la mañana.

— Y mi papá y tú estaban al mismo tiempo en la guardia nocturna, en un horario que no era el de los dos generalmente — observé.

Bella dio una sonrisa dulce y asintió.

— Creo que las cosas no suceden por un acaso, en la noche en que Maddie nació, tanto Carlisle como yo estábamos en nuestro día libre — empezó a narrar ella —, no obstante, fuimos llamados al hospital para la guardia de la noche, pues una parte del equipo había sido afectada por una virosis que dejó a muchos sin condición de ir al trabajo. De alguna manera Dios arregló las cosas para que pudiéramos estar allí, Carlisle no es sólo el abuelo de Maddie, él sin duda le salvó la vida, pues practicó en Tanya una cesaría de emergencia, si él no hubiese actuado tan pronto como lo hizo, tal vez Maddie hubiera sufrido algún tipo de complicación postparto — me reveló ella. — Y si yo no hubiera estado allí ella podría estar en las manos de las autoridades.

— A veces nos cuestionamos él porqué de ciertas cosas sucedieren en nuestras vidas — comenté, reflexionando —; en el momento que algo se nos sucede no somos capaces de ver que si una cosa sucedió de una determinada manera fue por algo, pero el tiempo nos enseña, nos muestra la verdad. Si Tanya no hubiera huido de mí, tú no serías la madre de mi hija, algo la trajo hacía Forks y justo mi padre le hace el parto, puedo cuestionarme si era el momento de Tanya dejar este mundo, pero no voy hacerlo, creo que Dios controla todas las cosas, si Él permite que algo nos pase, es por algo que está mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión, por lo menos para la comprensión en aquel instante de aflicción, porque hoy, pese a todo el miedo que sentí de jamás encontrar a mi bebé, sé que lo que me sucedió me trajo de vuelta a mi familia, y mi hija ganó una madre que la ama por sobre todo y que pone sus necesidades frente a las suyas. Hoy sólo tengo que agradecer a Dios por todo lo que me ha dado.

— Sí… sólo tenemos que agradecer a Dios — musitó Bella, mirando de mí hacia el cielo, que desde el medio de muchas nubes, lo común en Forks, nos dejaba ver una estrella brillar.

x-x-x-x-x

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente nos sentamos en el comedor para cenar. Estar allí cenando solamente con Bella y mis padres, me hizo percibir de manera más clara de lo que logré intuir en nuestra primera cena, cuando toda la familia Cullen estaba presente, la estrecha relación que tenía ella y mis padres, y eso era algo que me alegraba mucho. En general, las mujeres con las que me relacioné siempre intentaban competir con mi familia, queriendo que mi tiempo fuera exclusivo de ellas, debo admitir que Tanya logró algunas veces hacerme desistir de un viaje hacia Forks para quedarme con ella, ella tenía buenas armas, el sexo era buenísimo, principalmente en el inicio de nuestra relación, hoy me avergüenzo por haber dejado que ella me sedujera como si fuera un adolescente hormonal, haciendo que inventara excusas con el trabajo para no acudir a un almuerzo en familia, y pensar que yo aguanté tres meses de eso hasta percibir que ella empezaba ahogarme con sus necesidades, fue cuando decidí cortar lo nuestro y ella me reveló que estaba embarazada. Ver a Bella conversar y reír con mis padres de manera tan natural mientras cenábamos era algo tan diferente para mí, las mujeres con las que me relacioné en el pasado no eran mujeres de almuerzos o cenas en familia, eran mujeres de cenas en restaurantes y eventos importantes, eran mujeres de lucir, hoy me doy cuenta cuán equivocado estaba, mi lema siempre fue: _Mientras no encuentro_ _a la_ _correcta, me divierto_ _con la incorrecta_. Por sexo, tal vez, mantuve relaciones que sabía no iban a ningún lado.

Justo cuando terminábamos de cenar, oímos el suave gruñido de mi hija desde la niñera electrónica.

Bella rápidamente se levantó.

— ¿Quieres que vaya? — Le pregunté.

— Ummm… tengo que amamantarla.

— Oh… por supuesto.

Bella dejó el comedor y subió las escaleras.

— Por la manera como ella subió rápidamente debe de tener los senos muy adoloridos por el exceso de leche, ya que no pudo darle el pecho por la tarde.

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamé, era demasiada información para mí, no quería pensar en los senos de Bella.

— Ay, hijo, acostúmbrate, dar el pecho es algo muy natural — dijo ella mientras se levantaba para llevar los platos a la cocina.

— Lo sé, lo sé… — murmuré sin dar con la respuesta —, es que… — suspiré.

— Es que Bella no es tu pareja y tu jamás le has visto sus senos — completó mi padre el raciocinio por mí, hablando en tono bajo para que mi madre no nos escuchara —, y tienes recelo de pensar en cosas para nada relacionadas con tu hija siendo alimentada, ¿verdad?

— ¡Papá!

— No vengas con "papá", Edward, soy hombre igual que tú y vi la manera que miraste a Bella desde el momento en que la viste, puede que estuvieras sorprendido por encontrar a la madre adoptiva de tu hija en nuestra casa aquella noche, pero también te quedaste prendado de ella al instante y me parece que ella de ti, pues jamás la vi tan tímida.

— ¿Por qué cuando las cosas empiezan a encontrar su sitio yo tengo que encontrar nuevas preocupaciones? — Suspiré, refregando mis manos en mi rostro.

— El amor no elige un momento para llegar, simplemente lo hace, si pudiéramos elegir el por quién, cómo y dónde nos enamoramos, ¿cuál sería la emoción de la cosa? — Cuestionó retóricamente.

— Amor es una palabra muy fuerte, papá, atracción sería algo más apropiado.

— Yo veo con los ojos de quien mira a la distancia, así que tengo una vista privilegiada — le di una mirada para nada amistosa. — No te agobies, hijo, deja que el tiempo aclare tus sentimientos, dentro de algunos meses volveremos a charlar.

Mi madre volvió ofreciéndonos café y nuestra charla fue encerrada para mi alivio, si ya estaba siendo difícil para mí reconocer que quería ser mucho más que un amigo para Bella, decir que estaba enamorado era un absurdo, nos conocíamos a una semana. No podría negar que ella posee todas las características que siempre busqué en una mujer, no solo físicamente, ella era hermosa, muy hermosa, por supuesto, pero su personalidad y su carácter me estaban hechizando a cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella. Será que mi padre estaba en lo cierto, ¿era eso amor?

* * *

 **Humm… Carlisle siendo perspicaz; nuestro papi Edward está cada vez más prendado de mami Bella, él empieza a reconocer que siente algo por ella, pero todavía no se da cuenta de cuán fuerte es este sentimiento. Bella nuevamente habló un poquito más sobre su pasado, hay cosas que ella desea olvidar, ¿qué cosas serán éstas? En el momento cierto ella nos revelará jejeje.**

 **Ah, para aquellas que están echando de menos las escenas con Maddie, el capi que subiré este jueves está lleno de ella, una verdadera profusión de escenas de tiernas n_n**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews, sus comentarios son mis mejores regalos e incentivo.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;) Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el jueves ;)**


	10. Capítulo 10- Aproximándose

**N/A:** El domingo hubo una actualización extra, así que si no la viste, vuelve al capítulo anterior para leerlo ;)

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 — Aproximándose**

POV Edward

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando aparqué en el garaje del edificio en que vivía Bella, y que pronto sería mi nuevo hogar. Maddie estaba despierta y Bella me dijo que tardaría por lo menos una hora para que volviera a dormirse, así que me invitó a subir a su piso para que pudiera pasar algún tiempo con mi hija.

La ayudé llevando el bolso de bebé y la nevera térmica, mientras ella llevaba una muy bien arropada Maddie en sus brazos. Esta vez no tuvimos que pasar por la recepción, tomamos el ascensor del garaje y subimos directo hacía el apartamento de Bella.

Vi nuestro reflejo en el espejo del ascensor mientras subíamos, y el cuadro que él enmarcaba era de una familia, una bella familia, una esposa cansada, pero hermosa, con su bebé en brazos y un padre cargado de cosas de bebé, algo cansado, pero con una mirada feliz al tener a las dos mujeres de su vida a su lado.

No empieces a imaginarte cosas, Cullen — me censuré desde mi monólogo interior.

— ¿Te importas quedarte a solas con ella mientras me ducho? — Me preguntó Bella cuando ya habíamos entrado en su apartamento.

— No, ve a ducharte, tuviste un día agitado, un baño te relajará.

Ella asintió y la vi suspirar con cansancio, antes de aproximarse a mí y dejarme mi hija en mis brazos.

— Sé buena con papá, cariño — le dijo ella a nuestra hija, mientras le dejaba un beso en su pequeña sien.

Papá… Oírla decir esta palabra con tamaña naturalidad hacía que todo fuera más concreto, que se sintiera correcto, estaba en el lugar correcto, con las personas correctas.

Con Maddie en brazos me senté en el sofá.

— Ahora somos nosotros dos — avisé a mi niña, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, ella me miraba muy atentamente para sus dos meses de vida. Sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas ni siquiera parpadeaban, su boquita rosada entreabierta, las mejillas regordetas de un tono natural de rosado, era la viva representación de la dulzura. — Tenemos que conversar, señorita, le estás dando guerra a tu mamá por las noches, ¿verdad? — Ella me miró fijamente y la vi hacer un pequeño mohín en sus labios, me reí —, voy a considerar eso como un "sí, papá" — sin poder resistirme más tiempo, la acerqué a mi rostro para dejarle besos en sus regordetes y sonrosadas mejillas, ella me regalo un montón de sus chillidos felices, lo que llenó mi corazón de amor y de dicha.

Aproveché mi tiempo con ella para llenarla de más besos, sentir su increíble aroma a bebé y disfrutar mientras la veía jugar con mis dedos. Su pequeño y calentito cuerpo parecía haber sido hecho para estar entre mis brazos; la sensación de sostenerla, de poder sentir su calor, su respiración, era algo indescriptible, me sentía el hombre más fuerte y más débil del mundo, fuerte porque ella me hacía querer ser siempre un hombre mejor, y débil, pues sabía que aquel pequeño ser entre mis brazos tenía el poder de llenarme de felicidad, como también despertaba en mí todos los tipos de miedos: miedo por su bienestar, su felicidad, su salud, y sabía que cualquier cosa que no estuviese bien con ella provocaría un gran dolor en mí. Me acuerdo de que cuando estaba en mi último año de la preparatoria, el hijo de una vecina de apenas cinco años, fue atropellado por un coche, el niño había atravesado la calle sin mirar para coger un balón de baloncesto, el conductor no tuvo como evitar la colisión, el niño murió en el hospital. Mis hermanos ya estaban en la universidad en esa época y mi padre tenía guardia, así que yo acompañé a mi madre en el funeral; jamás me olvidé del semblante de los padres del pequeño, la madre lloraba copiosamente y no se dejaba apartar del pequeño ataúd, estaba siempre a acariciar el rostro sin vida de su hijo y diciendo frases como: "Mi bebé… mi luz, qué haré sin ti", "¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué llevaste a nuestra luz?", mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro; el padre lloraba en silencio, parecía estar en un estado de choque, tamaño era el dolor que sentía.

— Con sólo pensar en el dolor que están sintiendo aquellos padres, me duele el corazón — comentó mi madre cuando volvimos a nuestra casa tras el entierro del niño, dándome un abrazo muy fuerte, como para asegurarse que de verdad yo seguía a su lado.

— No comprendo, mamá, ¿por qué la gente tiene hijos, si saben que pueden sentir un dolor tan grande si algo les sucede? — Le cuestioné en aquel entonces.

— Porque el amor es mayor que el dolor, Edward. Gran parte de las personas desean amar y ser amadas, un hijo, es, creo yo, la expresión mayor del amor y da igual si se trata de un hijo biológico o no. Sea cuando generamos o adoptamos, estamos dispuestos a amar y el amor solamente aumenta a cada día que sabemos de la existencia y/o convivimos con ustedes, viendo cada pequeño cambio, sonrisa, logro. Por nuestros hijos dejamos a un lado nuestros gustos, nuestros placeres, hacemos diversos tipos de concesiones, que en general no haríamos en otras circunstancias, y eso es amar, pues nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a un ser indefenso, y lo que duele es la pérdida de este gran amor. No obstante, ningún dolor puede ser mayor que el amor, porque si duele es porque amamos; No sé cómo explicarte el tipo de amor que nosotros padres sentimos, es algo tan irracional y profundo que para comprenderlo hay que vivirlo por sí mismo, _un día lo comprenderás, hijo_ — dijo ella acariciando mi rostro con sus dedos. — Yo, aunque sabiendo que la vida es susceptible a cambios — añadió —, que a cualquier momento algo puede suceder y robar nuestra felicidad, si pudiera volver a elegir jamás decidiría no tener a tus hermanos y a ti, y sé que aquellos padres, pesen el dolor que están sintiendo ahora, tampoco elegirían por no tener a su hijo; el amor se atesora como la joya más preciosa, si ellos piensan en el amor y no en el dolor van a lograr a salir adelante con el tiempo, pero el dolor de la pérdida siempre estará presente, es un riesgo que todos nosotros aceptamos cuando decidimos amar.

Mi madre estaba en lo cierto cuando me dijo que un día comprendería sus palabras; mirando el rostro de mi bebé, estaba seguro que este día ya había llegado.

— ¿Cómo una cosita tan pequeña como tú puede lograr despertar un amor tan inmenso? — Pregunté retóricamente, la aproximé a mi rostro y dejé un beso sobre su frente. — Sabes, tengo muchos planes para nosotros, cuando seas algo mayor te llevaré a la playa, preguntaré a tu madre cuál será la edad adecuada para eso, ya que ella es médico pediatra — Escuché un pequeño gruñido salir de sus labios —, mamá viene con nosotros, por supuesto — aclaré. — Haremos lo mejor para ti, mi pequeña, mamá y papá te aman demasiado, y solamente por eso es que logramos ponernos en acuerdo, tú nos uniste, por tu bienestar somos capaces de cualquier cosa — le susurré, mientras ella jugaba con sus manos sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de mi mirada, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando terminé de hablar. — A veces parece que me comprendes a la perfección.

— Ella no necesita comprender tus palabras, porque ella comprende el amor que emana de ti y eso la hace feliz — oí decir Bella tras de mí. Me giré para verla, llevaba el pelo suelto y húmedo, y vestía un pantalón chándal gris y una blusa del mismo color. Era la visión de una mujer cómoda en su hogar, una visión muy hermosa, ya que la prenda se adhería de manera discreta a sus curvas.

— Si usted lo dice, doctora Swan… — dije en broma.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Estás cierta. Maddie es un bebé feliz, ella siente el amor a su alrededor, basta con mirarla para saber eso, tú la haces feliz.

— Y ella me hace a mí — afirmó, y en sus labios se dibujaron una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

Ella se sentó a mi lado e inmediatamente vi a mi hija girar el rostro en busca de su madre, Bella se inclinó sobre mi regazo, ya que tenía a Maddie apoyada contra mis muslos, y acarició con su nariz la mejilla de nuestra bebé, que al instante de sentir la caricia de su mamá empezó a emitir pequeños chillidos felices. Era extraño pensar en lo cómodo que me sentía al lado de aquella mujer que apenas conocía y en lo feliz que me sentía al verla interactuar con mi hija.

Debí de quedarme absorto en mis pensamientos, pues cuando volví a la realidad me encontré con Bella que me miraba entre curiosa y divertida.

— ¿A dónde fuiste, señor Cullen? — Cuestionó ella.

— Estaba pensando en lo poco que necesitamos para sernos felices — expliqué simplemente.

Ella me sonrió y asintió.

— Tengo que bañar a Maddie, ¿quieres ayudarme? — Preguntó.

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Ven conmigo, entonces.

Ella se levantó y yo la seguí con mi hija en brazos. Bella entró en el baño de invitados, y al entrar ella encendió un pequeño reproductor de música que estaba sobre la encimera del lavamanos y de pronto el ambiente se llenó de la dulce melodía del _Nocturno_ número dos de Chopin. Al otro lado de la encimera había una bañera, que Bella llenó con agua de la ducha y enseguida la vi verificar la temperatura.

— Está algo caliente todavía, pero se enfriará mientras procedemos a hacer la parte difícil, quitarle la ropa — dijo ella, volviéndose hacia nosotros.

Miré a Maddie y puedo dar fe que ella ya empezaba a fruncir su pequeño ceño.

— ¿Quieres intentar hacerlo? — Quiso darme la oportunidad Bella.

— Si me ayudas, me gustaría.

— Vamos a su habitación, será más fácil quitarle las piezas con ella sobre el cambiador.

En la habitación de mi hija, la dejé sobre el cambiador, ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, primero le quité los zapatitos y las medias, luego sus pequeños pantalones amarillos, en este momento ella ya empezaba a gruñir malhumorada.

— Para quitarle la camisa tienes que sostener su tronco para que puedas subir el barrado de la pieza hasta su media espalda — empezó a explicarme Bella, hice lo que me indicó —, ahora déjale nuevamente sobre el cambiador, sostén una de sus manitas y con cuidado la vas sacando de dentro de la camisa — nuevamente seguí sus instrucciones, para entonces Maddie ya lloriqueaba descontenta. Con cuidado y preguntando siempre a Bella si lo estaba haciendo bien, logré quitarle la prenda. La peor parte fue tener que pasar la minúscula camisa por su cabeza, mi hija no se hizo de rogada y me mostró cuán saludables eran sus pulmones.

— Déjame mirar su pañal y ver si hay necesidad de limpiarla antes de ponerla en la bañera — pidió Bella, intercambiamos nuestras posiciones, y tras examinar el pañal y constatar que solamente había orina en él, se lo quitó, y tras envolver a una llorosa Maddie en una toalla, ella la tomó en brazos para calmarla.

— Shhh… cariño, qué ropa mala, siempre molesta a mi pobre bebé — le susurraba Bella con dulzura, mientras la acunaba contra su cuerpo, mi hija soltó un par de ruidos lastimeros y disgustada escondió el rostro contra el cuello de su madre, moviendo la cabeza contra la piel de ella — Siempre hace eso cuando esta disgustada — me explicó Bella, refiriéndose a su actitud de ocultarse contra ella.

Volvimos al cuarto de baño y Bella volvió a verificar la temperatura del agua, que ya estaba adecuada para el baño de nuestra bebé, ella pidió que yo también la verificase de esa manera podría hacerlo por mi cuenta una próxima vez.

— Es algo raro, pero, en la misma medida en que no le gusta vestir y quitar la ropa, le gusta estar en el agua — me reveló ella, mientras tumbaba a Maddie por sobre su brazo izquierdo, con el derecho ella, abrió la toalla y luego cogió un poco de agua de la bañera y empezó a mojarle los piececitos, mi hija como que para corroborar lo que su madre me señaló, empezó a mover los pies al sentir el agua caer sobre ellos, y una sonrisa desdentada se dibujó en sus labios. — Es siempre bueno empezar el baño por partes, para que el bebé no se asuste al verse metido dentro del agua, así él se acostumbra a la nueva temperatura — me explicó, mientras pasaba sus manos mojadas por el tronco y el rostro de Maddie, que parecía disfrutar del contacto de su madre. En seguida Bella retiró la toalla y poquito a poco fue introduciendo nuestra hija en el agua, sosteniéndola con un brazo, y con el otro empezó a mojarle el pequeño cuerpito que se movía muy feliz dentro de la pequeña bañera. — Puedes poner algo de jabón en mi mano, Edward — pidió ella, señalándome el envase del jabón líquido para bebés. Le puse el jabón sobre la palma de su mano y ella empezó a enjabonar a Maddie, y casi sentí envidia de mi hija, Bella la tocaba con una delicadeza, que sólo con ver la suavidad con la que le masajeaba la piel de mi bebé me sentí inmediatamente más relajado, podía comprender porque a Maddie le gustaba el agua, yo diría que no era el agua, sino el momento de relajación que tenía junto a su madre; en el reproductor seguía sonando las más dulces y suaves músicas clásicas, lo que sin duda contribuya para el clima de tranquilidad y relajación que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Bella giró a Maddie dejándola con su culito al aire.

— ¿No quieres lavarle la espalda? — Me invitó. Puse un poco de jabón en mis manos, e intentando ser tan suave como Bella, empecé a frotarle su pequeña espalda. Creo que no me salí mal, pues no oí ningún quejido de parte de mi hija. — Otro día lo harás tu solo, y si es por la mañana, podrás incluso lavarle el pelo.

— ¿Solamente le lavas el pelo por las mañanas? — Cuestioné curioso por conocer la rutina de mi hija.

— Sí, es para evitar los resfriados.

Asentí, pensando que era algo muy bueno que Bella fuera un médico pediatra.

Enjuagamos a Maddie y Bella la volvió a envolverla en la toalla.

— Tenemos que secarla bien — me dijo mientras dejaba a nuestra bebé sobre el cambiador de su habitación. Bella jugaba con ella y le dejaba besitos sobre su pequeña tripa mientras la secaba, lo que la hacía sonreí y proferir chillidos felices, divirtiendo a su madre y a mí.

— ¿Quieres ponerle el pañal? — Me preguntó, tras secarla.

— Sí.

Acordándome de las instrucciones que Bella me había dado en el día anterior y bajo su supervisión, logré ponerle el pañal sin oír reclamos de parte de mi hija, pero cuando empecé a ponerle el pantalón de su muy pequeño pijama, ella empezó a agitar las piernitas y el ya muy conocido puchero se formó en sus labios, se avecinaba el llanto, con ayuda de Bella logré ponerle la pieza, oyendo muchos gruñidos de parte de mi hija, por Dios, era un verdadero suplicio tener que vestirla, lo que había visto en el día anterior sólo había sido una pequeña muestra. Cuando empecé a pasarle el cuello de la camisa por su cabeza el llanto explotó, creo que no le gusta estar sin ver durante los pocos segundos que la prenda le tapaba el rostro, cuando por fin terminé de vestirla, tenía a una niña rabiosa con el rostro totalmente rojo.

— Paso por eso todas las noches — suspiró Bella con cansancio, mientras la tomaba en brazos, inmediatamente Maddie se escondió en el hueco del cuello de su madre. — Ya pasó, muñequita, ya estás calentita, papá te vistió con tanto cuidado y cariño — le murmuraba ella mientras se sentaba en la mecedora al otro lado de la habitación.

— No te preocupes, Edward, no hiciste nada equivocado — me garantizó ella tras ver mi semblante asustado —, algunos bebés reaccionan así a los cambios de ropa, de pañal, al baño, ellos se sienten inseguros, todavía se están adaptándose a la vida fuera del útero, en general estas reacciones disminuyen o cesan hasta el tercer mes de vida. Saber todo eso no hace más fácil verla llorar como si alguien le estuviera haciendo mucho daño… tu madre fue la única capaz de tranquilizarme. — La vi ajustar a Maddie en sus brazos e inmediatamente mi hija empezó a buscar el seno de ella, solamente al ver a Bella levantar la parte superior de su blusa, comprendí la utilidad de la pieza que llevaba, pues ésta parecía estar dividida en dos partes, había una tela que le llegaba justo bajo los senos y otra que seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, de esa manera ella destapó su seno, sin mostrar demasiado, sólo lo necesario para que Maddie encontrara la fuente de su alimento. Bella hizo todo de una manera tan natural, que terminé por sentirme cómodo con la situación, e internamente le agradecí por eso, pues era un momento tan mágico y hermoso, me quedaría horas mirando a las dos. Maddie se calmó al instante de empezar a succionar el seno de ella. Mientras mi bebé se alimentaba, su mamá no le quitaba los ojos de encima y con las puntas de los dedos hacia caricias en su cabeza, deslizando los dedos por sobre su pelo, y Maddie la contemplaba el rostro retribuyendo su mirada de amor.

No sé decir cuánto tiempo estuve a mirar a la hermosa escena delante de mis ojos, sólo volví a mí cuando la voz de Bella interrumpió el silencio en que estábamos los dos, pues la única cosa que se oía era el sonido de succión de nuestra hija.

— Se está quedando dormida, ¿quieres sacarle los gases? — Me preguntó ella mientras se tapaba el seno con cuidado.

— Sí… por supuesto.

Ella se levantó y se aproximó de mí.

— Te voy a ayudar — avisó —, tienes que dejarla sobre tu hombro, deja que te la ponga, ya que no tienes la práctica todavía. — Ella dejó a Maddie sobre mi hombro derecho, e instintivamente puse una mano sobre su culito y otra sobre su espalda. — Tienes que poner tu mano entre su cabeza y su espalda, — me corrigió Bella, levando mi mano que estaba sobre la espalda de nuestra hija para el sitio que ella había indicado —, la cabeza de los bebés de pocos meses no se sostiene sola, pues los músculos del cuello todavía son débiles, se fortalecen con el tiempo, por eso hay que sostenerla, para así poder evitar una posible lesión en el tejido cerebral causada por un movimiento súbito de la cabeza — explicó en el plan médico, mientras ponía un paño entre mi hombro y el rostro de Maddie. — Es para evitar accidentes, a veces devuelve un poco de leche — esclareció.

Tras algunos pocos minutos en esta posición oí a Maddie proferir un pequeño eructo.

— Listo, puedes acostarla en tus brazos, se está cayendo rendida por el sueño — me dijo Bella.

Hice lo que ella me indicó, y era verdad, mi hija estaba casi dormida, la mecí en mis brazos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación en pocos minutos ella estuvo totalmente dormida.

— Déjala en su cuna, boca arriba, es la posición más segura para los niños, pues reduce el riesgo de muerte súbita — me orientó Bella, nuevamente en su plan médico pediatra, diciendo la última parte de su frase en un tono bajo y receloso.

Ya había oído historias de bebés que se morían de la nada mientras dormían, negué con la cabeza para apartar de mi mente la conjetura de que algo así podría pasar a nuestra niña, con sólo pensarlo me dolía el corazón. Tras dejar a Maddie dentro de su cuna me incliné y planté un beso en su suave cabecita, olía tan bien, el tipo de olor que es capaz de devolver la paz a cualquiera, me quedé unos segundos más admirando su tranquila respiración y cuando me giré vi que estaba solo en la habitación, Bella nos había concedido algo de tiempo entre padre e hija, me volví hacia mi bebé nuevamente y me quedé allí viéndola dormir por algún tiempo más. Maddie suspiraba y a veces sonreía, debía de estar soñando, cuanta tranquilidad un pequeño ser, como era mi hija, era capaz de transmitir, me quedaría de por vida viéndola dormir, pero tenía que macharme y Bella tenía que descansar.

— Mañana papá vendrá a verte, pequeña — le susurré —, sé buena por la noche con tu mamá, ella está muy cansada.

Dejé otro beso sobre su cabeza y salí de su habitación, encontré a Bella acurrucada en el sofá de la sala con un tazón de té en sus manos y con un aspecto soñoliento.

— Hey, me voy para que puedas descansar — le avisé.

— Lo necesito — estuvo de acuerdo, dándome una sonrisa cansada en asentimiento. — ¿Quieres un té antes de irte? — Preguntó.

— No gracias, tengo miedo de que te caigas sobre el tazón mientras lo preparas.

— Muy gracioso. Te acompaño hasta la puerta, entonces — dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando su tazón sobre la mesita de centro delante del sofá.

Ella caminó delante de mí y me abrió la puerta, traspasé el umbral y me volví hacia ella.

— Gracias por el día de hoy, por todos los momentos e informaciones que me regalaste sobre Maddie.

— Eres su padre, un buen padre.

Sonreí.

— Gracias, ahora ve a descansar. Mañana por la mañana tengo una cita sobre mis asuntos de trabajo en Port Ángeles, pero te llamo así que tenga un tiempo libre, me gustaría ver a Maddie por la tarde, si no es un problema para ti.

— No, no es un problema — aseguró.

— Entonces, buena noches, Bella.

— Buenas noches, Edward. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana — susurré y sin percibir mis pies me acercaron a ella — qué duermas bien — dije plantado un beso sobre su frente, aspirando su olor antes de apartarme.

— Gra… gracias… — musitó ella, algo sonrojada, los ojos de un increíble color chocolate agrandados por la impresión de mi acercamiento. Le sonreí y le di la espalda.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, me recriminé por haber ultrapasado la barrera de contacto entre nosotros a tan poco tiempo de conocernos, ella podría estar imaginando cosas, yo estaba imaginando cosas… ¡Un beso en la frente! Ayer le diste uno casi en la comisura de sus labios ¿¡Por Dios, Edward, qué tienes en la cabeza!? En aquel momento era un lío de sentimientos y emociones, jamás una mujer me había alterado como lo hacía Isabella Swan, la madre adoptiva de mi hija, y es muy bueno que te acuerdes de eso, Cullen, ella es la madre adoptiva de tu hija, no es tu novia, ni siquiera tu amante — Me censuré internamente. Pero también me acordé de todos los momentos en el día de hoy en que estuvimos muy próximos y a ella no le pareció importar mi cercanía, no me rechazó en ningún momento, se puso algo roja, pero me sonreía tímidamente — suspiré, levando las manos a mi pelo, tirando de él, nervioso e intranquilo —, no te hagas ilusiones, hay mucho en juego — me acordé.

* * *

 **Maddie volvió a la escena para regalarnos varios momentos tiernos n_n, y Edward sigue confuso por sus sentimientos por Bella, pero poquito a poco él empezará a aceptar lo que siente, pero vamos con calma, estos dos solamente llevan una semana de conocerse y como bien dijo Edward, hay el bienestar de una niña en juego.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D ¡Me encanta leerles!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**


	11. Capítulo 11- Conviviendo

**Hola, chicas, les vengo a dejar el capi unas horitas antes, espero que lo disfruten, revisarlo me ayudó a distraerme del clima de duelo que está aquí en Brasil por lo de la tragedia con el avión. Si tengo a lectoras colombianas, les agradezco de todo corazón por todo el apoyo que su pueblo le está dando a mi país.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 — Conviviendo**

POV Edward

Cuando llegué a casa, después de dejar el apartamento de Bella, hablé con mis padres y pronto les di las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que revisar algunas informaciones útiles para la reunión con los dueños de la empresa de construcción al día siguiente. Cambié mi ropa por un conjunto chándal y luego encendí mi ordenador y lo primero que vi en la pantalla fue la imagen de la fotografía que le había sacado a Bella y a mi hija. Suspiré y abrí el archivo con mis apuntes y observaciones sobre la empresa, con mucho ahínco logré, tras 15 minutos, concentrarme en las informaciones que tenía delante de mis ojos, la reunión era demasiado importante, ella podría facilitar mi vida laboral si todo saliera como yo esperaba y lográbamos firmar el acuerdo de compra y venta de las acciones, y eso me daría más tranquilidad y tiempo para poder estar con Maddie… sí con Maddie, mi prioridad debía ser mi hija, su madre tan sólo era una distracción, una hermosa distracción, intenté convencerme.

Estudié mis apuntes y escribí un informe sobre _Cullen y Meyer proyectos,_ tenía que mostrarles a los dueños de la constructora _Construyendo Sueños_ las ventajas de una asociación con mi empresa, si el interés por la asociación era mutuo sería más fácil negociar el valor de compra de las acciones. Cuando terminé de escribir y revisar el informe eran las dos de la madrugada, también hice una presentación en _PowerPoint con las estadísticas de mi empresa,_ salvé los archivos en una memoria USB, y como estaba demasiado cansando decidí que imprimiría las copias del informe por la mañana en el despacho de papá. Me dormí en el instante que mi cuerpo tocó el colchón, y probablemente por toda la tensión emocional de los últimos días, más la horas de trabajo, dormí de un tirón hasta la mañana cuando el sonido del despertador me hizo levantarme, eran las ocho y todavía tenía sueño, reuniendo energía me duché, vestí un traje de trabajo, arreglé mi pasta; al bajar fui directo al despacho de mi padre para imprimir las copias del informe. Al entrar en la cocina encontré a mi madre tomando su café sentada una de las banquetas alrededor de la encimera.

— Buenos días, mamá — la saludé, aproximándome para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

— Buenos días, cariño, ¿quiere que te sirva?

— No es necesario, lo hago yo, disfruta de tu café — respondí mientras llenaba una taza con mi propio café — ¿y papá?

— Sigue durmiendo, por la madrugada una de sus pacientes entró en labor de parto y él tuve que ir al hospital, llegó a las cinco de la mañana, gracias a Dios era el tercer hijo y todo se encamino rápido.

Asentí. Desayunamos y luego me despedí de mi madre; eran las nueve cuando cogí su coche y empecé el viaje hacia Port Ángeles, la reunión era a las 10:30, así que podía manejar con tranquilidad hasta la ciudad. La empresa constructora estaba situada en el centro de Port Ángeles, así que a las 10:10 me presenté delante de la secretaria de los presidentes.

— Buenos días, soy el arquitecto Edward Cullen, tengo una reunión con los señores, Lewis — me presenté a la secretaria, que era una señora con la edad muy próxima a la de mi madre.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen. Les avisaré a los señores Lewis que usted ya se encuentra en nuestra oficina. ¿Si desea puedo acompañarlo hasta la sala de reuniones mientras los espera — Preguntó solícita.

— Sí, gracias.

La mujer que era bajita, y tenía una mirada comprensiva se levantó y me acompañó hasta la sala de reunión.

— ¿Desea algo de beber? — Cuestionó antes de salir de la sala.

— Un vaso con agua, se lo agradezco.

Ella asintió y me dejó solo en el lugar. Aproveché para sacar mis apuntes, dejar los informes sobre la mesa y encender mi ordenador portátil.

En pocos minutos la secretaria vuelve a entrar en la sala, tras dar un sutil golpe en la puerta.

— Aquí está su agua, señor Cullen — dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa delante de mí —, los señores estarán aquí dentro de cinco minutos.

Le agradecí y ella volvió a dejarme solo. Estaba revisando mis apuntes cuando una pareja entró en la sala, el hombre era moreno y alto igual que la mujer que lo acompañaba.

— Buenos días, señor Cullen — me saludó él, aproximándose y tendiéndome su mano —, soy Garrett Lewis y esta es mi hermana Heide, somos los dueños de _Construyendo sueños_.

— Es un placer, señor Cullen — me saludó la mujer, tendiéndome su mano.

Tras nos saludarnos nos sentamos en la mesa, los hermanos lado a lado y yo delante de ellos.

— Entonces, señor Cullen, vamos a lo que interesa — empezó la mujer sin hacer rodeos —, está usted interesado en la mitad de las acciones que estoy vendiendo.

— Si, señorita Lewis —, tengo una empresa constructora en Seattle y mi socio y yo creemos que ha llegado el momento de expandir. La empresa de ustedes ya está consolidada en el mercado de esta ciudad, entonces nos parece una opción interesante si empezamos con el apoyo de alguien que ya construyó su nombre en el mercado.

— Igual que su empresa, pues _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ es la mayor empresa constructora de Seattle.

Sonreí y asentí, ellos también habían hecho la tarea de casa.

— Me gustaría saber el motivo de la venta de parte de las acciones — les pregunté.

— Me voy a casar en tres meses e iré a vivir en Italia con mi marido — me explicó Heide.

— Infelizmente — empezó a decir Garrett —, yo no tengo dinero para comprar su parte, ya que hicimos una gran inversión en la empresa y todavía no puedo retirar lo que invertí.

— Entonces empecemos con la exposición, a ver si llegamos a un acuerdo — les dije.

En la siguiente hora y media fue hecha la exposición de la situación de mercado y financiera de las dos empresas y luego hablamos de las ventajas de unir _Construyendo sueños_ a _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_. Al final la pareja de hermanos Lewis me dio el precio que estaban pidiendo por las acciones y yo les ofrecí la contrapropuesta de compra que había acordado anteriormente con Benjamín, si ellos aceptasen mi propuesta sólo perderían diez por ciento del valor que me estaban pidiendo. Me parecía difícil que _Construyendo sueños_ recibiera una mejor propuesta por la mitad de sus acciones, dada a la situación financiera del mercado y las prisas que tenía la señorita Lewis de vender sus acciones, mi propuesta era la mejor opción que ellos probablemente ya tuvieron. Nos despedimos y Garrett me dijo que me llamaría el lunes, ya que estábamos en un viernes, para decirme si ellos aceptaban o no mi propuesta.

Dejé la oficina de _Construyendo sueños_ con una buena corazonada sobre la asociación. Era cerca de la una cuando llegué a casa de mis padres, les conté todo a Esme y a Carlisle, que ya estaba despierto tras descansar por su llamada de emergencia durante la madrugada. Mis padres estaban tan optimistas cuanto yo cuando les narré todo lo que se pasó en la reunión, pues Garrett demostró un gran interés en poder unir su empresa con la mayor constructora de Seattle, vi el entusiasmo en sus ojos y en las miradas que intercambiaba con su hermana, tal vez ella no estuviera dispuesta a perder algo de dinero, pero esperaba que su hermano la convenciese de que mi propuesta fue y sin duda seguiría siendo la mejor. Después llamé a Benjamín y nuevamente narré mi reunión, mi amigo se mostró optimista también, y me dijo que si ellos aceptaban el valor que les ofrecimos serían un buenísimo negocio para ambos lados, nos despedimos con la promesa de que yo le avisaría así que obtuviera la respuesta de los hermanos Lewis.

Todavía estaba con mi celular en la mano cuando sentí un deseo irrefrenable de llamar a Bella, era casi las dos y media de la tarde, y me pregunté si ya se hacía tarde para poder invitarla a almorzar.

Su teléfono sonó por muchas veces antes de ella finalmente contestara a la llamada.

— Hola, Edward… — dijo ella con la voz acelerada

— Hola, Bella, si estás ocupada puedo llamarte después.

— No… estaba poniendo la ropa en la lavadora.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?

— Ah… todavía no… Maddie se durmió tiene una hora, así que estaba haciendo algunos quehaceres domésticos.

— Pues si quieres te puedo llevar el almuerzo y aprovechamos para conversar, creo que todavía no lo hicimos…

— Vale, te espero aquí. Pero no necesitas traer la comida, yo tengo lasaña que hice ayer en el congelador, la pondré en el microondas, es suficiente para dos personas.

— O.k. En veinte minutos estaré ahí.

— Te espero.

Cambié mi traje por una camisa azul y un pantalón jeans negro.

— ¿A dónde vas, hijo? — Me preguntó mamá, que estaba sola en la sala, leyendo una revista de decoración en el sofá. Conociéndola como la conocía imaginé que ya estuviera planeando hacer un cuarto para Maddie, o estaba buscando cosas para amueblar mi nuevo apartamento.

— A casa de Bella, hablé por teléfono con ella y nos quedamos para almorzar en su apartamento, tenemos muchas cosas que conversar todavía.

Mi madre me sonrió, aquel tipo de sonrisa que dan todas las madres y que quiere decir que ella sabe de algo que todavía no sabemos nosotros.

— Dale a Bella un abrazo de mi parte, y muchos otros en mi nieta.

— ¿Vas a necesitar a tu coche, mamá? — Le pregunté.

— No, cariño, puedes utilizarlo.

— Así que me sea posible traeré mi coche y te devolveré el tuyo.

— No tengo prisa, raras son las veces que manejo, y además, lo que es mío es tuyo y de tus hermanos.

— Gracias, mamá — le dejé un beso en su mejilla y nos despedimos.

Llegué al edificio en que vivía Bella y como ya tenía las llaves de mi piso, pude dejar el coche de mi madre aparcado en el garaje de éste. Subí por el ascensor del garaje y en pocos minutos estaba delante de la puerta de Bella. Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y con el pelo todavía mojado y una toalla en la mano.

— Hola, Edward, entra por favor — Me saludó ella.

— Hola, Bella — le sonreí al pasar a su lado, recibiendo de lleno su increíble olor.

— Lo siento, pero cuando Maddie está despierta no tengo tiempo para nada más a no ser ella, así que aprovecho cuando ella está dormida para hacer un par de cosas, incluso ducharme. ¿Puedes esperar un rato mientras termino de secarme el pelo?

— Claro, no te preocupes, aprovecharé para echar un vistazo en Maddie.

— O.k. No tardaré mucho.

La vi alejarse y la seguí por el pasillo, entré en la habitación de mi hija mientras ella adentraba en la suya. Maddie dormía tranquilamente, boca arriba, tenía un bracito levantado cerca de su rostro que estaba volcado hacia un lado, de sus labios entreabiertos colgaba un chupete rosa, era la primera vez que la veía con uno de esos.

Debí de quedarme absorto en mi bebé porque lo siguiente que supe es que Bella estaba a mí lado.

— Es un angelito — musitó ella a mi lado.

— Sin duda — le respondí sonriendo. — Nunca la había visto con un chupete — le comenté.

— No lo utilizo siempre, pero vi que sería algo necesario cuando ella empezó a utilizar mi seno como su chupete, tuve suerte pues ni todos los niños lo aceptan, ella se acostumbró rápido, y el secreto está en no utilizarlo si no hay necesidad. Si se utiliza de la manera correcta y si se lo quitamos hasta los dos años de edad no hay problema — me informó en su modo médico pediatra a lo que asentí. — Vamos a almorzar antes de que se despierte, el angelito cuando está despierto requiere atención — bromeó.

Dejamos la habitación de nuestra hija y cuando adentré a la sala vi qué la mesa junto a la barandilla ya estaba lista para nuestra comida, con los platos y los cubiertos puestos.

— Voy a la cocina a buscar la lasaña — me avisó ella.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Le pregunté.

— Puedes traer la ensalada, por favor, está sobre la encimera.

— Claro.

— ¿Qué quieres de beber? Tengo jugo de naranja, coca-cola y cerveza, por mi padre.

— ¿Qué vas a beber tú?

— Jugo de naranja, no puedo beber coca, tampoco cerveza por estar amamantando.

— Entonces te acompaño bebiendo jugo.

Ella sacó la lasaña del microondas y yo cogí la ensalada verde de sobre la encimera, dejamos todo en la mesa de la sala y volvimos a la cocina, yo por los vasos, ella por el jugo.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con la reunión de trabajo que tenías por la mañana? — Me preguntó Bella mientras nos servía la ensalada.

— Creo que bien, si todo sale como espero, mi empresa tendrá una sucursal en Port Ángeles dentro de muy poco tiempo, y yo podré organizar mi traslado hacia aquí lo más pronto que me sea posible.

— Espero que logres resolver todo de la mejor manera, estás haciendo muchos cambios en tu vida para poder estar aquí — me dijo ella.

— Aquí es el único lugar donde podría estar, mi corazón está aquí — le respondí.

Ella me sonrió y vi sus mejillas tintasen de un suave tono rosáceo.

— Maddie tiene una especie de magia que es capaz de ganar el corazón del más huraño de los hombres.

Al oír sus palabras, reflexioné y me di cuenta de que tal vez no estuviera hablando solamente de mi hija y tampoco de mi familia, cuando le dije que mi corazón estaba en aquella ciudad. Aquella mujer que estaba sentada delante de mí, me estaba cautivando con su amor incondicional por mi hija, con su personalidad de niña/mujer, a veces tímida a veces audaz; con su belleza natural, con su mirada profunda y sincera.

— Quiero hablarte sobre mis horarios de visita a Maddie, no quiero invadir tu vida y tu rutina — inserí el tema, dejando mis reflexiones para otro momento.

— No me estorbas, Edward, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Maddie tiene derecho a empezar a establecer lazos con su papá, si quieres y si tienes tiempo puedes venir a verla todas las tardes por vuelta de las tres y media, a esa hora ella ya suele estar despierta de su siesta de la tarde, también puedes salir a pasear con ella o llevarla a casa de tus padres.

— Te agradezco por la sensibilidad y madurez con que vienes tratando esta insólita situación.

— Somos adultos y tenemos que actuar como tal, por el bienestar de nuestra hija.

— Ni toda la gente adulta piensa así, mira lo que me hizo Tanya — le recordé.

— Sabes, quiero creer que si yo me hubiera negado a hacer la adopción de Maddie, ella al final nos hubiera facilitado tu nombre — me reveló su ilusión. — Sé que hay mujeres que por rencor a sus exparejas ven en los hijos de esta relación la manera de vengarse por los problemas que sucedieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y algunos hombres también hacen lo mismo, pero como, por lo general, es la madre quien se queda con los hijos, es más corriente que éstas manipulen la situación — empezó a decir Bella mientras cortaba una porción de lasaña para servirme. — Lo malo es que esas personas, sea la madre o el padre, se olvidan del daño emocional y psicológico que infringen a sus propios hijos, todo sólo por poder desquitarse de las heridas que le dejó su ex.

— Es difícil creer que hay gente que por puro egoísmo haga daño a un niño, ¿verdad? — Comenté.

— A veces demasiado difícil — suspiró ella —, me acuerdo de que cuando todavía trabajaba en el hospital de Seattle atendí a una niña de apenas seis años de edad, sus padres se habían separado un mes antes y la niña tenía un cuadro de fiebre emocional por lo de la separación y porque no había visto a su padre desde entonces. — Ella hizo una pausa para beber algo del jugo y luego siguió. — "Mami, quiero mi papi", oí decir la pequeña que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su madre delante de mí mesa de consulta — empezó a narrarme. — "Tu papá está con su novia, no puede venir a verte, él nos dejó por ella", le contestó la mujer. En ese momento llamé a una enfermera y le pedí para que llevase a la niña al salón de juegos del hospital. Cuando estuve a solas con la madre le expliqué que sería ideal que el padre pudiera visitar a su hija, pues solamente así los síntomas emocionales dejarían de afectar a la salud de la pequeña. Para mi sorpresa, la mujer me dijo que ni siquiera le había comunicado al padre la situación de su hija, que él las había dejado para estar con una otra mujer y que por eso no tenía derecho de estar con la niña, si la quería debería de haber quedado en casa con su familia. Ella también me dijo que él intentó visitarla, pero ella le prohibió su entrada en el edificio. El padre inmediatamente buscó sus derechos ante la justicia, pero mientras no sucedía la audiencia con el juez ella seguía negándole acceso a la niña. Ella se fue a buscar su hija en el salón de juegos y yo me quedé pensando en lo cuánto que mi pequeña paciente todavía iba a sufrir por tener a una madre que no sabía separar las actitudes de un hombre, de las actitudes de un padre — finalizó ella.

— Debe de ser difícil trabajar con niños en algunas situaciones, pues además de tratar la enfermedad, descubres muchas otras cosas que dañan a estos niños — observé, a lo que ella asintió, mientras masticaba un trozo de lasaña.

— Una de las peores cosas, es hacer la revisión de un bebé o de un niño, y percibir rasgos de maltratos y hasta violación — suspiró agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro, tras tragar su comida —, se me pasó dos veces cuando trabajaba en el hospital de Seattle, y durante el tiempo que llevo en el hospital de Forks una vez.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Indagué, olvidando mi comida.

— Llamé a las autoridades, les entregué mi informe y los niños fueron llevados a casas de acogida, pero te sientes tan impotente ante tamaña crueldad, sabes que estás evitando que nuevos maltratos ocurra, pero no pudiste impedirlo, es difícil lidiar con eso… — asentí, sin encontrar palabras para expresarme. — Ummm, vamos a cambiar de asunto, éste es muy complejo y triste para un almuerzo, cuéntame de tu trabajo — pidió.

Seguimos disfrutando de la comida, sin volver a hablar en temas demasiado complejos, como ella los nombró. Le conté como fue mis años en la universidad, como conocí a Benjamín y como juntos decidimos empezar nuestra propia empresa.

— Gracias por el almuerzo, la lasaña estaba exquisita, se te da muy bien lo de cocinar — la alabé cuando terminé de comer mi segundo trozo de lasaña, ella me había dicho por teléfono que había comida para dos, pero ella comía muy poco, así que no resistí al ver que todavía quedaba algo de comida en el molde refractario.

— Gracias… — musitó sonriendo.

Al terminarnos le ayudé a llevar todo para la cocina, y como eran muy pocas las cosas sucias, ella decidió lavarlas en el fregadero, rápidamente ella lavó todo y yo sequé los utensilios.

— Dijiste por teléfono que querías conversar — empezó Bella, cuando ya habíamos terminado con todo en la cocina y tras echar un vistazo a Maddie nos sentamos en su sofá.

— No sé bien por dónde empezar, nuestra situación es un poco…

— ¿Exótica? — Sugirió.

— Sí, exótica, está bien. Sé que te llevaste un gran susto al enterarte de mi existencia en la vida de Maddie, bueno, apenas nos conocemos y vamos a tener que criar a una niña, no sé si te va a parecer buena idea, pero creo que deberíamos intentar conocernos, ser amigos… tenemos que estar de acuerdo en muchas decisiones sobre la vida de nuestra hija. ¿Qué te parece?

— Si te soy sincera, ya había pensado en eso, es imposible que sin conocernos, sin conocer nuestros principios, nuestras ideas logremos educar a Maddie de una manera equilibrada. Creo que… que además de estrechar lazos con tu hija, tendrás que estrechar lazos con su madre.

— Con mucho gustó — acepté.

Ella al comprender el sentido con que sus palabras podían ser interpretadas se puso visiblemente roja y apartó su mirada de la mía, fingiendo arreglar un cojín mal posicionado del sofá. Por Dios, qué mujer, en un momento es tan segura de sí misma y hasta atrevida, como lo fue ayer en la cafetería y en el bufete del señor Volturi y en el otro se avergüenza como una niña.

— Entonces — seguí como si no pasara nada —, creo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos mejor, ya sé que te gusta la música clásica, como a mí, ¿qué tipo de literatura además de la de tu área de trabajo te gusta leer?

Ella pareció relajarse con mi pregunta y volvió a mirarme.

— Básicamente literatura clásica, Jane Austen, las hermanas Brontë, pero también me gustan las novelas y cuentos de Agatha Christie, los libros de Sidney Sheldon, de Marian Keyes, como puedes percibir leo de todo un poco. Y a ti, ¿qué te gusta leer?

— Igual que a ti, también me gusta leer algunos clásicos, las hermanas Brontë, Shakespeare, Edgar Alan Poe, Victor Hugo, algo más contemporáneo como Jack Kerouac y Sidney Sheldon también.

— Tenemos gustos eclécticos.

— Sí — estuve de acuerdo —, ¿cuál es tu tipo de película favorita?

— Soy muy ecléctica con eso también y todo depende de mi humor, hay días en que deseo ver una peli romántica, en otros algo histórico para reflexionar, a veces alguna comedia romántica, también películas basadas en libros clásicos, como Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Eyre, Los Miserables. ¿Y a ti?

— Películas clásicas, históricas, algo de suspenso. ¿Tus flores favoritas?

— Los tulipanes. ¿Y las tuyas?

— Las orquídeas. ¿Tu color favorito?

— El verde… — dijo mirándome a los ojos —, antes era el azul, pero los ojos de Maddie son verdes. ¿El tuyo? — Indagó.

— Marrón… — dije mirando sus ojos chocolates.

— ¿Marrón? — Extrañó ella.

— El marrón es cálido.

Ella asintió, sin añadir nada más.

— ¿Prefieres dulce o salado? — Seguí preguntando.

— Dulce — respondió y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus los labios.

— ¿Tú?

— Un poco de cada.

— Eso no es una respuesta, a la gente le gusta a uno u otro — objetó ella.

— Es que yo prefiero el equilibrio, así no me harto de comer solamente un tipo de sabor — le expliqué.

— Eres raro — sonrió, lo que me hizo sonreír con ella.

— De vacaciones, ¿te vas a la playa o al campo?

— A la playa, Forks ya se parece mucho con el campo. ¿Tú?

— Playa también. Ya qué estamos hablando de eso, ¿con qué edad podemos llevar Maddie a la playa.

— Después de los seis meses — me respondió.

— Haremos planes para entonces, podemos planear un viaje con mi familia, a Ethan le encantará correr por la arena — le sonreí.

— Claro, a Maddie y a él les encantará estar con tu familia jugando en la playa.

— Nuestra familia — le corregí —, mis padres y hermanos te quieren mucho, antes ellos ya te consideraban como un nuevo miembro del clan Cullen, ahora además del afecto recíproco, tú eres la madre de su nieta y sobrina, así que oficialmente eres de la familia.

Ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa y pude ver el brillo de algunas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

— Gracias… fuimos solamente Charlie y yo, y siempre quise tener una casa con hermanos y primos, ustedes, aunque muchos años después, hicieron realidad a mi sueño de niña, y lo mejor es saber que nuestra hija tendrá todo lo que yo no pude tener — el hecho de crecer sin una madre marcó de por vida a Bella, eso era evidente en su preocupación de poder dar a Maddie la familia que ella no pudo tener.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar en este momento.

— ¿No vas a contestar? — Cuestionó Bella al ver como tardaba en tomar el aparato que estaba sobre su mesilla de centro.

— Sí…. — le dije saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

Tomé mi celular y vi que la llamada era de la oficina del abogado. La contesté y era el propio Aro Volturi.

— Señor Cullen, utilizando mis conocimientos logré adelantar un poco los trámites legales, y un juez amigo mío solicitó la prueba de ADN, que podrá ser realizada el martes de la próxima semana. Por correo electrónico le pasaré los datos, sobre el hospital y el horario en que usted, la niña y la señorita Swan deben de comparecer para hacer la colecta del material.

— Gracia por la prontitud, señor Volturi. Cuanto antes estos análisis fueren hechos más pronto resolveremos esas cuestiones legales para seguir con nuestras vidas — le agradecí.

— Sólo hago bien mi trabajo, señor Cullen, recibo bastante bien para eso.

— Sí, es verdad.

— Voy a comunicar a la señorita Swan ahora…

— No es necesario, estoy con ella, y se lo diré — lo corté.

— Vale, cualquier cosa vuelvo a llamarle o a la señorita.

Nos despedimos y yo encerré la llamada.

— ¿Qué quería el abogado? — Indagó ansiosa Bella.

— Él consiguió adelantar un poco los trámites y vamos poder hacer la prueba de ADN el próximo martes, él nos enviará por correo los datos — le expliqué.

— Es una buena noticia, cuanto antes los resultados salgan, más rápido podremos resolver el lío de los documentos.

Asentí, y Maddie eligió aquel momento para despertarse y lloraba con tamaña intensidad que parecía que alguien la estaba maltratando, miré a Bella alarmado y ella me dio una sonrisa divertida.

— Está bien, no te preocupes, no le gusta despertar sola, vamos por ella.

— Eh, muñequita, ¿por qué tanto llanto? — Le susurró Bella inclinándose sobre la cuna para tomarla en brazos. La vi levantar a una agitada y llorosa Maddie, que tenía el rostro rojo por la fuerza que hacía al llorar, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su mamá empezó a buscar su seno, Bella se sentó en la mecedora y abriendo algunos botones de su blusa la acercó a su pecho, tras destapar una parte de su sostén premamá; Maddie ávidamente tomó el pezón y empezó a succionar con tanta fuerza que el sonido llenó la habitación.

— ¿No te duele? — Pregunté sin darme cuenta.

— No, ahora no, en el inicio era algo incómodo pero después me acostumbré — contestó sin despegar la mirada de nuestra hija.

— ¿Si quieres puedo esperar en la sala? — Sugerí, pues no sabía si ella se sentía cómoda conmigo observándola, ayer era noche, la habitación estaba en penumbra y mal pude ver algo de su seno, pero ahora todo estaba bastante iluminado.

— No hay problema — contestó alzando su rostro para mirarme —, a no ser que te sientas incómodo, a mucha gente le molesta ver a una mujer amamantando.

— No, no cuando se trata de mi hija y de ti, es lo más hermoso que he visto, — empecé a explicar mientras me sentaba en un sillón caoba de estilo clásico que había al otro de lado de la habitación y que me permitía verlas —, es increíble ver la conexión de las dos. Si te soy sincero, no es que me moleste ver a las madres amamantando en la calle o en un restaurante, lo que sucede, es que me parece algo tan íntimo, que cuando lo veo siento que estoy invadiendo a la privacidad de aquella mujer, y está sensación sí me pone incómodo.

— Te comprendo, no me gusta amamantar en público, porque siento que pierdo esta conexión — empezó a explicar, volviendo a mirar a Maddie para acariciar la pequeña manita que descansaba sobre su seno —, para mí es un momento sagrado, en donde sólo existe ella y yo, si estoy en un sitio lleno de gente no logro concentrarme lo suficiente en ella, es por eso que cuando necesito salir por mucho tiempo prefiero extraer la leche y llevarlo en un biberón en una nevera portátil. Pero, hay mujeres que se siente cómodas en hacerlo en público y otras que, como yo, no, es una cuestión de gusto personal, que debería ser más respetada.

— Es verdad… — no añadí nada más porque me quedé absorto en la bella escena que mis ojos tenían el placer de contemplar.

Cuando Maddie estuvo satisfecha, igual que la otra noche, Bella me la entregó para que le sacase los gases y le cambiara el pañal que estaba lleno de pis. Mi niña hizo su berrinche habitual al ser cambiada, pero esta vez yo intente calmarla, ya que Bella me había dejado a solas con ella para que pudiéramos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, me senté en la mecedora y por increíble que parezca, tras unos pocos minutos meciéndola, ella se calmó.

— ¿De verdad, pequeña, necesitas hacer tanto berrinche por un cambio de ropa o de pañal? — Cuestioné mirándola jugar con mis manos, ella pareció comprenderme porque dejó de mirar a mis dedos para mirarme a los ojos y de pronto me sonrió, la sonrisa más tierna e inocente que uno puede recibir en su vida. — Vale, si siempre me vas a sonreír de esa manera te perdono a tus berrinches — ella me sonrió nuevamente. — Te amo, mi pequeña preciosidad — le susurré y me incliné para acariciar su nariz con la mía, ella puso su pequeña manito en mi rostro y la dejó allí, aproximé mi rostro a su suave pelo e inspiré el olor a bebé que emanaba de él. Mi pedacito de paz.

x-x-x-x-x

Con Maddie en brazos encontré a Bella en la cocina limpiado y organizando los trastos del almuerzo en el armario.

— Hey, por lo visto ustedes se compenetraron de maravilla — dijo ella al vernos entrar en el ambiente.

— Es lo que parece — le contesté sonriendo. Y Maddie en el instante de escuchar la voz de su madre empezó a proferir sus chillidos felices.

Bella se aproximó de nosotros y yo la entregué, nuestra hija se acurrucó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su mamá, suspirando de satisfacción.

— Mi muñequita preciosa — susurró Bella, dejando un beso en su manita.

Que rápido los sentimientos de una persona pueden cambiar, pues podría decir que hasta cierto punto llegué a sentir celos del lazo existente entre Bella y Maddie, pero ahora todo lo que sentía era una inmensa sensación de amor y paz al mirarlas juntas.

— Ahora vuelve con papá — dijo ella pasándome nuestra hija para mis brazos. — ¿Te importaría cuidarla mientras termino de hacer la colada? — Me preguntó dubitativa. — Antes de que llegarás cuidé de las ropas de Maddie, pero falta las mías, pero si tienes algo que hacer… — empezó a añadir.

— No, no tengo nada que hacer — la corté —, no te preocupes, será un placer quedarme con mi pequeña. Haz tranquila tus cosas, Maddie y yo disfrutaremos de nuestro momento padre e hija.

— Vale, gracias…

Volví a la sala, y por casi una hora estuve totalmente dedicado a mi hija, a verla sonreír de mi habla empalagosa, en que le decía cosas como: ¿Quién es la princesa de papá? ¿Quién es la nena más linda del mundo? O a verla fruncir el pequeño ceño concentrada en su juego con mis dedos. O simplemente verla prendada de mi rostro, con su boquita rosa entreabierta, los hermosos ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear, cuando empecé a recitarle algunas estrofas salteadas de un poema:

 _La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?_  
 _Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,_  
 _que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._  
 _La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,_  
 _está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,_  
 _y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor._

 _[…]_

 _Calla, calla, princesa -dice el hada madrina-;_  
 _en caballo, con alas, hacia acá se encamina,_  
 _en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,_  
 _el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,_  
 _y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte,_  
 _a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor._

( **N/A** : El poema se llama _Sonatina_ y fue escrito en 1896 por el poeta nicaragüense Rubén Darío)

— Qué hermoso — oí decir Bella, alcé mi rostro y la encontré recargada contra el umbral de la entrada de la cocina, observándonos —, a Maddie le encantó tanto como a mí, estaba totalmente prendada de ti.

— Es solo un poema que aprendí en mis clases de español cuando asistía a un curso de idiomas — empecé a explicarle, mientras acomodaba mejor a Maddie en mis brazos, dejando su espalda contra mi pecho para que ella mirara a su mamá —, ni siquiera lo recuerdo completo. ¿Hablas español? — Pregunté al acordarme de que había recitado el poema en su lengua materna y no una traducción al inglés.

— Sí, español y francés, me encantan los idiomas. ¿Y tú?

— Español e italiano, también me gustan los idiomas.

Ella me sonrió y caminó hasta nosotros para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

— Gracias por cuidarla, logré terminar de hacer un par de cosas — agradeció y se inclinó sobre mí para oler el cuello de nuestra hija, que se rió al sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de su madre.

— Cuando necesites, sólo llámame.

— Me estoy acostumbrando a eso, a dividir el tiempo de Maddie con otra persona, a saber que puedo contar con tu ayuda y que ya no tengo que hacer todo a prisas para volver con ella.

— Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera llevamos más de una semana de conocernos y todo se puso patas arriba tanto en tu vida como en la mía.

— Sí, pero no cambiaría eso, no cambiaría nada, porque gracias a que la verdad salió a la luz — empezó a explicar, dándole un dedo a Maddie que inmediatamente lo sostuvo con fuerza —, ella tendrá más amor, más protección y una gran familia.

— No solamente, Maddie, Bella, tú también ya tienes a tu gran familia — le puse de manifiesto nuevamente, parecía que por más que le dijéramos, mi familia y yo, que la considerábamos como una Cullen ella no se permitía entregarse totalmente —, somos una familia ahora, podemos no ser lo que se espera tradicionalmente, pero somos una familia, por el simple hecho de que deseamos que así sea.

Si alguien merecía tener una familia, era la hermosa mujer a mí lado que contemplaba a nuestra hija con una mirada enamorada; alguien tan hermosa física y espiritualmente, tan dispuesta a compartir su amor con los demás merecía tener a su propia familia para poder amar y ser amada. Y allí, junto a ella y a mi hija, en aquel ambiente hogareño, de pronto fui sorprendido por el deseo de dársela yo esta familia.

* * *

 **Edward empieza a solucionar la cuestión de su trabajo y él y Bella todavía están en este clima de aproximación y de conocimiento mutuo, en el próximo capi las cosas empiezan a cambiar… no puedo decirles más ;) ¿Qué tal el momento en familia de nuestros chicos? Me encantó escribirlo n_n**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Ustedes me llenaron de alegría al leer los comentarios del capi anterior, es muy gratificante saber que les transmito buenas sensaciones con mi escritura y que algunas se identifican con la historia, gracias por sus palabras, estoy trabajando para que pronto les pueda regalar otro capi extra.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12- Dándose cuenta

**¡Hola, lectoras! Este capítulo es algo corto, pero el domingo haré una actualización extra ;) ¡Buena lectura!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 — Dándose cuenta**

 _No es el tiempo ni la ocasión los que determinan la intimidad: es sólo el carácter, la disposición de las personas. Siete años podrían no bastar para que dos seres se conocieran bien, y siete días son más que suficientes para otros._

 _(Sentido y Sensibilidad, Jane Austen)_

POV Edward

Tras una tarde llena de momentos felices dejé el apartamento de Bella, sintiendo que dejaba parte de mi en aquel lugar, quería poder quedarme allí con ellas, bañar a Maddie, ver a Bella amamantarla, luego sacarle los gases y déjale en su cuna para luego acurrucarme con Bella en el sofá y ver una película; o hacerle el amor en nuestra habitación, o simplemente dormir de cucharita hasta que nuestra hija nos despertara horas después requiriendo nuestros cuidados. Dios, ¿cómo era posible que me hubiera enamorado de Isabella Swan si la conocía desde apenas cinco días? Yo que a mis veintiocho años jamás habría estado enamorado, me había encariñado con algunas de las mujeres con las que me relacioné, pero jamás había sentido esta necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de alguien, de verla sonreír, de abrazarla, de sentirla protegida entre mis brazos, que el simple hecho de verla sonreír me calentara el corazón. Quería el paquete completo, no solamente quería a mí hija en mi vida, quería a Bella, y no solamente como la madre de Maddie, sino que, como mi novia, mi esposa, mi mujer…

— ¿Te das cuenta del tamaño del lio en que te metiste, Edward? — Medité en voz alta cuando estuve sentado en el coche de mi madre. Encendí el motor y dejé el garaje del edificio, intenté no pensar en el asunto mientras manejaba hasta la casa de mis padres.

— Edward, ¿todo bien hijo? — Cuestionó mi madre, que estaba al otro lado del jardín, al verme bajar del coche a toda prisa sin siquiera percatarme de su presencia.

— Sí… lo siento, mamá — respondí, bajando la escalinata del porche para acercarme a ella.

— Edward, pasaste nueves meses en mi vientre, te crié por más de dieciocho años, no me vengas con el cuento de que "estoy bien, mamá," te conozco, hijo.

Suspiré y me encaminé hasta donde ella estaba, la vi quitarse los guantes de jardinería y sentarse en un banco de jardín que había cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Cuestionó cuando me senté a su lado.

— ¿Es posible enamorarse en cinco días? — Fui directo al grano.

Vi una ligera sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios y ella me regaló una mirada dulce.

— Ah, cariño, a veces son necesarios segundos, una única mirada y te quedas prendado irrevocablemente — dijo con la mirada perdida recordando el pasado —, así fue como me enamoré de tu padre, estaba yo caminando en dirección a la biblioteca universitaria, iba distraída, hurgando dentro de mi bolso en busca del dinero que por la mañana había soltado de cualquier manera dentro de él, de pronto choqué contra alguien y si él no me sostiene me voy al suelo, cuando alzo mi rostro para disculparme, me quedo muda, prendida en su mirada azul, él me sonríe y me pregunta si estoy bien — me cuenta ella sonriendo —, a lo que yo simplemente asiento positivamente. Mi corazón latía a toda prisa, logré tartamudear un lo siento y cada cual siguió su camino. Pasé los siguientes dos meses pensando en aquel chico, hasta que una amiga me invitó a una fiesta y allí estaba él, nuestras miradas se encontraron y Carlisle se aproximó, pasamos toda la fiesta juntos, conversamos, bailamos, así empezó todo, lo demás es historia — finalizó. — El amor es impredecible, Edward, a veces está delante de nuestros ojos y no nos damos cuenta, pues se esconde por tras de una amistad antigua, otras veces llega de la nada, y ni siempre él elige el mejor momento de nuestras vidas para asomarse desde nuestros adentros.

— No, él no elige el mejor momento… estoy enamorado de Bella, justo de ella, no podría complicar más mi vida ¿verdad?

— ¿Será que se trata de una complicación? — Repuso mi madre. —Cuando estamos viviendo momentos difíciles no solemos ver las cosas desde la perspectiva cierta, a veces son necesarios meses, años, para que uno pueda percibir el lado bueno de aquello que la vida le ofreció en aquel entonces.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que es algo bueno que esté enamorado de la madre de mi hija? — Indagué, necesitando oír su respuesta.

— No veo nada malo en ello, hijo. Desde cuando la viste por primera vez, en mi sala, supe que había algo más, después nos revelaste lo de Maddie, pero, aún así, seguí creyendo que la manera como la miraste no fue solamente porque estabas conociendo a la madre adoptiva de tu hija, había algo más en tu mirada.

— No puedo negarte, ella me traía intrigado desde cuando vi su foto en el informe que el investigador privado me entregó en aquel mismo día, pasé algunas horas de mi día contemplando su rostro — admití. — No sé cómo proceder ahora…

— Dale tiempo al tiempo, se conozcan, al final el bienestar de mi nieta está en juego, y sé que ninguno de los dos desea hacerle daño.

— ¿Crees que ella siente algo por mí? — Pregunté ansioso.

— ¿Tú que crees? — Me preguntó ella a su vez, evadiendo mi pregunta.

— Hay algo en el aire.

— Sí, hay algo en el aire, así como vi tu interés por ella cuando la viste, también vi el interés de ella por ti, y nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos, solo te aconsejo que vayas despacio, no sé si Bella ya está lista para una relación, aunque sienta algo por ti.

— Le pasó algo en su última relación ¿no? Estuvo con el mismo hombre por cinco años, probablemente hizo planes de noviazgo, boda, debe ser difícil empezar a relacionarse con alguien más después de una relación tan larga — comenté. — Ayer ella me habló por encima sobre el tema, y por lo poco que me dijo, deduzco que debe haber ocurrido algo muy grave que la llevó a terminar la relación.

— No te puedo decir nada, hijo, no concierne a mí revelarte algo que Bella me contó en confianza, sólo ten paciencia y conquístala, ella vale la pena.

Sí, por lo poco que conocía de Isabella Swan sabía que ella merecía la pena y mucho más, era la primera mujer que despertaba en mi el deseo de construir una familia, era la mujer que yo estuve esperando todos estos años y no la iba a dejar escapar.

x-x-x-x-x

El sábado me presenté a la casa de Bella a las tres y media de la tarde como habíamos acordado que podía hacer todos los días.

— Hola, Edward — me recibió ella con una gran sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, llevaba el pelo suelto y algo revuelto, se veía natural y sencillamente hermosa. Maddie estaba en sus brazos, vestía un conjunto amarillo lleno de rayas negras, lo que la hacía parecerse a una abejita, fue imposible no sonreír ante la ternura que ella emanaba —, mira muñequita, papá llegó — le dijo Bella a nuestra hija, y yo deseé ser recibido todos los días de aquella misma manera, pero no en su casa, sino en un hogar nuestro.

— Hola, Bella — me aproximé y planté un beso en su mejilla, casi demasiado cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… gracias… — ella tenía los hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos como platos, le di una sonrisa torcida, y la vi parpadear un par de veces.

— Y tú, mi princesa, ¿cómo estás? — Le dije a mi pequeña, que me regaló una linda sonrisa además de su ya característico chillido feliz, Bella sonriendo la pasó a mis brazos.

Adentré en su sala y me senté en el sofá.

— ¿Qué tal la noche? — Le pregunté.

— Se durmió a las seis de la tarde, se despertó a las nueve, volvió a dormirse a las once y se despertó a las tres de la madrugada y solamente volvió a dormirse a las siete de la mañana, lo de siempre — resumió ella.

— Debes de estar agotada — y ahora que la miraba bien, aunque me hubiera recibido con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos y estaba algo pálida. — Por qué no aprovechas que estoy aquí y vete a descansar por algún tiempo — le sugerí, acordándome de que en el día en que fuimos a hablar con el abogado ella estaba tan cansada que se durmió en el coche. — Anda, Bella, ve, cualquier cosa te llamo — la insté al ver que ella estaba dudando en aceptar mi propuesta.

— Vale, a decir verdad, me muero de sueño y no pude dormir mientras ella lo hacía por la tarde, pues tenía mucha ropa de ella para planchar. Hace media hora que la amamanté y también le cambié el pañal — me avisó.

— No te preocupes, ve a dormir, antes que te duermas ahí en este sillón, soy su padre es mi papel ayudarte — puse de relieve.

— Gracias, si tienes hambre o sed, sólo busca algo en la cocina — asentí. Ella se levantó despacio, y con visible cansancio la vi caminar por el pasillo y entrar en su habitación.

— Ahora, somos tú y yo, pequeña — le dije a Maddie, que me sonrió.

Las horas al lado de mi hija se pasaron en un parpadear, cuando me di cuenta ya era las seis de la tarde y Maddie empezaba a ponerse gruñona.

— Quieres a mamá, ¿verdad, pequeña? — Le pregunté y como respuesta afirmativa recibí más un gruñido. — Vale, no me queda otra sino despertarla.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella, Maddie seguía gruñendo y revolviéndose incómoda en mis brazos. Toqué la puerta de Bella tres veces, pero como no oí respuesta decidí entrar, despacio abrí la puerta y entré a la única habitación de su apartamento que todavía no conocía.

La habitación era clara, decorada en tonos claros de azul y los muebles eran una mezcla de estilo vintage y madera envejecida en tonos de blanco y marrón. La cama estilo americana era grande y estaba cubierta por un cubre cama azul con flores blancas, Bella estaba acostada sobre su costado izquierdo y tenía una mano entre su rostro y la almohada, dormía profundamente, a su lado había una especie de mini cuna blanca acoplada a la lateral de la cama. No quería despertarla, pero el bebé en mis brazos empezaba a molestarse cada vez más. Me senté en la lateral opuesta de su cama, ya que la mini cuna no me permitía sentarme en el lado en que ella estaba dormida, y la llamé, pero ella pareció no oírme, ni los gruñidos de nuestra hija.

— Bella — la llamé más alto, me aproximé, sentándome casi en el medio de su cama y aparté un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre su mejilla, aprovechando para acariciar su piel suave, al sentir mi toque ella movió el rostro en dirección a mi mano, girando el rostro y el cuerpo en mi dirección, seguí tocando su rostro y volví a llamarla, de esta vez ella abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeó algunas veces antes de enfocar su visión en mi rostro. — Siento despertarte, pero Maddie se está poniendo impaciente y por el tiempo transcurrido creo que ya debe de estar con hambre — expliqué, mientras ella rápidamente se acomodaba sobre el colchón y estiraba los brazos para coger a Maddie.

— Shhh… muñequita — ella vestía otra de aquellas blusas premamá que facilitaban el momento de dar de mamar, y en cuestión de segundos Maddie estuvo pegada a su seno, succionando como si la vida le fuera en ello — ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Bella, pasando una mano por sobre sus ojos, todavía soñolienta.

— Las seis.

— Dormí demasiado, debía de haberme despertado por lo menos a una hora atrás, puse mi celular para despertar pero creo que no lo oí.

— Estabas demasiado cansada, necesitabas unos minutos de reposo para recuperar tus energías — le dije.

— Gracias por cuidarla — dijo, levantando sus ojos de nuestra hija para mirarme al rostro.

— No me agradezcas, ya no estás sola, vamos a dividir los momentos buenos y malos de lo que concierne ser padres.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar a Maddie, acompañé su mirada, mi hija tenía su pequeña mano regordeta apoyada sobre el seno de su madre, ella abría y cerraba la mano como si estuviera acariciando la piel de Bella, sonreí.

— Ella casi siempre hace eso — explicó ella —, creo que la relaja el movimiento repetitivo.

— Pensé que Maddie durmiese en la habitación de ella — hablé mientras miraba la mini cuna.

— Sí, ella duerme en su cuna durante el día y en las primeras horas de la noche, pero por vuelta de las once, que es cuando ella vuelve a dormirse la traigo para estar aquí cerca de mí, me siento más tranquila para poder dormir sabiendo que ella está a mi lado y también es más fácil para atenderla durante la madrugada.

— Hiciste grandes cambios en tu rutina para poder estar con ella — comenté.

— Y los haría nuevamente — afirmó mientras que con su dedo indicador dibujaba la lateral del rostro de nuestra hija.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para tener una estructura tan buena para recibir un bebé en tu apartamento?

— En verdad, tu madre, Alice y Rosalie hicieron casi todo, así que ellas supieron que la había adoptado se pusieron mano a la obra, en cuatro días tenía una habitación de bebé y todo lo necesario para el cuidado de él, las acompañé al centro comercial solamente una vez, elegí los muebles y algunas ropas, lo demás fue regalo de ellas, tu papá y hermanos. Tu madre se encargó de la decoración de su habitación, le dije que me gustaría algo claro, dulce y sencillo y ella hizo la preciosa habitación que ya conoces.

— Mi madre era buenísima en su trabajo de decoradora, lo sigue siendo, pero lo dejó porque se aburrió de tratar con gente que no respetaba sus ideas y su tiempo de trabajo, a veces cuando la gente tiene mucho dinero se olvida de ser agradable, principalmente cuando está pagando por un servicio como el de decoración. Ella se volvía loca con clientes que aprobaban su idea y después cambiaban de opinión una y otra vez.

— Por eso cada vez que se presenta una oportunidad para decorar ella la toma tan a pecho — dijo Bella, haciendo que ambos rieran, mi madre podía llegar a ser demasiado convincente cuando se proponía a algo.

Cuando Maddie estuvo satisfecha, Bella nuevamente me la entregó para que la hiciera eructar, sin percibir estábamos creando una rutina con respecto a mi manera de ayudarla con los cuidados de nuestra hija.

— Voy a preparar su baño, dentro de poco se estará quedando dormida — me avisó, levantándose de la cama —, ¿quieres intentar bañarla hoy? — Me preguntó antes de atravesar la puerta.

— Puedo intentarlo.

Ella me sonrió y me dejó a solas con Maddie en su habitación. Tras su salida pude observar los detalles de su cuarto, delante de la cama, había una estantería de color blanco envejecido, que tenía de todo un poco, repisas de libros, cd's, DVD's e igual que en la sala había marcos en algunos huecos entre los materiales allí expuestos. Muchas fotos de Maddie, otras de Bella y su papá, otra con un chico moreno, él tenía un brazo por sobre el hombro de Bella y ambos reían el uno para el otro, ¿quién sería? Ella me dijo que no tenía a nadie en su vida… Seguí mirando y una foto me llamó la atención, era Bella y Maddie en su momento más íntimo, Bella llevaba una bata azul oscura que cubría solamente lo necesario y dejaba a muestra bastante piel, la piel de sus hombros, de su escote, la curva de sus senos, Maddie imitaba la escena que mis ojos vieron minutos antes, tenía una mano sobre el seno de su madre y la mirada pegada al rostro de ella. Bella la miraba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, la imagen era tan linda, tan íntima. Allí, admirando aquella foto, sentí una emoción diferente a todo lo que ya sentí alguna vez, me sentí orgulloso, orgulloso de todo lo que Dios me regaló, una hija y una madre para ella, y yo quería a ambas en mi vida de una manera que sabía, era irrevocable; quería amarlas, quería poder protegerlas de todo, cuidarlas siempre, quería estar allí en aquellas fotos junto a ellas. Y lo haría, porque no iría detenerme hasta lograr conquistar el amor de aquella mujer, ya tenía a mi hija, pero quería a la familia completa y la conseguiría, sin importar el tiempo que llevara para eso, Isabella Swan un día sería oficialmente la señora Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **¡Yupi! Edward por fin reconoció sus sentimientos por Bella y él está muy decidido a conquistarla, les revelo que las cosas entre los dos empezaran a caminar un poquito más rápido ahora ;) Y todavía tenemos unas cositas por descubrir sobre lo que le sucedió a Bella en su anterior relación…**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Y por sus palabras de empatía con respecto a lo del avión, de todo corazón, gracias…**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el domingo ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13-Empezando a arreglar la vida

**¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy yo unas horitas antes de que llegue el domingo, espero que disfruten de la lectura de este capi ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 — Empezando a arreglar la vida**

POV Edward

El domingo lo pasé junto a Maddie y a Bella, mi madre la invitó para el almuerzo en familia, así que tuve un día muy agradable, Bella literalmente era una Cullen, se sentía a gusto con todos y mi hija, aunque la tuve la mayor parte del tiempo en mis brazos, fue el centro de la atención de todos, yendo de brazos en brazos sin reclamar.

Ya se aproximaba el final de la tarde, estaba en el cobertizo con mis hermanos y mi padre, las mujeres estaban en la sala, y desde donde estaba situado podía ver a Bella, que llevaba a nuestra hija en brazos, sentada en el sofá de dos plaza, Ethan estaba sentado a su lado, y acariciaba con extremo cuidado la cabecita de su prima, lo vi inclinarse y dejar un beso sobre su pelo, y después mirar a Bella regalándole una sonrisa dulce que marcaba los adorables hoyuelos de su rostro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y después se inclinó para besar la mejilla regordeta de mi sobrino.

— Tierra llamando a Edward — oí decir la voz de Emmett, mientras pasaba su mano delante de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Dije apartando su mano de mi rostro.

— Estás hechizado, hermano — respondió él, riéndose con ganas —, pensé que este día jamás llegaría — siguió él, pero después cambió a un tono serio —, no estropees las cosas con Bella, Edward, ella merece tener a su lado un hombre que la ame y que la valore por todo lo que ella es.

— No quiero estropear nada, Emmett, recién me doy cuenta de que me enamoré de ella — admití y vi a mis hermanos y mi padre intercambiaren miradas entre ellos.

— Esto ya era obvio para todos, hijo — puso de manifiesto mi padre —, bueno, casi todos, dudo que Bella se haya dado cuenta — completó cuando lo miré alarmado.

— No sé qué hacer, la quiero cómo jamás pensé que podría querer a una mujer — suspiré, llevando mis manos a mi pelo —, pero no sé bien cómo actuar ahora, jamás tuve que preocuparme por la manera cómo me aproximaría de una mujer, pero con ella es distinto, tengo que ser cuidadoso para no asustarla, no sé si creerá en mis sentimientos o si pensará que estoy intentado conquistarla por lo de Maddie.

— La perspectivas de las cosas cambian cuando estamos enamorados — señaló Jasper y enseguida se puso a analizarme como si yo fuera un paciente suyo —, es normal que sientas recelo, porque antes cuando te aproximabas a una mujer solamente la querías para pasar un buen rato, en realidad ella no te importaba para nada más que eso, y por eso ser rechazado o no te daba igual, sin embargo, ahora que deseas algo más que pasar buenos ratos sientes recelo en ser rechazado.

— ¿Cuánto te debo por la consulta? — Le pregunté cuando él finalizó su análisis.

— Lo siento, hermano, es un hábito — se excusó él.

— En general, cuando estamos enamorados deseamos poder estar con la persona de la manera romántica que ansiamos lo más pronto posible, pero en tu caso, hijo, te sugiero que seas paciente, tienes que demostrar a Bella que la quieres a ella no solamente por ser la madre de tu hija, sino porque es una hermosa mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, tienes que enamorarla poquito a poco.

— Papá está en lo cierto, tienes que ir ganado espacio en su vida, en su corazón, ella tiene que conocerte, ustedes tienen que conocerse, en este sentido mi sobrina, aunque si saber, será el cupido, pues puedes utilizarla como disculpa, para salidas, para aparecer en su apartamento — dijo Emmett.

— Bella también siente algo por ti, es algo obvio para todos también — volvió a hablar Jasper, y sus palabras me causaron una extraña, pero buena sensación en mi estómago y en mi pecho —, pero probablemente desconfiará de ella misma y de tus intensiones, Maddie es su prioridad, sentirá miedo de poner en riesgo la buena relación que empieza a tener contigo si ustedes deciden intentar ser algo más que amigos, así que tendrás que tener paciencia, como te sugirió papá, y a través de pequeños detalles demostrar lo importante que ella es para ti.

— Ah, los detalles, los detalles son todo, hermano — dijo entonces Emmett, palmeando mi espalda —, las mujeres son seres detallistas. Ellas perciben cositas pequeñitas que a ti te da igual, de las que jamás podrías pensar algo bueno o malo de tal actitud, sin embargo ellas… — hizo una pausa dramática — ellas son capaces de encontrar grandes verdades desde pequeños gestos.

— Por lo visto hablas con conocimiento de causa — apunté, él miró a través de la puerta de vidrio que divide el cobertizo de la sala y clavó su mirada en Rosalie que sonreía con las demás mujeres.

— Digamos que aprendí de la manera difícil — fue su respuesta sencilla y su semblante era el de quién estaba recordando algo nada agradable, lo que causó la risa a mi padre, a Jasper y a mí. Mi cuñada era una mujer de mucho carácter, así que Emmett debe de haber aprendido algunas cosas más por las malas que por las buenas.

x-x-x-x-x

Al final de la tarde acompañé a Bella a su casa, ella manejando su coche y yo el de mamá que también me acompañó, pues quería tomar algunas medidas de mi nuevo hogar. Ya en el edificio mi madre nos echó a Bella ya mí, diciendo que precisaba estar sola para planificar sus ideas y poder sacar medidas tranquilamente, así que la dejamos y fuimos para el piso de Bella. Como ya era casi las seis, la ahora en que nuestra hija suele dormir, ayudé a Bella a bañar a Maddie y a vestirla, cerré las persianas dejando la habitación de mi niña en penumbra y en silencio me senté en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación para observar a Bella amantarla mientras las mecía en la mecedora. Me gustaría poder estar sentado a su lado, observándolas de cerca, pero no podía quejarme, estar en la misma habitación y poder obsérvalas en su momento más íntimo, dónde ambas estrechaban los lazos madre e hija ya era un regalo, quién sabe muy pronto no podría estar envolviendo a Bella con mis brazos, mientras ella con su espalda recargada en pecho amamantaba a nuestra hija. Sonreí imaginando la escena, y Bella en este mismo instante, por alguna extraña razón, despegó su mirada de Maddie para mirarme directamente a mí, al ver la sonrisa en mi rostro, ella me sonrío de vuelta una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, nos quedamos algunos segundos atrapados en la mirada del otro hasta que el sonido intensificado de la succión de Maddie hizo con que Bella desviara su mirada de la mía, ella sonrío, una sonrisa dulce y enamorada al mirar a nuestra hija que succionaba de su seno con ganas. Ella tomó la pequeña mano que estaba apoyada sobre su seno y le plantó un beso en su dorso. Era un privilegio mirarlas, un regalo que Dios me había concedido y que yo daría todo de mí para ser merecedor de él a cada día.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Maddie terminó de tomar su leche, Bella me la entregó, mi niña ya estaba casi dormida, la puse sobre mi hombro, masajeando su espaldita para sacarle los gases, en pocos minutos lo hizo y yo me dediqué a mecerla en mis brazos hasta que estuvo totalmente dormida. Tras plantar un beso en su frente la dejé en su cuna, cuando me volví me encontré con Bella mirándome desde el mismo sillón donde minutos antes yo la contemplaba con mi hija.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestioné, pues ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Es hermoso ver a los dos juntos — respondió.

Le sonreí.

— Lo mismo puedo decir yo de verlas — acerté decirle.

Ella me sonrió y nuevamente nos quedamos con las miradas atrapadas, hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, Bella apartó su mirada de la mía, y pese a la penumbra de la habitación iluminada tan sólo por una lámpara de mesa cuya base era una flor rosa, podría jurar que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso tono de rojo.

— Debe ser tu madre — dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y pasaba cerca de mí para dejar la habitación.

Asentí y la seguí. Jasper tenía razón, ella también sentía algo por mí.

Mi madre dijo que ya había terminado con sus planificaciones y medidas, ella se despidió de Bella, tras echar un vistazo a su nieta dormida.

— Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, Bella — le dije en la puerta de su apartamento, mientras mi madre ya aguardaba el ascensor —, si me necesitas me llamas, ¿vale?

— Estaremos bien, Edward, no te preocupes.

— Es difícil no hacerlo cuando no estoy cerca lo suficiente de las dos para asegurarme que ambas están bien — le confesé.

Ella contuvo la respiración por un instante antes de contestarme.

— Gracias, gracias, por cuidarnos.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme, y no te olvides, no es solamente por Maddie que las cuido.

Ella inspiró hondo asintiendo.

— ¿Edward? El ascensor llegó — avisó mi madre.

— Hasta mañana, Bella — le dije entonces.

— Hasta mañana, Edward — suspiró.

Me incliné y dejé un demorado beso en su frente, aprovechando para aspirar el olor de su pelo.

— Cuídate — dije al apartarme, y, sin poder resistir, le puse un mechón de su pelo que caía en la lateral de su rostro tras su oreja.

— Tú también.

Asentí y le di la espalda para encontrarme con mi madre, que desde la distancia del ascensor nos miraba con una mirada ilusionada y una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Adentramos en el espacio y ella todavía sonriendo me dijo: — Ustedes fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

— Espero que Bella piense lo mismo.

— Yo creo que sí, pero ella tiene que reflexionar sobre un par de cosas antes de darles una oportunidad.

— ¿Estoy siendo demasiado impulsivo? — Le pregunté. — A veces no logro controlarme cuando la tengo cerca.

— No hiciste nada malo, cariño, es preferible hacer algo para que ella se dé cuenta de lo que sientes, a que ocultes tus sentimientos generando dudas en ella caso decida acercarse a ti.

— Gracias, mamá — le agradecí abrazándola.

— Para eso están las madres — contestó restando importancia a sus buenos consejos, mientras salíamos del ascensor para el garaje.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará para que la decoración del apartamento esté lista? — Le pregunté cambiando de asunto.

— Como plazo mínimo ocho días, como máximo quince días, pero intentaré tener todo listo lo más pronto posible, sé que estás ansioso por estar cerca de tus chicas.

— Sí, gracias mamá, si necesitas contratar personal no en dudes hacerlo, cubriré todos los costos.

Le abrí la puerta de su coche y la ayudé a entrar.

— Lo sé, Edward, no te preocupes, compraré a todos los muebles por internet en una tienda en Port Ángeles que es de mi confianza y si añadimos una cuota extra ellos también hacen el montaje de los muebles en el mismo día de la entrega.

— Suena perfecto — estuve de acuerdo, ya poniendo el coche en marcha, dejando el garaje.

x-x-x-x-x

El lunes Garrett me llamó cerca de las nueve y me dijo que su hermana y él aceptaban la propuesta que les había hecho, le dije que los abogados de _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ pronto entrarían en contacto con sus abogados para poder hacer el contrato de venta y sociedad, en seguida llamé a Benjamín y le conté las buenas nuevas, mi amigo estuvo muy feliz por la noticia, no tendríamos que terminar nuestra sociedad, por el contrario, nuestra empresa empezaba a crecer fuera de Seattle. Fue con el espíritu relajado con respecto a mi futuro laboral que me presenté al apartamento de Bella, y ella al verme inmediatamente cuestionó se había sucedido algo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Le cuestioné.

— Tienes el mismo semblante del gato que se comió al canario.

Me reí, no pude evitarme, enseguida le conté la buena noticia.

— Edward, ¡esto es fantástico! — Exclamó y creo que sin siquiera darse cuenta ella me abrazó, yo aproveché el momento para sentirla en mis brazos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y respirar su olor que me parecía tan singular y atractivo.

— Gracias, Bella — le susurré al oído y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos, no obstante, ella tardó algunos segundos a apartarse de mí.

— Por nada, Edward.

Tras conversar con ella por algunos minutos, seguimos con la misma rutina de los días anteriores, yo cuidaba a Maddie mientras ella hacía sus quehaceres y cerca de las seis empezamos a prepararla para su baño, mientras Bella preparaba las cosas en el cuarto de baño, yo me ocupé de sacarle la ropa y el pañal, y cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando al quitarle el pañal me encontré con algo muy diferente a orina y que olía terrible, ¿sería normal que defecara con un olor tan apestoso?

— ¡Bella…! — La llamé, sin saber bien qué hacer.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó ella, adentrando rápidamente a la habitación.

— ¡Ah! Es eso — Dijo al acercarse a nosotros y observar la escena, yo sostenía a Maddie por sus pequeños pies, alejando su culito del pañal que estaba muy, muy lleno de popó, como le decimos a los niños, no que su piel estuviera más limpia que el pañal.

— ¿Ella está bien? — Le pregunté. — Tal vez tenga algún problema en el intestino, un bebé no puede defecar tanto y algo tan apestoso como eso — le dije arrugando mi nariz, intentando no sentir el olor que desprendía de mi hija, que estaba enojadísima por haberla desnudado y por estar sosteniendo sus pequeños pies para que no se ensuciara más su piel.

Ella se rió antes de contestarme.

— Esta todo normal, papá primerizo — me tranquilizó ella —, tanto la cantidad, como el color y el olor están muy normales — terminó riéndose. — ¿Quieres que la limpie yo?

— Ummm… — pensé —, puedo hacerlo… sólo tengo que dejar de respirar mientras lo hago.

Bella se rió nuevamente.

— No seas dramático, ella defeca por lo menos dos veces al día — me informó — mientras yo literalmente acababa con su estoque de toallitas húmedas y procedía a limpiar la piel de mi niña. Sus heces eran blandas, pero algo grumosa y de un tono amarillo.

— Por lo menos dos veces… — murmuré entre dientes, lo que hizo que Bella se riera nuevamente.

— Y este el olor está muy suave, cuando ella empiece a comer alimentos sólidos se hará más intenso — añadió. Yo le di una mirada incrédula y ella se puso a reír, y escuchar el sonido de su risa fue todo lo que necesité para unirme a ella.

Mientras nos reíamos logré terminar de limpiar a mi enojada niña, y enseguida entre los dos la bañamos; vi a Bella amamantarla, después le saqué los gases y minutos después Maddie se rendía al sueño.

x-x-x-x-x

— Mañana pasó por las dos a las nueve — le dije a Bella antes de dejar su apartamento.

— Estaremos listas, esperándote.

Sonreí y me aproximé de ella para plantar un beso en su frente.

— Hasta mañana entonces, cuídate y cualquier cosa que necesites llámame — me despedí con mi mirada conectada a la de ella.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonriendo dijo:

— Estaremos bien, señor preocupado.

— Lo sé, pero un hombre tiene que cuidar todo lo que le es precioso, es mejor pecar por exceso de cuidado que por la falta de él.

Ella asintió, desviando su rostro del mío para que yo no me percatara del rubor que tiñó sus mejillas, ah, mi niña-mujer…

— Hasta mañana, Edward — dijo al fin.

— Hasta, Bella.

Me fui a casa pensando que pronto íbamos a tener que hablar sobre lo que empezaba a pasar entre nosotros, creo que solamente lo estábamos postergando, porque ambos, sin lugar a dudas, éramos conscientes de que algo empieza a nacer entre nosotros, algo más allá de una amistad, y tal vez por recelo estábamos fingiendo que no nos dábamos cuenta.

x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente llegué al edificio de Bella cerca de las nueve, la prueba de ADN sería realizada un laboratorio en Port Ángeles a las diez y media.

— Buenos días, Edward — me saludó Bella tras abrir la puerta, se veía cansada.

— Buenos días, ¿mala noche? — Cuestioné tras observar sus ojeras.

Ella asintió con cansancio.

— Maddie se despertó una vez a las dos de la mañana, tardó una hora para volver a dormir, después se despertó a las cuatro y media y estuvo despierta hasta casi las siete, ahora está durmiendo igual un angelito — explicó negando con la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito a su agotadora rutina nocturna.

— Lo siento… Cuando volvamos me quedo con ella para que puedas descansar algo, ¿vale?

— Te lo agradezco — musitó cansada. — Ya estoy lista y ella también, la arreglé así que percibí que se estaba poniendo soñolienta, no quieras imaginar su disgusto al ser cambiada mientras quería dormir.

Por mi convivio con mi hija en los últimos días podía imaginar la tremenda pataleta que debe de haber protagonizado.

Seguí a Bella hasta la habitación de Maddie y ella sacó una muy dormida bebé de la cuna, ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el movimiento. Me aproximé y dejé un beso sobre su cabeza, ella olía tan bien, a sueño, leche y a colonia de bebé.

— Puedes llevar el bolso — me pidió Bella, señalando el bolso de bebé sobre el sillón de la habitación.

— Por supuesto, ¿dónde está el tuyo?

— Sobre la mesa en la sala.

— Lo recogeré también.

— Gracias.

Por comodidad, ya que la silla para bebés ya estaba instalada en el coche de Bella, dejé el de mi madre en el garaje del edificio y Bella muy tranquila me pasó las llaves de su SUV para que la manejara. El viaje hasta Port Ángeles fue hecho en silencio, Maddie siguió dormida en el asiento trasero durante todo el trayecto y Bella terminó por dormir algo en algún momento del viaje, pero cuando llegamos al laboratorio ella ya estaba despierta, mi hija se despertó casi al mismo tiempo que su madre y estaba muy gruñona.

— Tiene hambre — dijo Bella, mirándola apenada —, no puedo amamantarla, tiene que estar sin comer para que le puedan tomar la muestra de saliva.

— Entonces vamos, cuanto más rápido terminemos con eso, más rápido nuestra hija podrá tomar su leche — la insté.

Entramos en el laboratorio, yo rellené la ficha que la recepcionista nos dio, ya que Bella intentaba calmar a nuestra pequeña gruñona, me partía el corazón saber que ella estaba con hambre y que Bella no podía darle el pecho todavía porque antes teníamos que hacer la prueba. Entregué las fichas a la recepcionista y me senté al lado de Bella, ella miraba a Maddie con una mirada afligida, si en mí ya me estaba doliendo verla lloriquear por hambre no me imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo ella.

— La recepcionista me dijo que pronto nos llamarán — le avisé.

— Espero que sea en menos de diez minutos, porque no puedo verla lloriquear por hambre, Edward… — susurró volviendo su rostro de Maddie hacia mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver, por la expresión de sus ojos, lo cuanto le estaba afectado no poder satisfacer el hambre de nuestra niña, ella tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que intentaba retener.

— Bella… — suspiré. Al verla tan afligida no pude contener mis ganas de confortarla, erguí mi mano izquierda y con mi palma acuné su rostro, ella cerró sus ojos y recargó el rostro contra mi mano —, si no nos llaman dentro de poco la amamantas, no podemos dejar a nuestra pequeña así como está, la prueba puede ser hecha otro día — dije y con mi mano libre acaricié la mejilla de Maddie que lloriqueaba bajito refregando el rostro contra el seno de su madre.

— Señor Cullen, señorita Swan — nos llamó una enfermera.

— Gracias a Dios — musitó Bella con alivio, apartando el rostro de mi mano y regalándome una dulce sonrisa —, gracias… — me dijo ella.

Asentí.

Nos levantamos rápidamente y acompañamos a la enfermera hasta una sala de colecta de muestras, en donde otra enfermera ya tenía el material necesario preparado, ella confirmó nuestros datos y rápidamente hizo la colecta de mi saliva utilizando una especie de gran hisopo, enseguida, tras guardar mi material, ella fue obtener la muestra de Maddie. Fue necesario apretar ambos lados de su mejilla para que ella formara un mohín y la enfermera pudiera introducir el hisopo, mi niña gimoteó y se agitó en brazos de su madre. Cuando la enfermera terminó con ella mi pequeña estaba bastante enojada y puso el grito en el cielo llorando a todo pulmón.

— Tranquila, muñequita, ya pasó… — la tranquilizaba Bella, que hoy llevaba otra de aquellas blusas premamás que facilitaban el momento de amamantar, y por eso ella rápidamente logró ofrecer su seno a nuestra pequeña, que dejó de llorar y se aferró al seno de su madre con ganas.

— Puedes seguir dándole el pecho aquí, querida — le dijo la enfermera mirando con cariño la escena delante de ella —, por ahora no habrá más colectas en esta sala. Voy entregar el material — nos avisó.

— Gracias — dijimos Bella y yo a la vez. Ella nos sonrió y nos dejó a solas.

Nos miramos y sonreímos, me aproximé al sillón de colecta de muestra donde Bella estaba sentada y poniéndome en cuclillas planté un beso sobre el suave pelo de Maddie, que seguía succionando con fuerza, podía ver la leche cayendo alrededor de su boca y del seno de Bella, me enderecé un poco y me encontré con Bella mirándonos con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Edward… — medio suspiró/susurró ella al sentir la presión de mis labios sobre su piel.

A regañadientes me aparté de ella y la miré a los ojos.

— Bella… Tenemos que hablar — le susurré, pues ya no podíamos seguir fingiendo que nada estaba aconteciendo entre nosotros.

— Lo sé… pero podemos esperar hasta que todo con relación a Maddie esté resuelto — me pidió ella, visiblemente preocupada.

— O.k. es lo mejor — acepté.

x-x-x-x-x

Tras realizarnos la prueba de paternidad, con Bella continuamos siguiendo la misma rutina que ya habíamos establecido, mientras esperábamos el resultado del examen para que la audiencia con el juez fuera determinada. En el cuarto día de espera recibimos la llamada del abogado, el resultado había salido y el juez determinó la audiencia para dentro de cinco días; yo nuevamente estaba con Bella cuando el Drácula abogado llamó, de esta vez él la llamó primero, y tuve que disfrazar mi sonrisa cuando oí a Bella decirle: — No se moleste en comunicar a Edward, señor Vulturi, pues él está aquí y yo le pondré al tanto de todo lo que me dijo.

Cada día que pasaba junto a Bella y de mi hija sentía que nos aproximábamos más, conocía más a Bella y empezaba a crear un verdadero lazo con Maddie; mi hija cada vez que escuchaba mi voz me daba el gusto de ser el causante de unos cuantos chillidos felices. Las cosas entre Bella y yo seguían iguales, la atracción seguía allí, no obstante, después de nuestra declaración a medias en el día que hicimos la prueba de ADN, ya no luchábamos por ocultarla, pero tampoco nos dejábamos llevar por ella.

Los cinco días hasta la audiencia se pasaron volando, entre ayudar mi madre con las cosas de mi nuevo hogar, estar con Bella y mi hija, y a distancia estar al tanto de los negocios de _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ , además de estar siempre en contacto con Garrett para ver como evolucionaba la cuestión del contrato de compra y venta de las acciones de su hermana y otros detalles sobre la aportación y participación de mi empresa y la de Benjamín en _Construyendo Sueños,_ no tuve demasiado tiempo para estar días antes de la fecha de nuestra audiencia con el juez, firmamos el contrato tornando _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ socia de _Construyendo Sueños_. Benjamín vino hasta Port Ángeles para traer y firmar los documentos junto con Garrett, su hermana y yo. Tia acompañó a su esposo, trayendo con ella mis sobrinos del corazón, Samuel, de cuatro años, y la pequeña Rebecca, de dos años, mis amigos se quedaron hospedados en un hotel en Port Ángeles. Hicimos una pequeña conmemoración en _Construyendo Sueños_ para celebrar nuestra sociedad; Garrett nos presentó a los funcionarios de la empresa, eran casi todos jóvenes recién salidos de la universidad y todos tenían muchas ganas de dar el mejor de sí en cada proyecto y todos parecían muy contentos por la asociación, pues sabían de la importancia de _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ en el mercado de la construcción.

Por la noche del mismo día hicimos una cena conmemorativa en la casa de mis padres, con Benjamín, Tia y sus hijos, toda mi familia, y eso incluía a los nuevos miembros, mi hija, Bella e incluso Charlie estuvo presente.

— Por fin encontraste lo que estabas buscando, aunque no lo supieras, Edward — me comentó, sentándose a mi lado, mientras veíamos a su hijo y mi sobrino corriendo de un lado a otro del jardín, que era bien iluminado por varios focos de luces que mi madre había colocado allí. Yo me había apartado de todos porque Maddie se puso algo molesta al oír tantas voces a su alrededor, así que la había tomado de los brazos de Bella que ya estaba lista para salir y calmarla, pero ella merecía tener un momento de charla tranquila sin tener que estar preocupada por nuestra hija.

Le sonreí a mi amiga.

— Siempre tan perceptiva, Tia — le dije, inclinándome para besar la coronilla de la cabeza de Maddie que estaba con su espaldita recargada contra mi pecho, muy entretenida en su juego con mis dedos.

Ella dio de hombros.

— Tu Bella es un encanto de mujer — comentó, mirando a través de la puerta que separaba el cobertizo y la sala, Bella estaba allí sentada en el sofá con una Rebecca muy contenta sentada sobre sus rodillas y Benjamín estaba a su lado, él le estaba contado cosas de nuestra época de universidad, mis hermanos y sus esposas también oían y participaban de la conversa; mi madre, papá y Charlie conversaban en los bancos del jardín mientras vigilaban a Ethan y a Samuel, que ahora jugaban a la pelota.

— Sabes que Rebecca es muy tímida con la gente que no conoce, pero se coló a Bella igual que una lapa en el instante que ella le habló.

— Ella tiene un don para los niños, Ethan la adora y nuestra hija es completamente enamorada de ella, y es una pediatra de éxito — dije sin poder disimular la nota de orgullo en mi voz.

— Y está tan enamorada de ti cuanto tú de ella — añadió.

— Todavía no conversamos sobre nosotros, lo haremos después que toda la situación legal acerca de Maddie esté resuelta — le contesté.

— Esta conversa sólo aclarará algunos puntos que deben de estar preocupando a los dos, como el miedo de que la relación no funcione y esto después venga a perjudicar a la hija de ustedes — dio en el clavo Tia —, pero por la manera como ustedes se miran, yo no estaría preocupada de que la relación pueda fracasar. Hay una fuerte atracción física entre los dos, esto hasta un ciego es capaz de sentir por la electricidad en el ambiente cuando ambos están cercas, no obstante, hay algo más allá de la atracción, hay preocupación por el bienestar del otro, hay felicidad por estar cerca del otro, de ver la sonrisa y escuchar la risa, y principalmente veo admiración en la manera como ambos se miran, y gracias a Dios todas las parejas aquí presentes, son totalmente enamoradas de sus cónyuges y todas poseen las mismas características que acabo de señalarte, el mejor ejemplo son tus padres, tras treinta y cinco años de matrimonio ellos se miran con la misma intensidad y amor que hacemos todos nosotros con nuestras respectivas parejas, aunque Bella y tú todavía no sean una pareja, ustedes se miran de la misma manera.

— Lucharé por ella, Tia. Encontré lo que buscaba y no voy a dejar que mi felicidad se me escape, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ella tiene algún trauma de una relación anterior, ella no me dijo con todas las letras, pero estaba subentendido en sus palabras, por eso sé que tendré que conquistar su confianza y actuar con paciencia, por ella y principalmente por Maddie, pero al final de todo eso seremos una familia — le afirmé con seguridad.

— Lo serán, Edward, estoy segura de ello. Ten paciencia, en el momento cierto lo que tiene que suceder sucederá — dijo ella, y tras dejar un aprieto alentador en mi brazo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el jardín para llamar a Samuel.

x-x-x-x-x

— Tus amigos son increíbles — me comentó Bella, mientras yo manejaba por Forks para poder dejarlas en su apartamento, Charlie había pasado por Bella para llevarla a casa de mis padres, pero sabiendo que la casa de él era del otro lado de Forks me ofrecí para llevar a Bella y a mi hija a su casa después de la cena, Charlie me agradeció y se despidió de su hija y nieta con una sonrisa astuciosa en los labios. Cada día me gustaba más este hombre. — Y los niños son un encanto, la pequeña Rebecca es tan tímida y quieta, cuanto su hermano es alegre y revoltoso.

— Rebecca es una nena difícil de ser conquistada, no le gusta conocer a gente nueva, por lo general se le pega a su madre o a su padre para que nadie la coja en brazos, pero contigo actuó como si te conociera desde siempre — observé, sonreído al acodarme de la escena.

— Por eso es que se dice que el cariño de un niño es el más sincero que puede existir, lo es, por lo menos hasta cuando nuestra manera cínica de actuar en sociedad no lo contamine.

— Verdad — estuve de acuerdo. — Benjamín y Tia también tuvieron la misma buena impresión con respecto a ti — le conté.

Ella me sonrió.

Las dejé en su apartamento y como ya era tarde me despedí de ella y mi hija tras ayudar a Bella a cargar con el bolso de Maddie a hasta su piso. Dos días después Bella y yo acudimos a la audiencia con el juez, Aro nos acompañó y pese a su manera de ser algo coqueta con las mujeres a su alrededor, era un abogado serio y muy dedicado a su trabajo. En un primer momento el juez me concedió el derecho de modificar el registro de Maddie para que ella fuera legalmente una Cullen, y luego tras oírnos a Bella y a mí, estuvo de acuerdo a que nosotros compartiésemos la custodia de nuestra hija, se quedó establecido que Maddie viviría con Bella, cuando ella fuera mayor podríamos dividir el tiempo entre la casa de Bella y la mía, para entonces yo esperaba tener una casa que fuera ni de uno ni del otro, sino de los dos.

El juez también determinó que ayudara a Bella con el pago de una manutención, le sugerí un valor y él lo aceptó, aunque Bella quiso discutir, pues le parecía un valor demasiado alto, pero el juez dijo que yo tenía condiciones financieras para hacerlo y deseaba hacerlo, así que no habría problema. Con respecto a los horarios de visita a mi hija, él dejo eso a nuestra elección, lo único que estipuló fue que yo debería ver a Maddie por lo menos una vez a la semana.

En aquel mismo día tuvimos en nuestras manos la nueva partida de nacimiento de nuestra hija, ahora oficialmente: Madeleine Sofía Cullen Swan.

Todavía en el registro civil, llamamos a nuestra familia para avisarles que todo nos salió bien, y así felices de que todo nos saliera bien volvemos a Forks para ver a Maddie, que se había quedado con mi madre. Nuestra niña ya estaba lista para su siesta del final de la tarde cuando llegamos, así que entre Bella y yo la cuidamos y la hicimos dormir.

Con Bella a mi lado, admirando el sueño tranquilo de nuestra hija, le pregunté algo que me tenía ansioso desde varios días.

— ¿Podemos conversar ahora? — Musité a su lado, ella apartó su mirada del rostro tranquilo de Maddie para verme a los ojos, durante algunos segundos nos quedamos así, bebiendo de la mirada del otro, intentando encontrar respuestas, ella debe de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, porque para mi alivio la oí decir:

— Sí, Edward, ya podemos conversar.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, nenas, las dejé en el mejor momento jejeje. En el próximo capi descubriremos lo que piensa Bella, si le dará una oportunidad a Edward o no, ¿qué creen ustedes?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D ¡Me encanta leer sus palabras!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el jueves ;)**


	14. Capítulo 14- Conversas importantes

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un capítulo muy esperado, ¡buena lectura!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

"Con Bella a mi lado, admirando el sueño tranquilo de nuestra hija, le pregunté algo que me tenía ansioso desde varios días.

— ¿Podemos conversar ahora? — Musité a su lado, ella apartó su mirada del rostro tranquilo de Maddie para verme a los ojos, durante algunos segundos nos quedamos así, bebiendo de la mirada del otro, intentando encontrar respuestas, ella debe de haber encontrado lo que buscaba, porque para mi alivio la oí decir:

— Sí, Edward, ya podemos conversar."

 **Capítulo 14 — Teniendo conversas importantes**

POV Edward

Sabía que estábamos Bella y yo a solas en casa de mis padres, ya que mi madre había salido minutos antes de que nuestra hija se durmiera para comprar algún ingrediente para la receta que ella estaba haciendo para la cena, así que cogí la niñera electrónica y tomando a Bella de la mano la llevé hasta el patio trasero de la casa, era un lugar tranquilo y había un columpio de madera de dos asientos justo debajo de un gran árbol, mis padres lo habían comprado para Ethan, era un lugar perfecto para nuestra importante conversa.

Bella se sentó en el primer asiento del columpio y yo a su lado. Nos miramos durante un rato antes de que finalmente yo hablase.

— No podemos más fingir que nada sucede entre nosotros, somos adultos y creo que debemos aclarar las cosas.

— Lo sé, Edward, y estoy de acuerdo… pero, es todo tan caótico, si Maddie no estuviera en medio de los dos, no dudaría en dar renda suelta a mis sentimientos — contestó ella, y sus palabras me llenaron de esperanza —, pero hay una niña que depende de nosotros dos, una niña que puede ser dañada si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros, sin embargo, si Maddie no estuviera tampoco estaríamos los dos teniendo esta conversación en este momento, ¿lo ves?, es tan compleja nuestra situación. — Terminó, poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja con cierto nerviosismo.

— Sé que todo eso es muy complicado, Bella, cuando empecé a sentirme atraído hacia ti, lo primero que pensé fue que no podía actuar según mis deseos, pues Maddie sería la perjudicada si de alguna manera las cosas entre nosotros no resultasen como yo quería. Pensé que no podía arriesgar el bienestar y la seguridad de nuestra hija por una atracción — le confesé con sinceridad —, sin embargo, cada minuto que pasé cerca de ti me mostró que lo que siento es algo que va mucho más allá de una atracción — le expliqué sin apartar nuestras miradas. — Bella, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás podría en juego nuestra buena relación por simplemente una atracción física, Maddie merece más que eso de mi parte, tú te mereces más que eso. Mis sentimientos son fuertes, Bella, fuertes de una manera que debo confesarte me dejó totalmente abrumado, esos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, antes jamás había experimentado algo semejante.

La hermosa mujer a mi lado me miraba con atención, sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en mi rostro, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus manos las tenían a los lados de sus muslos, y con sus dedos apretaba el asiento de su columpio; la vi tomar aire antes de hablar.

— Igual que tú, luché contra este sentimiento, pero también sé que eso es algo que va mucho más allá de una atracción…

— Entonces… — dije y me levanté de mi asiento para acuclillarme delante de ella, deshice el fuerte agarre de sus manos sobre el asiento y dejé nuestras manos enlazadas sobre sus rodillas.

— Entonces… — suspiró —, creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad, porque siento que si no nos doy esta oportunidad podré arrepentirme de eso toda mi vida — yo sonreí. — Pero, también creo que debemos empezar despacio, conocernos mejor, por algún tiempo quedarnos solamente en el plan de amigos. Por Maddie tenemos que estar muy seguros de lo que vamos hacer con nuestras vidas.

— Sé lo que quiero para mi vida, Bella, jamás estuve tan seguro de eso como lo estoy ahora, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a seguir como amigos, _por ahora_ — le subrayé y ella me sonrió —, a ver a dónde eso nos lleva, preciosa — me levanté y tiré de su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. — No sé cómo voy a conseguir tener mis manos apartadas de ti, si todo lo que más deseo es estar cerca de ti.

— No tienes por qué mantener tus manos apartadas de mí, los amigos se abrazan, Edward.

— Quiero bien más que un abrazo, Bella — dije, y planté un beso en su frente al ver como sus ojos se pusieron como platos al oír mis palabras. Ella acortó la poca distancia entre los dos y me abrazó, su cabeza quedando justo debajo de mi barbilla, ella encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos y la quería tener siempre así.

— También, Edward — la oí decir con su mejilla pegada a mi pecho —, pero tenemos que ser pacientes y dejar que el tiempo madure lo que estamos sintiendo. — Ella apartó su rostro de mi pecho sin deshacer nuestro abrazo, yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella también me envolvía con los suyos, y mirándome a los ojos dijo: — Sabes que si nos metemos de lleno en eso sólo habrá una opción, ¿verdad?

Sonreí y asentí.

— Está única opción es lo que más anhelo — le confesé, ya imaginando a nuestra familia, una casa nuestra, con nuestra pequeña y con el tiempo otro bebé llegaría a completarnos. — Y tú, ¿estás lista para llegar a eso en algún momento de nuestra relación? — La indagué de vuelta.

Ella me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

— Sí… — susurró contra mi pecho —, sólo tenemos que estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos, pero por ahora paciencia, Edward.

— Intentaré tenerla — dije besando su coronilla.

x-x-x-x-x

Después de que aclarara las cosas con Bella, nuestra relación se volvió mucho más confortable, ya no me preocupaba tocarla, pues sabía que ella también deseaba mi toque tanto cuanto yo deseaba el suyo. Ambos sabíamos que algo muy fuerte estaba naciendo entre los dos, así que los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla, en la frente, el toque en las manos se convirtieron, mientras dábamos tiempo para madurar nuestros sentimientos y conocernos mejor, en nuestra vía de escape para amainar las ganas que teníamos de ir mucho más allá de eso.

Mi madre logró terminar de decorar y amueblar mi apartamento dentro del plazo que inicialmente me había dado, así que después de 15 días de que ella empezara a trabajar en el lugar, mi nuevo hogar estuvo listo para ser habitado, e incluso Maddie ganó una habitación, que tenía una decoración muy parecida a la de la casa de Bella. Cuando finalmente me trasladé al edificio, Bella y Maddie fueron mis invitadas de honor para una cena inaugural del lugar.

Eran las ocho cuando el timbre sonó y yo, tras dar un último vistazo a la mesa donde la cena estaba lista para ser servida, me encaminé para abrir la puerta. Y allí estaban mis chicas, ambas sonriendo y mi hija al verme empezó a agitarse en los brazos de su madre para que la cogiera, ella vestía una de estas piezas que tiene botones entre las piernas, y que Bella me había dicho que se llamaba mameluco, era rosa y tenía un tutú rosa como la ropa de las bailarinas, en sus piececitos estaban cubiertos por unas pequeñas bailarinas blancas, con una flor rosa sobre el pequeño zapato todo hecho en crochet, cintas de un tono muy suave de rosa prendían el pequeño calzado a los tobillos regordetes de mi niña, en la lateral de su cabeza estaba un pequeño lazo rosa. Bella la llevaba sujeta en posición semisentada, con su espalda y cabeza recargadas contra el pecho de ella, y fue solamente cuando ella me la pasó fue que pude leer la frase que estaba escrita en la prenda que llevaba mi hija, pues para sujetarla con seguridad su mano estaba justo sobre su tronco, y al pasármela pude leer la siguiente frase, " _Para siempre la princesa de papá_ ", un calor inundó mi ser, era una sensación de amor y ternura. Tomé a mi hija de las manos de su madre y llené sus mejillas de besos, sólo para oír sus dulces chillidos felices.

— Gracias — le dije a Bella.

— Una noche de estreno merecía un atuendo especial — me contestó ella, dándome una hermosa sonrisa, y no solo mi hija estaba vestida para la ocasión, ella también. Bella llevaba un vestido de fondo azul oscuro con flores rosas estampadas sobre él, le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas y un cinto fino marrón delimitaba su cintura, justo en el medio de su escote había una hilera de pequeños botones dorados, y ella calzaba unas sandalias negras con plataforma.

— Estás preciosa, Bella — la halagué.

— Gracias… Tú también te ves bien — respondió poniéndose ligeramente roja. Yo también me había esmerado en mi atuendo, llevaban un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro, y un jersey gris y zapatos marrones.

— Bueno, espérame un rato, voy por la tarta — me aviso, volviendo a entrar en su apartamento, que todavía tenía la puerta abierta, yo había encargado la cena en el único restaurante de Forks, pero por suerte el lugar tenía una buena variedad de platos en su carta, sin embargo Bella insistió en hacer algo para darme la bienvenida a mi nuevo hogar, así que hizo la misma tarta de chocolate que me había encantado en la cena en casa de mis padres donde la vi por primera vez. La vi volver con la tarta en manos, y tras ella cerrar su puerta entramos en mi apartamento.

— Esme se superó en la decoración — me comentó ella, mientras dejaba la tarta en la encimera de la cocina —, jamás vi alguien amueblar y decorar tan rápido.

— La práctica hace el maestro, ¿no? Ella tiene tanta experiencia que hace todo prácticamente con los ojos cerrados.

— Sí, y yo que pensaba que la habitación de Maddie había sido un reto para ella — dijo ella sonriendo.

Le mostré la decoración de todos los ambientes y ella se mostraba encantada a cada nuevo detalle que descubría, mi madre había hecho un trabajo increíble, cuando llegamos a la habitación que había elegido para nuestra hija, ella me sonrió complacida al ver la semejanza entre las decoraciones de nuestros apartamentos.

— Pedí a mamá que hiciera algo semejante a tu idea, así Maddie se sentirá más cómoda con su entorno.

— Está perfecto, Edward — alabó ella, mientras admiraba el papel de pared, cuya única diferencia era en el color de los ramilletes de flores silvestres, él de su apartamento eran del color rosa, y el del mío azul; la cuna que estaba allí no era ovalada como la de su apartamento, sino de estilo tradicional, lo demás era igual, hasta la misma mecedora color caoba mi madre logró comprar.

Cenamos tranquilamente, con Maddie a nuestro lado en el coche para bebés que mi madre me regaló, pues como padres que dividíamos la custodia de nuestra hija teníamos que tener todo duplicado, me había dicho ella.

— Tengo que viajar a Seattle para resolver algunas cuestiones de la constructora — comenté con Bella, mientras disfrutábamos de la tarta de chocolate —, y empacar mi ropa y algunas cosas que voy a necesitar de mi apartamento.

— ¿Cuándo piensas ir?

— Dentro de dos días, y espero tener todo resuelto dentro del plazo de tres días. Las extrañaré… — confesé, tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa

— Y nosotras a ti — respondió apretando mi mano.

Tras terminarnos de comer nuestra porción de tarta, seguimos conversando hasta que llegó el momento de preparar a Maddie para dormir, así que volvimos a su apartamento, yo le cambié el pañal y la ropa, su madre ya la había bañado más temprano. Mi pequeña preciosura hizo su berrinche de siempre para sacar y poner la ropa, ya quería que esta fase se pasara pronto, verla llorar con tanto desespero me dejaba con el corazón encogido; tras todo el lío para vestirla con un pijama amarillo con rayas negras, que la hacía parecerse a una abejita, Bella se sentó con ella en la mecedora, le ofreció su seno y ávidamente mi hija lo tomó, olvidando su llanto.

— ¿No quieres sentarte a nuestro lado? — Me preguntó ella algo recelosa, al ver que iba a sentarme en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación.

— Estar cerca de las dos es lo que más deseo — le puse de manifiesto y ella me respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Cargué el sillón dejándolo al lado de la mecedora, Bella y yo nos miramos unos segundos, pero el sonido de una fuerte succión atrajo nuestra mirada hacia nuestra hija.

Qué dulce momento era poder ver a la mujer que amas alimentando a tu bebé… _a la mujer que amo_ …

Allí disfrutando de aquel momento mágico y de extrema intimidad entre madre e hija, percibí que mis sentimientos por Bella podían ser definidos por la más preciosa de las palabras, amor. Decir que estaba enamorado de ella era quedarse corto, yo la amaba, había estado renuente en asumir este sentimiento, en mis adentros sabía que no estaba simplemente enamorado, sabía que quería todo con Bella, un hogar, una familia, pero confesarle mi amor sería exponerme a un rechazo, un rechazo que un simple enamoramiento sería capaz de superar, pero que un amor no.

Salí de mis cavilaciones, volviendo a la realidad por los sonidos que Maddie hacía, hoy ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, el sueño ya la estaba pasando factura, pero a veces parpadeaba y miraba a Bella, como que para certificarse que ella seguía allí con ella. Su succión era fuerte en estos momentos que parecía espantar el sueño, pero después se volvía calmada cuando cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba sin soltar el pezón de su madre, una manita regordeta descansaba sobre el seno de ella y pese al sueño, mi hija la abría y la cerraba como si estuviera acariciando la piel de ella.

No me pude contener y aproximé mi rostro al de Bella y dejé un beso sobre su sien.

— Las amo… — le confesé cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, nuestras miradas clavadas en los ojos del otro.

La mujer a quien acababa de declarar mi amor me miró espantada por algunos segundos, pero vi una ligera sonrisa asomarse de sus labios y pese a la penumbra de la habitación vi sus ojos brillaren emocionados.

— Y nosotras a ti — musitó ella, sus ojos estaban amplios por la impresión de mis palabras y su boca entreabierta, podía sentir su aliento tocando la piel de mi rostro, era una invitación, si consciente o no, no lo sabría decir, pero aquello fue demasiado para mi autocontrol, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba, uniendo nuestros labios.

No hubo sustos de la parte de ningún de los dos, nuestros labios se encontraron y empezaron a bailar como si fueran viejas parejas de baile acostumbradas al ritmo del otro, no fue un beso profundo, no obstante, jamás sentí tamaña conexión con alguien como al sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos, respondiendo a mi beso. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho y una deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y el de ella también, porque la sentí estremecerse al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía. Si con un beso estaba sintiendo esta profusión de sensaciones, ¿lo que no sentiría cuando hiciéramos el amor? Nos separamos a regañadientes cuando el aire se nos hizo escaso, pero mantuvimos el contacto de nuestra piel, dejando nuestras frentes unidas, mientras ambos jadeábamos por aire.

— No voy a disculparme por eso — jadeé.

— Ni yo por corresponderte — respondió ella, en tono jadeante, a su vez.

Nos sonreímos sabiendo que todo estaba bien entre los dos. Nuevamente el sonido de la fuerte succión de nuestra hija nos hizo mirarla, ella nos contemplaba con una mirada soñolienta, pero atenta a nosotros, nos quedamos mirándola hasta que ella pareció estar satisfecha y soltó el pezón de su madre. Ver el seno de Bella al descubierto desde la posición cercana en la que estaba me hizo sentir cosas que no debería sentir en aquel momento, así que, rápidamente tomé a Maddie de los brazos de su madre con el intuito de hacerla eructar y así también distraerme del rumbo que estaba tomando mis pensamientos. Me levanté del sillón y empecé a caminar por la habitación hasta que mi hija hubo expelido sus gases, en cuestión de minutos ella estuvo totalmente dormida, la dejé en su cuna, boca arriba como Bella me había enseñado y con su rostro vuelto hacia un lado para que en el caso de que ella devolviera la leche, ésta se deslizaría hacia la lateral de su boca, evitando que ella se ahogara. Tras dejar a una muy dormida Maddie en su cuna, tomé a Bella de la mano y nos encaminé hasta el sofá de la sala.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó sorprendida cuando me senté y tiré de ella hasta que ella cayó sobre mi regazo.

— Shh… preciosa, ahora te voy a besar, el beso que ambos deseamos — le avisé y sin darle tiempo a contestar puse mi mano en su nuca y la atraje hacia mí, tomando nuevamente sus labios entre los míos.

El beso empezó tranquilo como el primero, pero tras algunos segundos, sondé con mi lengua sus labios y ella me concedió acceso completo a su boca, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y todo que habíamos reprimido hasta entonces literalmente explotó, nos besamos con avidez, sentí las manos de Bella en mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, como si de alguna manera eso pudiera aproximar más nuestras bocas; una de mis manos viajó hasta su cintura, aproximando su dorso al mío y en algún momento ella pasó de estar sentada sobre mi regazo a estar a horcajadas sobre mí. Mi deseo por ella crecía a cada segundo y ella lo averiguó, pues la sentí tensarse cuando en un momento su entrepierna rozó con la mía. Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla allí en aquel sofá, ella merecía algo más que un rápido revolcón, quería que nuestra primera vez fuera algo inolvidable. Dejé su boca, cuando la respiración de ambos se convirtió en jadeos, pero no aparté mi boca de su piel, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su fragancia que tenía el poder de volverme loco, dejé besos desde su mandíbula hasta la base de su cuello, ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron nuevamente.

— Me embrujaste, Bella — dije contra su piel —, toda tú me vuelves loco — para dejar claro de lo que le estaba hablando embestí una vez contra su sexo, la oí jadear mi nombre al sentir la evidencia de mis palabras contra su centro de placer. Ella tiró de mi pelo antes de sorprenderme refregando su sexo al mío nuevamente, como ella llevaba un vestido yo podía sentir el calor de su carne ultrapasar la delgada tela de sus bragas. El hecho de sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, su calor de mujer, de oír su voz jadeando mi nombre más su actitud desinhibida, casi me hace llegar en mis pantalones como si yo todavía fuera un adolescente inexperto.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y enfoqué nuestras miradas.

— Si no nos detenemos ahora vamos hacer el amor aquí mismo, y no deseo que nuestra primera vez sea así de apresurada. Quiero amarte con tiempo, conocer a cada rincón de tu cuerpo, adorar tu piel y entonces te voy a poseer — la vi inspirar y sus ojos se nublaron de deseo ante mis palabras —, te voy a llenar de mí, tú me vas acoger en tu cuerpo — seguí describiendo —, voy a sentir tu calor envolviéndome y voy a investir dentro de ti hasta que me supliques por tu clímax, vas a sentir cada pulgada de mí, estarás lista para mí, deseosa de lo que solamente yo puedo darte. Ah… Bella, te deseo tanto — suspiré al fin.

— Igual que yo a ti — reconoció y se acurrucó en mi pecho, la envolví con mis brazos y nos quedamos así hasta que el deseo se disipara.

Algunos minutos después, cuando nuestras hormonas ya estaban más controladas, decidí que había llegado el momento para otra conversa.

— Preciosa, aférrate a mí — le pedí, ella alzó su bello rostro de mi pecho y me miró extrañada, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Con mis manos sujeté sus piernas que estaban todavía a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y en esta posición nos levanté.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó entre sorprendida y divertida.

Me reí.

— Piernas abajo, señorita — le pedí, mientras sostenía su cintura, sin dejar que ella tocara el suelo, cuando sus piernas dejaron de envolver mis caderas me incliné y la tomé en brazos y me senté nuevamente con ella sobre mi regazo. Ella me miró achicando los ojos y luego me dijo:

— Sólo tenías que pedir que me bajara, Edward.

— Pero si te bajaras, estarías apartada de mí y por ahora la quiero justo así, señorita Swan, tu piel contra mi piel — le expliqué, aferrando mi agarre a su costado.

— Tonto…

— Si estar enamorado me convierte en un tonto, pues soy tu tonto.

— Mi tonto… — musitó ella y rozó nuestros labios.

— Tenemos que conversar — empecé yo.

— Sabes, por lo general está frase sería de uso exclusivo mía. A los hombres les da pavor escuchar la palabra "conversar" si ésta viene relacionada a cosas de pareja.

— Ahora quién es la tonta… mi tonta — puse de manifestó, dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. — Bueno, es sobre eso que quiero hablar, sobre cosas de pareja. — La vi ponerse seria y mirarme con atención, inspiré un poco de aire entonces empecé a hablarle. — Bella, estamos actuando como una pareja, pero todavía no la somos, sé que las cosas sucedieron de una manera casi que intempestiva entre nosotros, pero ambos sabemos lo fuerte que son nuestros sentimientos, hace unos momentos, mientras estábamos en la habitación de nuestra hija, confesamos nuestro amor. Tú me amas, yo te amo y estamos comprometidos por preservar el bienestar de Maddie, sé que deseabas esperar algo más de tiempo, conocernos más, pero nuestros sentimientos están saliendo a la luz de manera natural, creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar el miedo atrás… y dejar de refrenar lo que ambos sentimos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Cuestionó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Elevé mi mano a su rostro y con mi pulgar aparté su labio de entre sus dientes, antes que ella se hiciera daño.

— Quiero que seas mi novia — aclaré, ella puso los ojos en blanco y de su boca salió un jadeo.

— Edward… yo… — empezó a tartamudear ella.

— Shh… déjame hacer esto de la manera correcta — la interrumpí y antes de continuar, entrelacé nuestras manos. — Mi Bella, mi corazón ya es tuyo, te lo regalé y no acepto devolución, y es porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de mis sentimientos por ti que te pregunto, ¿además de la madre de mi hija quieres ser la novia de su padre, Bella?

* * *

 **Al fin Edward y Bella reconocieron sus sentimientos :D Espero que les haya gustado la manera como narré este capítulo, las charlas entre Edward y Bella y los momentos en familia. Bueno, las cosas empiezan a ponerse calientes entre los dos... ¿Qué creen que le contestará Bella a Edward? Ah, ya falta poco para que el pasado de ella sea aclarado ;)**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Si llegué hasta aquí con esta historia fue en gran parte por ustedes y sus palabras incentivadoras, así que, ¡gracias! Pronto les regalaré otras actualizaciones extras, estoy trabajando en la escritura de los capis para poder hacerlo.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo miércoles o jueves ;)**


	15. Capítulo 15- Empezando algo nuevo

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 — Empezando algo nuevo**

POV Edward

Tras oír mi pregunta Bella se quedó en silencio, mirándome como quien busca las palabras adecuadas para contestar a una difícil reflexión, pero tras ella tomar una gran bocanada de aire, la oír decir:

— Es lo que más deseo, Edward. Pero tengo miedo de actuar de manera precipitada…

— Bella — la interrumpí —, te amo, este sentimiento que nació por ti es tan intenso, que sé se trata de algo irrevocable, pero sé también que estoy actuado como un adolescente con su primer amor, porque eres mi primer amor; jamás le dije a ninguna otra mujer que la amaba, porque no lo hice hasta conocerte. Tú ya tuviste una larga relación y debiste de amar… — esta vez fue ella quien me interrumpió, silenciando mis labios con sus dedos.

— Lo que viví en el pasado no se compara a lo que siento por ti, pensé que sabía en aquel entonces lo que era amar, pero hoy me doy cuenta de lo cuán equivocada estaba. Era una chica que vivía para mis estudios, llevaba cuatro años sin estar con nadie y cuando alguien que de verdad parecía ser interesante, alguien que quería algo más que un revolcón, me miró, le di una oportunidad, y creo que más por costumbre que por amor fue que mantuvimos nuestra relación por largos cinco años. Lo que siento por ti no se puede comparar con lo que yo sentí por él, porque es tan superior que llega a borrar su recuerdo. — Me explicó. — Pero debo admitir que existe algo que jamás podré olvidar — añadió —, es algo relacionado con él, pero no con lo que yo sentía por él… un día cuando esté preparada te lo voy a contar… no me gusta hablar sobre eso… — suspiró, y por su hesitación y lo pálida que se volvió su piel, supe que era algo que le causaba un gran dolor.

— Eh, tranquila — pedí acunando su rostro entre mis manos —, el pasado no importa, yo no fui ningún santo, los dos tenemos un pasado, pero de cierto modo es un pasado que nos trajo hasta aquí, hasta donde estamos ahora. Vamos vivir el presente, y si existe algo tan importante para ti que deseas contarme, cuando estés lista lo harás. No me estás ocultando nada, Bella, solamente no estás lista para contármelo.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en mi pecho, su cabeza encajada bajo mi barbilla.

— Gracias por comprenderme — musitó y sentí un beso ser plantado debajo de mi barbilla.

— Si no lo hiciera sería un hipócrita, Bella — ella despegó su rostro de mi pecho para verme al hablar —, puedo no tener algo en mi pasado que me duela tanto como parece dolerte todavía, pero cometí muchos errores en mi manera de relacionarme con las mujeres, ni todas con las que me relacioné merecieron ser descartadas de la forma como yo lo hice cuando ellas empezaron a intentar algo más que una relación sin compromiso — le confesé, porque quería que ella supiera todo acerca de mí, para evitarnos malentendidos en el futuro.

— Que hoy lo reconozcas y te arrepientas es señal de que maduraste y aprendiste de tus propios errores — me confortó ella.

— ¿Qué hice para merecerte? — Cuestioné, mientras acariciaba su rostro y la vi disfrutar de mi toque cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa de contentamiento se dibujó en sus labios.

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta — contestó ella, volviendo su rostro y dejando un beso en mi mano.

— Ya que estamos hablando de preguntas, todavía no me diste tu respuesta — ella abrió los ojos de pronto, mirándome intensamente — ¿aceptas ser mi novia, Bella? — Volví a preguntarle mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

— Sí, Edward, lo aceptó.

Sonreí y atraje su rostro hacia el mío.

— Tenemos que sellar este acuerdo — musité contra sus labios.

— Ummm… sin duda lo tenemos… — dijo rozando nuestros labios, a lo que aproveché para unirlos, sellando oficialmente el inicio de nuestra relación con un beso dulce, sin prisas, donde disfrutamos del sabor del otro, de las sensaciones que despertaba cada roce de mano, cada caricia intercambiada.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella y yo decidimos contar lo nuestro después de que volviera de mi viaje a Seattle, y los siguientes dos días que anticiparon el viaje se pasaron volando; cada momento libre que tenía estaba junto a Bella y a mi hija, o yo estaba en su apartamento o ellas en el mío. Era un miércoles por la mañana cuando me despedí de las dos en el aeropuerto, Bella había insistido en llevarme hasta Port Ángeles de esa manera estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

— Las extrañaré, estos dos días serán interminables — le dije acunando su rostro en mis manos para un último beso, mi vuelo había sido llamado en los altavoces segundos antes.

— Para nosotras también serán interminables — respondió desanimada. — Cuídate, ¿vale? — Pidió.

— Lo mismo digo para las dos, cualquier cosa llámame, Bella.

— No te preocupes, estaremos bien — resaltó ella. — O.K. Cualquier cosa que suceda te llamo — aceptó, tras ver que la contemplaba con una cierra alzada esperando oír su confirmación.

Sonreí.

— Gracias, preciosa — dije dejando un breve beso en sus labios, tenía que aprovechar los pocos minutos que nos restaban para llevar su sabor conmigo.

Me aparté y la vi rodar los ojos, riéndose.

— No te olvides llamarme así que llegues en Seattle — pidió ella.

— No te preocupes, será lo primero que haga.

Por el altavoz sonó el segundo aviso de mi vuelo.

— Tengo irme… — ella asintió, yo me incliné sobre Maddie y besé sus mejillas sonrosadas haciéndola proferir un par de sus chillidos felices, inspiré su tranquilizador y maravilloso olor a bebé. Sus manitas regordetas habían aferrado algunos dedos de mi mano derecha y ella intentaba llevarlos más cerca de su boca. — Sé buena con mamá, pequeña preciosura — ella me regaló una sonrisa dulce, desdentada y babosa, que al mismo tiempo me llenó de alegría hizo que fuera más difícil el tener que dejarlas. Besé su mejilla una última vez, quitando mis dedos de entre sus manitas con cuidado para no enojarla por estar apartándola de su juguete improvisado, su mirada dulce, tan igual a la mía, me miraba ilusionada, la sonrisa babosa todavía presente en sus labios rosadas, suspiré y me enderecé para dejar un último beso en los labios de mi novia.

— Te amo… — musité, pegando su frente a la mía —, las amo.

— Tanto como nosotras a ti. Ahora ve, Edward, antes de que pierda el vuelo — dijo besando rápidamente mis labios.

Con el corazón encogido me aparté de las dos mujeres de vida.

x-x-x-x-x

Como prometí a Bella, la llamé nada más bajar del avión y encender mi celular, tras recoger mi equipaje tomé un taxi y fue directo a mi apartamento. Sentí una sensación de extrañeza al estar nuevamente entre las paredes del lugar que hasta pocos días antes había sido mi hogar. El espacio físico era inmenso, todo hecho para dar comodidad y practicidad a su morador, sin embargo, faltaba calidez, la sensación hogareña que sentía cada vez que entraba en casa de mis padres, hermanos y principalmente en la de Bella; incluso mi nuevo apartamento era bien más cálido, en él casi me sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un verdadero hogar, principalmente cuando Bella y Maddie estaban conmigo.

Mis días en Seattle tuvieron que extenderse por algunas cuestiones de la empresa, solamente el sábado por la mañana logré dejar a mi ciudad natal en dirección a Forks. Esta vez tuve que enfrentar tres horas de tráfico, ya que estaba llevando mi Mercedes C450 AMG gris, sentí falta de poder manejar mi coche y ya había dejado a mi madre sin poder utilizar el suyo por muchos días, aunque ella ni una sola vez se quejó de prestármelo.

Las tres largas horas de viaje fueron de pura ansiedad, quería ver a mis chicas, tenerlas entre mis brazos. Cuando por fin llegué al edificio, dejé mi coche en el garaje y a cada segundo que estuve dentro del ascensor deseé que el fuese más rápido; no le había dicho a Bella que llegaría todavía por la mañana, quería hacerle una sorpresa, estaba loco por ver su reacción. Llamé a la puerta y tras un rato ella la abrió para echarse directo a mis brazos, ya que probablemente había mirado por la mirilla, ya que nadie había llamado por el interfono.

— Creo que me extrañaste — dije aspirando el olor de su cuello, y con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura aproveché para atraerla más hacia mí, irguiéndola del suelo.

— Tonto… — dijo riéndose, apartando el rostro de mi cuello para mirarme, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción del reencuentro y su sonrisa era radiante.

Dios como la había extrañado, su mirada, su sonrisa, su olor… toda ella.

La dejé sobre sus propios pies, todavía con uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, el otro utilicé para atraer su rostro hacia el mío.

— Cómo te eché de menos, nena… — suspiré antes de tomar sus labios con los míos. El beso empezó lento y dulce, pero luego la necesidad de ambos habló más alto y de pronto estábamos besándonos ferozmente, con necesidad y deseo, ella aferró el agarre de sus brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cuello, pegando nuestros labios todavía más. Traspasé la puerta, todavía sujetándola por la cintura y la cerré con mi pie. No sé cómo, pero logré llegar hasta el sofá donde nos tumbé, quedándome por encima de ella, dejé su boca y empecé a besar su mentón, su cuello, mientras tanto, sentía sus manos adentrándose en mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda baja con sus uñas, lo que me hizo gemir sobre su piel.

— Bella… — la alerté.

— Lo sé… — susurró con frustración.

La deseaba, la quería de una manera que jamás había deseado mujer alguna, pero ambos merecíamos que nuestra primera vez fuera especial. Haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol, aparté mi rostro de su piel y la miré a los ojos.

— Pronto, preciosa, muy pronto, y será inolvidable… — le prometí dejando un beso breve en sus labios, antes de levantarme y tenderle mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella me miró intensamente, sus ojos nublados por la pasión, tras dejar escapar un largo suspiró tomó mi mano y se levantó.

— Lo siento — se disculpó, poniéndose roja —, me abalancé sobre ti…

Oh, la mujer atrevida se volvía niña delante de mis ojos, no sabría decir cuáles de sus facetas me encantaban más.

— Creo que los más correcto a decir es que ambos nos abalanzamos sobre el otro, Bella, no hay por qué disculparse, nos amamos, nos deseamos.

— Lo sé… — musitó y se abrazó a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, aproveché para hundir mi nariz en su pelo, aspirando su aroma a fresas, lo que me tranquilizó.

— ¿Y Maddie? — Indagué.

— En su siesta mañanera, vamos a verla — me sonrió y tomando mi mano me llevó hasta la habitación de nuestra hija.

Mi pequeña dormía tranquilamente boca arriba, tenía una manita hecha puño cerca de su rostro que estaba volteado hacia un lado, la otra estaba estirada junta a su costado; su respiración era acompasada y en algunos momentos sus labios se fruncían en un tierno puchero y segundos después se dibujaba una breve sonrisa. Vestía un mameluco rojo con gotitas blancas dibujadas sobre su tronco y sobre el cuello de la pieza había un tejido verde que imitaba un follaje y en la extremidad del mismo había una pequeña flor de tejido estilo margarita; sus piececitos estaban cubiertos por medias rojas. Ella era una pequeña y adorable fresa. Dejé un beso en su frente y junto a Bella volvimos a la sala.

— ¿Lista para revelar lo nuestro? — Le pregunté cuando estuvimos sentados en el sofá y ella acurrucada junto a mi costado; por la noche cenaríamos con mi familia, incluso Charlie estaba invitado, y habíamos acordado por teléfono que aprovecharíamos la oportunidad para contar a todos que oficialmente éramos novios.

— Un poco nerviosa, un poco ansiosa, pero, sí, estoy lista, estoy segura de nosotros — respondió irguiendo su rostro para mirarme.

Sonreí.

— Yo también, nena, yo también… — le confirmé y luego la besé, un beso dulce que nos dejó anhelantes por mucho más.

Seguimos disfrutando de la compañía del otro por aproximadamente una hora, le conté como había sido mis días en Seattle, todo lo que tuve que resolver para poder estar definitivamente en Forks, junto a ellas. Bella me narró sus días con Maddie y me reveló que pudo percibir que ella me extrañó, pues se había puesto toda gruñona en los horarios que estaba acostumbrada a que yo estuviera con ella, lo que me hizo sentir una gran emoción, mi pequeña ya me reconocía y me extrañaba, pese al poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Algún tiempo después me despedí de Bella para poder ducharme y arreglar mi equipaje y algunas cosas que había llevado de mi apartamento de Seattle. A la hora del almuerzo volví a su casa, como habíamos combinado, ella me abrió la puerta cargando una ya muy despierta Maddie que sonrió al verme.

— Muñequita, papá llegó — le dije y ella al oír mi voz empezó a agitarse en los brazos de su madre, moviendo sus piernas regordetas llenas de adorables pliegues en los muslos. Bella me la pasó, mientras ella profería sus característicos chillidos felices. La acurruqué contra mi pecho, disfrutando de su calor y olor a bebé. — Te extrañé, mi preciosura — susurré dejando un beso sobre su sien.

Almorzamos tranquilamente y aprovechamos nuestra tarde en familia, también cuidé a Maddie mientras Bella preparaba una tarta de manzana para llevar a casa de mis padres, después entre los dos la bañamos y la vestimos para la cena.

x-x-x-x-x

Eran casi las ocho cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, Maddie pudo estrenar su nueva silla de coche ya que fuimos en mi auto, ella estuvo dormida desde que la sacamos de su cuna y durante todo el camino, pero ya estaba despierta cuando Bella la sacó de la silla para adentrarnos en la casa. Charlie llegó justo junto a nosotros y nos robó a nuestra hija nada más vernos.

— ¿Ya percibiste que nos tornamos invisibles cuando tenemos un bebé? — Me preguntó Bella, que miraba a su padre subir la escalinata del porche con mucho cuidado, y hablando de manera empalagosa a su nieta.

Me reí.

— ¿Podemos culparlo? — Cuestioné retóricamente, ella se rió y juntos empezamos a seguir a Charlie. Tuve que controlarme para no tomar su mano en la mía, primero debíamos decir a todos lo nuestro, después iba a poder disfrutar a cualquier momento de poder tocarla.

Toda mi familia ya estaba reunida en la sala cuando llegamos, Ethan corrió hacia Bella y hacia mí así que nos vio.

— Tita Bea… tito Eddie — repetía él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras corría con pasos torpes hasta nosotros, sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules brillaban de alegría. Iba a matar a Emmett, él le había enseñado a decirme Eddie, apodo que siempre odié. Lo miré y él me sonreía como si supiera lo que había hecho.

— Hola, cariño — dijo mi novia, agachándose para tomar a mi sobrino en brazos.

— Hola tita — dijo con una sonrisa feliz pero algo avergonzado, gracias a Dios que él no había salido a mi hermano, mi sobrino parecía ser la mezcla perfecta tanto físicamente como de los caracteres de mi hermano y Rosalie.

Bella le plantó un gran beso en su mejilla regordeta, haciéndole reí.

— Tito Eddie — dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

— Hola, campeón — lo saludé, alborotando su pelo, lo que le hizo carcajearse.

Vi como Charlie saludaba a mis padres y como mi madre prontamente se lo quitó a mi hija de sus brazos, dejándolo con un semblante de abandono. Oí a Bella reírse a mi lado, me volví hacia ella, que miraba la misma escena con evidente divertimiento.

Saludamos a todos y nos reunimos alrededor de la sala.

— ¿Todo resuelto, Edward? — Me preguntó Jasper, a lo que los demás inmediatamente fijaron su atención en mí.

— Sí, definitivamente soy el más nuevo morador de Forks — le respondí, sintiéndome finalmente relajado por haber logrado solucionar todo dentro de poco tiempo.

Bella estaba al otro lado de sala, conversando con Alice y Rosalie, intercambiamos una mirada y una breve sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuando empiezas a trabajar oficialmente en la sucursal? — Me preguntó Emmett.

— El lunes — le contesté —, tenemos muchas cosas que planificar para esta nueva etapa, debía de haber empezado esta semana, pero tenía que arreglar mi vida en Seattle primero.

— Tú y Bella ya saben cómo van a manejar los horarios de mi nieta — cuestionó Charlie.

— Saldré de la oficina a las tres, de esa manera podré llegar a tiempo de estar con Maddie antes de su siesta al final de la tarde.

Él asintió.

— ¿Cómo les va lo de vivir tan cerca? — Siguió preguntando, quien en mi mente ya se había transformado en mi suegro.

— Muy bien, papá — su hija le respondió —, Edward me ayuda mucho con Maddie, él aprendió muy rápido los cuidados básicos y nuestra hija ya está tan acostumbrada a sus momentos con su papá que en estos días que él estuvo en Seattle ella se puso toda gruñona en los horarios que solía estar con él — reveló Bella, lo que generó que las mujeres presentes musitaran un "awww" al unísono.

Maddie de tanto pasar de brazos en brazos se terminó durmiendo antes de empezar la cena, Ethan fue otro que no tardó en dormirse, Bella y Rosalie los dejaron en la habitación que ahora ya era no solamente la habitación de Ethan, sino que la habitación de los niños, pues mi madre la redecoró, haciendo de ella una habitación de decoración unisex, con una cuna para Maddie, una camita para Ethan.

— Vamos, chicas, dejemos estos pequeños en la nueva habitación que la abuela les preparó, y todavía hay espacio por si nos llega más algunos bebés — dijo mi madre, mientras apuraba a las chicas a subir las escaleras, sonriendo a Alice como el gato que se comió el canario.

— Ya estás bajo la mirada de mamá, Jasper — dijo Emmett, riéndose del semblante asustado de mi hermano del medio.

— Cuando las suegras empiezan a pedir nietos… — suspiró papá, sin duda recordando sus primeros años de casado con mi madre.

— Ellas saben hacer presión — corroboró Charlie, y él y mi padre empezaron a reírse tras compartir una mirada de comprensión. — Buena suerte, chico, no se le olvidará — siguió él, mientras controlaba la risa —, encontrará maneras sutiles de recordarles que espera recibir un nuevo nieto y otras no tan sutiles algunas veces. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, empezó a reclamarme nietos cuando apenas llevaba tres meses de casado; le volvía loca a mi esposa, hablando de ropas de bebés, de los bebés de las vecinas y que sus amigas ya tenían un nieto para acunar… — terminó fingiendo un escalofrío — lo que nos hizo reír, excepto a Jasper que se veía asustado por lo le estaba por suceder.

— Alice y yo no planeamos un bebé en este momento, acordamos que dentro de dos años sería un buen plazo para empezar a pensar sobre el tema — informó mi hermano.

— Pues, serán dos años de muchas indirectas — comentó Emmett, palmeándole la espalda, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada para nada amistosa de parte de nuestro hermano.

— Tranquilo, hijo, todos nosotros pasamos por eso, bueno, excepto Edward, pero es normal que la gente empiece a preguntar por los hijos cuando uno se casa, y la familia a veces es la que más hace presión, acostúmbrate, porque en tu caso se tardó hasta demasiado tiempo.

Las mujeres volvieron y enseguida nos reunimos en la mesa del comedor. La cena pasó tranquilamente entre conversas triviales de nuestros día a día. Mi madre muy disimuladamente logró que Bella y yo sentáramos lado a lado, y mientras los demás estaban distraídos con su comida y charla, aproveché para por debajo del mantel tomar la mano de mi novia. Ella apretó sus dedos alrededor de los míos, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza la vi sonreír.

Cuando terminamos la cena y mi madre y las chicas nos sirvieron el postre a todos nosotros, decidí que había llegado el momento de compartir nuestra noticia, todos estaban relajados tras la comida y disfrutan de la deliciosa tarta que Bella había preparado.

— Familia — empecé a decir para llamar la atención de todos —, Bella y yo queremos compartir una noticia con ustedes — avisé cuando todas las miradas estuvieron sobre mí.

— ¿Ya son novios? — Cuestionó mi madre con ansiedad.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada sin saber cómo seguir.

— Vamos, hijos — nos instó Charlie —, estamos esperando esta noticia desde algún tiempo.

Por fin reaccioné y sencillamente les dije:

— Es imposible sorprender a esta familia.

Lo que sucedió a seguir fue una confusión de abrazos y deseos de felicidad.

— Por supuesto que es imposible que nos sorprenda, Edward — se manifestó Alice —, cuando en la mirada y en los gestos de ustedes está claro lo que sienten.

— Desde que vi la manera como la mirabas, supe que eras el hombre para mi hija — me susurró Charlie al oído, mientras nos abrazábamos —, tu mirada te delató, y en aquel entonces, ni siquiera tú sabías definir tus sentimientos, y me hija te miraba de la misma manera, sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x

Mis días y los de Bella se transformaron en una dulce y agradable rutina, yo salía para trabajar a las siete y llegaba por vuelta de las cuatro, subía para mí apartamento, tomaba una ducha rápida y luego me unía con ella y mi hija; a veces, cuando el tiempo se nos permitía, llevábamos a Maddie para un paseo en el mismo parque en que vi las dos a la distancia en mis primeros días de estar en Forks. Poder caminar lado a lado con Bella, tener mi mano en su espalda baja mientras ella empujaba el coche de bebé y ver a nuestra hija sonriéndonos desde su asiento en el cochecito era algo que me llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. No sabía que las necesitaba hasta tenerlas en mi vida.

Mi rutina en el trabajo estaba tranquila, pues Garrett todavía tenía que terminar algunos contractos que había firmado antes de nuestra asociación, mientras tanto, yo aprovechaba para ver la manera como el pequeño, pero eficiente equipo de _Construyendo sueños_ trabajaba, y también para conseguir nuevos contractos para dar inicio a la nueva fase de la empresa. Uno de nuestros clientes en Seattle era una red de hoteles y por coincidencia diez días después que yo empezara a trabajar, Benjamín me llama para decirme que había recibido una llamada de ellos, preguntándonos si trabajábamos en otras ciudades, y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando le dijo que ellos iban a construir un nuevo hotel en Port Ángeles y les gustaría seguir trabajando con nuestra constructora. En ese mismo día el presidente de la red me llamó y acordamos que _Construyendo sueños & __Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ _Company_ haría un pre-proyecto; por correo él me envió los datos y la localización del terreno donde sería construido el hotel; inmediatamente me reuní con mi nuevo equipo, y les dije que teníamos algo grande, sería el mayor proyecto hecho hasta entonces por _Construyendo sueños_ , y sería nuestra oportunidad de marcar nuestro nombre en el mercado de aquella ciudad. Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo, teníamos quince días para elaborar el proyecto, el presidente y los directores de la red iban a venir a Port Ángeles para ver y juzgar la aprobación del proyecto.

Durante los siguientes quince días de trabajo, Bella y Maddie me ayudaron a desconectarme del mundo y a relajarme; llegar en casa y ser recibido con alegría por mis dos chicas, esa era, sin duda, la parte más exitosa de mi día. Dada nuestra rutina con los cuidados de Maddie y mi trabajo, Bella y yo apenas teníamos tiempo para compartir algunos momentos a solas, momentos que nos dejaban deseando poder llegar a mucho más, sin embargo, pese a estar volviéndome loco de deseo, también disfrutaba de nuestros besos calientes y manoseos sobre su sofá, el sexo, como nuestro primer beso, sucedería de una forma natural e inesperada.

* * *

 **¡Y Bella aceptó ser su novia! Jejeje Por supuesto, si no lo hiciera estoy segura de tener una cola de lectoras listas para asumir el puesto y robarme a Maddie también ;) Este capi fue tranquilo, disfrutamos de nuestra pareja viéndoles actuar en el plan de novios oficiales, su interacción con la familia y con Maddie, pero en el próximo capi empezaremos a descubrir lo que le sucedió a Bella en su anterior relación, ummmm… ¿teorías?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Esta semana no será posible, pero es probable que para la próxima les regale una actualización extra.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **De antemano, ¡Feliz Navidad! Qué la luz de esta fecha tan especial nos traiga amor, paz y salud, para nosotras y nuestras familias.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo miércoles o jueves ;)**


	16. Capítulo 16- Encuentro inesperado

**¡Sorpresa! Está lloviendo en mi ciudad y me encanta escribir en los días de lluvia, así que me puse a revisar el capítulo unas horitas antes. De antemano les revelo que este sábado por la noche habrá una actualización extra. Con respecto a sus teorías sobre Bella, les digo que algunas de ustedes dieron en el clavo con lo que le sucedió, bueno, les dejo pistas desde el primer capítulo ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 — Encuentro inesperado**

POV Edward

El día de la presentación del proyecto llegó, mi equipo estaba nervioso, aunque yo estaba optimista, habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo, entre Garrett y yo habíamos logrado hacer un proyecto seguro desde la perspectiva de la ingeniería y bello desde su cualidad arquitectónica y nuestro equipo, que contaba con Kate, una arquitecta recién graduada, Mike, un ingeniero con algunos pocos años de experiencia, Riley, nuestro abogado en derecho empresarial, además de Jessica pasante de arquitectura y Alec pasante de ingeniería, había trabajado duro en todos los detalles del proyecto. Como la empresa contaba apenas con la señora Coppe como secretaria, y sabiendo que Bree, mi secretaria en Seattle, tenía parientes en Port Ángeles, le ofrecí el puesto cuando viajé a la ciudad, y ella aceptó trasladarse, en los dos años que llevábamos trabajando juntos jamás la había visto tan contenta.

Tardamos cuarenta minutos en hacer la presentación, yo empecé hablando del diseño del edificio y Garrett enseguida tomó el habla para empezar a explicar las cuestiones relacionadas a la construcción, la seguridad del proyecto, los costos, etc. A todo tiempo yo acompañaba el semblante del presidente de la red hotelera y de sus directores ejecutivos, a cada expresión de aprobación, yo sentía como si estuviera más cerca de lograr que _Construyendo sueños & __Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ _Company_ conquistara su primero gran desafío. Al final de la presentación, el presidente y sus dos directores ejecutivos discurrieron sobre nuestra presentación y afirmaron estar muy sorprendidos por la cualidad del proyecto.

— Por lo que vi hoy aquí, puedo afirmar que esta asociación será muy exitosa — dijo el presidente dirigiéndose a Garrett y a mí. — Les felicito, Port Ángeles Resort será construido por la empresa de ustedes.

Tras las felicitaciones, acordamos algunos datos sobre el contrato, que enseguida sería encaminado a los abogados de la empresa para la ejecución del mismo. Fue increíble ver la celebración que hizo mi equipo cuando finalmente estuvimos a solas en la oficina, todos estaban muy animados por la nueva perspectiva de la empresa, este sería el primero de otros grandes proyectos que iríamos ejecutar, literalmente empezamos con el pie derecho.

Así que tuve un tiempo a solas en mi despacho, llamé a Bella para contarle la novedad.

— Te dedicaste tanto a este proyecto, Edward, el resultado no podría ser otro sino que la aprobación — me dijo ella al teléfono. — Felicitaciones, mi amor, tu trabajo y el de todo tu equipo fue valorado. Haré una cena especial para nosotros, necesitamos conmemorar esta noticia como es debido.

— Vale, mi chica preciosa, de postre quiero muchos besos…

— Ja, eso no necesitas pedir, ya son tuyos — respondió con un tono risueño en la voz. Enseguida oí el llanto de mi hija. — Me tengo que ir, nuestra muñeca se despertó. Te amo…

— Yo también, preciosa, nos vemos al final de la tarde.

Seguí trabajando y cuando mi horario finalizó salí a toda prisa de la empresa, necesitaba estar con mis chicas. Tanto Garrett, como los demás miembros de nuestro equipo, se reían de la manera intempestiva con que salía de nuestra oficina; la señora Coppe, que más parecía una especie de madre sustituta de todos nosotros, me sonreía con ternura y me decía, "aprovecha la vida, muchacho, a ser feliz con tus chicas", le sonreía de vuelta y le contestaba que haría justamente eso.

Al llegar en casa me duché y fui a encontrarme con mis dos preciosidades.

— Felicitaciones, papá — dijo Bella con Maddie en brazos, que sonreía y pataleaba con sus piernitas regordetas para que yo la cogiera, dentro de una semana ella cumpliría los tres meses y a cada día aprendía algo nuevo, sorprendiendo a su madre y a mí. La tomé en brazos y llené sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cuello de besos, haciéndola proferir muchos de sus chillidos felices mientras intentaba tocar mi rostro con sus manitas.

— Ahora es la vez de la mamá — dije mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos para después acercarme a Bella y besarla con ganas. — Hola, amor — la saludé.

— Hola… — suspiró, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello y la pude sentir aspirar mi olor, lo mismo hice yo enterrando mi rostro en su pelo.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde siguió en su rutina normal, la ayudé a bañar a nuestra hija y a vestirla, luego la vi darle el pecho, yo le saqué los gases y la mecí hasta que se durmió; enseguida ayudé a Bella con los preparativos finales de nuestra cena. Disfrutamos de la comida, mientras le contaba todo sobre la presentación, ella me oía muy atenta y hacía preguntas con interés verdadero. Cuando ya estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, le pregunté sobre su vuelta al trabajo.

— Debería volver algunos días después de que Maddie cumpla los tres meses, pero tengo algunos días libres que no había solicitado todavía, entonces tendré diez días más en casa antes de volver al hospital.

— ¿Estás cómoda con la decisión que tomamos? — Habíamos charlado algunos días antes y llegamos a la conclusión de que en los días que Bella tuviera guardia Maddie se quedaría en la guardería del hospital, ya que Bella trabajaba en el turno diurno de las siete de la mañana a las siete de la noche, y yo al salir del trabajo la recogería allí cerca de las cuatro de tarde y me quedaría con ella hasta que ella regresara a casa.

— Es la mejor solución, lo que me duele es no estar cerca de ella todo el día, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, la mayoría de las madres tienen que hacer lo mismo — suspiró con pesar. — Pero no quiero darle leche de fórmula, empezaré a sacarme la leche algunos días antes de volver al trabajo.

— Si tú estás bien con eso, yo te apoyo y te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario — le dije.

— Gracias — me sonrió y dejó un dulce beso en mis labios.

— Todo por mis chicas — la besé devuelta.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se acurrucó en mi pecho, nos quedamos así, hasta que Maddie se despertó. Bella le dio el pecho y yo le cambié el pañal, oyendo como siempre, los quejidos de mi hija por ser cambiada; ella estuvo despierta por dos horas, después Bella la amamantó nuevamente y ella se durmió. Fue con pesar que me despedí de ellas y fui para mi apartamento, que sin la presencia de mis chicas me parecía demasiado frío. Si dependiera de mí, ya estaríamos todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero no quería apresurar las cosas y asustar a Bella, por eso todavía no le había comentado nada sobre el tema, ni siquiera habíamos hecho el amor todavía, así que sería prematuro de mi parte proponerle lo de vivir juntos.

x-x-x-x-x

Era el 12 de junio y Maddie cumplía los tres meses, por eso tenía cita con su pediatra en Port Ángeles, ya que por cuestiones éticas Bella no podía ser pediatra de su propia hija, la consulta era por la tarde, así que estaba en mi oficina esperando a mi novia, ella vendría en taxi hasta la empresa y después seguiríamos en mi coche hasta la clínica. Mi personal estaba muy ansioso con su visita, ya querían conocer a las personas de quien siempre hablaba cuando el tema no era asuntos del trabajo, la señora Coppe era la más ansiosa, me dijo que estaba deseando nietos, pero sus dos hijos todavía no se animaban ni siquiera a casarse, lo que me hizo reír.

— Hola, puedo entrar — oír decir la dulce voz de mi novia, erguí mi rostro de la pantalla del ordenador para ver que por la puerta entre abierta se asomaba el rostro de mi chica, que me sonreía dulcemente.

— Por supuesto, preciosa — dije levantándome de mi silla para recibirla, ella caminó hasta mí y yo la envolví en mis brazos antes de reclamar su boca.

— Ummm… — suspiré dejando un último y breve beso en sus labios — ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

Ella se rió.

— Con tu secretaria y las demás chicas de tu equipo, tienes suerte trabajas con gente muy especial.

— Lo sé. Déjame presentarte a Garrett, debe estar metido en su despacho.

Salimos de mi sala, para encontrar a la señora Coppe con una muy sonriente Maddie en brazos mientras Kate, Jessica y Bree hacían mimos a nuestra niña.

— Qué encanto de bebé tienes, Edward — dijo Kate al verme. — Es la mezcla perfecta de los dos — añadió, haciendo que Bella y yo asintiésemos con sonrisas.

Dentro de la empresa solamente le había revelado a Garrett la verdad por detrás del nacimiento de Maddie, así que los demás creían que siempre estuve con Bella, y las semejanzas físicas entre mis chicas ayudaban a que ninguna duda surgiera con respecto a los lazos que nos unía.

Llevé a Bella hasta el despacho de Garrett y les presenté.

— Finalmente te conozco, Bella, si bien que de tanto oír a este hombre hablar de ti y de la pequeña de ustedes creo que ya te conozco desde antes — Comentó mi socio y, ya me atrevía a decir, pese al poco tiempo de conocernos, mi amigo, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

— Es un placer, Garrett, también oigo mucho sobre ti — le contestó mi novia.

— Lo puedo imaginar, principalmente en los últimos días — dijo haciendo referencia a lo metidos que estábamos con el proyecto del hotel.

— Sí — confirmó Bella.

— ¿Y dónde está la hija de ustedes? Quiero verla.

— Las mujeres de esta empresa la raptaron y la están consintiendo — le dije.

— Vamos, necesito ver eso — nos instó mi socio.

Salimos de su despacho, para encontrarnos con la misma escena de antes, la diferencia era que antes era la señora Coppe que sostenía mi niña, pero ahora era Kate quien estaba con ella en brazos, dejando que Maddie jugara con sus dedos. Miré a mi amigo y contuve mis ganas de reír, conocía muy bien aquella mirada fija y concentrada que le estaba dando a la figura de Kate. Mi socio siempre muy hablador no profirió una única palabra, tan sólo se quedó contemplando la interacción de nuestra arquitecta con mi hija, debo admitir que Kate se veía muy tierna y llena de cuidados para la bebé en sus brazos, si yo la veía así, ya podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo Garrett con sus ojos de hombre enamorado, pues era lo mismo que vi desde el instante que vi a Bella con nuestra hija.

— Chicas, tenemos que irnos — les informó Bella — o llegaremos tarde a la consulta — todas las mujeres soltaron un suspiro lastimero —, prometo que pronto volveremos a visitar a todos — agregó.

— Estaremos esperando — le sonrió Kate. — Ve con tu mamá, preciosa — dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de nuestra hija antes de pasarla a Bella. Me incliné y soplé un besó en la pancita de mi niña, haciendo que se retorciera en brazos de su mamá, intentado agarrar mi pelo, mientras soltaba sus dulces chillidos felices, para alegría de la mujeres presentes que profirieron al mismo tiempo un coro de "awww".

— Voy a mi despacho coger mi maletín y enseguida nos vamos — avisé a mi novia, mientras dejaba un beso en su sien.

x-x-x-x-x

La consulta con la pediatra fue tranquila, la médica que había elegido mi novia para cuidar de nuestra hija era una amiga suya de los tiempos de la universidad, por eso Bella al presentarme como su novio y padre de Maddie le confió nuestra historia, su amiga admirada con las coincidencias y encantada con la noticia nos deseó felicidades.

— Basta con mirar a los dos para saber que ustedes nutren un sentimiento fuerte y verdadero por el otro — observó la elegante mujer de piel morena, ojos y pelo negro que era casi de mi misma altura. — Me alegro por ti, Bella, después de todo… merecías tener una persona que te valore y te ame de verdad.

Así que la amiga pediatra sabía lo que le sucedió a mi novia en su pasado, cada día estaba más intrigado con esa cuestión, pero no quería presionar a Bella, en el momento cierto, como ella mismo me dijo cierta vez, ella me contaría lo sucedido.

Dejamos la charla de lado para empezar el chequeo de Maddie, la doctora Zafrina, igual que mi novia, tenía todo un don para cuidar a los pequeños, aunque a mi hija no le gustó nada que le quitara la ropa para que la pudiese pesar y demostró su desagrado poniendo el grito en el cielo.

— Ella está muy sana, con peso y medidas normales para su edad — nos dijo ella cuando terminó la revisión. — ¿Ustedes tienen alguna duda? — Preguntó mientras Bella trataba de vestir a Maddie.

— No, Zafrina — le dijo mi novia. — ¿Edward? — Se volvió hacia mí con nuestra hija ya vestida en sus brazos, y ella toda malhumorada se acurrucó contra el cuello de su madre.

— Yo tampoco, es una bendición qué mi padre sea obstetra y mi novia pediatra.

Zafrina se rió.

— Eres un padre primerizo con mucha suerte, entonces — comentó haciéndonos reír. Nos despedimos de ella y como era temprano Bella me pidió pasar por el centro comercial, pues Maddie estaba creciendo rápido y aunque tenía mucha ropa, algunas ya no le quedaban.

En el centro comercial entramos en una gran tienda de cosas para niños, había de todo un poco, ropas, juguetes, muebles, Bella eligió algunos conjuntos de ropa y algunos zapatitos, tuve que insistir en que me los dejara pagar y tuve que recordarle que habíamos acordado que dividiríamos los gastos relacionados a Maddie. Cuando ya estábamos caminando en dirección a mi coche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, oímos a alguien hablar tras nosotros.

— Por lo visto lograste lo que tanto deseabas, no perdiste tiempo, Bella — mi novia y yo nos volvimos en dirección de la voz que le habló con un tono bastante irónico, era un hombre alto, no tanto cuanto yo, era blanco y tenía el pelo y los ojos negros.

— Demetri… — suspiró Bella, poniéndose pálida — ¿qué… qué haces en Port Ángeles?

— Vine a dar una conferencia, y qué sorpresa tuve al verte, ya estás con tu bebé en brazos — dijo y sus palabras fueron cargadas de veneno. Vi a Bella apretar su agarre a nuestra hija más junto a su cuerpo, como si con eso la pudiera proteger de aquella mirada malintencionada.

— Refiérase a mi novia y a mi hija con respecto, señor — el hombre asintió y me dio una sonrisa burlona.

— Mejor me voy, fue un placer verte otra vez, Bella.

— No puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a ti — él se rió y nos dio la espalda dejándonos anonadados por su actitud.

— Edward… vamos a casa, por favor — me rogó mi novia, ella estaba todavía pálida y en sus ojos y en su semblante era visible que estaba lidiando con algo muy doloroso.

La ayudé a llegar al coche, rápidamente puse las compras en el maletero y enseguida tomé a Maddie para dejarla en su silla de seguridad.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? — Le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el asiento de pasajero.

— No… — fue su lacónica respuesta, que me dejó todavía más preocupado.

— Ese hombre es tu ex novio, con quien te relacionaste por cinco años — afirmé, ella asintió sin mirarme a los ojos, pero tras oír que yo dejaba salir el aire de mis pulmones, me miró y poniendo la mano en mi rostro explicó:

— No es él, Edward, sino el recuerdo de lo que me sucedió, que infelizmente tiene que ver con él, pero no es por él, ¿comprendes?

— Sí, preciosa — suspiré y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Vamos a casa, por favor — me rogó nuevamente —, te contaré todo cuando esté más calmada. Odio recordar todo eso, pero ha llegado el momento de decírtelo — suspiró viéndose agotada de pronto.

Manejé hacía Forks con dos sensaciones divergentes en mi interior, estaba ansioso por llegar en casa y de una vez por todas descubrir lo que le había ocurrido a mi novia en su anterior relación que la dejaba tan alterada cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, pero también estaba preocupado por ella, se veía tan frágil y yo no podría predecir cómo estaría ella después de revelarme todo, si con sólo recordar ella ya estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podría imaginar lo que le causaría hablar sobre el tema. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, esta conversación marcaría un antes y un después en nuestra relación, pues ya no existirían secretos entre los dos y eso representaría una nueva libertad con respecto a nuestros sentimientos, era una demostración de confianza, de entrega y comprometimiento con nuestra relación.

Cuando detuve el coche en una señal roja, miré a la mujer que era mi novia y madre de mi hija, ella miraba por la ventana, pero no parecía ver a nada, estaba totalmente desconectada de todo, su rostro estaba todavía pálido y su semblante seguía siendo de dolor; estiré mi mano y tomé la suya que descansaba sobre su muslo, al sentir mi toque ella volvió el rostro hacia mí.

— Estoy aquí, nena — le acordé.

— Lo sé, gracias… — musitó ella y vi sus ojos se empañaren, una lagrima bajó dejando un camino de humedad por sobre su mejilla. — Te amo… Edward.

— Lo sé, igual que yo a ti — retiré un momento mi cinturón de seguridad y me incliné hacia su asiento, dejé un beso en su rostro húmedo y otro en sus labios.

Ella suspiró cuando me aparté de su boca, me regaló una sonrisa dulce, pero todavía tensa, volví a mi posición y me puse el cinturón nuevamente, cuando la señal se puso verde, puse el coche en marcha, entrando en la autopista que nos llevaría hacia Forks, que nos llevaría hacia el desahogo de recuerdos muy dolosos.

* * *

 **¿Debo esconderme? Jejeje El sábado descubriremos todo sobre el pasado de Bella, Demetri apareció para sacar a la luz los recuerdos de ella, ¿qué les pareció su actitud hacia ella? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los momentos en familia de nuestros chicos.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **comentarios :D Llegamos a los 500 reviews y yo no me lo puedo creer, ¡gracias! Sus palabras son el mejor aliciente que puedo recibir para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Si disfrutas leyendo esta y otras historias no te cuesta nada dejar una palabrita de ánimo a esta autora y a las demás, aunque sean pocas las palabras escritas, nos alegremos y nos inspiramos mucho al recibirlas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el sábado por la noche ;)**


	17. Capítulo 17- El dolor de recordar

**¡Hola! Este capítulo fue todo un reto para mí, espero que les guste.** ¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR!

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 — El dolor de recordar**

" _[…] Dios es justo, y nos da a cada uno según su voluntad, aunque nadie más que Él conoce la amargura de nuestras almas."_

 _(Norte y Sur,_ _Elizabeth Gaskell)_

POV Edward

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa Maddie estaba totalmente dormida por el balance del coche, sin embargo sabía que su siesta no iba a ser larga, ya que Bella todavía no le había dado el pecho. Cuando adentramos en su apartamento, Bella sin decir palabra se encaminó directamente a la habitación de nuestra hija, la seguí respetando su silencio. La vi, desde el umbral de la puerta, dejar un beso demorado en la cabeza de nuestro bebé para enseguida dejarla en su cuna.

Cuando ella se volvió hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de mi presencia, despacio caminó hasta mí y me abrazó, la envolví con mis brazos, deseando poder con eso mitigar su dolor.

Nos quedamos algunos minutos abrazados, las palabras no eran necesarias, yo quería tan sólo infundirle valor y apoyarla, mientras ella necesitaba sentir que yo estaba allí para ella. Fue ella quien terminó con nuestro abrazo.

— Vamos a la sala — dijo tomando mi mano.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, ella con su cuerpo volteado hacia el mío. La vi cerrar los ojos e inspirar, era como si estuviera buscando fuerzas para empezar.

— Como ya te dije antes, empecé una relación cuando estaba en mi cuarto año de universidad con Demetri, con quien nos encontramos hoy. Estuvimos juntos por cinco años, más por comodidad que por sentimientos fuertes — puso de manifiesto. — Cuando uno está en la carrera de medicina es difícil encontrar tiempo para salir y a alguien que no se quejé de nuestra dedicación a los estudios, así que siendo yo una estudiante y el un médico residente, el arreglo fue perfecto, ambos comprendíamos la vida ajetreada del otro. — Ella se detuvo a tomar aire y enseguida continuó con su narración. — Cuando cumplimos cuatro años de relación decidimos ir a vivir juntos, yo me trasladé al piso de Demetri, las cosas fueron bien al inicio, no sé si bien es la palabra correcta, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, todo cambió algunos meses después, cuando por un accidente con mis pastillas anticonceptivas, descubrí que estaba embarazada — contó viéndose tan frágil y tuve ganas de envolverla en mis brazos, de protegerla de aquél dolor, porque ya imaginaba lo que había sucedido con su embarazo. — Demetri reaccionó mal a la noticia, me culpó por haberme quedado embarazada en aquel momento de su carrera, dijo que fui descuidada con mis anticonceptivos, pero yo había tenido una semana difícil en el hospital, había perdido a un pequeño paciente tras luchar por horas para estabilizarlo, estaba emocionalmente agotada y no me acordé de tomar mis pastillas por dos días — me explicó. — Sabía que aquel bebé estaba llegando en un mal momento, Demetri estaba empezando su doctorado y yo terminando mi maestría, pensábamos en algún momento hacer un intercambio a París, pero un bebé en camino echaba a perder todos los planes anteriores. Él me preguntó si estaba segura de seguir con el embarazo, cuando logré asimilar sus palabras las sentí como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe contra todo mi cuerpo; con el corazón y el respeto que tenía por él roto tras oír sus palabras, le dije que sí, estaba segura de tener a _mi hijo_ — dijo ella enfatizando el pronombre posesivo — y él no dijo nada más, no necesitaba decir nada más, la sugestión implícita en su pregunta revelaba lo que él deseaba que yo hiciera con mi embarazo — suspiró dolida.

Nuestra relación cambió — siguió contándome —, apenas nos hablábamos cuando estábamos en casa, no obstante, manteníamos las apariencias delante de los amigos, decidí no revelar a nadie sobre mi embarazo, esperaba pasar por el período de riesgo para anunciarlo a mi padre y amigos, y mientras tanto también tenía esperanza a que Demetri se acostumbrara a la idea. Pero cuando estaba con dos meses y medio de gestación acudimos a una cena en la casa del asesor de tesis de Demetri, había mucha gente del área médica, mi ex novio estaba siendo bastante halagado por su asesor. En cierto momento estuvimos Demetri, su profesor, su esposa y yo en un rincón del gran salón, fue cuando su profesor nos reveló que le habían ofrecido una beca de posgrado para uno de sus alumnos, era una beca para estudiar dos semestres en París. El hombre le dijo a Demetri que de los tres alumnos asesorados que tenía en aquel momento él era su primera opción, en este instante sentí la mirada de mi ex novio detenerse sobre en mí.

" _Creo que tu novia entenderá si al fin aceptas la propuesta, además la señorita Swan es una excelente alumna, es posible que logre un intercambio también, no totalmente gratis como será el tuyo, pero al menos con la mitad de los costos cubiertos."_ Dijo el hombre, interpretando equivocadamente la mirada que me había dado Demetri. _"Tienes tres días para pensar y darme una respuesta, si no lo aceptas haré la propuesta a otro de mis alumnos."_ — Terminó Bella de recitar la escena, en un tono de voz monocorde.

Después de recibir esta noticia Demetri empezó a beber — siguió narrando ella —, cuando dejamos la cena él no estaba totalmente embriagado, pero tampoco estaba bien, se veía algo alterado. Él caminó directamente para el asiento del conductor, yo me senté a su lado y le pedí para que me dejara manejar, el me dio una mirada cargada de enojo y enseguida profirió palabras muy duras. — Ella dejó escapar un suspiró y volviendo a llenar sus pulmones con aire siguió con la historia. — Me dijo que por mi culpa él estaría atrapado a una familia que él todavía no estaba listo para tener, que odiaba al feto que cargaba en mi vientre, que él siempre lo haría recordar de las cosas que estaba dejando de hacer en nombre de las apariencias, del honor de su nombre y de su familia. Él ni siquiera lograba decir la palabra bebé o hijo — dijo ella mirándome, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Mi corazón dolió como si su dolor fuera el mío.

A continuación percibí que Bella empezaba a alterarse más, se puso más pálida y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, era como si estuviera preparándose para enfrentar el dolor.

— Enseguida él arrancó el coche rápidamente y mientras yo le rogaba a que se detuviera él cruzó una señal roja, un coche nos atingió justo en mi lado del asiento, nuestro alto giró varias veces por la autopista antes de detenerse en una zanja. El golpe que recibí fue muy fuerte — me explicó y las lágrimas que momentos antes estaban retenidas en sus ojos empezaron a caer sobre su rostro —, el cinturón de seguridad impidió que me estrellara contra el parabrisas, pero golpeé la cabeza contra la ventana de mi asiento. Cuando finalmente el coche se detuvo estaba tan aturdida que apenas lograba enfocar mi visión, sin embargo, un fuerte dolor en mi vientre me hizo acordarme de la única cosa que me importaba, porque aquel bebé me importaba, Edward — dijo sollozando —, me daba igual si Demetri me apoyaría o no, yo ya lo amaba, lo amaba por los dos, hablaba con él todos los días, le decía que estaba feliz por su llegada… Estaba planeando dejar a Demetri y hacer cargo de mi bebé sola, pero lo perdí — sollozó nuevamente, su rostro bañado de lágrimas —, lo perdí por la irresponsabilidad de mi ex novio, y lo quería tanto — otro sollozo escapó de su garganta —, era un pedacito mío, soñaba con ver mi barriga hinchándose con su crecimiento, con poder sentir sus pataditas — suspiró, tomando aire. — En ningún momento deseé no estar embarazada, Edward, pero mismo así, me lo quitaron, me quitaron la oportunidad de ser su madre, de verlo crecer, de amarlo y cuidarlo, ni siquiera pudieron intentar salvarlo, lo perdí todavía allí en aquel maldito coche, lo sentí, sentí como se iba de mi cuerpo — sollozó, su rostro totalmente cubierto de lágrimas, sus ojos contenían una tristeza que jamás imaginé ver alguna vez.

Rápidamente la envolví en mis brazos y dejé que ella se desahogara llorando sobre mi pecho. Ella se aferró a mí y lloró, lloró mucho y cada sollozo, cada hipido suyo me dolía de una manera desgarradora. Al ver que su llanto no se detenía, la tomé en brazos y la puse sobre mi regazo y la abracé con todo mi amor, con toda mi alma; ella se aferró más a mí, estremeciéndose. Dejé un beso sobre su cabeza y le dije: — Estoy aquí, Bella, estoy aquí, mi amor. Llora todo lo que necesites, deja salir el dolor, nena.

Y ella lloró, lloró hasta quedarse dormida en mis brazos; la cargué hasta su habitación y tras quitarle los zapatos la arropé en su cama, era bueno que hoy estuviera vistiendo una blusa premamá confortable y unos leggins. La contemplé dormir hasta que empecé a oír los quejidos de nuestra hija, fui hasta su habitación y ella se calmó al verme, la tomé en brazos para tranquilizarla.

— Shhh… pequeña preciosura, mamá necesita descansar, sé que tienes hambre, pronto te daré tu leche — ella me escuchó con atención y por algunos minutos estuvo quieta entretenida con los juguetes de su silla mecedora, donde la había dejado mientras ponía a calentar en agua tibia uno de los envases con leche materna que Bella tenía en su congelador. A pocos días atrás ella me había enseñado como hacerlo, ya que pronto ella volvería a su trabajo y yo me quedaría con nuestra hija desde el final de la tarde hasta entrada la noche.

Le di a Maddie su biberón con la leche calentada, le saqué los gases, y como Bella ya la había bañado antes de salir de casa, solamente le cambié el pañal y le puse un pijama amarillo con el dibujo de un oso durmiendo sobre una media luna. Mi hija, como siempre, protestó a la hora de cambiarse, pero su irritación no fue más allá de algunos gruñidos enfadados y lloriqueos bajitos. Cuando terminé de cambiarla, me senté en la mecedora y le recité bajito una poesía en español, la otra vez que le recité un poema ella se quedó tan relajada mientras me oía decir algunas estrofas en español, que terminé buscando en internet poemas para bebés en este idioma, e igual que la primera vez, ella se quedó prendada de mi rostro mientras yo le recitaba la tierna poesía:

 _El sueño ha venido a visitar a mi niña._

 _Y detrás de las orejas le hará cosquillas._

— _¡Ay! ¡Ay! Que no quiero dormir._

 _¡Ay!, que no quiero soñar con los luceros._

 _El sueño ha venido a buscar a mi niña._

 _Y le llevará en su concha de nácar._

— _¡Ay! ¡Ay! Que no quiero dormir._

 _¡Ay!, que no quiero soñar con más luceros._

 _El sueño ha traído a mi niña su collar de lágrimas._

— _¡Ay! Que si quiero, que si quiero._

 _Soñar y soñar tus sueños._

 _(_ _ **N/A**_ _: El poema se llama "El sueño" y pertenece al libro "Nanas y poemas" de Lucía Solana Pérez)_

Despacio le recité el poema mientras nos mecíamos, en la tercera vez de hacerlo sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse y abrirse, hasta que se mantuvieron cerrados, me quedé algún tiempo más en la mecedora hasta estar seguro que no se volvería a despertar por el momento. Cuando finalmente estuve seguro de que no volvería a despertase, me levanté, pero no la dejé en su cuna, en cambio, la llevé hasta la habitación se su madre y la acomodé en la minicuna que estaba allí, a Bella le haría bien despertarse y ver a nuestra hija a su lado. Di la vuelta a la cama y después de quitarme los zapatos, me senté con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera.

Allí, observándolas, empecé a reflexionar sobre todo lo que Bella me reveló. Cuánto sufrió ella por estar al lado de un ser tan egoísta; me pregunté cómo un hombre podría estar a tanto tiempo al lado de una mujer, conocer y compartir la vida con ella por cinco largos años, para luego dañarla de una manera tan cruel, y tratar con tamaña indiferencia la noticia de su inminente paternidad, poner en riesgo la vida de ella y de su propio hijo no nacido al manejar como un loco descontrolado. Y el muy caradura todavía tuvo el atrevimiento de hablar a Bella utilizando aquel tono irónico, menospreciando el hecho de que ella había logrado ser madre. Si en aquel momento ya supiera la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió entre ambos, lo había hecho tragar sus malditas palabras malintencionadas. Era mejor que él no volviera a cruzar nuestro camino, porque le quitaría del rostro aquella sonrisa burlona.

En algún momento entre reflexionar y contemplar el sueño de mis chicas debo haber quedado dormido, pues me desperté de pronto al escuchar el sonido de un llanto, un llanto adulto. Era Bella que lloraba en sueño, y entre sollozos decía: — No... mi bebé... mi bebé se fue...

— Bella, despierta, preciosa, es solo un sueño — le dije mientras con cuidado le tocaba el rostro para despertarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, una mirada llorosa, dolida y asustada se enfocó en la mía.

— Edward… — suspiró ella y se abrazó a mí llorando. — Odio recordar… hace que me sienta como si estuviera viviendo toda aquella pesadilla nuevamente — musitó contra mi cuello.

— Lo siento, nena, siento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por algo tan doloroso — le dije, mientras mi mano bajaba y subía por su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

De pronto ella se puso rígida y se apartó de mí.

— ¿Maddie? — Cuestionó con preocupación.

— Está dormida al otro lado de la cama — dije acariciando su rostro, secando con mis dedos los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado allí.

Ella rápidamente se giró en la cama y suspiró al ver a nuestra hija durmiendo tranquilamente.

— Mi muñequita… mi bebé… me quitaron un angelito, pero los cielos te pusieron en mi camino, me dieron otro angelito para amar y cuidar — suspiró, inclinándose sobre la minicuna, acariciando con su nariz la frente y el rostro de Maddie.

Cuanta amargura llevaba Bella en sus adentros, quien la mira jamás diría que cargaba con tamaño dolor. El alma puede estar rota de muchas maneras sin que el involucro externo lo demuestre, por detrás de un cuerpo, de una sonrisa, de una mirada dulce, o de una actitud engreída o antipática, puede existir un sufrimiento latente arraigado en el rincón más profundo de nuestro ser, es por eso que al prejuzgar a alguien por determinadas actitudes hacemos tantas evaluaciones equivocadas, porque solamente miramos a la apariencia externa de una persona, aquello que ella se permite mostrar a los demás.

— No le di el pecho — dijo volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

— No te preocupes, calenté la leche que estaba en el congelador, después le cambié el pañal y la mecí hasta que se durmió nuevamente.

— Gracias…

— No tienes que agradecerme — dije y me aproximé de ella —, estoy y estaré aquí para cuidarlas siempre, ustedes son mi prioridad.

— Te amo, Edward, tanto, tanto que no hay palabras que puedan expresar lo mucho que te quiero — declaró, alzando una mano para tocar mi rostro.

— Yo también, Bella. Te amo con todo lo que soy, en cuerpo y alma.

Ella me dio una mirada ilusionada y visiblemente emocionada, una sonrisa dulce, su sonrisa enamorada, se asomó en su rostro, como el sol se asoma en la colina, iluminando todo a su vuelta. Ella se inclinó hacia mí, nuestros labios se encontraron y en una demostración de amor bailaron al ritmo de un vals, con dulzura, entrega y sentimiento.

Después Bella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho, su mano descansado sobre mi costado, yo peinando su pelo con mis dedos, ambos mirando a nuestra bebé que dormía con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— Cuando acepté adoptar a Maddie — dijo Bella tras algunos minutos de silencio — no la vi como una substituta de mi bebé, ni siquiera me acordé de eso en el momento, estaba tan preocupada en no dejarla ir para un centro de acogida; quería que ella pudiese tener lo que yo no tuve en mi niñez, una mamá. Fue tan sólo cuando finalmente la traje a casa que pensé que de alguna manera Dios había unido nuestras vidas, yo, una madre sin bebé, ella, una bebé sin madre.

La abracé más fuerte y dejé un beso sobre su coronilla.

— Ustedes se necesitaban, Bella. La gente suele decir que Dios escribe derecho sobre líneas torcidas, yo creo que Dios escribe derecho, pero el libre albedrío de los seres humanos es que tuerce a los caminos de Dios, pero al fin y al cabo Dios nos conduce hacia nuestros destinos. Fue el libre albedrío de tu ex novio que te dañó y no Dios, fue el hecho de que decidiera manejar como un loco poniendo en riesgo la vida de ambos y del bebé que cargabas en tu vientre que terminó por causar el accidente y la pérdida de tu hijo — expuse.

— Confieso que hubo un tiempo, cuando el dolor me nubló la razón, en que sentí rabia de Dios por permitir que aquello se me pasara. Mientras todavía estaba en el coche, aturdida por el dolor, le rogué, le hice mil plegarias para que salvara a mí bebé, pero al fin lo perdí y con él mi confianza en el Creador. Sólo pude restablecer mi confianza en Él cuando mi padre, tras tres meses de lo sucedido, fue a visitarme, unas de sus muchas visitas desde que el hospital lo llamó para decirle que fui ingresada allí, él era uno de mis contactos del seguro, el otro era Demetri — rió sin humor —, mi papá tuvo una charla muy parecida a esta que estamos teniendo ahora, me dijo casi lo mismo que tú, sin embargo, utilizó lo que se pasó a mi madre como ejemplo, un conductor borracho nos la quitó de nuestras vidas, Dios no tiene poder sobre las elecciones de la gente, Él nos concedió el derecho de hacer nuestras propias elecciones, sean éstas buenas o malas y tenemos que pensar que estas elecciones pueden repercutir tanto en nuestras propias vidas como en la vida de la gente a nuestro alrededor. La elección del conductor de ponerse al volante estando ebrio causó la muerte a mi madre, y Demetri tomó la misma decisión, aunque creo que él estaba más enojado que ebrio, pero al fin y al cabo su actitud impulsiva e irresponsable me quitó a mi bebé y podría haber quitado mi vida, nuestras vidas. Fue sólo cuando pude comprender eso que empecé a superar mi pérdida, no sé si todavía la he superado, pero ya no pienso en ella con tanta frecuencia y mi fe, aunque no soy una persona que frecuenta a la iglesia, se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasó con Demetri — escupí el nombre — mientras tú estabas desesperada dentro del coche?

— Estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo mientras yo rogaba por auxilio, los conductores de otros coches se detuvieron a ayudar, pero por el golpe directo en mi puerta ésta se retorció y se quedó totalmente trabada, los del rescate tuvieron que utilizar un cortador hidráulico para abrirla.

— Él ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de intentar disculparse — musité entre dientes.

— Después del accidente mi padre me trajo a Forks, me quedé un mes en su casa recuperándome, pero yo tenía que volver, debía terminar mi maestría, y fue lo que hice, volví a Seattle. No sé lo que mi padre hizo, pero Demetri no se acercó a mí ni mientras estaba en el hospital ni después. Mi papá, cuando yo todavía estaba ingresada en el hospital, fue quien cuidó de empacar mis cosas que estaban en su apartamento. Tras mi tiempo de recuperación en Forks, cuando llegó el momento de volver a Seattle, Charlie me ayudó a encontrar un pequeño apartamento cerca del centro académico y yo me dediqué de lleno a mi trabajo en el hospital y a mis estudios, eso me ayudó a manejar mis recuerdos dolorosos para poder seguir adelante, en seis meses logré terminar mi maestría y fue cuando apareció la oportunidad de trabajar en Forks, no dudé, envié mi currículo y fui acepta. Entregué mi renuncia a mi cargo en el hospital de Seattle y dentro de un mes logré trasladarme definitivamente a Forks — me contó y tras un respiro añadió: — Hoy fue la primera vez que vi a Demetri, tal vez por eso haya reaccionado tan mal, verlo me hizo acordarme de todo lo que sufrí mientras estaba atrapada dentro del coche, si estuviera más preparada emocionalmente le habría dicho un par de cosas, pero la sorpresa de verlo, y que en aquel momento todos los recuerdos emergieran en mi mente fue demasiado para mí.

— Es comprensible, Bella, no tienes por qué explicarte.

— Gracias por apoyarme — murmuró y la sentí dejar un beso sobre mi pecho.

— Siempre te apoyaré, Bella.

— Te amo… — dijo despegando su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme a la cara.

— También te amo, Bella, con todo lo que soy — suspiré contra sus labios. La besé, un beso profundo, lento y dulce; saboreé sus labios, nuestras bocas se reconocieron, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, se amaron.

— Ummm… — suspiramos al mismo tiempo cuando por fin interrumpimos el beso.

Ella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho nuevamente y yo la envolví con mis brazos, hundí mi rostro en su pelo y ella al sentir mi cariño suspiró.

— Ya es tarde, por qué no te duchas, para quitarte definitivamente toda la tensión, mientras tanto hago algo para nosotros comer — le sugerí.

— Pensé que lo único que sabías hacer era descolgar el teléfono y pedir la comida, señor Cullen — dijo en tono juguetón y percibí que ella estaba intentando volver a nuestra habitual normalidad.

— También puedo hacer unos bocadillos muy buenos, señorita Swan — le contesté y sin que ella esperara nos giré, quedándome encima de ella, ataqué su cuello dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta el inicio de su escote, ella se reía por las cosquillas de los incipientes pelos de mi barba todavía por afeitar. — Soy muy bueno en otras cosas también, señorita Swan — le dije de manera sugestiva.

— Palabras, palabras… — me retó ella.

— Serán hechos muy pronto — le garanticé y dejé un beso breve sobre sus labios —, ahora ve a ducharte que voy a ver lo que puedo hacer para nosotros — le avisé, apartándome de ella.

En su cocina encontré lo suficiente para hacer unos bocadillos, había pan, queso blanco, jamón de pechuga de pavo y una conserva de tomates secos en aceite de oliva. Hice tres grandes bocadillos, dos para mí y uno para ella, los dejé un minutito en el microondas; en la heladera encontré una jarra de jugo de naranja, serví dos vasos y los dejé sobre la encimera, cuando estaba retirando los bocadillos del microondas Bella entró en la cocina con el pelo suelto, vistiendo un pijama gris, la blusa era de tirantes delgados y un encaje blanco recorría el camino alrededor del escote, llevaba también unos shorts que le llegaban por encima del medio de sus muslos, y así como en la blusa, el encaje blanco recorría el camino del barrado de la pieza. Ella se veía sencillamente hermosa, una mezcla entre romántica y sensual; la tela del pijama se adhería en los sitios ciertos de su figura, realzando sus senos altos y llenos, la cintura delgada y los muslos blancos y firmes.

— ¿Estás tentándome, Swan? — Le pregunté mientras disfrutaba de la vista.

— No, ¿pero lo conseguiría si lo intentara? — Me devolvió acercándose a mí.

Amaba la manera como a veces ella se volvía descarada e insinuante.

— Ah, nena — dije atrayéndola hacia mis brazos —, ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo.

— Me alegra saberlo — dijo poniéndose de puntilla para dejar un beso en mis labios. — Podemos comer ahora, esto huele de maravilla, Edward — cambió de asunto como si nada, poniendo cara de niña buena, haciéndome reír.

— Por supuesto, amor — dejé un beso en su sien.

Bella se comió todo el sándwich y me dijo que yo era oficialmente su preparador de bocadillos.

— Cuando quieras, preciosa — le contesté guiñándole el ojo, mientras retiraba de la encimera nuestros platos y vasos.

— Ya hiciste la comida, Edward, yo lavo los utensilios — empezó a decir mientras se levantaba de su banco.

— No, señorita, quédate ahí. Te estoy mimando, así que déjame hacerlo, porque lo disfruto haciéndolo — me incliné sobre la encimera y besé sus labios. — Tengo que ducharme y cambiar esta ropa — le avisé mientras me apartaba de ella para empezar a lavar los platos y copos que utilizamos.

— Hummm… ¿Vuelves?

— Sí.

— Hummm… ¿Edward? — Ella se veía adorable debatiéndose entre decirme algo o no.

— ¿Qué, nena? — Dije tomando su mano que jugueteaba con una servilleta de papel que estaba sobre la encimera.

— Podrías… ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche? — Preguntó tímidamente, su mirada insegura.

— Por supuesto, preciosa, aunque no me lo pidieras no te iba dejar a dormir sola después de lo de hoy.

— Gracias.

— Por nada, amor. Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo, y si no percibo que me estás necesitando tan sólo dime, Bella, pues ni siempre podemos adivinar las necesidades del otro.

Ella asintió y entonces fue su vez de inclinarse sobre la encimera y tomarme de la nuca para poder acercar su rostro al mío.

— Te amo — suspiró antes de regalarme un beso dulce.

— Yo también, nena.

Lavé los trastos y fue a mi apartamento a ducharme. Tras una ducha que relajó mis nervios tensionados por todas las revelaciones hechas por mi novia, vestí unos bóxes negros y un conjunto chándal azul oscuro y tras cepillar mis dientes volví para el apartamento de Bella. Por suerte el día siguiente era sábado y yo no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que aprovecharía para estar todo el día con mis chicas, y para estar principalmente pendiente de Bella, sabía que el hecho de que ella compartiera conmigo el día más oscuro de su vida la había afectado, más allá, tal vez, de lo que ella me dejaba ver.

Cuando entré en su apartamento, lo hice sin llamar, ya que ella había dejado la puerta sin el seguro a mi espera, la encontré acurrucada en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la nada. Inspiré hondo y cerré mis puños con ganas de darle una paliza al imbécil de su ex novio, qué tipo frío y egoísta, hizo todo lo que le hizo a Bella, desde la presión psicológica de culparla por el embarazo, la implícita sugestión de que hiciera un aborto y luego para coronar sus estupideces, lo del accidente, y en el día de hoy no demostró ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

— Volví, nena — dije aproximándome de ella cuando ya estaba más controlado, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que yo ya estaba en su sala. — ¿Vamos a ver a nuestra hija? — Le pregunté tendiendo mi mano para que ella se levantará, sabía que Maddie sería la mejor distracción en estos momentos.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente, y tomó mi mano. De la mano entramos en su habitación, nuestra bebita dormía tranquilamente, el rostro vuelto hacía el lado de la cama, los bracitos hacía arriba, la mano derecha estaba cerca de su coronilla y la izquierda cerca de su rostro, su pancita redonda subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, a veces se revolvía un poco, pero volvía a la misma posición.

— Se despertará dentro de poco — musitó Bella —, lleva durmiendo casi tres horas por lo que me dijiste — asentí. — Tengo que darle el pecho, los tengo demasiado llenos.

— ¿No es preferible que te saques la leche si ya te está incomodando? — Pregunté.

— Prefiero esperar a que se despierte, necesito sentirla junto a mí — suspiró, en su mirada podía ver la ansiedad y necesidad que tenía por conectarse con nuestra hija.

— Como quieras, nena. Ven, vamos acurrucarnos en tu cama mientras esperamos a nuestra niña despertar de su sueño.

Me senté en su cama en la posición semisentado, con mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, ella se acurrucó a mi costado, dejando su rostro sobre mi pecho, una de mis manos le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la otra la tenía enlazada con la de ella sobre mi estómago. Seguimos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, del contacto de nuestras manos, hasta que cerca de veinte minutos después Maddie empezó a emitir pequeños quejidos, haciendo que Bella se apartara de mí a la velocidad de la luz.

— Shhh… muñequita, mamá está aquí — le musitó ella con cariño, mientras la tomaba en brazos. Mi hija se calló al mirarla, su mirada prendida a la de su madre, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mostrándonos sus encías rosadas desprovistas de dientes todavía, lo que logró sacar de Bella la primera sonrisa sincera y hermosa de esta noche.

Sabiendo que Bella necesitaba estar con los dos y yo con ellas, me deslicé hacia el medio de la cama, listo para poner en práctica un deseo que a mucho me sondeaba la cabeza.

— Ven aquí, Bella — la llamé.

Ella me miró y sonrió, comprendiendo mi idea. Ella con cuidado se deslizó entre mis piernas y recargó su espalda contra mi pecho, su cabeza quedando apoyada sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dejándome libre el lado derecho para poder ver a ella y mi hija. Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura, justo bajo el lugar donde sus brazos enlazados sostenían a Maddie. Con mi mano libre acaricié la mejilla de mi niña y una sonrisa ligera y placentera se asomó en su rostro, enseguida ella empezó a buscar el seno de su madre, restregando su rostro contra el tejido de la blusa del pijama de Bella. Mi novia bajó el tirante de su blusa, dejando su seno al descubierto, y utilizando los dedos pulgar e índice ella le ofreció el seno y mi hija lo tomó con avidez, envolviendo casi por completo la areola del seno de Bella. Maddie succionaba con fuerza y como era su costumbre, dejó su pequeña mano regordeta sobre la piel del seno de su madre, abriéndola y cerrándola con suavidad, los ojos clavados en el rostro de Bella.

Dejé un beso en la sien de mi novia, que al sentirme acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, en silencio disfrutamos de aquel momento mágico y relajante para todos nosotros. Como Bella tenía ambos senos muy llenos, dejó que nuestra hija succionara algunos minutos de su pecho derecho y después la cambió al izquierdo, para enojo de nuestra hija que, disgustada de ser apartada de su fuente de alimento, puso el grito en el cielo mientras Bella destapaba el otro pecho. Así que ella lo ofreció mi hija lo tomó, aferrándose con ganas a él. Bella y yo nos reímos, ella era una pequeña glotona.

Cuando Maddie estuvo satisfecha Bella me la pasó para que siguiera con nuestra rutina, así que le saqué los gases, le cambié el pañal y la mecí por cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta que volvió a dormirse, la dejé en la minicuna al lado de la cama de Bella, apagué la luz y encendí la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y me acosté junto a ella en la cama.

— A dormir, señorita — le dije dejando un breve beso en sus labios —, las cuidaré.

Ella asintió.

— Buenas noches, amor — suspiró acurrucándose contra mí, ambos estábamos de costado, con el rostro hacia el otro.

— Buenas noches, preciosa… — susurré pasando un brazo sobre su cintura acercando su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Y esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Isabela Swan, la madre de mi hija, mi novia, mi amor.

* * *

 **¿Tengo alguna lectora deseando matar a Demetri? Bueno, ya sabemos lo que le sucedió a Bella, y algunas de ustedes supieron analizar las pistas que dejé desde el primer capítulo y sus teorías dieron en el clavo. Espero haber mezclado bien las emociones de este capítulo, el dolor de Bella, el amor y el cuidado de Edward para con ella, la complicidad que existe entre los dos y la ternura de Maddie. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Aprovecho para decirles que me tomaré un descanso de una semana y que las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad el jueves, 12 de enero.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Sus comentarios me llenan de motivación e inspiración.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo, chicas! Qué 2017 sea un año que nos traiga muchas bendiciones a nuestras vidas. Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**


	18. Capítulo 18- En cuerpo y alma

**¡Hola, chicas! Aquí estoy para dejarles el capítulo 18, y aprovecho para contestar a la pregunta de una lectora que quiso saber cuántos capis tendrá la historia, pues, yo creo que entre 25 o 28 capítulos. ¡Buena lectura!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 — En cuerpo y alma**

POV Edward

Mi noche con Bella fue agitada, ella durmió de manera tranquila durante un par de horas y yo también, la sensación de tenerla durmiendo entre mis brazos, compartiendo la misma cama, con nuestra hija a nuestro lado, me hizo sentirme completo y así que ella se durmió yo la seguí en sueño con esa deliciosa sensación de contentamiento en el pecho, pero también con algo de preocupación por el estado emocional de Bella tras contarme todo lo sucedido. Desperté horas después al oírla lloriquear entre sueños.

— Mi bebé… mi bebé… se fue… — y segundos después añadió: — Maddie… Edward… no… ustedes no… — lloriqueó más fuerte, pero sin despertarse.

La envolví en mis brazos y le susurré palabras tranquilizantes al oído.

— Es sólo un sueño, mi amor, nuestra hija y yo estamos aquí a tu lado — de alguna manera mis palabras parecieron penetrar en su subconsciente y ella se calmó, acurrucándose contra mí. Cambié de posición, quedándome boca arriba y la atraje a mi pecho, ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el cambio de posiciones, rodeó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tal cual una gatita perezosa que se acomoda sobre su almohadón preferido, ella se acomodó sobre mi pecho suspirando feliz y relajada nuevamente. Con ella durmiendo tranquila sobre mi pecho volví a dormir para despertarme cerca de una hora y media después, Maddie lloriqueaba desde su minicuna, Bella ya estaba por tomarla en brazos, restregué mis manos sobre mi rostro en un intento de combatir el sueño, mientras mi novia exponía su seno y le ofrecía a nuestra hambrienta niña. Gateé por la cama hasta poder sentarme con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera en el lado opuesto de la cama.

— Ven, aquí, nena — le susurré al oído, atrayéndola hacía mí, para que pudiera descansar contra mi pecho —, estás agotada — dije acariciando su rostro con signos evidentes de cansancio.

— Lo estoy — suspiró inclinando su rostro hacia mi mano.

A Maddie le tomó algo de tiempo alimentarse, tanto que mi novia estaba casi dormida con ella todavía pegada a su pecho.

— Ahora vuelve a dormir, amor, yo cuidaré a nuestra hija — le dije cuando ella hubo terminado de amamantarla.

— No se dormirá ahora, Edward, son las tres y media, si se duerme a las cinco será algo rápido — me avisó, en tono soñoliento.

— No te preocupes, anda ve a dormir, si te necesitamos te llamo — dejé un beso en su frente y tomé a nuestra hija de sus brazos.

Llevé a Maddie hasta su habitación y le cambié el pañal, oyendo sus lloriqueos y gruñidos; estaba cierto de que si ya pudiera hablar escucharía de sus labios algo como un "te odio, papi", que es la frase cliché de todos los niños cuando están enfadados con sus padres. Ella lloró tanto que su rostro regordete su puso totalmente rojo, pero Bella agotada en todos los sentidos y con un subconsciente tranquilo, pues sabía que yo la estaba cuidando, pareció no oír sus lloriqueos, sino hubiera venido a toda prisa por ella.

— Ya, pequeña preciosura — la acuné contra mi hombro tras vestirle nuevamente el pijama —, ya pasó, no comprendo por qué tienes que ser tan gruñona con eso — susurré acariciando su espalda de manera tranquilizante, ella escondió el rostro contra mi cuello, su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi barbilla, mientras todavía profería algunos quejidos. Empecé a recitarle las mismas poesías que le había recitado antes, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sintiendo su perfecto olor a bebé; cerca de media hora después ella estaba calmada, pero seguía muy despierta, la acuné entre mis brazos y me senté en la mecedora de su habitación, sus grandes ojos verdes de pestañas largas me miraban con ilusión y una sonrisa desdentada fue mi perdición.

— No te vas a volver a dormir, verdad, Maddie — ella me sonrió nuevamente y sin poder resistir a su encanto, la atraje hacia mi rostro y dejé besos sobre su pancita y gané algunos chillidos felices como recompensa. — ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo a esta hora de la madrugada, eh, pequeña? — Suspiré, volviendo a mirar su rostro sonriente y su mirada despierta.

Sin saber qué hacer, hice la única cosa que sabía la mantendría quieta, meciéndonos en la mecedora le recité todos los poemas que me acordé, tanto en español, como en inglés, media hora después ella seguía despierta mirándome con atención, muy contenta de que le estuviera dando atención.

— Papá necesita ir al baño — le dije mientras la dejaba un rato en su cuna —, sé buena, pequeña preciosura —, ella me miraba fijamente con el rostro serio el ceño fruncido, vi como sus labios empezaron a arrugarse para formar un puchero, la distraje unos segundos mostrándole los ositos voladores del móvil sobre su cabeza, cuando ella pareció estar entretenida me apresuré y fui al baño. Estaba lavando las manos cuando empecé oír sus gruñidos y quejidos de disgusto.

— Ya, ya… — la calmé tomándola en brazos —, papá ya está aquí — la arrullé por algunos minutos hasta que ella estuvo calmada nuevamente. — Creo que a tu mamá se le olvidó decirme lo cuán exigente eres por la noche — suspiré, volviendo a sentarme en la mecedora, bostezando mientras veía su risueño rostro de niña buena. — Eres peligrosa, mi pequeña manipuladora — a ella le hacía gracia cada vez que le hablaba con el tono de voz serio y como consecuencia me regalaba otra sonrisa desdentada.

Por más de cuarenta minutos estuve meciéndola y cuando pensé que finalmente ella había vuelto a dormirse, me equivoqué, pues así que la dejé en la cuna sus ojos se abrieron y ella empezó a lloriquear, la tomé en brazos nuevamente. Tenía mucho sueño, ya era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y mi hija me miraba con sus despiertos ojos verdes, me acordé que la música clásica la calmaba, prendí el reproductor en un volumen muy bajo, la puse sobre mi hombro y empecé a bailar por toda la habitación con ella, mientras disfrutábamos de la melodía tranquilizante, si me quedaba sentado probablemente dormiría con ella en mis brazos.

— Se durmió, Edward — oí decir en tono suave y soñoliento Bella, me volví y me encontré con ella recargada contra el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Estás ahí a mucho tiempo? — Le pregunté en tono bajo.

— Cerca de diez minutos, déjala en la cuna, no creo que vuelva a despertarse ahora.

Hice lo que ella me dijo, ambos esperamos algunos minutos, observando a nuestra hija dormir, y cuando estuvimos seguros que se había rendido al sueño dejamos la habitación, llevando la niñera electrónica con nosotros. Bella tiró de mi mano hasta que llegamos a su habitación, nos tumbamos y yo la rodeé con mis brazos, ella se giró dándome la espalda, dejando su brazo caer sobre el mío que rodeaba su cintura.

— Ummm… jamás dormí en esta posición… — suspiró refiriéndose a la posición de cuchara en la que nos había acomodado —, hacía tiempo que deseaba que pudiéramos hacerlo — confesó.

Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor y dejando un beso en el lugar.

— Siempre que lo desees, nena, con tal de que estés entre en mis brazos, la posición es perfecta para mí.

— Para mí también — musitó acomodando su espalda contra mi tronco. Dejé un último beso en su coronilla y enseguida dejé que el sueño se adueñara de mí.

x-x-x-x-x

Pasamos un fin de semana en familia, cuidando a nuestra hija, jugando, saliendo a pasear y a visitar a mis padres. El domingo también dormir con Bella en su apartamento, y pude nuevamente estar con su cuerpo pegado al mío durante gran parte de la noche, pues Maddie nos despertó algunas veces, separándome del cuerpo suave y caliente de mi novia. Estar tan cerca de ella despertó en mí el hombre sediento de sexo y loco de deseo por mi preciosa novia, sin embargo, logré controlarme, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuese una consecuencia de lo que le provocó el encuentro con su ex novio, no quería que ella hiciera el amor tan sólo para borrar el dolor que lo sucedido había traído a la luz.

El lunes volvimos a nuestra rutina y yo no volví a dormí con Bella, era mejor no tentar a mi frágil autocontrol. El miércoles por la tarde me sorprendí con la visita de Charlie en mi trabajo.

— Hola, Edward — me saludó él, cuando tras ser anunciado por Bree le concedí permiso inmediato para entrar en mi despacho.

— Charlie, ¿sucedió algo? — Cuestioné preocupado.

— No, hijo, tranquilo, solo deseaba hablar contigo en un lugar en que Bella no se diera cuenta de nuestra conversa.

— Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, por favor — le indiqué el sofá de tres plazas que había en la lateral izquierda de mi despacho.

— Entonces, de qué quieres hablarme — le pregunté cuando estuvimos acomodados.

— Esta mañana visité a Bella y a mi nieta, mi hija me contó lo que sucedió el viernes pasado y también me dijo que te contó todo lo que le sucedió a casi dos años atrás.

— Sí, ella me reveló todo lo que le pasó tras encontrarnos con malnacido de su ex novio — le confirmé.

— Mi hija no quiso entrar en detalles sobre el encuentro en el aparcamiento del centro comercial, sin embargo, me pareció que ella me estaba ocultado algo, tan sólo me dijo que se encontraron y que ella reaccionó mal pues todos los recuerdos le vinieron encima al verlo.

— Probablemente estaba intentando no preocuparte, por eso te ocultó un par de detalles — le contesté.

— ¿Y qué detalles fueron esos? — Me instó él.

— Ella no lo vio, él la vio y la llamó, le habló con un tono despectivo, menospreciando el hecho de que ella lograra estar con una pareja y un bebé.

— Infeliz, malnacido… — escupió Charlie visiblemente alterado, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. — Le avisé para que jamás se acercara a ella nuevamente.

— Él se alejó cuando me interpuse y le pedí que respetara a Bella y a mi hija, me dirigió una mirada burlona, se despidió de Bella sin añadir ninguna palabra malintencionada más y se fue.

— Bella sufrió mucho por lo sucedido en aquella época, no por él, creo que su relación se trataba de algo demasiado cómodo, hubo pasión, pero no amor, sin embargo ambos estaban viviendo momentos demasiado intensos con respecto a la vida académica y laboral, terminaron por eso por regalarle a un según plan la vida sentimental, prefiriendo seguir en una relación cómoda que enfrentar a la situación de romper — me aclaró Charlie su punto de vista, y después de haber oído a Bella hablarme sobre su antigua relación, estaba seguro que su padre estaba en lo cierto.

— Bella de manera más sucinta me ha dicho lo mismo — le comenté. — ¿Qué sucedió tras el accidente? — Le pregunté, deseando conocer su percepción de los sucesos, ya que el miraba las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

— Manejé como un loco cuando me llamaron del hospital para avisarme que ella estaba internada. Cuando llegué el médico me dijo que ella estaba en estado de choque, pues había sufrido un aborto a causa del impacto entre los coches, yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba embarazada, así que al mismo tiempo que me enteraba de que iba a ser abuelo también supe que la posibilidad ya no existía — suspiró antes de seguir. — Ella también tenía una ligera conmoción cerebral porque en el momento del impacto dio con la cabeza contra la ventana del coche, estuvo tres días en el hospital en observación, estuvo soñolienta, quejándose de dolor de cabeza y con nauseas por dos días. Su ex novio también sufrió una conmoción cerebral leve; en la noche de su segundo día en el hospital fuimos avisados que él deseaba visitarla, Bella me imploró para que no lo dejara pasar, se puso muy nerviosa, yo simplemente pedí a la enfermera que le dijera que mi hija no estaba bien para recibir visitas todavía, la envolví en mis brazos para confortarla y fue cuando ella se desahogó, me contó entre sollozos todo lo le venía sucediendo desde que le contó sobre el embarazo, lo peor fue oírle narrar los terribles momentos en que estuvo dentro del coche perdiendo el bebé sin poder hacer nada y todo por culpa del hombre que la debía de haber cuidado, pero en cambio, la expuso al peligro con su actitud temeraria.

Así que mi hija se calmó y se durmió, descubrí en cual habitación estaba Demetri y fui a hablar con él. Le dije que ya sabía todo lo que sucedió desde que Bella le contó que esperaba un hijo y también que él con su imprudencia había arriesgado la vida de tres personas y la más frágil de estas vidas ya no estaría más con nosotros. Él ni siquiera se inmutó al oír sobre la pérdida de su hijo, siguió mirándome con el mismo semblante serio y atento. Le dije que se olvidara de Bella, que no se acercara más a ella, pues si lo hacía, si la volvía a dañar, el dañado sería él, pues yo me encargaría de eso. Aquella misma noche dejé una enfermera con Bella y utilizando sus llaves entré en el apartamento que ambos compartían y saqué a toda sus pertenencias que estaban allí. Cuando Bella tuvo el alta la traje a Forks hasta que ella se recuperó y decidió volver a Seattle para terminar su maestría. Descubrí un mes después que Demetri no sufrió ningún encargo a causa del accidente, pues para suerte de él, el motorista del otro coche no sufrió ningún rasguño e hicieron un acuerdo financiero que solucionó todo y así la cosa se olvidó.

— ¿Crees que Bella se ha recuperado de lo sucedido? — Le cuestioné — No digo por Demetri, sé que lo que tenemos nosotros es totalmente verdadero, pero no creo que ella haya superado la pérdida del bebé.

Charlie suspiró.

— Yo tampoco lo creo… ella estuvo en estado de choque en los primeros días, como ya te dije, pero después parecía que intentaba ocultar su dolor, se volcó en su maestría y en el trabajo en el hospital de Seattle, pero sé que a veces tiene crisis como la que tuvo tras ver a Demetri.

— Tal vez necesite de ayuda psicológica para superar la pérdida — observé.

— Sí, es muy probable, cierta vez lo mencioné, pero ella lo restó importancia. Tal vez si tú intentes proponerle, ella por lo menos piense sobre el tema.

— Encontraré el momento adecuado y hablaré con ella.

— Gracias, Edward.

— No me agradezcas, la amo, es mi deber cuidarla.

Él me sonrió.

— Eres tan protector cuanto yo era a tu misma edad cuando me casé con la madre de Bella. Pero ten en cuenta que ni siempre vamos a lograr proteger a aquellos que amamos, la vida a veces nos pone delante de situaciones que nos dejan sin la opción de poder hacer nada. No pude proteger a mi esposa del accidente que le arrebató la vida, no pude proteger a mi hija de sufrir el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo. Estar vivo y amar a alguien nos hace vivir en un riesgo constante de sufrir por aquellos que amamos o de hacerles sufrir.

~°º°~

" _[…] mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo de aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua."_

 _(_ _ **N/A**_ _: Fragmento extraído del libro "Rayuela" del escritor argentino Julio Cortázar)_

~°º°~

Era sábado, se había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con el ex novio de Bella, tras tres días de lo sucedido vi a mi novia empezar a volver a ser la misma que era antes del encuentro, en los anteriores tres días ella estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos, con el semblante triste y cansado, pero al final del tercer día cuando llegué del trabajo la encontré más relajada, suspiré aliviado pues su desanimo me tenía preocupado. Para el día de hoy había preparado una selección de actividades para estar todo el día junto a mis chicas.

— ¿Edward, adónde vamos? — Cuestionó mi novia, mientras subía en mi coche, Maddie ya estaba atada en su silla de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

— Les tengo una sorpresa, por ahora te puedo decir que vamos a casa de mis padres.

— Edward, Esme y Carlisle no están en casa, ¿se te olvidó este detalle? — expuso ella, como si yo estuviese padeciendo de algún tipo de amnesia momentánea, mi padre tenía que asistir a un congreso de obstetricia en Chicago y mi madre lo acompañó.

— No, Bella, tengo la copia de la llave, no vamos a ver a mis padres, vamos a su casa — le expliqué.

— ¿Y qué haremos allí?

— Sé paciente, nena, es una sorpresa, ya te dije.

Ella soltó un bufido impaciente y yo me reí. En el asiento trasero Maddie intentaba llevar a la boca un mordedor en formato de mano a la boca, Bella creía que sus dientes no tardarían mucho a empezar a nacer, a algunos bebés les salían temprano la primera dentición.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, ayudé a Bella a bajar del coche y después saqué a mi pequeña de su silla y la pasé a su madre, mientras yo me ocupaba de cargar con su gran bolso. Entramos a la casa y yo dejé el bolso sobre el sofá, enseguida puse mi mano sobre la espalda baja de Bella y la guié hasta el salón al otro lado de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y oí a Bella jadear a mi lado, sonreí, sin duda se había llevado una buena impresión. El espacioso salón, donde estaba mi piano de cola negro, estaba lleno de tulipanes rojos, en jarrones y floreros de cristal de distintos tamaños y modelos. Yo tuve la idea y mi madre consiguió arreglar todo antes de su viaje con mi padre. Los tulipanes eran las flores favoritas de Bella y el que fueran rojos tenía un significado muy especial.

— Sabes lo significado de los tulipanes rojos — le pregunté junto a su oído, la sentí estremecer contra mi cuerpo, ella dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, su mirada era una verdadera profusión de sentimientos, alegría, emoción, anhelo.

— Amor verdadero… amor eterno — musitó.

— Sabes que te amo — ella asintió —, esta es mi manera de decirte que lo nuestro es para siempre, Bella.

Ella se puso de puntillas y acercó su boca a la mía, sin apartar nuestras miradas.

— Para siempre, Edward… — prometió contra mis labios, tan sólo envolví su nuca con mi mano, sin aproximar nuestros cuerpos demasiado ya que ella tenía a nuestra hija entre sus brazos, y la besé sellando nuestra promesa.

— Gracias, jamás olvidaré este día — me dijo cuando dejé nuestras frentes pegadas.

— Todavía no he terminado, preciosa, apenas he empezado con las sorpresas — le dije y la insté a acercarse al piano, me senté en el banco que era lo suficiente largo para dos personas y palmeé el asiento para que ella se sentara a mi lado. Sobre el piano también había un jarrón de cristal lleno de tulipanes rojos y un sobre blanco envuelto en una cinta roja. Bella lo miró y le hice señas para que lo cogiera. La vi deshacer el lazo y abrir el sobre, la cinta roja llamó la atención de Maddie que inmediatamente quiso atraparla y llevarla a la boca, nos reímos y Bella fijó su atención en la hoja de papel en su mano, sabía muy bien que palabras ella estaba leyendo en aquel momento: _"Un concierto particular para mis preciosas mujeres. Las amo por siempre, Edward."_

Bella me miró con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

— Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría oírme tocar, así que aquí va un concierto de piano para mis chicas preciosas — anuncié y empecé a tocar _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy.

Miré el rostro de Bella mientras tocaba y ella parecía estar maravillada, Maddie estaba sentada sobre el regazo de ella, con la espalda recargada contra su estómago, mi hija estaba quieta acompañando los movimientos de mi mano sobre las teclas blancas del piano. Toqué cinco músicas más y me detuve al final de la quinta cuando sentí el rostro de Bella descansar contra mi hombro.

— Gracias… atesoraré este momento por toda mi vida — musitó ella, con un tono de voz emotivo.

— Te amo — dije simplemente, atrayendo su rostro al mío para besarla con suavidad —, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo — suspiré contra sus labios.

— Y yo jamás me cansaré de escucharlo — suspiró a su vez. — También te amo.

x-x-x-x-x

Después del momento especial con el piano, llevé a Bella hasta la cocina donde ya había una canasta esperando a ser llenada.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Cuestionó mi novia al verme sacar cosas del armario y de la heladera y dejar dentro de la canasta; después tendría que hacer un regalo especial a mi madre, en los últimos tiempos ella había hecho muchas cosas por mí.

— Un picnic en el patio trasero.

— ¿Cuándo pensaste en todo eso? — Quiso saber ella.

— Tuve la idea el miércoles, cuando mi madre me comentó que ella y mi padre viajarían el fin de semana. Esme me ayudó con los preparativos, ayer cuando te llamé para decirte que iba a llegar más tarde fue porque estaba aquí ayudándola con algunos detalles.

— En general no me gustan las sorpresas, pero ésta me encantó.

— La idea era esa, nena — dije robando un breve beso de sus labios.

— Engreído.

Me reí, feliz.

En el patio trasero, estiré el mantel sobre el césped bajo el mismo árbol donde nos habíamos sentado en los columpios para hablar por primera vez de nuestra relación como un hombre y una mujer. Bella se sentó sobre el mantel y acostó a Maddie boca arriba, mientras yo sacaba las cosas de la canasta, ella jugaba con nuestra niña que chillaba feliz, agitado sus piernitas, por los sonoros besos que su madre dejaba sobre su pancita. Comemos tranquilamente disfrutando de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. Cuando ya habíamos saciado nuestra hambre me tumbé al lado de Bella sobre el mantel, cargando a Maddie sobre mi pecho, allí nos quedamos admirando el cielo que aparecía entre el follaje del gran árbol que nos protegía, aprovechando así los suaves rayos solares de un día de verano en Forks. Hablamos sobre todo y sobre nada, nos reímos de las historias de nuestra niñez y nuestra adolescencia. Algún tiempo después Maddie empezó a refregar su rostro contra mi pecho, haciéndonos reír, me senté y la pasé a Bella que ya estaba con su blusa desabotonada, ella la acomodó en sus brazos y destapó la tela del sostén que cubría su seno, mi hija encontró su fuente de alimento y con ansias se aferró al pecho de Bella. Me levanté y me senté atrás de mi novia, contra el tronco del árbol, encajándola entre mis piernas y atrayéndola hacía mi pecho para que pudiera amamantar de manera más confortable. Aproveché la posición para hacerle caricias con mi nariz contra su cuello, aspirar el olor a fresa de su pelo suave y besarle la piel de atrás de su oreja, de su cuello y de su hombro. Ella se relajó totalmente contra mí, suspirando. Cuando Maddie le soltó el pecho yo tenía a mis dos chicas con semblante soñoliento, me reí, me levanté y tomé a Maddie para hacerla eructar.

— Vamos, amor, esta nena necesita un cambio de pañal y dormir su siesta de la tarde — le dije tendiendo mi mano libre para ayudarla a levantar.

Entramos a la casa y yo tomé el bolso de Maddie de sobre el sofá para llevarla hasta a la habitación de los niños, allí le cambié el pañal, y mi hija estaba tan soñolienta que ni siquiera profirió quejidos por estar siendo molestada por el cambio, la mecí unos pocos minutos en mis brazos y ella adormeció totalmente, la dejé en la cuna que antes había sido de mi sobrino y tomé el monitor de la niñera electrónica, tiré de Bella hasta mi antigua habitación.

— Necesitas dormir — le dije mientras la sentaba en mi cama y me ponía en cuclillas para sacar las bailarinas de sus pies. — Maddie te dio guerra por la noche, ¿verdad?

— Algo — reconoció, conteniendo un bostezo.

Terminé de quitar sus bailarinas y me saqué mis propios zapatos, me tumbé en la cama y la atraje a mis brazos.

— Duerme, nena, vamos a descansar por lo que nos queda de la tarde.

Ella asintió y se acomodó sobre mi pecho, escuchando y sintiendo su tranquila respiración terminé por dormir en algún momento mientras disfrutaba del placer que era sostener a Bella entre mis brazos.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Maddie se despertó era cerca de las tres de la tarde, yo ya llevaba despierto algún tiempo, pero estaba muy confortable con Bella entre mis brazos para pensar en moverme, pero me aparté de ella tras oír los primeros gruñidos de nuestra hija. Con cuidado de no despertarla salí de la cama y llevé la niñera electrónica conmigo. Maddie seguía gruñendo bajito cuando me acerqué a su cuna para tomarla en brazos, al verme un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios rosados, tan pequeña y ya me tenía alrededor de su pequeño dedo meñique.

— Ya, pequeña preciosura, papá ya te tiene — le dije acariciando su espalda, ella todavía soñolienta y algo malhumorada escondió el rostro contra mi cuello, ni siempre se despertaba de buen humor, principalmente si no veía a Bella o a mí a su lado desde el momento en que abría los ojos. Bajé las escaleras y me acomodé en el sofá, como ella estaba algo inquieta, antes de bajar, tomé de su bolso el chupete que Bella siempre llevaba por si lo necesitaba, ella lo aceptó y pareció tranquilizarse.

— Mamá todavía sigue dormida, le diste guerra por la noche, ¿verdad? Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso antes, señorita — le dije seriamente y ella se rió, haciendo que el chupete cayera sobre mi regazo. — No me tomas en serio, ¿eh? — Ella volvió a reírse exponiendo sus encías sonrosadas y desdentadas, su mirada verde atenta a mi rostro. — Bueno, estamos sólo tú y yo, pequeña, ¿qué haremos? — Le dije acercándola a mi rostro para soplar sobre la piel de cuello, donde su aroma a bebé se concentraba, haciéndola emitir sus ruiditos felices, moviendo sus bracitos y piernitas regordetas. — Te amo, pequeña preciosura — suspiré acariciando su nariz con la mía, ella se quedó quieta con sus manitas en ambos lados de mi mejilla, el dibujo de una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios —, eres la nena más hermosa, la más preciosa — dije acomodándola contra mi pecho y dejando que ella tomara una de mis manos para intentar llevar hasta su boca.

En un mes que llevaba con ella ya podía ver algunos cambios, su cabeza a cada día parecía tener más pelo castaño miel, aunque Bella me dijo que por lo general el pelo de los recién nacidos suelen caer, a Maddie no le pasó. Bella casi siempre le ponía un sencillo lazo, lo que la hacía verse adorable; ella también ya intenta sostener sola su cabeza y su cuerpo era cada vez más firme; había ganado algo de peso, viéndose más rellenita, lo que destacaba a sus adorables pliegues. Hoy ella vestía un lindo mameluco estilo marinero, con un ancla de tejido rojo pegada en el lado derecho de la pieza, unos zapatitos azul oscuro con un encaje blanco alrededor de toda la abertura de él y la cereza que coronaba su encanto era un lazo pequeño de cinta azul oscuro con una perla blanca en el medio, que sostenía hacia un lado un mechón de su pelo.

— Aquí están ustedes — dijo Bella desde el último escalón de la escalera.

— Hola, preciosa, estábamos esperando a que te despertara, mientras tanto estábamos teniendo algo de tiempo padre e hija. ¿Lograste descansar algo? — Pregunté mientras cambiaba a Maddie de posición, dejándola de pie sobre mi regazo.

— Sí, gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba — agradeció, sentándose a mi lado e inclinándose para dejar un beso en mis labios.

Asentí y aproveché nuestra proximidad para recoger la lateral de su rostro y su cuello con mi nariz.

— Ummm… — suspiró ella.

— Te amo — Murmuré contra su piel.

— Yo también — jadeó en respuesta y yo sonreí contra su piel. Adoraba provocarla, sus reacciones a mi cercanía me encantaban.

En este momento, nuestra hija, que estaba apoyada con sus pies sobre mi regazo y tenía su pequeño cuerpo apoyado contra mi pecho, profirió un gruñido lastimero, echándose hacia delante, dejando su cabeza entre Bella y yo. Nos apartamos y sonreímos al ver el tierno puchero en los labios de Maddie.

— Ah, mi muñequita, quiere atención — le dijo Bella tomándola de mis brazos, para llenar sus regordetas mejillas de besos y lo que antes era un gruñido lastimero se trasformó en una profusión de chillidos felices que llenaron a toda la habitación con su dulce sonido. Sonriendo las abracé.

— ¿Vamos para casa? — Le pregunté a Bella, cuando ella hubo terminado de amamantar a Maddie, era casi las cuatro de la tarde.

— El día está tan bonito, porque no damos un paseo por el parque y después volvemos a casa — sugirió a lo que yo acepté gustoso.

Tanto Bella como yo nos referíamos a nuestros apartamentos como la casa de ambos, desde que empecé a vivir en su mismo piso nos movíamos de un apartamento al otro con familiaridad, y cuando por fin decidimos empezar nuestra relación la cosa se hizo todavía más natural, y de la nada pasamos a llamar "casa" a los sitios en que ambos vivíamos por separado, pero que de alguna manera compartíamos. No sé decir en qué momento sucedió este acuerdo tácito, pero ambos estábamos cómodos con la situación.

Fuimos al parque, estuvimos allí por cerca de cuarenta minutos, caminando entre el tranquilo paisaje del lugar, aprovechando lo que quedaba del aquel raro día soleado de verano. Cuando llegamos al edificio, ya era hora del baño de Maddie, le sugerí a Bella que me dejara bañarla, mientras ella empezaba a preparar nuestra cena, ya que ella había insistido en cocinar algo para los dos para agradecerme por el día familiar que les había proporcionado. Bañé a Maddie y la arreglé, desde algunos pocos días atrás tanto su madre como yo, habíamos percibido que ella ya no se quejaba tanto al ser cambiada, la etapa difícil parecía estar pasando, después estuve algún tiempo con mi niña mientras Bella seguía en la cocina, pero cuando Maddie empezó a ponerse gruñona la llevé con Bella para que le diera el pecho, mi novia me la entregó de vuelta después de amamantarla y sonriendo me dijo: "— Es toda tuya, papá." Le sonreí y planté un beso en sus labios mientras tomaba a una satisfecha y soñolienta Maddie en brazos, la hice soltar los gases y la mecí por algunos minutos hasta que mi niña estuvo totalmente dormida.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Le pregunté a Bella entrando en la cocina.

— Gracias, pero ya tengo todo casi listo. Maddie se durmió rápidamente — observó.

— Nuestro día en familia parece haberla cansado — le contesté.

— Sí, es lo que parece. ¿Vas a ducharte antes o después de la cena? — cuestionó. — Dentro de media hora más podemos cenar.

— Entonces me voy a casa, prefiero ducharme antes — me aproximé de ella y dejé un largo beso en sus labios —, vuelvo pronto.

— Estaré aquí — me guiñó el ojo y me devolvió el beso.

Me fui a mi apartamento y me duché, vestí unos bóxers azul, un pantalón gris, una camisa verde y una zapatilla negra, intenté arreglar mi pelo sin suceso, las puntas apuntaban por todos los lados, si quisiera una apariencia más arreglada tenía que pasar algo de gel, pero a Bella le gustaba mi pelo así, rebelde, como me dijo ella cierta vez, por eso lo dejé tal como estaba. Entré a su apartamento sin llamar, la encontré saliendo del pasillo, llevaba un vestido floreado en tonos de marrón, blanco, azul y naranja, la pieza era de tirantes y abotonado desde el medio de su escote hasta el final de la tela que le llegaba justo a su medio muslo. El tejido era ligero y caía en ondas alrededor de su cintura; su pelo suelto caía alrededor de su rostro, liso desde la raíz hasta el medio, donde empezaba unos rizos ligeros y naturales que terminaban en el medio de su espalda. Era tan sencillamente hermosa.

— Estás preciosa — dije acortando la distancia entre los dos, rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura. — Me encanta el vestido — susurré contra sus labios, ella se rió.

— Gracias, a mí también me gusta.

Me reí.

— ¿Vamos a cenar ahora? — Me preguntó ella.

— Suena perfecto para mí — le contesté y rocé nuestros labios.

— Ummmm….

Ayudé a Bella a llevar las cosas para la mesa junto a la barandilla y entre conversas sobre nuestro día disfrutamos de nuestra comida, espaguetis a la carbonara con champiñones y después mi novia me sorprendió con una natilla de azúcar moreno, era un dulce sencillo que siempre me encantó, mi abuela materna siempre nos hacía a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos chicos e íbamos a pasar el fin de semana con ella.

— La última vez que me comí una natilla fue meses antes de mi abuela enfermarse, poco tiempo después ella murió, mi madre lo hace todavía pero jamás supo igual.

— Entonces espero que te guste la mía, tal vez no sea igual, pero será un sabor nuevo para ti.

Asentí y llevé una cuchara llena con el dulce a mí boca. Al sentir el sabor del postre viajé a momentos mágicos de mi niñez, vi mi abuela llenando los vasitos de postre, el olor a vainilla en el aire, mientras, Emmett, Jasper y yo esperábamos ansiosos detrás de la encimera de la cocina de su casa, la natilla todavía tenía que ser llevada al refrigerador antes que pudiéramos probarla, sin embargo, a nosotros nos divertía tomar una cuchara cada uno y con ella limpiar la sobra que quedaba en la olla, le conté a Bella mi recuerdo mientras ambos comíamos el postre.

— Es un bonito recuerdo, Edward. Yo era muy chiquita cuando mi abuela murió y casi no me acuerdo de ella.

— Pero nuestra hija tendrá una abuela y bonitos recuerdos — dije tomando su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Sí, Maddie tendrá todo eso y más — me sonrió.

Terminamos de comer y yo ayudé a Bella a poner los tratos en el lavavajillas, después nos sentamos en su sofá y ella se acurrucó contra mi costado, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Gracias por la cena — le agradecí, mientras acariciaba su pelo — fue perfecta.

— Por nada — susurró y la sentí dejar un beso sobre mi barbilla. Tomé su rostro y aprovechando la oportunidad y acerqué mi boca a la suya. El beso empezó suave, en un ritmo lento y placentero, pero poquito a poco las cosas se fueron calentando, los besos se volvieron hambrientos y de estar acurrucada a mí lado Bella pasó a estar a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, mis manos se fueron a su cintura, atrayéndola hacía mi cuerpo. El hecho de sentir su cuerpo caliente y suave sobre el mío rápidamente despertó mi deseo por ella, dejé su boca y viajé hasta su cuello, mientras una de mis manos dejaban su cintura para acariciar la piel desnuda bajo la falda de su vestido, toqué su muslo y dejé que mi mano viajase desde la cara externa a la interna de éste, casi llegando a tocar la unión de su pierna con la entrepierna. La oí jadear en mi oído y apretar sus manos sobre mis hombros. Tomé nuevamente su boca con la mía y ella me besó ávidamente, llena de impaciencia.

— Te deseo — jadeó cuando separamos nuestros labios en busca de aire, dejando nuestras frentes unidas mientras inspirábamos.

— Yo también, nena, mucho.

Ella salió de mi regazo y me tendió su mano.

— Maddie todavía dormirá por cerca de una hora a una hora y media, tenemos tiempo para nosotros — dijo mirándome a los ojos, a lo que asentí poniéndome de pie. — Te necesito — susurró tocando mi rostro.

— Yo también te necesito, Bella — la alcé en brazos y ella riéndose se acurrucó contra mi pecho, dejando besos en mi cuello, mientras yo empezaba a caminar hasta su habitación, ésta estaba en penumbra por la luz del pasillo que allí adentraba, caminé hasta la cama y la dejé con cuidado sobre ella. Me acosté a su lado y acaricié su rostro con mi mano. — ¿Estás segura? — Cuestioné, necesitaba saber que ella no se iría a arrepentir después.

— Totalmente — afirmó y volteó su rostro hacía mi mano para dejar un beso sobre mi palma.

— Entonces te voy amar, Bella, nos vamos amar — susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo para tomar sus labios entre los míos.

La besé hasta que el aire se nos hizo escaso y tuve que dejar sus labios para enseguida dejar un camino de besos desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, hasta el inicio de su escote. Ella soltaba dulces suspiros a cada nueva caricia mía, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda, acariciando el final de ésta, justo donde empezaba la cinturilla de mi pantalón; su mano adentró bajo la tela de mi camisa y un estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir una lenta caricia hecha con sus uñas desde el final de mi espalda subiendo por el diseño de mi columna vertebral, mi mano que estaba alrededor de uno de sus muslos lo apretó con fuerza y ella gimió en mi oído.

— Llevamos demasiada ropa — suspiró ella.

— Lo sé, y pienso resolverlo — dejé un rápido beso sobre sus labios y me aparté, quedándome de pie frente a ella tendida en la cama.

Quité mi camisa por la cabeza, mientras también me quitaba los zapatos sin apartar nuestras miradas; vi como Bella recorrió con la mirada mi pecho desnudo y su apreciación hizo que una sonrisa engreída se dibujara en mis labios.

— Ven aquí, nena — le tendí mi mano y ella la tomó levantándose.

— ¿Esos botones son un detalle del vestido o realmente sirven para abrirlo y cerrarlo? — Pregunté mientras mi dedo índice recorría la hilera de botones de su vestido.

— No son un detalle — dijo sencillamente ella.

Sonreí y llevé mi mano hasta su escote y empecé abrir la hilera de botones. Me sentía tan ansioso como un niño en navidad, estaba desenvolviendo mi regalo, ansioso por ver lo que el papel, o mejor, la ropa, ocultaba de mis ojos. Cuando llegué a la altura de su estómago ya podía ver por la tela entreabierta algo de encaje azul de su sostén, me puse de rodillas para terminar de abrir los botones que seguían hasta la altura de sus muslos. Cuando finalmente todos los botones estuvieron abiertos, erguí mi rostro y miré a Bella a los ojos, todavía no había apartado la tela, y sólo había visto vislumbres de su piel. La vi alzar una mano y empujar el tirante del vestido por su hombro, hizo lo mismo al otro lado y la pieza ligera cayó a sus pies. Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, eran tan hermosa, su piel blanca y cremosa, realzada por el tono oscuro de su ropa interior, un hermoso conjunto de encaje azul con algunos detalles blancos. Su cintura era estrecha, sus caderas un poco más largas, parecía la silueta de una delicada guitarra. Todavía de rodillas, dejé que mis manos acariciasen sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus caderas, acerqué mi rostro a su estómago y lo besé, ella puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me acarició el pelo, empecé a erguirme, pero sin apartar mis labios de su piel, de besar a su estómago pasé a su escote, a su cuello y por último a su boca. Sentí sus manos suaves en mi espalda desnuda, ella ya sabía mi punto débil y volvió a recorrer mi espalda baja con sus uñas, gruñí contra su boca y la sentí sonreír sobre mis labios.

Sus manos después dejaron mi espalda para meterse entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciar mi estómago, la línea de pelos justo bajo mi ombligo, ella se detuvo cuando llegó a la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

— Llevas demasiada ropa, Edward — susurró contra mi oído, mientras sus manos trabajaban en el botón y luego en el cierre del pantalón. Ella lo abrió y yo me aparté para dejar que la pieza cayera a mis pies, la aparté de una patada, luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacía mí. Qué sensación maravillosa era sentir su cuerpo casi totalmente desnudo, de curvas suaves y piel caliente contra mi piel desnuda. Nos llevé hacía la cama y la tumbé para ponerme encima de ella.

— Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella — declaré apartando un mechón de su pelo que estaba sobre su mejilla, ella se puso roja por la intensidad de mi mirada, pero me sonrió sin apartar la conexión entre nuestros ojos.

— Tú también, Edward — dijo tocando mi rostro y después mi pecho, descansando su mano sobre mi corazón —, eres hermoso en todos los sentidos.

— Gracias — me encanta el hecho que ella me apreciara no solamente por mi apariencia física como antes otras mujeres hicieron —, entonces somos hechos el uno para el otro, porque tú también eres hermosa en todos los sentidos — Dije y llevé mi mano hasta su pecho izquierdo, y la dejé allí sobre el sostén, sintiendo el calor de su piel y como su pezón se endureció bajo la tela al sentir mi contacto.

— Pues sí, estamos hechos el uno para el otro — afirmó sonriendo —, de alguna manera siento que estábamos predestinados.

— Así lo creo también, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo — musité acercando mi boca a la suya.

— Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya — musitó de vuelta.

— Ahora déjame amarte — le pedí y ella asintió, me aparté de su cuerpo y tomé su pie, empecé besando su empeine, seguí por su pierna y por su muslo, me detuve cerca de su centro de placer, todo eso muy despacio, en dados momento besando y en otros lamiendo su piel; ella se retorcía sobre el colchón, sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y dulces suspiros escaparon de su boca, cogí su otra pierna e hice el mismo proceso, enseguida las abrí, poniéndome entre ellas y me incliné para besar desde la cinturilla de sus bragas de encaje, hasta su barbilla. Dejé besos, lamidas y mordiscos por todo su estómago, sobre la cima de sus senos todavía acomodados dentro del sujetador, en su cuello. Bella gemía bajito y se contorcía por las atenciones que estaba dando a su cuerpo; sus piernas envolvieron mis caderas acercando nuestros cuerpos, ambos jadeamos cuando nuestros sexos se tocaron por sobre la tela de nuestra ropa interior, yo estaba más que listo para ella, y ella estaba totalmente sensible para mí. Llevé mis manos hasta su espalda y encontré el cierre de su sostén, lo abrí y tiré de él con ayuda de ella hasta que lo único que estuvo delante de mis ojos fue la vista de sus hermosos senos blancos, llenos, coronados con una aureola de un rosado oscuro y un pezón del mismo tono, se me hizo la boca agua y sin poder contenerme enterré mi rostro en su pecho y tomé uno de sus senos en mi boca, ella jadeó y se aferró a mí al sentir la caricia de mi lengua sobre la piel sensible; utilizando una de mis manos di atención al otro seno, lo sentí endurecerse bajo mi toque y sonreí contra la piel del seno que estaba en mi boca, succionando suavemente, tenía recelo de que saliera algo de leche y ella se pusiera incomoda, por eso decidí proporcionarle caricias suaves. Dejé su seno y descendí por su estómago dejando besos sobre su piel, me detuve en la cinturilla de sus bragas, erguí mi rostro y le sonreí, dejé un mordisco en la tela de éstas antes de situar mis manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y empezar a bajar la pieza que ocultaba su centro de placer de mi vista, nuestro centro de placer, ella irguió sus caderas ayudándome a quitarla. Cuando finalmente pasé la prenda por sus pies, me incliné sobre ella y dejé un beso sobre su monte de venus, ganándome un jadeo de Bella, lo que me hizo sonreír con satisfacción mientras todavía mi boca estaba sobre su piel. Me erguí y poniendo mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza, me sostuve para flotar sobre ella.

— Te acuerdas de que te dije que iba a conocer a cada rincón de tu cuerpo, que adoraría tu piel y después te haría mía — ella asintió, sus labios entreabiertos, la mirada lujuriosa. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, dejando que nuestras pieles se conectaran, con cuidado de no aplastarla, ella jadeó al sentir la evidencia de mi deseo rozando sus caderas. — Voy a cumplir mi promesa, Isabella… — susurré un rato antes de tomar sus labios con los míos, besé su boca con avidez y ella retribuyó de la misma manera, una de sus manos acariciaba mi nuca, atrayendo más mi boca a la suya, mientras la otra palpaba y acariciaba mi espalda. Dejé su boca y dejé un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, mientras tanto le acariciaba uno de sus sensibles senos con mis manos, dejé que mi mano bajara por su estómago hasta llegar al triangulo entre sus piernas, dejé suaves caricias sobre su pubis, antes de dejar que mis dedos se perdieran entre sus piernas, ella jadeó al sentir el toque de mis dedos contra los labios de su sexo. Santo cielo, ella estaba caliente y muy mojada — un gruñido de satisfacción se escapó de mis labios al saber que ella estaba así por mí, por mis caricias. Acaricié su carne sensible y ella se restregó contra mi mano, tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no apartarle las piernas y hundirme en ella de una sola estocada. Respiré hondo y me acordé que hoy era por ella y para ella. Deslicé dos dedos en su interior, ella jadeó elevando sus caderas, ella estaba apretada, aunque la sentía muy húmeda. Mi boca dejó su cuello para besar su hombro, sus brazos, viajé al otro lado y presté la misma clase de atención, todo eso sin dejar de hacer caricias en su interior, intercalaba suaves caricias con movimientos rápidos, bobeando mis dedos dentro de ella. Bella estaba totalmente entregue a mis caricias, la cabeza echada hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca en dados momentos entreabierta, cuando las caricias eran suaves, y en otros con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, mientras la oía gemir bajito, cuando aumentaba la intensidad de mis empujes. Era una imagen hermosa que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, pero ella era mía, se estaba entregando a mí, y eso me llenó de orgullo. Saqué mis dedos de ella y oí un quejido salir de sus labios, sonreí y empecé a besar sus costados mientras mis manos daban atención a sus senos, enseguida los tomé con mi boca nuevamente, ella elevó su tronco hacía mí, mientras la oí jadear mi nombre. Besando el intervalo entre sus senos, descendí hasta su sexo, dejé otro beso sobre su monte de venus y poniéndome de rodillas sobre el suelo, tomé sus piernas todavía ligeramente cerradas y la atraje hacia mí, sus caderas quedando apoyada justo al final del colchón, sus piernas colgando delante de mí, dejé un beso sobre sus rodillas, y despacio mientras intercambiaba besos sobre sus muslos la abrí para mí.

— Edward… — me llamó irguiendo su tronco para verme el rostro.

— Te voy amar, Bella — le dije simplemente y ella tras un suspiró asintió.

Miré la intersección entre sus piernas, y sonreí al ver lo rosada y empapada que estaba ella, me incliné dejando otro beso sobre su montículo, mirándola por sobre mis ojos, pero esta vez mi boca viajó hacía bajo, succionándola, probándola, ella jadeó fuertemente su cuerpo cayendo sobre la cama. Sus caderas se irguieron dándome mejor acceso a su intimidad, lo que aproveché gustoso, succioné, lamí hasta que empecé a sentir las contracciones de su piel sensible sobre mis labios y ella gimiendo se vino en mi boca, no obstante, no dejé su sexo, seguí atormentándola, bebiendo todo lo que ella me había regalado, hasta que ella estuvo excitada nuevamente, inserí dos dedos dentro ella, y la sentí contraerse a su alrededor, sus caderas ya se agitaban nuevamente contra mi mano, y sin retirarla de su interior me posicioné sobre ella, nuestros sexos se rozaron causando un estremecimiento placentero en ambos, gemidos se escaparon de nuestras bocas.

— Sin duda el mejor postre que ya probé — logré decirle, ella se puso roja y yo uní nuestras bocas, ella gimió contra mis labios al sentir su propio sabor en ellos, nos besamos ávidamente, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, sus uñas recorriendo toda la extensión, provocando un escalofrío de placer. La sentí reírse y sus manos viajaron hasta mis caderas y de pronto estaban bajando mis mis bóxes.

— Te necesito, te anhelo dentro de mí… — jadeó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, acercando más nuestros sexos, ambos gemimos nuevamente al sentir el contado de nuestras carnes contra la del otro. Yo estaba más que listo para ella, instintivamente nuestras caderas empezaron a rozarse dejándome en un nivel de excitación que yo hasta entonces no creía posible y Bella parecía estar viviendo la misma experiencia, los labios entreabiertos, la mirada nublada de deseo, mientras jadeos y gemidos se escapaban de su boca. Sentí su mano envolver mi sexo y eso casi me lleva a la cima.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando llegue — le expliqué mientras detenía el movimiento de su mano sobre la extensión de mi longitud, retirando mis dedos de su interior.

— También quiero que estés dentro de mí… — de pronto la sentí tensarse y una mirada recelosa se asomó en sus ojos. — Estoy limpia, hice un chequeo cuando volví a Forks y no estuve con nadie desde lo del accidente — explicó dudosa. Salí de encima de ella y me tumbé a su lado, no podía tener este tipo de conversa con nuestros sexos rozándose.

— También estoy limpio, hice mis chequeos después que Tanya huyó y tampoco estuve con nadie desde entonces, la preocupación por saber el paradero de mi hija no me permitía concentrarme lo suficiente como para tener ganas de sexo — ella asintió.

— Tomo la píldora para evitar los cólicos — susurró —, pero tal vez deberíamos utilizar el condón para disminuir la chance de un embarazo, aunque tomando la píldora regularmente siempre existe un porcentaje de fallos…

— Hey, prefiero no utilizar un condón, ambos estamos sanos y tú ya estás tomando la píldora, pero si lo deseas lo haré — le expliqué acunando una mano en la lateral de su rostro.

— No, quiero sentirte, piel con piel — sonreí al oír sus palabras —, pero siempre hay la posibilidad de un embarazo… — ella se veía recelosa, y comprendí de dónde venía este receloso, tenía miedo que un embarazo no planeado volviera a suceder y que eso cambiara nuestra relación, maldito Demetri…

Me concentré en la hermosa mujer que estaba a punto de regalarme a sí misma y logré controlar mis ganas de romper algo, preferiblemente la cara engreída de su ex novio. Enseguida le hablé con sinceridad.

— Sí, Bella, la posibilidad de que te quedes embarazada siempre existirá, aunque nosotros tomemos precauciones siempre existirá un porcentaje mínimo de falla. Sin embargo, eso no me asusta, ya tenemos una hija a que amamos, sin duda podemos amar a otro u otros hijos. Un hijo nuestro siempre será bienvenido sin importar el momento que él llegue — puse de manifiesto, acercando nuestros rostros, sin apartar la unión de nuestras miradas, y en mis adentros sonreí ante el pensamiento de un hijo nuestro.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa dulce y con suavidad tocó mi rostro, acariciando mi piel con sus nudillos.

— Te amo, Edward…

— También te amo, preciosa, más allá de lo que creía posible — suspiré rozando nuestros labios. Empezamos a besarnos y en cuestión de segundos todo estaba olvidado y el deseo ya recorría nuestras venas nuevamente. Me puse nuevamente encima de ella, y mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta hundirse nuevamente en el calor de su femineidad, mis dedos encontraron su abertura, hurgando dentro de ella, haciéndola retorcerse, con mi pulgar estimulé su clítoris, y la sentí estremecerse de placer.

— Edward… — jadeó —, por favor — sus manos estaban acariciando mis muslos, recorriendo la piel de la parte de atrás de éstos, lo que me provocaba cosquilleos desde mis piernas hasta mi muy erecto miembro, me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando masajeé la perla entre los labios de su sexo, sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de mis muslos, mientras sus caderas se alzaron buscando el encuentro con mi excitación.

Saqué mis dedos de su calor y posicioné mi miembro en su entrada, tomé sus manos y entrelacé nuestros dedos, dejando sus brazos en ambos lados de su cabeza, poquito a poco empecé a deslizarme en ella, no quería dañarla, estaba a mucho tiempo sin tener sexo y yo también quería sentir como su calor me envolvía, como ella me tomaba poco a poco, así que apreté mi mandíbula en un intento de mantener mi autocontrol. Mientras me deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo la sentía muy estrecha, pero su clímax anterior más la estimulación que le hice después la había dejado para más allá de húmeda, así que aunque la sentía estrecha logré deslizarme sin dificultad hacía su interior. Suaves contracciones envolvieron mi miembro cuando estuve totalmente envuelto por su calor, ella jadeó, su cabeza cayendo hacía atrás enterré mi rostro en su cuello, besando la piel expuesta allí, mientras empezaba a moverme, primero despacio, después con rapidez cuando Bella empezó a mover sus caderas en el mismo ritmo que yo, nuestros sexos se hundían uno dentro del otro, provocando una deliciosa fricción que enviaba cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo, y por la reacción de ella lo mismo le estaba pasando. Nuestros jadeos llenaron la habitación, juntamente con el sonido que venía de la unión entre nuestros sexos que se apartaban sin desconectarse totalmente para luego unirse nuevamente. Como Bella ya estaba muy excitada desde antes, no tardó hasta que la sentí cerrarse a mi alrededor como si quisiera tomar todo de mí, sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar, así que la embestí más rápido, ella se retorcía y gemía bajo mi cuerpo, su calor me tragaba, envolviéndome, bañándome en la mar de su excitación, de pronto ella se tensó y la sentí cerrarse fuertemente alrededor de mi miembro, dificultando mis envestidas, la seguí envistiendo y su sexo se contraía y se relajaba con la velocidad de las batidas de las alas de una mariposa. La oí jadear mi nombre, mientras ella se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza, pero no me detuve, la seguí invistiendo y la sentí volver a cerrarse sobre mí una y otra vez y segundos después se estremecía nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo, me dejé ir hundiéndome profundamente en su calor, espasmos de placer viajaron por todo mi cuerpo mientras mi sexo se estremecía dentro de ella, dejando salir mi abundante liberación en su interior.

Jadeante descansé mi frente contra la de ella, que también jadeaba.

— Te amo… — jadeé.

— También… te amo… en cuerpo y alma — jadeó y rozó nuestros labios.

Con cuidado nos giré, dejándola sobre mi pecho, pero no salí de su cuerpo, podía sentir su humedad mezclada con mi liberación envolviendo nuestros sexos, era una sensación muy sensual y placentera.

— ¿Estás bien? — Quise saber, mientras apartaba su pelo, ahora alborotado, de alrededor de su rostro, que descansaba contra mi pecho.

— Sí… — suspiró —, eso fue… fue… singular… — tartamudeó hasta encontrar la palabra correcta.

Me reí bajito por su manera de hablar, parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

— Singular es una buena palabra, nena. Lo resumen a la perfección — estuve de acuerdo, mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos y dejaba un beso sobre su cabeza.

Allí con la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos todavía conectados íntimamente, supe sin lugar a dudas, que hasta aquel día no había hecho el amor, mis demás experiencias no pasaron de encuentros para satisfacer mis hormonas, pero allí con Bella me sentí completo, con el cuerpo y el alma satisfechos de una manera que jamás imaginé ser posible.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectoras! Espero que la espera por esta actualización haya valido la pena… Capítulo larguísimo 25 hojas. Hoy tuvimos de todo un poco, la charla esclarecedora entre Charlie y Edward, momentos en familia, una declaración de amor y finalmente nuestra querida pareja se entregó en cuerpo y alma. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Esperaré con ansias a leer sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Sus palabras me animan a intentar escribir siempre mejor, además de motivarme en la escritura de los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡nos leemos el próximo jueves!**


	19. Capítulo 19- Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 — Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío**

POV Bella

Me desperté en medio de la noche extrañando el cuerpo de Edward junto el mío, miré la minicuna a mi lado y Maddie tampoco estaba allí, suspiré con conocimiento de causa, nuestra hija debía de estar dándole guerra para volver a dormir.

Horas antes Edward y yo finalmente habíamos hecho el amor, una sonrisa tonta y feliz se dibujó en mi rostro, me giré en la cama y encontré la almohada de mi novio, enterré mi rostro contra la suave tela impregnada con su delicioso olor a menta. Aspirando su olor evoqué en mi mente las imagines de lo que se pasó horas antes y con tan sólo recordarlo mi cuerpo se encendió ante los recuerdos de la profusión de sensaciones que sobrecogió mi cuerpo y mi alma cuando nos entregamos.

Tras nuestro momento de entrega mutua nos quedamos entrelazados disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hasta que oímos a Maddie empezar a lloriquear, Edward rápidamente vistió sus bóxers negros y se enfundó en sus pantalones y fue por ella, mientras yo me daba una rápida ducha y vestía una blusa y unos shorts de pijama. Edward me entregó nuestra hija y tras observarnos unos minutitos, mientras ella se alimentaba de mí, se fue hasta su apartamento a vestir algo más cómodo para dormir, cuando él regresó Maddie todavía seguía aferrada a mi pecho, él se rió y dejó un beso cariñoso sobre su pelo, para enseguida besarme a los labios.

— Las amo… — dijo sin despegar totalmente nuestros labios.

Lo besé brevemente.

— Y nosotras a ti.

Él se rió.

— Lo sé…

— Presumido — bromeé.

— Sólo por mis chicas — dijo viéndose totalmente orgulloso.

Cuando Maddie por fin estuvo satisfecha Edward la tomó en brazos y se encargó de cuidarla. Cuando ella volvió a dormirse él la dejó en la minicuna al lado de mi cama y se acostó a mi lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos en posición cucharita, lo sentí dejar un largo beso en mi cuello y suspiré feliz. Me sentía agotada y algo adolorida, él me había dado tres orgasmos durante el tiempo que nuestra hija estuvo dormida, además hacía dos años que no tenía este tipo de intimidad con un hombre y todo el ejercicio terminó por cobrar factura a mi cuerpo.

— Descansa, amor — musitó él contra mi oído, dejando un beso sobre vez mi cabeza. Arropada entre sus brazos, con nuestra bebé durmiendo feliz y tranquila junto a nosotros, dejé que el sueño se adueñase de mí.

Volví al momento presente y me levanté de la cama para descubrir dónde estaban mis dos amores, primeramente me dirigí a la habitación de Maddie, pero no estaban allí, así que caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. La imagen que encontré al entrar en el ambiente fue enternecedora, Edward estaba acostado boca arriba en mi sofá, con una muy dormida Maddie acostada boca abajo sobre su pecho desnudo, él tenía una mano protectora sobre su espalda, la cabeza de nuestra hija estaba encajada bajo su barbilla. Gravé la imagen en mi mente, pero decidí eternizarla en una fotografía, de puntillas para no despertar a mi novio, volví a mi habitación y cogí la camera fotográfica que tenía en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, volví a la sala e hice varias tomas desde distintas posiciones, ningún de los dos se inmutó, devolví la cámara a mi cajón y decidí llevar a Maddie a su habitación para luego despertar a su papá. Intenté apartar la mano de Edward que estaba sobre nuestra hija, pero ésta se tensó sobre la espalda de ella, impidiendo que la apartara, me reí bajito y eso hizo que Edward se despertara.

— Bella… — musitó soñoliento.

— Hola, amor, déjame llevar a Maddie para su cuna — le dije.

Él pareció reflexionar por algunos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que yo le estaba hablando.

— Ohhh, dormimos en la sala — musitó, y se veía tan lindo, el pelo todo alborotado para todos los lados, la mirada soñolienta. Con cuidado él sostuvo a Maddie contra su pecho y se sentó. — Eran las tres de la mañana cuando ella empezó a gruñir, no quise despertarte, dormías tan profundamente que sus suaves quejidos no fueron suficientes para despertarte. — Percibí que cuando Edward está junto a mí me siento más relajada con respecto a los cuidados de nuestra hija, si estuviera sola me había despertado al oír su primer quejido. — Así que calenté la leche que había en la heladera, le di el biberón, le cambié el pañal y después intenté hacerla dormir, pero fue en vano. Estuve por una hora con ella en brazos, meciéndola, recitando poemas y oyendo algo de música clásica, ella muy tranquila todo el tiempo, pero en ningún momento dio signos de tener sueño — explicó él.

— Por las noches ella tiene sus momentos de carencia de cariño, le gusta estar en brazos por un largo tiempo, si la ponemos en la cuna empieza a gruñir, quejándose — me compadecí de él, muchas fueron las noches en que pasé por la misma situación.

Él asintió, levantándose del sofá.

— Voy acostarla… — él dudó un instante y después pregunto: — ¿En su habitación o en la tuya?

— En la de ella, podemos dejar la puerta entreabierta y además tenemos el monitor de la niñera electrónica.

Él me sonrió asintiendo. Desde el umbral de la habitación de Maddie lo vi dejarla con extremo cuidado dentro la cuna y antes de apartarse se inclinó y dejó un tierno beso en su frente.

Él se unió a mí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos hasta mi habitación, al entrar vi las sábanas de mi cama todas deshechas y arrugadas por nuestras actividades de horas antes, y nuevamente con tan sólo recordar sentí un calor en mi cuerpo que me hizo estremecer de expectativa y deseo.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Cuestionó Edward, acariciando mi espalda y cintura con su brazo y mano.

— No… — él arrugó el ceño, pero en cuestión de segundos vi la comprensión llegar hasta su mente.

Una sonrisa torcida y engreída se dibujó en sus labios y tuve ganas de comérmelo a besos.

— ¿Estás cansada? — Me preguntó e implícitamente sabía que me preguntaba si estaba bien. Bueno, estaba un poco adolorida, no obstante, un poco más de ejercicio no iba a matarme.

— Estoy bien — le contesté, él me atrajo hacia su pecho y tomó mi boca con la suya, sus manos viajaron hasta mis glúteos, atrayéndome hacía él mientras sus manos masajeaban mi piel, jadeé contra su boca al sentir su erección entre nosotros. Sus manos encontraron el dobladillo de mi blusa de pijama y empezaron a subirla por mi cuerpo, me aparté algunos centímetros de él y en segundos la blusa estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, él me envolvió sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome a él nuevamente, mis senos chocaron con su pecho desnudo. La sensación era de una sensualidad abrumadora, nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente y sentí sus manos dejaren mi cintura y entraren en mi shorts y acariciar la piel de mis nalgas que mis bragas dejaban desnuda, al mismo tiempo que rozábamos nuestros cuerpos en busca de fricción. Nuestras bocas se separaron en busca de aire, sentí las manos de Edward en la cinturilla de mis shorts, entonces empezó a bajarlos; llevé mis manos hasta su pantalón de pijama y dejé que una de ellas encontrara su erección caliente, lo acaricié y lo sentí estremecer contra mi mano, sonreí satisfecha ante su reacción, mi propio cuerpo reaccionando a su excitación, estaba húmeda y palpitante a la espera de la atención de él. Edward gruñó y me besó con tamaño ímpetu que me dejó mareada, sus manos ya había logrado bajar mis shorts, ahora bajaban a toda prisa mis bragas de encaje, con suavidad, utilizando las puntas de los dedos, él tocó mis senos, mi estómago, hasta que alcanzó mi sexo, y dejó que su mano hiciera fricción contra mi carne palpitante, después sentí sus dedos separando mis húmedos labios, haciéndome arquear contra su cuerpo, aferrándome a él. Él separó nuestras bocas, sin apartar su boca de mi piel, recurrió con besos mi cuello, mi escote, se puso de rodillas y con su mano libre rodeó mi cintura enterrando su rostro en mis senos; él beso y chupó, intercambiando atenciones entre ambos senos, luego siguió bajado por mi vientre hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna; dejó su frente pegada a mi bajo vientre mientras plantaba un suave beso sobre mi pubis, enseguida apoyándose en apenas una rodilla, tomó mi pierna izquierda y la dejó sobre su pierna que estaba flexionada, al estilo pedida de mano, dejándome expuesta para él.

— Edward… — susurré, imaginándome sus intenciones, él ya me había hecho sexo oral antes, pero ahora me sentía más expuesta, con mis parejas anteriores jamás había experimentado tal práctica, con mi primer novio éramos ambos muy jóvenes y teníamos vergüenza de intentar cosas nuevas, con Demetri, lo intenté cierta vez, pero a él no le gustaba ni hacer ni recibir este tipo de caricia, nuestra relación sexual siempre fue buena, pero para nada inventiva, así que era toda una novedad para mí las sensaciones que me despertaba Edward con su boca sobre mi sexo.

Al oír su nombre de salí de mi boca, él irguió su hermoso rostro, dándome otra de sus sonrisas torcidas y entonces rodeó mis caderas con un brazo atrayéndome hacia él, para enseguida zambullir su rostro en mi entrepierna.

¡Ohhh! Su boca despertaba en mí toda clase de placeres que jamás imaginé sentir. Mientras sus labios lamían, chupaban mi piel sensible, sus dedos presionaban una y otra vez en mi interior, levé mis manos hasta su cabeza, y por instinto lo acerqué más a mi sexo cada vez más necesitado de atención, él no se hizo de rogado e intensificó sus caricias, parecía un hombre hambriento, que comía a toda prisa con recelo que la comida fuese apartada de su él. Mi carne estaba extremamente sensible, sentía mi humedad caer por la cara interna de mis muslos y palpitaba de tal manera que suaves ondas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo, cuando mi sexo empezó a cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos Edward abandonó su labor, ganando de mi parte un gruñido de protesta.

Él se irguió y rápidamente quitó sus pantalones y sus bóxers de un solo movimiento. Una vez más pude admirar su cuerpo totalmente expuesto para mí, él era tan hermoso, brazos fuertes, pecho firme con poquísimos pelos, barriga tableta de chocolate, muslos gruesos y firmes cubiertos de pelos lisos, y por fin una gran excitación, que hizo que apretara mis muslos en un intento de mitigar las pulsaciones de mi femineidad, que anhelaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

Edward tiró de mi mano, nos aproximando de la cama, se tumbó en ella con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera.

— Te quiero arriba, ¿te importa?

Negué y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, su erección rozando mis pliegues sensibles. Él me atrajo hacía él, mi pecho chocando contra el suyo, mis pezones se endurecieron al simple roce de nuestras pieles. Una de sus manos sujetó mi rostro y él tomó mi boca con la suya, nos besamos con desenfreno, nuestras lenguas se mezclaron, se reconocieron, mientras tanto su otra mano vagaba por todo mi cuerpo, él se demoró en mis nalgas y con las puntas de los dedos recorrió la raja sin profundizar su toque, lo que me causó un escalofrió de placer, lo sentí reírse contra mis labios, mis manos estaban alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos tocando su nuca, mientras nuestras bocas seguían bebiendo la una de la otra y mi cuerpo restregándose contra el de él. Jadeantes tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas, sentí su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y enseguida sus dedos estaban sobre mi sexo resbaloso, abriendo mis labios.

— Recíbeme, amor — jadeó.

Sonreí y sosteniéndome de sus hombros me encajé sobre su eje, desciendo poco a poco hasta que lo sentí llenarme completamente, en esta posición lo podía sentir bien más profundo, era una sensación tan placentera, podía sentir cada pulgada de él, mi cuerpo estaba feliz por acogerlo. Empecé a moverme, subiendo y desciendo por su erección, ambos gemíamos a cada nuevo encuentro, Edward tomó mis caderas para ayudarme a moverme, sus labios rozaban la piel de mis senos a cada nuevo movimiento, estaba ya muy excitada y no tardé en sentir las primeras señales de mi orgasmo, me cerré alrededor de él y convulsioné palpitando una y otra vez, Edward rápidamente nos giró y siguió embistiéndome prolongando mi placer, hasta que lo sentí estremecer y derramarse dentro de mí. Sin salir de mi cuerpo él descansó su frente sobre la mía, podía sentir el aire de sus jadeos sobre la piel de mi rostro y él probablemente sentía el mío, podía sentir el latido acelerado de nuestros corazones sobre la piel de nuestros pechos que se tocaban.

— ¿Estás bien? — Jadeó.

— Mejor imposible — logré suspirar.

El sexo con Edward era diferente, con él encontraba una satisfacción que iba más allá de la física, me sentía totalmente segura y completa entre sus brazos.

Él nos giró manteniendo nuestra conexión, descansé sobre su cuerpo, mi rostro encajado en la curva entre su cuello y el hombro.

— Te amo… — dije rozando con los labios la piel de su cuello.

— Yo también, Bella — suspiró, estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

x-x-x-x-x

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando volví a despertarme, todo estaba silencioso, podía sentir la respiración de Edward en mi nuca, su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío, ambos todavía desnudos por la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor; yo me había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, totalmente saciada y relajada, pero de alguna manera ahora me encontraba de costado, Edward acurrucado junto a mi espalda desnuda, la piel de su pecho contra la piel de mi espalda, un brazo suyo estaba alrededor de mi cintura, su mano abierta posesivamente sobre mi vientre, podía sentir su erección mañanera descansando contra mi espalda baja. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, erguí su mano y me giré sobre el colchón, mi rostro quedando frente a frente con el de él. Edward seguía durmiendo profundamente, su pelo totalmente alborotado, los labios entre abiertos y el rostro arrugado por el sueño, se veía tan relajado, tan hermoso, todavía no podría creer en lo mucho que nuestras vidas habían cambiado en el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, tan sólo en un mes y medio y nuestras vidas cambiaron de manera intempestiva e irrevocable, ¿pero cómo podría yo dar la espalda a esto que nació entre nosotros? Si era demasiado fuerte, demasiado sincero y constante. Si dudé en algún momento fue por Maddie, tenía miedo que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionasen y eso acabara por perjudicar nuestra relación de padres, sin embargo Edward con sus actitudes, con sus detalles logró mostrarme cuán comprometido estaba con lo nuestro. Cuando él se puso de rodillas delante de mí en el patio trasero de Esme y se declaró, fue el momento más feliz que tuve desde que pude traer Maddie a casa, y que él respetara mi pedido para empezar despacio también fue una prueba de su grado de comprometimiento, aunque no logramos llevar las cosas despacio por mucho tiempo, nuestros sentimientos hablaron más alto que cualquier racionalidad, pero no me arrepentía de ello, todo sucedió de una manera tan sencilla, tan natural.

Nuestro primer beso fue tan especial, sucedió en un momento tan mágico para mí, en el momento en que amamantaba a nuestra hija; ella estaba allí junto a nosotros, mientras nuestros labios se conectaban por primera vez, de una manera tan dulce, tan entregada. Al mismo tiempo que aquel beso selló nuestra relación de pareja, también selló nuestra unión como familia, el que nuestra hija estuviera compartiendo aquel momento con nosotros era una señal de eso. Me sorprendí cuando Edward me pidió ser su novia en aquella noche todavía, pero sin duda fue una grata sorpresa. Él me había llevado a la sala tras dejarnos a una Maddie profundamente dormida en su cuna, allí dejamos salir toda la necesidad que sentíamos por el otro, nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana y por muy poco no me entregué a él allí mismo sobre mi sofá, pero él logró controlarse mejor que yo misma y hablándome con mucha sinceridad, lo vi en su mirada verde, me dijo las más lindas palabras que una vez soné escuchar: _"—_ _Mi Bella, mi corazón ya es tuyo, te lo regalé y no acepto devolución, y es porque estoy cien por ciento seguro de mis sentimientos por ti que te pregunto, ¿además de la madre de mi hija quieres ser la novia de su padre, Bella?"_ — Sonreí enamorada ante el recuerdo.

Él fue tan paciente al escuchar mis miedos y con sus palabras logró borrar a todos mis recelos, y cuando le expliqué que había algo en mi pasado que jamás olvidaría, pero que en aquel entonces no estaba lista para hablar de lo que me había sucedido, él fue tan comprensivo… ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo podría no dar una oportunidad a lo nuestro?

Dejé mis reflexiones a un lado cuando escuché por el monitor de la niñera electrónica a Maddie empezar a gruñir bajito, pronto se despertaría, suspiré y levantándome tomé la camisa de Edward que todavía estaba sobre el suelo y la vestí. Sentí algo de molestia al moverme, pero ella me acordaba de la hermosa noche que tuve entre los brazos del hombre a quien amo, como jamás creí amar a nadie. Dejé mi habitación, llevándome el monitor para no despertar a mi novio, sonreí para mí misma ante el uso de la palabra novio.

Me percaté que desde que me desperté estaba sonriendo por todo, era una tonta enamorada, no, era una feliz mujer enamorada.

Maddie empezó a gruñir con más indignación cuando entré en su habitación y sabía que pronto pondría el grito en el cielo si no viese a Edward o a mí junto a ella.

— Hola, muñequita — dije inclinándome sobre su cuna, ella al oír mi voz dejó de gruñir, mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes y un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios, me reí bajito y la tomé en brazos, inmediatamente el puchero dio paso a una encantadora sonrisa destentada y babosa. — Mamá te dará el pecho, pequeña — dejé un beso sobre su cabeza y aspiré el olor de su pelo castaño miel que a cada día parecía estar llenándose más. Arrullándola me senté en la mecedora y abriendo la camisa de Edward le ofrecí mi seno, con avidez ella lo tomó. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentirla entre mis brazos, piel con piel, su mirada clavada en la mía, su manita regordeta sobre la piel de mi seno. En silencio nos seguí meciendo mientras mi hija seguía succionando su leche de mí.

— Quiero despertar todos los días así — oír decir Edward bajito, erguí mi cabeza y lo encontré recostado en el umbral de la puerta, vistiendo tan sólo su pantalón de pijama, él entró y se puso de cuclillas delante de nosotras. — Buenos días, preciosa — dijo inclinándose para dejar un beso en mis labios, una mano acariciando mi rostro, mientras la otra acariciaba el pelo de Maddie.

— Buenos días, amor — suspiré con una sonrisa. Y él se rió divertido.

— Buenos días, pequeña preciosura — habló dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de nuestra hija, ella sonrió contra mi seno, lo que nos hizo sonreír también.

— Feliz cumpleaños, papá — le musité, tocando su rostro con mi mano libre.

— ¿Cómo?

— Esme… — dije simplemente.

Él asintió y se sentó en el suelo, acariciando mi pierna con una mano, mientras la otra jugueteaba con los piececitos de nuestra hija. Cuando terminé de amamantarla él la cuidó haciéndola liberar los gases y luego cambió su pañal.

— Vamos, te haré el desayuno — le dije cuando él hubo terminado con Maddie.

— Te ayudaré — empezó a decir.

— No, ayer me consentiste, hoy es mi día de consentiste, además es tu cumpleaños. Puedes observarme si quieres y decirme lo que deseas comer.

— Todo lo que cocinas es estupendo, nena, así que sorpréndeme.

Fuimos para la cocina, él se sentó en el banco de la encimera con Maddie de pie, apoyada sobre sus piernas, últimamente ella intentaba dar pequeños brincos cuando tenía a sus piececitos apoyados sobre nuestros muslos. Nos preparé el desayuno mientras escuchaba a Edward soplar besos, en el cuello de nuestra hija, que profería sus ruiditos guturales de felicidad e intentaba atrapar el rostro de su padre con sus manitas.

— Todo listo, pero en vez de desayunar aquí mismo, podríamos hacerlo en la mesa de la sala.

— Dejaré a Maddie en su silla mecedora y vuelvo a ayudarte a llevar a todo. — Dijo levantándose. — Ah, todo huele de maravilla, Bella, se me hace la boca agua — añadió antes de salir.

— Anda, adulador, ve a dejarla, no estar en brazos algunos minutos no le hará ningún mal.

Él la consentía demasiado, siempre que estaba despierta estaba en sus brazos, y yo no quería que ella se acostumbrara a eso, pues a veces hace que los niños se queden dependientes en exceso de nosotros, aunque debo confesar que si pudiera la tendría todo el día en brazos, pero todos tenemos quehaceres y no podemos estar con un niño pegado a nuestro cuerpo a todo momento, por eso los bebés deben acostumbrase a estar en su cuna, en el cochecito o en su silla mecedora sin llorar si no es porque les pasa algo, en mi experiencia como pediatra ya traté niños que empezaban a llorar en el momento que la madre los dejaba en la cuna y no se detenían hasta que lo volvían a sacar, y esas mujeres se tornaban rehenes de la voluntad de sus pequeños.

Edward dejó a Maddie en su silla, y ella se distrajo con los juguetes del móvil que acompañaba a la pequeña mecedora. Enseguida él me ayudó a llevar todo para la mesa y desayunamos, café, jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente, panqueques y huevos con jamón. Mi nuevo cumpleañero comió un poco de todo, mientras yo tomé una gran taza de chocolate caliente acompañada de algunas torradas.

— Tu desayuno es igual de bueno que el de mi madre — suspiró él mientras se comía un último trozo de panqueque.

— Me alegra saber, todo lo que Esme cocina es muy sabroso. Umm… espérame un rato — dije levantándome de mi silla, él me miró con una cierra alzada y sonriendo me fui a mi habitación para sacar de mi armario su regalo de cumpleaños. Esme me había llamado el miércoles por la mañana para decirme lo de su cumpleaños, ya imaginando que él no me iba a decir nada al respecto, además ella y Carlisle iban a estar fuera de la ciudad, pero ella planeaba hacer un almuerzo o una cena para conmemorar la fecha cuando estuviera de regreso a Forks, así que aquel mismo día tomé a Maddie y fuimos hasta Port Ángeles, salí temprano para poder regresar a casa antes que Edward regresara de su trabajo, caminé por todo el centro comercial y cuando ya estaba desistiendo de encontrar el regalo adecuado, lo encontré.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward! — Le dije tendiéndole la caja que estaba en mis manos, ella era blanca con rayas doradas, y una cinta también dorada la cerraba con un lazo en la lateral. Él se veía sorprendido pero me regresó una sonrisa feliz. Retiré a Maddie de su silla y con ella sobre mi regazo me senté delante de él nuevamente. — ¿No vas abrir? — Cuestioné al verlo mirar la caja con aturdimiento.

— Sí, claro, es que me sorprendiste…

Él deshizo el lazo y abrió la tapa, un papel de seda cubría su regalo, él lo apartó y lo oí suspirar cuando sus ojos encontraron lo que había en la caja. Era un álbum con todas las fotos de Maddie desde la que le tomé con mi celular en la maternidad hasta la foto que Esme tomó de él cuando cargó a nuestra hija por primera vez. El álbum era todo blanco y en la tapa había cuatro mini ventanas, la primera, estaba escrito en letra cursiva el nombre de Maddie, la segunda tenía una foto en blanco y negro de nuestra hija durmiendo cuando todavía era una recién nacida, la tercera tenía una foto de ella despierta, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, la había tomado justo cuando ella completó los dos meses y empezó a sonreír de manera sutil, y en la última ventana estaba una foto de nosotros tres, también en blanco en negro, que Alice nos había sacado en la cena que conmemoramos el buen resultado de la audiencia con el juez. Edward estaba sentado a mí lado, Maddie en sus brazos, su manita sostenía uno de mis dedos y Edward y yo sonreíamos mirándola.

Vi a mi novio abrir el álbum y despacio pasar a todas las hojas que yo había llenado con las fotos de nuestra hija, lo vi mirar con detenimiento las fotos de su primer mes, momentos que él había perdido.

— Bella… — suspiró irguiendo su rostro para mirarme, se veía tan emocionado.

— Todavía tiene muchas hojas libres para que puedas seguir agregándole nuevas fotos — le dije.

— Gracias, es precioso…

— Por nada… te amo, feliz cumpleaños — me incliné y besé sus labios.

— El mejor de los cumpleaños.

— Y eso porque nuestro día sólo está empezando — le avisé.

— ¿Qué planeas, Swan?

Sonreí.

— Es una sorpresa… — él me miró irguiéndome su ceja nuevamente. — ¿Te gustaría hacer una caminata? — El día está soleado nuevamente, un milagro… debemos aprovecharlo.

— Cualquier cosa si estoy contigo y nuestra hija — me contestó y fue su vez de inclinarse y besarme a los labios.

— Entonces ve a prepararte, en una hora salimos.

x-x-x-x-x

Caminamos por cerca de una hora hasta llegar en mi sitio mágico, era un prado que había encontrado cuando era adolescente, estaba en el medio del bosque de Forks, estaba cercado por árboles y había un claro que permitía la entrada de la luz de sol, bueno cuando había sol, por suerte el día estaba soleado. Yo cargaba una pequeña mochila con las cosas de Maddie, mientras Edward cargaba a nuestra hija en su portabebés gris y también a una mochila a su espalda con algo de comida y bebida para nosotros, además de dos mantas que yo había puesto allí. Mi novio me seguía sin hacer preguntas, hacía uno que otro comentario sobre la naturaleza, pero no me preguntó adónde nos dirigíamos, él estaba simplemente feliz por estar con nosotras y eso me hacía feliz también. Maddie estaba muy atenta al nuevo escenario a su alrededor, sus ojos seguían a todo con atención, a veces hacía algunos ruiditos de risas cuando Edward jugueteaba con ella, era tan hermoso verlos.

— Estamos llegando — le avise, él me sonrió y asintió.

— Es aquí — dije pocos minutos después cuando nos detuve justo a la entrada del claro.

— Owww… qué lugar fantástico, parece uno de estos sitios de los cuentos de hadas, puedo imaginarme a algunas hadas y duendes por aquí — dijo contemplando el pintoresco paisaje.

— Sí, este lugar es mágico — estuve de acuerdo.

Entramos en el claro y yo le tomé la mochila de su espalda, puse una de las mantas que esta allí sobre el suelo cubierto por un césped espeso y muy verde, con la otra manta hice una especie de nido para Maddie, Edward la sacó del portabebés y me la pasó, la tumbé boca arriba sobre la manta y le di su mordedor en formato de mano, su preferido hasta el momento. Edward tras quitarse el portabebés se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Otro picnic entonces? — Preguntó.

Me reí, en el día anterior él también me había sorprendido con un día en familia y un picnic.

— Sí… lo siento, ya lo tenía planeado… y no quise cambiar los planes… además tenemos que aprovechar los raros días de sol.

— No lo sientas, es perfecto — dijo apartando de mi rostro un mechón de mi pelo que se había escapado de la coleta que hice para la caminata. — Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia de ese lugar?

— Tenía 17 años cuando lo descubrí, a decir verdad, quería estar sola para pensar, tenía que decidir a cuáles universidades me postularía y a qué curso, la naturaleza siempre me ayudó a relajarme — le expliqué —, pero empecé a caminar por el bosque y no me di cuenta de lo tanto que había avanzado hasta que llegué aquí, por suerte tenía una brújula y logré volver sin dificultad. Seguí volviendo después, es mi lugar para disfrutar de un tiempo tranquilo y placentero junto a la naturaleza. Jamás traje a nadie aquí — añadí.

— Entonces gracias por el doble regalo, por traerme y por ser el primero con quien compartes esta parte de ti.

— Es todo un placer, compartir mi refugio contigo.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo para un beso que me quitó el aliento y encendió cada terminación nerviosa de mi tembloroso y excitado cuerpo.

— Ummm… cuando Maddie se duerma su siesta de la tarde aprovecharemos el tiempo para nuestros momentos de pareja — prometió, susurrando contra mis labios, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas, mientras jadeábamos por aire.

Comemos, conversamos, disfrutamos de poder estar juntos abrazados sobre la manta, intercambiando besos y caricias, amamanté a Maddie y después ella se durmió su siesta de la mañana, la acosté sobre la manta y la observamos dormir, una hora y media después cuando ella se despertó empezamos nuestro camino de vuelta a casa; estaba ansiosa por la tarde, con sólo pensar en el tono de promesa que me habló Edward antes, sentía las olas de deseo recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Quédate con nuestra hija, mientras termino de preparar nuestro almuerzo — le dije a Edward cuando adentramos en mi apartamento.

Como mi novio adoraba lasaña el viernes por la tarde preparé mi salsa de tomate especial y la guardé en el congelador, ya que la preparación de esta llevaba demasiado tiempo, mientras él estaba con Maddie preparé la carne molida y la puse a cocinar, luego preparé la salsa blanca, y calenté la de tomates; la pasta era precocida, así ya facilitaba mi trabajo. Con todo listo sobre la encimera y mientras la carne terminaba su tiempo de cocimiento me fui a ducharme, estaba sudada por nuestra caminata por el bosque. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo de mi sala, su espalda recargada contra el sofá, sus piernas estaban levemente atraídas hacia su cuerpo y Maddie estaba recargada en ellas, sonriendo mientras su papá aproximaba el rostro al suyo y luego lo apartaba antes que ella pudiera atraparlo con sus pequeñas manos, sonreí ante la escena y me detuve a besarlos antes de seguir mi camino a mi habitación para ducharme.

Me duché, apliqué mi crema hidratante que a Edward tanto le gustaba el olor; sequé mi pelo; vestí un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje lila y por último aprovechando el clima más soleado del verano en Forks, me puse un vestido gris de tirantes, con estampa de bolitas blancas, era más ajustado sobre mis senos, pero caía suelto alrededor de mis caderas, hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Descalza volví a la sala, mi pelo sujeto en una coleta baja, ya que todavía iba a montar a la lasaña.

— Sencillamente hermosa — dijo Edward a verme.

— Gracias… — contesté sonrojándome levemente, ya su mirada se había detenido en mis piernas expuestas y me acordé de como él las había besado y acariciado la noche anterior — ehh… voy montar a la lasaña — balbuceé.

Él todavía tuvo el descaro de reírse, una risa llena de segundas intenciones.

— Cuando Maddie se duerma la siesta de la tarde, Bella — me recordó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Me dirigí a la cocina sintiendo un misto de ansiedad y excitación. Con mi mente pensando en las posibilidades que la tarde nos aportaría logré montar la lasaña y cuando terminé fui a quedarme con Maddie para que él pudiera irse a ducharse. Cuando él volvió, almorzamos y para alegría de mi novio, el postre fue pastel de chocolate, que había preparado ayer por la mañana antes de salirnos hacia la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

— Gracias, nena, como siempre tu comida estuvo para chuparse los dedos.

Me reí de su frase de niño hambriento.

— Por nada.

Sacamos a Maddie de su silla mecedora y nos acurrucamos en el sofá con ella, pero cerca de media hora después ella empezó a ponerse gruñona, le di el pecho y Edward la cambió el pañal, quince minutos después estuvo totalmente dormida.

— Ahora eres toda mía, Bella — susurró Edward acercándose hacia mí y tomándome rápidamente entre sus brazos para besarme hasta hacerme perder la razón, él me tomó en brazos y nos llevó hasta mi habitación.

— Soy tuya — logré decir cuando él me tumbó sobre el colchón y enseguida se tumbó sobre mí.

— Y yo soy tuyo — sonrió, tomando mis labios nuevamente.

Tuvimos una tarde movida y excitante, compartiendo amor y placer.

* * *

 **¡Hola, chicas! Hoy tuvimos un capi desde el punto de vista de Bella, pues creí que era necesario conocer sus sentimientos sobre su relación con Edward, espero que les haya gustado de este día en familia y de los momentos en pareja. En el próximo capi empezará el giro de la historia ;)**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Es lindo recibir alertas y favoritos, sin embargo, las palabras serán siempre palabras, son ellas que nos dan a todas nosotras, escritoras y traductoras, las ganas para seguir en este mundo ficcional, por eso aquí agradezco a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, en mi grupo en Facebook, en el grupo de FFDA o en mi propio Facebook, ¡gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡nos leemos el próximo jueves!**


	20. Capítulo 20- Dias y meses

**¡Hola! Siento el retraso de algunas horas, pero me llevó más de 4 horas hacer la revisión de este capi, así que espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, por pequeñito que sea me alegrará leerlo.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 — Días y meses…**

 **POV Bella**

Tras una tarde en que aprovechamos muy bien las dos horas de sueño de Maddie, tuvimos una noche tranquila, jugamos con nuestra hija, nos divertimos bañándola, nuestra pequeña era una especie de pequeño pez, cada vez que veía el agua empezaba a agitar sus bracitos y piernas, haciendo deliciosos ruiditos guturales. Edward le puso el pañal y un pijama de estilo enterito, era rosa con corazones blancos distribuidos por toda la pieza. Él le hablaba tranquilamente mientras la vestía, por suerte ella había dejado a un lado sus berrinches al ser cambiada, ahora ella sonreía mirando el rostro de su padre que le decía palabras cariñosas.

Me encantaba verlo interactuar con nuestra hija, él era tan cariñoso y cuidadoso con ella, era un padre y un novio dedicado y amoroso. Su manera de cuidarme todavía me sorprendía, tal vez fuese algo que había en los genes Cullen, porque su padre y hermanos actuaban de la misma manera con sus esposas. A veces creo que él no percibe cuán protector es, pero amo que él sea así, que nos cuide y nos mime como si fuéramos princesas, él nos trata con el mismo cuidado de quien cuida a su tesoro más precioso, creo que por eso me llama siempre _preciosa_ , y a Maddie _pequeña preciosura_ , éramos sus preciosidades y eso me llenaba de dicha y de orgullo. Saber que un hombre tan especial como él me ama de una manera tan incondicional, de la misma manera que yo lo amo, hacía sentirme una mujer realizada, ya lo era en el sentido profesional y maternal, pero no en el sentimental y Edward me regaló eso.

Sabía que podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas, él ya me había visto derrumbarme y me ayudó a levantarme, me apoyó y me consoló en un momento que sin duda marcó un antes y un después en nuestra relación. Jamás pensé que me encontraría a Demetri alguna vez un Port Ángeles, él odiaba el lugar, así como odiaba a Forks, decía que eran sitios demasiados pueblerinos. Me quedé en choque cuando lo vi, los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi vida estallaron en mi mente dejándome desconcertada. Y allí estaba Edward para protegerme, exigiendo que Demetri me respetara, luego preocupándose por mi estado de ánimo y cuidando a Maddie por mí. Él escuchó pacientemente el relato de lo que sucedió entre mi ex novio y yo, me apoyó, dejó que llorara sobre su pecho, me cuidó como jamás imaginé ser cuidada por un hombre que no fuera mi padre. Si era posible, me enamoré más de Edward Cullen aquel día, son pocas las personas que están dispuestas a escuchar las amarguras que uno carga en su alma y pocas son las que se quedan tras descubrir la complejidad de estas historias y las marcas ellas dejaron ocultas en el alma de una.

Tras acostar a Maddie en su cuna, cenamos pizza, intentamos ver una película acurrucados en mi sofá, sin embargo empecé a dormirme sobre el pecho de mi novio.

— Vamos a tu cama para que duermas algo, estás cansada, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que Maddie vuelva a despertase — dijo Edward apagando la televisión.

— Me pregunto por qué estoy tan cansada — cuestioné retóricamente, él se rió.

— No te oí quejarte, preciosa — se jactó él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura —, por el contrario, todos los sonidos que escuché salir de estos deliciosos labios fueron sin duda de placer — afirmó rozando nuestros labios.

— Presumido — dije, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse ante los recuerdos de mis palabras y jadeos mientras hacíamos el amor.

— Presumido, no, tan sólo orgulloso por saber que complací a mi mujer de la misma manera que ella me complació a mí — aclaró.

— Ummm… me alegra saberlo — musité ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, mientras que mi yo interno daba brincos por oír de su boca que también lo había complacido a él, por supuesto ya lo sabía, pero era fantástico poder oír la confirmación de sus labios.

— Ja, como si ya no lo supieras — dijo divertido, haciendo eco de mi pensamiento —, me encanta verte ruborizar, aunque no comprendo el porqué, pues conozco a cada rincón de tu precioso cuerpo y tú del mío.

Algo sonrosada erguí mi rostro de su pecho y contemplé su hermoso rostro.

— Porque cuando hacemos el amor me olvido de todo, pero cuando el deseo no me nubla la razón veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva — le expliqué volviendo a ruborizarme.

— Eres increíble, siempre sorprendiéndome — comentó y dejó un beso en mi caliente mejilla. — Vamos a la cama… a dormir, Bella — añadió riéndose cuando lo miré ansiosa, toda la conversación sobre sexo había empezado a alejar mi sueño para dar lugar a un otro tipo de necesidad. — Dios, crié un monstruo…

— No te oí quejarte, Cullen — le devolví.

Él se rió y me besó.

— Ni lo oirás…

Dormimos acurrucados el uno en el otro por cerca de dos horas hasta que despertamos por los gruñidos de Maddie. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, le di el pecho y le cambié el pañal, luego nos quedamos acurrucados en mi cama, jugando con nuestra hija, mientras charlábamos sobre los cambios que pronto iban a suceder en nuestras vidas. Dentro de una semana más volvía al trabajo, y con tan sólo pensar en estar apartada de mi muñequita mi corazón se encogía, por suerte mis turnos eran de 12 horas, así que trabajaba un día y otro no y había días en el mes que tenía a dos días libres consecutivos. Era cerca de las once y media cuando amamanté a Maddie y enseguida ella se durmió en brazos de su padre, mientras él le sacaba los gases. Edward la dejó en su cuna y volvió a mi habitación trayendo el monitor de la niñera electrónica.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Me preguntó, sentándose en la lateral de mi cama.

— Un poco — reconocí —, puedo hacernos un chocolate caliente y todavía nos queda algo de tu pastel de cumpleaños.

— Perfecto, estoy que me muero de hambre — dijo sonriéndome de manera ilusionada igual un niño a espera de comer el postre tras la comida.

Me puse de rodillas sobre el colchón y acercándome a él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y llené su rostro de besos, mientras me dejaba caer sobre su regazo.

— No es que me queje, pero, ¿a qué se debe este ataque? — Cuestionó riéndose, mientras yo le besaba la barbilla para enseguida dejar varios besitos sobre sus labios, él me sostenía por la cintura aferrándome junto a él.

— Es que a veces tengo ganas de comerte a besos.

No le iba a decir que era cuando hacía cara de niño bueno.

— Cuando quieras, preciosa, soy todo tuyo — contestó muy pagado de sí mismo.

Tomamos nuestro chocolate caliente compartiendo un gran trozo de pastel; a veces él me dejaba comer desde su tenedor, él se reía mientras me veía degustar el dulce, luego dejaba un breve beso en mis labios. Terminamos de comer y lavamos los utensilios que utilizamos.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir? — Le pregunté como si nada, mientras guardaba los utensilios en el armario.

— Es todo lo que más deseo — susurró junto a mi oído, pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda, sus manos envolviendo mi cintura, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. — Y tú, ¿también lo deseas? — Quiso saber a lo que yo simplemente asentí con un gesto de cabeza. — Entonces voy a mi apartamento a cambiarme la ropa y vuelvo pronto — me avisó dejando un beso en mi cuello.

Él me dejó a solas, lidiando con mis alborotadas hormonas, suspiré y fui a prepararme para "dormir". Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, eché un vistazo a Maddie, mi muñequita dormía profundamente, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosados. Al entrar en mi habitación, tomé de mi armario un camisón de pijama rojo de tirantes delgados, con encaje de algodón del mismo tono alrededor del escote y del dobladillo, que me llegaba por encima de mis rodillas, enseguida me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño, hice mis necesidades humanas, tomé una ducha rápida, cepillé mis dientes, y antes de ponerme mi camisón apliqué un poco de mi crema con fragancia de mora que tanto le encantaba a Edward, luego puse el camisón sin molestarme a poner la ropa interior, sonreí sintiéndome traviesa, dos podían jugar a este juego, Cullen.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación Edward ya estaba acostado en mi cama, vistiendo tan sólo un pantalón de chándal gris, estaba con la espalda recargada contra el respaldo de la cama, los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, posición que marcaba a todos los músculos de su pecho y barriga, las piernas estiradas sobre el colchón.

— Hola… — susurró él, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada.

— Hola... — susurré, sintiendo mi pulso acelerarse ante la atracción casi tangible en el aire.

— Hermoso camisón, pero sin duda, prefiero lo que él me está ocultando.

— ¿Eso se resuelve fácilmente no crees? — Dije con intensión, acercándome a él.

Él tiró de mi mano haciéndome caer sobre su firme cuerpo.

— Sí, se resuelve fácilmente — susurró contra mis labios, sus manos acariciando mis caderas por sobre la suave tela del camisón.

— No tan rápido, estoy al comando por ahora — le avisé, quería que él disfrutara tanto cuanto yo cuando él me dedicaba sus atenciones, así que, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, tomé su boca, embriagándome con su sabor, mis manos recorrieron su cuello, sus brazos, podía sentir el bulto de su erección rozando el interior de mis muslos; dejé su boca y seguí besando su pecho, mientras acariciaba su estómago estilo tableta de chocolate, tomé entre mis labios su pezón derecho, lo que me hizo ganar un jadeo de su parte, seguí succionando y mordisqueando a veces, y pude oír más jadeos y gemidos salieren de su boca; dejé su pecho derecho y di las mismas atenciones al izquierdo, mientras tantos una de mis manos que estaba sobre su estómago empezaron a juguetear sobre la piel cerca de la cinturilla de su pantalón, deslicé mis uñas con suavidad por aquel sitio y sonreí contra su piel cuando un gemido más profundo se escapó de sus labios. Dejé la piel de su pecho y empecé a descender sobre su estómago, besando y succionando la línea de su ombligo. Edward se agitó bajo mi cuerpo, alzando sus caderas contra mis muslos. Me enderecé y lo miré coquetamente, dejando mi mano en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

— Creo que eso nos está estorbando — dije poniéndome de pie, mientras tiraba de la tela, Edward me ayudó y en cuestión de segundos él estuvo totalmente desnudo sobre mi cama. Mi hermoso novio intentó quitarme el camisón, pero empujando su pecho le hice tumbarse sobre la cama. — Disfruta… — le dije y empecé a acariciar sus muslos firmes, mientras veía como mis caricias le hacían reaccionar, su erección estaba más que lista para la acción. Dejé sus muslos y envolví mis manos alrededor de su eje, Edward gimió cerrando los ojos, mi nombre se escapó de sus labios mientras yo lo masajeaba, me incliné y empecé a dejar besos sobre la parte baja de su vientre. Él se sacudió contra mis manos, un sonido gutural se escapó de entre sus labios. De pronto él se sentó, haciendo que yo detuviera mis caricias.

— Te necesito, necesito tu calor… — susurró atrayéndome hacia su pecho y tomando mi boca con la suya. Sus manos empezaron a bajar por mi cadera hasta que encontraron el dobladillo de mi camisón, pensé que él me lo quitaría, sin embargo, sus manos adentraron baja la falda de la pieza y empezaron a acariciar mis muslos, desde la cara externa a la interna y subiendo hacia mi entrepierna. Jadeamos por distintos motivos cuando él sin miramientos puso la palma de su mano por sobre mi sexo.

— ¡No llevas ropa interior! — Exclamó sorprendido, acariciando mi carne sensible.

Gemí, y apenas fue capaz de asentir ante la sensación placentera que sus caricias me estaban provocando. Me mecí sobre su mano, todo el juego previo que había hecho con él me había encendido, estaba húmeda y ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de mí.

— Edward… — gemí.

— Ves, nena, dos pueden jugar a este juego — dijo contra mis labios, retiró su mano de entre mis piernas y tomó el dobladillo de mi camisón, erguí mis brazos para que él me lo quitara.

— Hermosa — dijo contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo a horcajadas sobre el suyo, rápidamente él nos giró, tumbándome de espalda a la cama, mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas, sentí su erección rozar mi carne palpitante, jadeé. Edward decidió torturarme un poco más, deteniéndose a acariciar mi cuerpo, mis senos, mi estómago, mi pubis, como él bien dijo, dos podían jugar a este juego, así que llevé mis manos a su espalda baja y utilizando mis uñas, rasguñé suavemente aquella área que sabía era su zona sensible. Él gimió fuertemente contra mis labios y supe que mi estrategia dio resultados, porque rápidamente él se posicionó y me llenó de una sola embestida, cerré mis ojos y me entregué al placer, sus caderas envestían con rapidez contra las mías y yo intentaba seguir el mismo ritmo, pero mi clímax llegó y me estremecí una y otra vez alrededor de él, que siguió embistiéndome, llevándome a ver literalmente estrellas, un delicioso cosquilleo recorría toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, entonces lo sentí detenerse y estremecerse dentro de mí, dándome su esencia.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Susurré, rozando nuestros labios, cuando logré volver a pensar con coherencia.

— El mejor de todos, Bella, gracias — dijo dejando un breve beso en mis labios, antes de girarnos y dejarme acostada sobre él. Me abracé a su cuerpo y casi ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando lo sentí dejar un beso sobre mi pelo y susurrarme: — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo — fue lo último que dije antes de adormecerme en la seguridad de sus brazos.

~oºo~

 **POV Edward**

Después de mi cumpleaños el tiempo empezó a volar y tuvimos que adaptarnos a una nueva rutina. Una semana después de mi trigésimo cumpleaños Bella volvió a su trabajo, y como la madre cuidadosa que es ella, decidió llevar a Maddie a la guardería para que ella se adaptara con el ambiente y con la gente, así que durante toda la semana que antecedió su regreso al trabajo las dos pasaron una hora allí para que Maddie se acostumbrara con el lugar. Nuestra idea de rutina con los días se mostró muy efectiva, Maddie se iba con Bella por las mañanas para el hospital, ella la veía durante sus intervalos y yo me pasaba por ella a las cuatro de la tarde, teníamos algún tiempo padre-hija antes de la hora de su siesta y cuando Bella llegaba a casa nuestra hija todavía estaba durmiendo, lo que le daba tiempo para ducharse, cenar y descansar, los dos acurrucados en su sofá o en su cama, charlando sobre nuestro día a día. Cuando nuestra hija se despertaba Bella la amamantaba y la cuidaba, porque según ella había extrañado hacerlo durante el día, después nos quedábamos los tres en la cama disfrutando de nuestro momento en familia hasta la hora de la próxima siesta de Maddie, que era cerca de las 11 de la noche; mi novia le volvía a darle el pecho y tras un cambio de pañal la mecía hasta que ella se dormía. Bella la dejaba en su cuna en la habitación al lado y esa era la hora de nuestros momentos de intimidad. Hacíamos el amor despacio, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, descubriendo los puntos sensibles del otro, entregándonos al otro en la búsqueda del placer mutuo.

Con Bella habíamos decidido que me quedaría con Maddie en mi apartamento hasta la hora que ella llegase de su trabajo, ya que mi casa también estaba muy preparada para recibir a mi bebé y además si yo tenía que revisar algo del trabajo eso me facilitaría la vida, ya que tenía a todo lo necesario para ello allí. Mi primera tarde a solas con mi hija fue por demás insólita, jugué un poco con ella y después le di su baño, Bella me había recomendado que intentara mantener los mismos horarios en su rutina y así lo hice, le di un baño al final de la tarde, poniendo algo de música para relajarla, cuando la saqué de la bañerita la envolví con una toalla suave, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de dejar al baño, estaba casi llegando a la puerta cuando sentí un líquido caliente empapar mi vientre y bajar por mis piernas, mojando mi pantalón chándal. Miré a Maddie, su rostro todavía húmedo por el reciente baño.

— Hiciste pipí sobre papi — la acusé, y la muy traviesa me regaló una sonrisa desdentada. — Ahora tendré que bañarte otra vez y luego ducharme también, además de limpiar el suelo — ella se rió de mi tono serio, agitando sus bracitos sobre mi pecho. — Eres irresistible, aunque hagas pipí sobre papi — dije atacando su cuello con soplidos que la hacían moverse agitada, mientras de sus labios se escapaban uno que otro chillido feliz, ahora que ella ya estaba un poco mayor el sonido era más alto y claro.

La puse nuevamente a la bañera y la bañé rápidamente, la sequé con una toalla limpia y la vestí, por suerte su fase de hacer berrinches al ser cambiada se había quedado atrás.

Ahora juega un poco con tu móvil — dije dejándola en su cuna, haciendo cosquillas en su pancita —, papi va a ducharse — ella sonrió y puso su atención en el móvil que colgaba sobre ella.

Puse mi ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y enseguida limpié el suelo para luego darme una ducha rápida, había llevado el monitor de la niñera electrónica al baño así que podría oír cualquier ruido extraño que hiciera mi hija.

Tras ducharme y vestirme calenté la leche de Maddie y le di su biberón, ella se durmió casi de inmediato.

Aproveché su siesta para estudiar la propuesta de un nuevo proyecto que la empresa había recibido, las horas se pasaron rápidamente y cuando Bella llegó la recibí con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, ella no dudó y se echó a mis brazos; nos abrazamos y no besamos hasta que el aire se nos hizo escaso.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día? — Le pregunté, atrayéndola hacia el sofá, dejándola sobre mi regazo.

— Ajetreado, pero hoy percibí que de alguna manera extrañé a mi trabajo, sin embargo extrañé más a Maddie — suspiró —, la vi tres veces, unos pocos minutos por la mañana y otros minutos por la tarde, pero en el almuerzo pude estar con ella todo mi horario libre, la pude amamantar con calma — me contó sonriendo — ¿Está durmiendo su siesta ahora?

— Sí, la bañé y le di el biberón, se durmió enseguida. Pero antes no te imaginas lo que me sucedió cuando la estaba sacando del baño — ella alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa —, me hizo pis encima, me mojó la camisa y los pantalones, además del suelo y por encima tuve que volver a bañarla.

Vi que Bella estaba intentando contener la risa.

— Te estás riendo, Swan — la acusé y ella explotó en risas.

— Por lo menos... fue pis... — dijo de manera entrecortada por las risas — podría ser cosa peor.

— No había pensado en esta posibilidad...

Y ella volvió a reírse con ganas y yo me uní a ella.

x-x-x-x-x

El tiempo siguió volando, a cada mes Maddie se veía más grande y hacía cosas nuevas, a los cuatro meses ya lograba sostener totalmente la cabeza y el tronco ya estaba más firme. A los cinco meses empezó a salir su primer diente, su encía inferior se puso roja e hinchada, la pobre estuvo muy gruñona durante algunas semanas, estaba siempre llevando su mano a la boca o algún mordedor, incluso tuvo algo de fiebre, pero Bella me garantizó que les sucedía a algunos bebés cuando les salía los primeros dientes. Los calmantes que mi novia le aplicaba sobre su adolorida encía no parecían surtir efecto, lo único que la ayudaba a sentirse mejor era cuando Bella apretujada su chupete contra un bol con agua y éste se llenaba con el líquido, ella lo ponía en el congelador y cuando el agua empezaba a tornarse sólida dentro de la goma, lo retiraba y se lo daba a Maddie que chupaba y mordía con ganas a su helado chupete.

Tras algunas semanas de dormí mal, pues por las noches nuestra hija se ponía muy gruñona, finalmente su diente nació, adornando su sonrisa con aquella única perla blanca sobre su encía. Entonces llegó septiembre y con él los seis meses de vida de Maddie y el cumpleaños de número 28 de Bella, la primera en el día 12, la segunda en el 13, por suerte Bella estaba en su día libre en el día 13, así que planeé un día muy especial para nosotros. Hablé con mi familia y decidí hacer un almuerzo de cumpleaños, pues como Emmett tenía guardia por la noche no podíamos hacer una cena. El almuerzo sería una sorpresa para Bella, que esperaba una comida tranquila de cumpleaños y no una mini fiesta. Por la mañana la desperté llevando el desayuno en la cama.

— Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa — le susurré al oído, ella se giró sobre el colchón, gruñendo suavemente, me reí —, anda perezosa, despiértate, te hice el desayuno — le dije acariciando su mejilla contra la mía. Ella despacio abrió los ojos, mirándome soñolienta. — Buenos días…

— Ummm… buenos… — me reí y planté un beso en sus labios.

— Feliz cumple, amor — dije fijando su mirada en la mía.

Pese el estado soñoliento en que ella se encontraba, ella me sonrió y se abrazó a mí enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

— Gracias — musitó contra mi piel, dejando un beso bajo mi barbilla.

— De nada, es todo un placer consentirte.

Ella se rió.

— Amo que me consientas — admitió.

— Lo sé — besé su cabello, aspirando su olor a fresa, suspirando feliz de tenerla junto a mí.

Me aparté de ella y nos sentamos sobre el colchón.

— Owww… — se admiró al ver la bandeja de desayuno llena con sus comidas favoritas a los pies de la cama, ella gateó hasta la bandeja y acarició los pétalos del tulipán rojo que yo había puesto allí en un florero de cristal. — Gracias, Edward.

Le sonreí.

— Te amo… — dije aproximándome a ella.

— Como yo a ti — suspiró y rozó nuestros labios — rápidamente ella se apartó y salió de la cama dejándome con la misma sensación del niño que deja el helado caer al suelo. Ella se rió al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

— Necesito ir al baño — me explicó, desperezándose. — Ummm… — gimió —, siento como si hubiera hecho un largo entrenamiento en el gimnasio — comentó clavando sus ojos en mí.

— No te oí quejarte, Swan…

Ella me sacó la lengua, igual una niña descontenta y se fue al baño de la habitación, mientras yo me reía.

Yo sabía bien el porqué de ella sentirse como si tuviera hecho un largo entrenamiento, bueno, de cierta manera lo hicimos. Entre el quinto y el sexto mes Maddie empezó a dormir más horas y nosotros aprovechamos estos momentos para hacer el amor y en la noche pasada hicimos una conmemoración anticipada de su cumpleaños, una larga conmemoración.

Cuando Bella volvió del baño yo la esperaba con su regalo en mi mano.

— ¿Creías que me había olvidado de tu regalo? — Le pregunté ante su cara de espanto, ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se aproximó a mí.

— ¿Qué es? — Cuestionó curiosa mirando a la pequeña caja plateada en mi mano.

— Ábrela y lo sabrás — la insté.

Ella tomó la caja y la abrió rápidamente.

— Owww… es linda — suspiró, sacando de la caja la pulsera plateada.

— ¿Te la pongo?

— Sí, por favor… — asintió emocionada.

— El tulipán representa nuestro amor — le expliqué, acariciando el dije redondo con un pequeño dibujo de un tulipán rojo en el medio de un fondo blanco, nuestras iniciales estaban grabadas en letra cursiva sobre el fondo blanco, la E en el lado derecho y la B en el lado izquierdo de la flor. — Y aquí — dije tocando el segundo dije, que tenía el mismo formato que el primero, pero a diferencia del otro, éste se abría, era un relicario, sobre la tapa estaba grabado la silueta de un tulipán y dentro del espacio interior había una foto de Maddie en blanco y negro de un lado y del otro una foto nuestra también en blanco y negro —, aquí está nuestra preciosidad, la razón porque nos encontramos y ahora somos una familia… — dije acariciando la imagen de nuestra hija, para luego acariciar nuestra propia imagen.

No pude hablar más, los labios de mi novia calaron mis palabras.

— Gracias, gracias… es precioso, gracias, Edward — dijo cuando jadeantes separamos nuestros labios. Sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción y felicidad.

— Por nada, preciosa — dije abrazándola.

Desayunamos, entre besos y risas, cuando Maddie se despertó fui por ella y Bella la amamantó. Me senté con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y la atraje hacia el espacio entre mis piernas, me encantaba tenerlas así de conectadas a mí mientras veía a mi novia, a mi mujer, mi amor alimentar a nuestra hija. Pasamos una mañana tranquila, descansando en la cama, divirtiéndonos y cuidando a Maddie, después nos preparamos para ir a nuestro almuerzo en casa de mis padres.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, ya cerca del horario del almuerzo, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, mamá nos recibió y nos invitó a pasar al patio trasero.

— El almuerzo hoy es al aire libre — anunció ya con su nieta en brazos, mientras empezaba a caminar a nuestro lado.

Al salirnos al patio trasero un gran grito de "sorpresa" al unísono sorprendió a Bella, haciéndola estancar en el umbral de la puerta. El patio trasero estaba todo decorado con globos transparentes y sobre la gran mesa que había sido puesta allí, había pequeños floreros con tulipanes de distintos colores.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor — le susurré rodeándola por la espalda con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella se giró dentro de mis brazos y acercando sus labios a los míos me susurró un "gracias" antes de plantar un ligero beso en mis labios, enseguida mi madre la tomó de mis brazos y la abrazó, lo que se siguió fue una secuencia de abrazos y felicitaciones. Almorzamos entre risas y conversas en familia, Bella estaba muy feliz, sentada a mi lado con su padre del otro. Era hermoso ver el amor que Charlie le tenía, ella era su todo y mirando a mi hija, que estaba todavía en brazos de su abuela, lo comprendía de tal manera como jamás pensé un día hacerlo.

Tras el almuerzo disfrutamos de un delicioso pastel de chocolate que mi madre hizo para Bella, la familia toda le cantó cumpleaños feliz, mientras mi sonrojada novia soplaba la vela sobre el pastel, enseguida para total abochorno de Bella fue el momento de los regalos, mi madre le regaló un jarrón de cristal.

— Para que tu casa siempre pueda estar llena de tulipanes — le había dicho ella a lo que mi novia sonrió y la agradeció.

Carlisle le dio un libro sobre pediatría, por la mirada cómplice que Bella y mi padre intercambiaron parecía ser algo que ella deseaba leer ya a bastante tiempo.

Rose y Emmett le regalaron un conjunto de diez DVD's de miniseries basadas en las novelas de Jane Austen. Mi novia les sonrió emocionada, a ella le encantaba Austen.

Alice le entregó una caja en nombre de su esposo y de ella, la alertó para que levantara un poco la tapa y echara un vistazo dentro.

— Ni yo sé de lo que se trata — comentó Jasper a mi lado.

Bella hizo caso a las palabras de Alice y miró el contenido de la caja por una pequeña abertura, la vi sonrojarse y poner los ojos en blanco al tiempo que le musitaba un gracias a mi cuñada. Yo también le debía un gracias a mi cuñada, pues noches después disfruté bastante de su regalo, que era un hermoso conjunto de lencería de encaje, la pieza de tono de azul oscuro resaltó la blancura y la suavidad de la hermosa piel de mi novia.

Charlie también le tenía un regalo, con timidez le vi entregar a su hija una gran caja cuadrada. Bella la dejó sobre la mesa, la abrió y tras apartar una hoja de papel manteca, la oí jadear.

— Oh, papá… — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella se abrazó a él —, gracias…

— Por nada, hija.

— Ay, Bellita, que nos dejas con la curiosidad — dijo Emmett, mi novia se rió y apartándose de su padre sacó de la caja lo que parecía ser un cuadro, pero cuando ella lo giró y nos señaló vimos que era un gran marco blanco con espacio para distintos tamaños de fotos, y estos espacios ya estaban todos ocupados por fotos de una hermosa mujer rubia con una bebé de espeso cabello marrón en brazos en la parte superior y justo abajo estaba una foto de Bella y Maddie, todos los seis huecos seguían la misma idea, en las fotos de la parte superior del marco estaba Bella y su madre, y en las de la inferior ella con nuestra hija, era un regalo hermosísimo, y yo sabía lo significativo que era él para mi novia.

Pasamos una tarde agradable en familia, disfrutando de charlas tranquilas, viendo los momentos tiernos de Ethan con Maddie, que siempre que podía dejaba un beso sobre la cabeza de su prima, le acariciaba el pelo con cuidado o besaba su manita, y no se cansaba de llamar a la atención de quien estaba a su lado para señalar a Maddie, diciendo siempre, "bebé", y cuando no nos percatábamos de sus intentos de mostrárnosla él nos tocaba o nos llamaba para que la mirásemos.

Cuando volvimos a casa al final de la tarde, cuidamos a Maddie y cuando ella se quedó dormida cenamos, después tomamos un baño juntos e hicimos el amor despacio.

— Gracias, este fue el mejor cumpleaños que puedo recordar haber tenido — me agradeció ella, cuando ambos yacíamos desnudos, agotados y satisfechos en su cama, ella recostada sobre mi pecho, con una pierna sobre mi muslo, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— Fue todo un placer, preciosa — le respondí, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

x-x-x-x-x

El tiempo continuó volando y pronto llegó navidad, la primera navidad de Maddie, que para entonces ya tenía nueve meses, y la segunda de Ethan, así que la ocasión fue todo un evento para los miembros de nuestra familia, y Maddie nos dio una sorpresa a todos, desde su octavo mes ella ya intentaba gatear, la dejábamos sobre el suelo y ella hacía el ademán de moverse pero volvía a sentarse sobre su culito, pero en Nochebuena, estábamos reunidos en la sala de mis padres, Maddie estaba sentada a nuestros pies, jugando con Ethan a los bloques, bueno mi sobrino construía algo y mi hija lo deshacía, riéndose al contemplar las piezas cayeren al suelo. Ethan se divertía construyendo y viéndola derrumbar lo que sea que él hacía, las piezas a veces rodaban por el suelo y mi sobrino se levantaba para ir a buscarlas, y fue en una de estas ocasiones que vimos a Maddie apoyarse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y gatear hasta donde su primo estaba. Fue Bella quien lo percibió, puso su mano sobre mi rodilla dándome un suave apretón, la miré y ella hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia el suelo, allí vi a nuestra hija, intentando ponerse a gatas, tras algunos intentos ella lo consiguió y salió gateado por la sala.

— ¡Lo grabé! ¡Lo grabé! — Chilló Alice emocionada, quien toda la noche llevaba una cámara encima, haciendo pequeños videos y fotos de nuestra noche familiar. La respuesta a su entusiasmo fue una explosión de risas colectivas, incluso Maddie y Ethan se pusieron a reír al ver que todos allí presentes se estaban riendo. La risa es algo contagioso, la felicidad lo es.

Mi relación con Bella era cada vez más íntima, si es que eso era posible, éramos compañeros en todos los sentidos, conversábamos como amigos íntimos, nos divertíamos juntos, nos admirábamos mutuamente. Nuestro amor tan sólo se hizo más fuerte con la convivencia más cercana y más íntima que compartíamos desde cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Mi madre cierta vez me comentó que entre nosotros dos había un grado de complicidad tan grande que parecíamos una pareja que llevaba varios años de unión y no tan sólo algunos pocos meses, como era el caso.

La fiesta de navidad fue en casa de mis padres, ya que era la única casa capaz de recibir a todos, Charlie se tornó una presencia constante en nuestras reuniones, era un hombre tímido a la simple vista, pero cuando se encontraba a voluntad nos mostraba su lado más abierto y juguetón. A Bella le encantaba verlo interactuar con mi familia, sonreía complacida cada vez que lo veía relajado charlando con mi padre o mis hermanos, él incluso jugaba con Ethan a la pelota.

— Es tan bueno verlo así de relajado, disfrutando de verdad, jamás lo había visto así, siempre estuvo preocupado y pendiente de mi crianza y mis necesidades, ahora parece finalmente estar tranquilo — me comentó aquella noche.

— Es porque él sabe que finalmente estás rodeada de personas que te aman y que te cuidaran siempre — le expliqué, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo para abrazarla.

La Navidad dio paso al año nuevo, que fue celebrado con mucha alegría y expectativas. En enero Maddie cumplió los diez meses y nos sorprendió con su primera palabra que fue seguida de muchas más, desde los ochos meses ella balbuceaba algunos sonidos, a veces pensábamos comprender un "má" o un "pá", pero nada en concreto. Pero en la mitad de enero estábamos en mi apartamento, esperando a Bella llegar de su guardia, Maddie ya no dormía su siesta de las seis horas de la tarde, así que estaba despierta para cuando su madre llegaba en casa. Estábamos jugando con sus bloques en el suelo de la sala cuando mi novia llegó.

— Hola, mis dos amores — nos saludó ella desde la puerta. Maddie al oír su voz, irguió el rostro hacia su madre y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa de pura felicidad por verla y estirando sus bracitos hacia ella le dijo con su voz angelical: — Má… mamá… — Y lo repitió cuando Bella ante la sorpresa de oírla no reaccionó al instante — ¡mamá! — Dijo en un tono más fuerte.

Con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro vi a Bella aproximarse y agacharse para tomarla en brazos y llenar su rostro regordete de besos, haciéndola carcajearse feliz.

— Mi muñequita preciosa — dijo ella abrazándola.

Contemplé a las dos mujeres de mi vida, disfrutando de la hermosa escena de la cual tuve la suerte de ser testigo, antes de unirme a ellas, abrazándolas. Así que la primera palabra de Maddie fue "mamá" y eso me hizo muy feliz, Bella merecía este regalo, era una gran madre y si no fuera por ella, por su elección de adoptar a Maddie, hoy en día no seríamos una familia, aunque todavía no estábamos casados, ya nos consideraba una familia, pues teníamos las cualidades esenciales de toda familia, amor, compañerismo y respeto. No tardó muchos días para que yo pudiera oír la dulce voz de mi niña llamarme "papá". Era un fin de semana y Bella estaba en su día libre, así que aprovechábamos para dormir hasta tarde cuando nuestra hija nos permitía, cuando ella despertaba yo o Bella íbamos por ella y la traíamos a nuestra cama, aquel día yo me quedé dormido y fue Bella quien la buscó. Desperté al sentir un par de manitas tocando mi rostro, fingí seguir durmiendo, oí a Bella reírse, mientras nuestra hija cada vez más enojada porque no despertaba tocaba con más fuerza mi rostro.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó enojada y de golpe yo abrí los ojos. — ¡Papá! — Volvió a exclamar, ahora en un tono feliz porque finalmente la estaba mirando.

— Repítelo, pequeña preciosura — dije tomándola en brazos para sentarla sobre mi pecho y soplar besos sobre pancita y su cuello. A mí lado podía oír la risa feliz de Bella; Maddie se rió y repitió papá, hasta que cansada de reírse empezó a llamar "mamá", estirándose hacia su madre.

Los primeros meses del año se pasaron con relativa tranquilidad, a esta altura yo ya estaba viviendo prácticamente en el apartamento de Bella, utilizaba el mío cuando tenía que trabajar desde casa, ya que el de mi novia no tenía espacio suficiente para las cosas de mi despacho personal. Literalmente vivíamos como marido y mujer, lográbamos manejar bien nuestros horarios y la estrategia que habíamos utilizado desde que Bella había vuelto al trabajo todavía nos funcionaba, si por alguna razón yo no podría coger a Maddie a las cuatro en la guardería, mi madre lo hacía y luego la recogíamos Bella o yo o los dos juntos y aprovechábamos para cenar con mis padres.

Marzo llegó en un parpadeo y con él, el primer cumpleaños de Maddie. Hicimos una hermosa e íntima fiesta, para la familia y algunos amigos tanto del trabajo de Bella como del mío, en el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres.

Allí estuvieron Leah y Jacob, amigos de Bella desde la niñez y que también trabajaban en el hospital con ella. Meses antes había descubierto que Jacob era el chico que estaba abrazando a Bella en unas de las fotos que estaban sobre la estantería de su habitación, ellos tenían un niño seis meses mayor que nuestra hija. Matt era un bebé regordete, de grandes ojos negros, del mismo tono que su espeso pelo liso, la piel era del mismo tono aceitunado que la de sus padres, era un bebé muy simpático que sonreía a todos. Garrett llegó acompañado de Kate y su hija de cuatro años, Melisa, la niña era pelirroja, como su madre, y dueña de unos increíbles ojos azules. Kate cuidaba sola de la pequeña, ya que el padre de ella la había dejado así que ella le dio la noticia sobre el embarazo, en aquel entonces Kate estaba en su tercer año de universidad, pero con ayuda de sus padres logró salir adelante y terminar la carrera. Ella y mi socio habían empezado a salir desde diciembre, la atracción de los dos era demasiado evidente para todos nosotros que trabajábamos con ellos, sabíamos que sería una cuestión de tiempo. Una enfermera llamada Ángela, amiga del trabajo de mi novia, su esposo Ben y su hijo Noah de casi cinco años también estuvieron presentes. Incluso la señora Coppe, o mejor, Amelia, había acudido a la fiesta con un gran regalo envuelto en papel rosa.

— Como no tengo nietos todavía, voy a consentir a tu hermosa hija, muchacho — me dijo ella al ver mi mirada de espanto ante el tamaño del presente, echando una mirada de soslayo a su hijo, quien la había llevado y era quien cargaba con el enorme regalo. Bella fue la única que se rió de la situación.

En el transcurso de la fiesta percibí que Amelia se había aproximado de Charlie y ambos conversaban muy entretenidos en el otro.

— Hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees? — Dijo Bella mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

— Sí — concordé —, ¿no sería algo raro para ti? — cuestioné.

— No… mi padre merece vivir su propia vida, por muchos años dejó a un lado su vida personal. Sé que mamá piensa lo mismo en donde esté.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, Maddie pasaba de brazos en brazo muy contenta hasta que se cansó de toda la atención y sólo quiso estar conmigo o con su madre, así que decidimos que había llegado el momento del pastel de cumpleaños.

Con Bella sosteniendo a Maddie entre nosotros dos, mi mano en la espalda baja de ella, nos inclinamos sobre el pastel para soplar la velita, y Maddie nos imitó frunciendo sus labios de manera graciosa para intentar soplar, por supuesto, Bella y yo apagamos la vela, pero la hermosa imagen fue capturada por las cámaras de mi madre y Alice. Nuestra hija parecía una muñequita con su vestido blanco en la parte superior con una falda de tul rosa claro, con un gran lazo rosa a la altura de su pequeña cintura regordeta; sobre la tela de la falda había un hermoso encaje blanco con diseño de flores y ella calzaba unos zapatitos blancos con un lazo rosa y llenos de perlitas blancas sobre el empeine; su pelo algo rizado en la puntas le llegaba hasta su pequeña barbilla y estaba adornado por una tiara de encaje blanco con un pequeño lazo rosa.

Maddie ganó muchos regalos, pero el más creativo sin duda fue el de la señora Coppe. Amelia le regaló un sillón infantil de dos plazas, la cosa era azul mezclado con tonos de lila y sobre la tela de los reposabrazos había diseños de flores de distintos colores, formatos y tamaños, en la tela que cubría el respaldo había un diseño del dibujo animado _"Doctora juguetes"_ , era un dibujo muy tierno y a Maddie le encantaba ver las aventuras de la pequeña doctora y sus juguetes. Bella no la dejaba mucho tiempo delante de la tele, pero cuando la dejaba ver dibujos siempre tomaba el cuidado de averiguar qué tipo de valores y enseñanzas ella podía aprender de él, pues los niños en la edad de Maddie absorben igual que una esponja todo lo que ven, sea bueno o malo. El asiento del sillón podría ser levantado y para nuestra sorpresa y alegría de mi hija, cuando lo levantamos encontramos una tierna muñeca de trapo de vestido rosa con bolitas blancas. Maddie se rió al descubrir el secreto del sillón, le dimos la muñeca y ella la abrazó con ímpetu, desde este día la muñeca pasó a ser su juguete inseparable y el sillón su lugar favorito para descansar de sus travesuras, le encantaba estar acostada sobre el mullido asiento, que era algo mayor que ella y la cabía a la perfección, también le encantaba esconder cosas debajo del asiento, cierta vez la encontramos intentando entrar en el espacio hecho para guardar a los juguetes.

— ¡Madeleine! — Exclamó Bella al verla, nuestra hija que ya tenía una regordeta pierna dentro de la caja, irguió su rostro hacía el de su madre. Sus ojos verdes abiertos como dos platos, ante la sorpresa de haber sido atrapada en su travesura, las mejillas sonrojadas y la poquita entreabierta en una perfecta "o".

Pero nuestra niña era una gran manipuladora, le sonrió dulcemente a su madre y le estiró los bracitos para que ella la cogiera.

— Mami… — dijo ella con mimo.

Bella se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos.

— No puedes meterte ahí, Maddie, sólo la muñeca.

— Ñeca… — repitió nuestra hija.

— Sí, solamente la muñeca — enfatizó Bella, apartando de su frente un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

Pero, por una cuestión de seguridad, después de este día mandamos hacer una cerradura a prueba de niños para el asiento del sillón.

De eso ya se había pasado un mes, Maddie a cada día hacía una cosa nueva, decía una nueva palabra, para nuestro total encantamiento. Le encantaba estar en la guardería del hospital, se divertía con las cuidadoras y con los demás niños. El hijo de Leah y Jacob también frecuentaba el lugar, los dos se habían convertido en grandes amigos de travesuras, eso nos relataba sus cuidadoras, que nos decían que tenían que estar muy atentas a los dos. Miré a la nueva foto que tenía sobre mi escritorio y sonreí, era la de nosotros tres soplando la vela del pastel de cumpleaños de Maddie, la escena era de una hermosa familia, casi nos parecíamos a las parejas de los finales felices de las películas, una mujer joven, un hombre joven, bien sucedidos en sus trabajos, enamorados y con una linda hija, pero todavía no éramos igual que la familia de la película, en la película, la madre y el padre llevan anillos de matrimonio.

Esperaba pronto poder llamar a Bella mi esposa, ya le había comprado el anillo, pero todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado de proponerle matrimonio, quería proporcionarle un momento especial. Ya estábamos a diez meses juntos, nos llevamos de maravilla, casi nunca discutíamos y cuando lo hacíamos lográbamos aclarar todo rápidamente, nos sentábamos y charlábamos hasta que la cuestión estuviera resuelta.

Mi celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de mi padre, una sensación de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome con el corazón encogido, él estaba de guardia hoy, lo sabía porque sus horarios eran iguales a los de Bella, y él jamás nos llamaba cuando estaba en guardia.

— Papá…. — contesté.

— Edward… hijo… — su voz era insegura.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es Maddie? — Pregunté angustiado.

— ¡No! Mi nieta está bien… es… es Bella…

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón, hasta entonces acelerados por la tensión, detenerse antes de empezar a volver a latir con más rapidez que antes, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ante el miedo de oír el contenido de sus próximas palabras.

— Edward, ¡Edward! Tranquilízate, hijo, Bella te necesita aquí. Pide a alguien que te traiga hasta aquí, ella te necesita entero, no te pongas a manejar en este estado de nervios. Ella está realizando exámenes ahora, pero te necesitará a su lado — puso de manifiesto mi padre.

— ¿Ella… ella… está bien, ella se quedará bien? — Pregunté, receloso de oír su respuesta.

— Sí, aparentemente ella está bien, pero los exámenes nos ayudaran a saber a ciencia cierta si ella está del todo bien. Cuando llegues pide en la recepción que me llamen, iré a buscarte para explicarte todo lo que le sucedió.

— Vale.

Colgué la llamada y salí de mi despacho como un loco, probablemente llamando a atención de todos e irrumpí en el despacho de Garrett.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasó?

— Es Bella, sufrió algún tipo de accidente, no lo sé al cierto, mi padre no me dijo mucho, sólo que aparentemente ella está bien…

— Vamos te llevo a Forks, no tienes condiciones de manejar, estás temblando.

— Eso venía pedirte.

Salimos de nuestra empresa a toda prisa, el camino hacia Forks nunca me pareció tan largo, las palabras de mi padre no salían de mi cabeza, "aparentemente ella está bien", yo no quería oír un aparentemente quería oír un "ella está bien". Como hijo de médico sabía que a veces una persona puede estar muy bien, pero puede existir lesiones internas que pueden llevarla a la muerte. No sabía lo que le había pasado, tan sólo sabía que no podía imaginarme en un mundo sin ella, no ahora que finalmente la había encontrado, y no era sólo yo, estaba Maddie, nuestra pequeña… Oh Dios, no nos la quite, por favor, Señor, ten piedad, no nos la quite.

Durante todo el viaje a Forks hice mil plegarias a Dios pidiendo por su salud. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos delante del hospital, salí disparado del coche, tan sólo alcancé a oír a mi amigo decirme que iba a aparcar el coche y que pronto estaría conmigo. Entré en el hospital sabiendo que allí estaba todo lo que representaba mi felicidad y también mi infelicidad.

* * *

 **Y aquí em** **pieza el giro de la historia, o sea, el tiempo empezó a transcurrir y estamos caminando hacia los últimos capis. Espero que les haya gustado la manera como narré el pasaje del tiempo y las escenas entre nuestra amada familia. A ver lo que pasó con Bella, y no se preocupen que no soy de mucho drama, ya lo saben.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Aquí también agradezco a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, en mi grupo en Facebook, en el grupo de FFDA o en mi propio Facebook, ¡gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡nos leemos el próximo jueves!**


	21. Capítulo 21- Valorando la vida

**N/A:** En las citas que he puesto al inicio del capítulo hay asteriscos, éstos señalan la referencia a la cita dentro del texto, así que mientras leen el capi van a encontrar a dos asteriscos, que es una referencia a la primera cita, y a tres asteriscos, que es una referencia a la segunda cita. **P.D.1** La traducción portugués-español de las citas es mía. **P.D. 2 ¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPI, POR FAVOR!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 — Valorando la vida**

POV Edward

" _[...] amar es elegir a la criatura que ha de ser compañera en la vida, no es garantizar a la perpetua felicidad de dos personas, porque esa puede desvanecerse o corromperse."_ _ ******_ _(Helena, Machado de Assis, escritor brasileño)_

~0º0~

" _No saber guardar la felicidad, después de haber sabido adquirirla es señal de locura."_ _ *******_ _(A falência (La bancarrota) Júlia Lopes de Almeida, escritora brasileña)_

~0º0~

— El doctor Cullen, por favor, soy Edward Cullen — le dije a toda prisa a la chica de la recepción del hospital, mi corazón latía acelerado en mi pecho, un latido de ansiedad y preocupación.

— Ahora mismo, él me avisó que vendría a buscarlo — dijo la chica tecleando los números del teléfono sobre su mostrador. — Listo, el doctor Cullen ya está en camino — me avisó la mujer al finalizar la llamada.

— Gra…cias… — le musité.

Me senté una de las sillas que había allí, recargué mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y dejé mi cabeza caer entre mis manos, la preocupación me estaba volviendo loco.

— Tranquilo, Edward — oí decir mi padre, su mano descansando sobre mi hombro, erguí mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada preocupada —, ella está bien, ya está en una habitación — empezó a explicar sentándose a mi lado.

En este instante Garrett entró y se acercó a nosotros. Él y mi padre intercambiaron una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Gracias por traerlo — le agradeció mi padre.

— Él haría lo mismo por mí — restó importancia mi socio y amigo.

Mi padre asintió.

— ¿Qué pasó, papá? — Les interrumpí. — ¿Por qué Bella tuvo que ser ingresada si estaba trabajando?

— Ella estaba de paso por el servicio de urgencias cuando un paciente trastornado por una jaqueca invadió el área y exigía que las enfermeras le aplicasen una inyección para el dolor. Totalmente fuera de sus cabales el hombre empezó a amenazar al equipo y fue cuando Bella pasó por el pasillo, regresaba de estar con Maddie durante su hora de almuerzo, ella pasó a su lado y el hombre la agarró por el cuello, chocándola contra la pared, varias enfermeras y enfermeros fueron necesarios para apartarlo de encima de ella.

— Lo mato — dije levantándome de la silla, sintiendo la sangre hervir dentro de mis venas — pero Garrett y mi padre me sostuvieron por los brazos.

— Cálmate, hijo, ahora mismo él está sedado y un policía está en su enfermaría a la espera que se despierte para llevarlo a la comisaria.

— ¿Charlie?

— Está en la habitación con Bella esperando los resultados de sus exámenes, por eso no está el mismo vigilando al agresor. Vamos, te llevaré a dónde está Bella.

Asentí.

— Garrett, gracias — le dije a mi amigo.

— Sí quieres me quedo…

— No, vuelve a la empresa, todos deben de estar preocupados salimos a toda prisa sin dar explicaciones. Te llamo así que sepamos como estar Bella.

Nos despedimos y mi padre me llevó hasta a la habitación donde estaba mi novia, entramos al interior del hospital y caminamos por un largo pasillo, entramos en un ascensor y subimos al quito piso, salimos en otro pasillo y tras caminar un poco mi padre nos detuvo delante de una puerta blanca, tras él dar un golpe suave a la puerta entramos a la habitación, mi corazón se encogió ante la escena que vi. Allí estaba mi Bella sobre una camilla, desacordada, totalmente pálida, con un collar cervical alrededor de su cuello, una vía de suero inyectada en su mano izquierda.

— Edward… — la voz de Charlie me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

Miré al padre de mi novia, que estaba sentado a los pies de la camilla de su hija. Él estaba tan pálido como ella, el semblante angustiado.

— Charlie…

Me aproximé de la camilla y tomé la mano libre de Bella entre la mía, estaba helada. Con mi otra mano le acaricié la mejilla mientras en mis adentros rogaba a que se despertara.

— Carlisle — oír decir Charlie —, ella ya debía de haber despertado.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la posible respuesta de mi padre, un hombre alto de pelo castaño con la edad muy cercana a la de mi padre, entró a la habitación.

— Doctor _Gerandy_ , ya conoces a Charlie, el padre de la doctora Swan, este es Edward, mi hijo y su novio.

— Siento conocerlo en esta situación, hijo — dijo el médico con pesar, a lo que yo solamente asentí con un gesto de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está mi hija? — Cuestionó Charlie ya de pié.

— Le hicimos una tomografía y comprobamos que ella presenta un cuadro de conmoción cerebral moderada, lo bueno es que no existen roturas de los vasos sanguíneos, tampoco hinchazón cerebral, así que descartamos la posibilidad de riesgo de muerte. — Mi padre, Charlie y yo dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír estás palabras. — Sin embargo — retomó el habla el médico —, tenemos que ver cuánto tiempo tarda ella en despertarse y luego evaluar su cuadro clínico, Carlisle me comentó que ella sufrió un cuadro de conmoción dos años atrás, por eso debemos quedar en estado de alerta, pues a veces una repetición de este cuadro puede venir a dejar algún tipo de secuela.

— ¡Jesús! — Suspiró Charlie, dejándose caer sobre la silla en que antes estaba sentado.

Vi el rostro de mi padre contraerse en una expresión de angustia, su mirada se detuvo unos instantes sobre la camilla tras mi espalda, nuestras miradas se encontraron y creo que mi semblante era un reflejo del suyo.

— Las próximas horas serán cruciales, pero vamos a tener fe, la doctora Swan es una mujer joven y de buena saludad — nos animó el médico —, cualquier cosa llamen a la enfermera y yo vendré a cada una hora a revisarla, esperemos que ella se despierte antes que yo vuelva.

— Voy a llamar a tu madre y a tus hermanos, Jasper está en su día libre y Emmett tiene guardia por la noche — empezó a decir mi padre —, todavía no les he dicho nada, esperaba tener noticias más concretas antes de llamarlos. Pediré a tu madre que recoja a Maddie en la guardería.

— Ohhh… Maddie… — suspiré y me giré acercándome nuevamente a la cama de Bella.

— Despierta, preciosa, por favor, te necesitamos, nuestra hija te necesita — imploré dejando un suave beso sobre su frente —, yo te necesito — añadí bajito —, te amo, Bella, despierta, preciosa, por favor — mi voz se quebró, precisaba saber que ella iba a estar bien, quería ver su mirada chocolate mirándome enamorada, su sonrisa de amor.

— Ten paciencia, hijo, y vamos a tener fe, ella se despertará pronto, como el doctor _Gerandy_ dijo, ella es joven y sana. — Me apoyó mi padre poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

— Es difícil tener paciencia en esta situación, papá… verla así…

— Lo sé, Edward… Bella es como una hija para mí… — dijo y vi como sus ojos se aguaron, él se apartó de mi lado —, voy a llamar a tu madre — avisó antes de salir de la habitación.

Charlie seguía sentado en la silla con la mirada perdida.

— Ella se quedará bien — me dijo.

— Ella se quedará bien — repetí yo.

Cogí una silla que estaba arrinconada a la pared y la puse al lado de la camilla de Bella, me senté y envolví su mano entre las mías. Tras algunos minutos de silencio Charlie se levantó.

— Necesito hacer algo, sino esta espera me volverá loco — explicó —, voy a comprobar si el agresor ya despertó, quiero tener el placer de esposarlo. La cuidarás…

— Por supuesto, no saldré de su lado.

— Vale, hijo, gracias. Estoy con mi móvil cualquier cosa llámame.

Asentí, él se fue y yo me quedé a solas con Bella. Verla allí desacordada, débil, pálida, sin saber si su vida podría cambiar a causa de alguna secuela era algo demasiado abrumador. Estaba más tranquilo por saber que no existía riesgo de muerte, pero imaginar que ella podría despertar y no ser la misma Bella me dejaba angustiado, no por mí, por ella, pues no podría imaginar cómo reaccionaría ella ante alguna secuela que la imposibilitase de trabajar o de cuidar a nuestra hija. Todo por culpa de un desgraciado egoísta… que se puso muy valentón ante un equipo de enfermería compuesto sólo por mujeres, era un cobarde, del tipo de hombre que sólo se atreve a imponerse delante de mujeres, pero que cuando está delante de otros hombres se le olvida todo lo valiente que es y se esconde igual una rata.

Me levanté de la silla y sin deshacer el enlace de su mano a la mía, me incliné sobre ella dejando mi cabeza tocar ligeramente la piel de su frente, aspirando su olor a Bella a mi Bella.

— Es hora de despertar, mi bella durmiente — le hablé —, te necesitamos preciosa, yo te necesito tanto, no tienes ni idea, mi amor — suspiré, dejé un beso sobre su frente y enseguida me aparté levando su mano a mis labios para besar su suave piel, con mis labios todavía sobre la piel de su mano, cerré mis ojos y rogué a Dios por salud.

— Edward… — abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con la mirada chocolate de mi novia.

— Gracias a Dios — suspiré aliviado. — Estoy aquí, Bella — dije volviendo a inclinarme sobre su rostro.

— Me duele la cabeza — se quejó…

Inmediatamente apreté el botón para llamar a una enfermera.

— Ya vendrán a examinarte y a darte algo para el dolor — le dije.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Cuestionó mirando confusa a su alrededor, llevando una mano hasta su collar cervical.

— Ehhh… tranquila, preciosa, deja que el médico te revise primero, luego te contaremos lo que sucedió. Lo importante es que as despertado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desacordada?

— Más de una hora.

La enfermera entró en este momento.

— Ella se despertó — le avisé —, puedes llamar al médico, por favor.

— Sí, ahora mismo, es bueno verla despierta, Doctora Swan.

— Gracias…

— Necesito llamar a tu padre — le avisé cuando la enfermera nos dejó a solas.

Charlie contestó rápidamente, le di la noticia, y el alivio en su voz fue perceptible cuando, igual que yo, suspiró un "gracias a Dios", enseguida me dijo que se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Minutos después el doctor _Gerandy entró en la habitación acompañado de la misma enfermera que había salido en su busca._

 _—_ _Doctora Swan, nos dio un gran susto, es bueno verla despierta._

 _—_ _No me acuerdo lo que me sucedió — le contestó Bella._

 _—_ _Es normal, usted sufrió una conmoción cerebral de intensidad moderada, habrá que estar en observación por algún tiempo._

 _—_ _Lo sé… me duele la cabeza — le dijo ella._

 _—_ _Voy a examinarla y le daré algo para el dolor._

 _—_ _Esperaré a tu padre afuera, Bella — le avisé, ella asintió ligeramente._

 _Salí de la habitación y me quedé junto a la puerta, poco después Charlie llegó._

 _—_ _El médico la está examinando, pero ella parece bien — lo tranquilicé._

 _El examen tardó cerca de diez minutos y cuando el doctor Gerandy dejó la habitación encontró a un padre y novio ansiosos a su espera._

 _—_ _¿Cómo ella está? — Inquirió Charlie._

 _—_ _Ella se despertó bien, aparte del dolor de cabeza, que es normal a causa del golpe, ella no presentó ningún síntoma que nos alarme, no está soñolienta, su habla está coherente, pero la dejaré en observación por esta noche, esperemos que siga igual. Si mañana por la mañana su cuadro no presente cambios le daré el alta, pero habrá que estar en descanso por 15 días, nada de televisión o lectura, nada que genere un esfuerzo cerebral y/o físico. Si todo sale bien les daré mayores explicaciones antes del alta._

 _Agradecimos al médico y cuando nos despedíamos llegaron mis padres y mis hermanos y mis cuñadas. El doctor Gerandy hizo un breve resumen del estado de Bella nuevamente y nos pidió que no la abrumáramos con demasiadas visitas, como máximo 2 personas dentro de la habitación._

 _—_ _Ah, doctor — lo llamé —, ¿ella ya sabe lo que sucedió?_

 _—_ _Le dije que sufrió una agresión física y que ustedes le contarían los detalles._

 _Asentí y el médico nos dejó ante los agradecimientos de mi familia._

 _—_ _Voy entrar a verla — nos avisó Charlie._

 _—_ _Dile que pronto estaré con ella._

 _Él asintió y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda._

 _—_ _Ohhh… hijo, qué susto, cuando tu padre me llamó no podría creer en sus palabras — dijo mi madre abrazándose a mí._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco, mamá. Jamás tuve tanto miedo en vida — le confesé._

 _—_ _Ohhh… cariño. Ella se quedará bien._

 _—_ _Lo peor ya pasó, hermano — me dijo Jasper._

 _—_ _Todavía le queda una noche en observación… — le recordé._

 _—_ _Se ha despertado bien, dudo de que empeore — me contestó optimista._

 _—_ _Ojalá así sea — suspiré._

 _—_ _Bellita se pondrá bien, hermano, es joven y sana, pronto ni siquiera vamos nos acordar de este día — me apoyó Emmett._

 _—_ _Ella es fuerte, Edward, más de lo que aparenta, se recuperará pronto — corroboró Rosalie._

 _—_ _Sí, ella se recuperará pronto, lo siento aquí — dijo Alice, llevando una mano en sobre su corazón._

 _Miré a los rostros de mi familia a mi alrededor y vi la preocupación estampada en cada rostro, la angustia en la mirada, aunque ellos intentaban no demostrarme para poder darme el apoyo que yo necesitaba._

 _—_ _Gracias… gracias a todos — agradecí, mirando sus rostros, mientras todavía tenía a mi madre abrazada junto a mí._

 _—_ _Ella es nuestra familia también, hijo — dijo mi padre, apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro, dándome un apretón de apoyo._

 _Asentí, lo sabía y me alegraba de eso, la mujer que amaba era admirada y amada por mi familia y eso me llenaba de orgullo._

 _x-x-x-x-x_

 _—_ _Quiero ver a nuestra hija, Edward — me pidió Bella cuando volví a entrar en su habitación._

 _—_ _Voy a buscarla en la guardería — le avise y dejé un beso sobre su frente. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunté acariciando su mejilla._

 _—_ _Bien… el dolor de cabeza empieza a disminuir, pusieron medicinas en mi suero — explicó apuntando para su mano donde se encontraba la vía intravenosa. — ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último de que me acuerdo es que había una especie de discusión en el pasillo del servicio de urgencias._

 _Miré a mi madre, que fue la última a entrar en la habitación, tras todos los demás visitaren rápidamente a mi novia, y quien había dicho que se quedaría para ayudarla; los demás se fueron ya que no podían estar todos allí, mis cuñadas pidiendo que les llamara si necesitase de ayuda con Maddie. Esme asintió a mi pregunta implícita y tras llenarme los pulmones de aire empecé a contarle lo sucedido a Bella._

 _—_ _Estabas de paso por el área de urgencias, cuando un paciente que estaba descontrolado pues quería ser medicado por un dolor de cabeza, te cogió por el cuello y chocaste contra la pared, dañando tu cabeza en el proceso, desmayaste casi que al instante — vi como Bella se estremeció al oír mi narración y tuve ganas de tomarla en brazos y protegerla de todo. —Apartaron el hombre de ti y él ahora está sobre el efecto de tranquilizantes y custodiado por un policía, será llevado a la comisaria así que el médico le dé el alta._

 _—_ _Ya había oído este tipo de historias desde cuando todavía estaba en la universidad, pero jamás pensé que algo así me iría a ocurrir — suspiró ella con cansancio._

 _—_ _La violencia en hospitales es algo más común de lo que suele pensar la gente, principalmente con los profesionales de urgencias. Carlisle tiene a muchas historias de agresiones físicas que sufrieron colegas suyos mientras estaban en guardia — comentó mi madre._

 _—_ _Por suerte estoy bien, gracias a Dios, podría haber…. haber sido peor… — suspiró Bella y vi sus ojos se empañaren de lágrimas._

 _—_ _No, cariño, no pienses en eso — dijo mi madre confortándola, mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

 _Yo mismo tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar que podría haberla perdido para siempre._

 _—_ _Descansa, amor, voy por nuestra hija — le dije._

 _Ella asintió y yo intercambié una mirada con mi madre antes de dejar la habitación, ella puso los ojos en blanco como si dijera, "por supuesto que la voy a cuidar, hijo"._

 _Dejé la habitación y cuando estaba me dirigiendo hacia las instalaciones de la guardería, me encontré con Charlie, él tenía un aspecto que divergía entre estar encabronado y estar preocupado._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó, Charlie? — Pregunté cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca._

 _—_ _Acabo de enterarme que el malnacido aquel llevaba bajo la ropa un cuchillo de caza ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Edward? — Cuestionó, mirándome trastornado. — Él la podía haber golpeado con algo más que sus manos, la podía haber acuchillado en medio de su ataque de ira._

 _La sangre se heló en mis venas y un escalofrío espeluznante recurrió todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo al comprender lo que podría haber pasado, y en aquel momento me acordé de las palabras que el propio Charlie me había dicho meses antes cuando fue a visitarme en la empresa: "_ _— Eres tan protector cuanto yo era a tu misma edad cuando me casé con la madre de Bella. Pero ten en cuenta que ni siempre vamos a lograr proteger a aquellos que amamos, la vida a veces nos pone delante de situaciones que nos dejan sin la opción de poder hacer nada. No pude proteger a mi esposa del accidente que le arrebató la vida, no pude proteger a mi hija de sufrir el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo. Estar vivo y amar a alguien nos hace vivir en un riesgo constante de sufrir por aquellos que amamos o de hacerles sufrir."_

Al rememorar sus palabras me sentí tan impotente, porque por primera vez en mi vida experimenté la sensación de querer proteger a alguien, la sensación que debía de haberla protegido, pero la situación era algo que se escapaba totalmente de mis manos. _De la manera más cruel, percibí que la felicidad, mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad puede corromperse o desvanecerse en un parpadeo._ _ ******_

— Nos queda agradecer a Dios por haberla protegido por nosotros, hijo — me dijo Charlie, literalmente leyendo mis pensamientos —, y disfrutar de la vida como si no hubiera mañana, porque no sabemos lo que nos puede suceder dentro del siguiente segundo.

— Eso haré… — le contesté simplemente, él me sonrió y me dio un apretón en el hombro.

— Voy a la comisaria, quiero investigar a los antecedentes penales de este tipo, si él es un reincidente la cosa se complicará mucho para él, me encargaré personalmente de eso — prometió. — Pasaré a ver a Bella y enseguida voy para allá, sé que ella está en buenas manos, sólo por eso soy capaz de apartarme de ella en este momento, pero quiero que me llames si le sucede cualquier cambio en su cuadro clínico.

— Lo haré, no tengas dudas.

Me despedí de Charlie y seguí mi camino hacía la guardería, hablé con la cuidadora, que ya estaba al tanto de lo pasó a Bella, todo el hospital estaba, ella me preguntó por la salud de Bella y me pidió que le enviase los buenos deseos de todo el equipo de la guardería por su mejoría.

— Gracias — agradecí a la mujer —, Bella se pondrá muy contenta al saber cuán apreciada es por todos.

Ella me sonrió y fue a buscar a mi niña.

— ¡Papi! Papi…papi… — Repetía Maddie una y otra vez, desde los brazos de la cuidadora que se reía por la efusiva alegría de mi hija al verme. También fue la primera vez que conseguí reír desde que mi padre me llamó para darme la noticia de lo de Bella.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — dije tomándola en brazos.

— Papi…— ella me sonrío mostrándome sus pequeños y blancos dientes, cuatro sobre la encía superior y cuatro sobre la inferior. Ella puso sus manitas sobre mis mejillas, acariciando mi rostro, era una nueva costumbre suya, cada vez que yo llegaba de algún sitio ella me recibía de esta manera, la había copiado de su madre. Sus hermosos ojos me miraban de una manera tan dulce, tan ilusionada y tan inocente, ajena a toda la angustia que estuvimos viviendo en la última hora.

Le agradecí a la cuidadora y tomé su pequeña mochila lila llena de corazones y flores coloridos, con un dibujo de la "Doctora juguetes" sobre el bolso de la frente.

— Vamos ver a mamá — le dije a Maddie.

— ¡Mami! — Exclamó ella feliz, sonriéndome nuevamente.

— Sí, mami…— dije abrazándola más cerca de mi cuerpo —, estuvimos tan cerca de perderla… — suspiré bajito, dejando un beso sobre su sonrosada mejilla. Como si comprendiera mi estado de ánimo, Maddie recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y dejó una de sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello, era como si me estuviera confortando. Acaricié su espalda mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo del hospital hasta llegar al área de las habitaciones de internos.

— Mira, mamá, quién llegó a verte — dije entrando a la habitación. Maddie levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y sonrió grandemente al ver a su madre.

— Mami — dijo ella, estirándose hacia Bella.

— Edward, déjame sostenerla — pidió mi novia, al ver que yo sostenía firmemente a nuestra hija.

— No puedes, recién despiertas de un desmayo causado por una conmoción cerebral — le acordé.

— La necesito… por favor… — pidió angustiada, mientras la niña en mis brazos empezaba a molestarse porque yo no la dejaba ir con su madre. Esme… — musitó mi novia, volviendo su rostro hacia mi madre.

— Ella no tiene que sostenerla, Edward, tan sólo siéntala a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Bella.

— Por favor, amor… — pidió nuevamente mi novia y fue mi perdición, pues al mismo tiempo Maddie empezó a llorar estirándose hacia Bella, llamándola.

Me aproximé de su camilla y dejé a nuestra niña a horcajadas sobre su estómago, como sugirió mi madre. Maddie se abrazó a ella, y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su escote.

— Ya, muñequita, mamá te tiene… shhhh…. — le decía Bella con mimo, mientras acariciaba su espalda con su mano libre.

Maddie irguió su rostro, sentándose derecha, olvidando las lágrimas para regalar una hermosa y dulce sonrisa a Bella.

— Dios… cómo te amo, hija — suspiró Bella, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Maddie, como si lo estuviese memorizando, sin duda, asustada ante el hecho que algo más grave le podría haber pasado.

Retazos de una conversación nuestra, que parecía haber sucedido un siglo antes, surgió en mi mente.

"— _[…] Sabes, siempre oí a las madres de mis pacientes decir que su mayor miedo después que dieron a luz era el de morir dejando a sus hijos todavía en la fase de la niñez. Las comprendo muy bien hoy, el bienestar y la seguridad de Maddie es lo primero para mí. —_ Me había comentado ella, a lo que yo le contesté que no le iba a pasar nada, y enseguida ella añadió:

— _La vida es como la llama de una vela, Edward, en un momento está flamante, pero en el siguiente se apaga de un soplido. Se lo pasó a la madre de Maddie, dudo que por la cabeza de Tanya haya pasado la idea de que no iba a estar al lado de su bebé para verla crecer — razonó Bella —, tampoco a mi madre — añadió con un deje de tristeza en su voz._

— _Lo sé, pero si nos pusimos a pensar en eso nos volveremos locos a la espera de un momento que solamente Dios sabe cuándo pasará — le dije._

— _Antes jamás lo pensé, pero desde que Maddie entró en mi vida soy más consciente de mi mortalidad."_

Su mayor miedo por muy poco no se hace realidad, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo con tan sólo pensar en esta hipótesis.

Maddie se durmió sobre el pecho de Bella, con cuidado para no despertarla la tomé en mis brazos.

— Edward, quiero vayas a casa y te quedes con ella — empezó a decirme Bella.

— No, mamá puede quedarse con ella, yo me quedaré contigo — dije tajantemente.

— No. Esme se quedará conmigo, Maddie necesita mantener su rutina y para eso uno de nosotros tiene que estar a su lado. Ella está acostumbrada a estar algunas horas con su abuela, pero siempre la llevamos a casa, la bañamos, le damos su biberón y la arropamos por la noche, ella extrañará si no estamos a su lado, y ya que no puedo estar con ella, por lo menos la tendrá a ti, es bueno que ya no le dé el pecho, eso le haría más difícil la noche — a los ocho meses mi novia había dejado de amamantar a nuestra hija, Maddie ya comía de todo un poco y solamente tomaba el pecho por las mañanas y por la noche, así que fue un proceso gradual y natural que dejara la leche materna.

— Bella… — intenté oponerme.

— Es la mejor solución, hijo — opinó mi madre, interrumpiéndome —, pensando justamente en esto ya salí de casa preparada por si tenía que quedarme con Bella — dijo ella señalando un gran bolso que estaba sobre una mesa de apoyo contra la pared —, además en estas situaciones es más cómodo estar entre mujeres.

Bella asintió, un gesto pequeño ya que el collar cervical restringía sus movimientos.

— Las dos no juegan limpio — les dije cediendo a la petición.

Ellas se sonrieron a lo que rodé los ojos. Con Maddie nos quedamos en el hospital hasta las seis de la tarde.

— Cualquier cosa me llamas — le pedí a Bella, sentándome en la orilla de su camilla y tomando su mano entre las mías.

— Estoy bien, Edward. De verdad creo que lo peor ya pasó — me contestó ella, apretando mi mano.

— Pero de igual manera me llamaras si no te sientes bien.

— Ok, Esme lo hará — concedió mirando a mi madre al otro lado de la habitación con nuestra hija, que ya se había despertado de su siesta, en brazos mostrándole la vista del jardín del hospital por la ventana —, pero dudo que sea necesario.

— Ojalá así sea — dije inclinándome sobre ella para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. — Cuídate y descansa mucho — le pedí.

— Sí, señor — dijo ella intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— Te amo — le acordé.

— Yo también te amo — suspiró, tirando de mi mano para que me acerca a su rostro ya que ella no podía hacerlo por la restricción del collar cervical.

Nos besamos tiernamente, un beso profundo lleno de sentimiento, amor, miedo y entrega.

— Anda ve, tienes que dar la cena a Maddie — dijo cuando nos apartamos, claramente intentando evitar la profusión de emociones que la abrumaban en aquel momento.

Asentí y me acerqué a mamá para despedirme y tomar a Maddie en brazos.

— Dale un beso a mamá, pequeña preciosura — le dije acercándola al rostro de Bella, nuestra hija sonrió y dejó un beso baboso en la mejilla de su madre.

— Se buena con papá, muñequita — le pidió Bella, mientras acariciaba sus suaves rizos.

— Estaremos bien, no te preocupes, tan sólo descansa, mañana temprano estaremos aquí.

Le di un último beso y otro a mi madre, con Maddie en brazos caminé hasta el área de la obstetricia y en el puesto de enfermería pregunté si mi padre estaba ocupado en aquel momento, la enfermera me dijo que no tenía pacientes y que estaba en su consultorio, le agradecí y me dirigí hacia el lugar, ganándome miradas extrañadas por estar con una niña en brazos en aquella área del hospital.

— Hijo… — dijo mi padre levantándose de su silla, cuando entré tras oír su permiso en respuesta al pequeño golpe que di a la puerta.

— Me voy a casa — le avisé —, entre Bella y mamá ambas me convencieron que debía quedarme con Maddie.

— Es lo mejor, mi nieta va a echar de menos a su madre, jamás estuvo una noche sin ella.

— Abu… — le llamó Maddie sonriéndole, él se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre su frente.

— Hola, princesa — dijo acariciando su mejilla, sonriéndole de regreso. — Cuida a esta preciosura y descansa, no te preocupes por Bella, no creo que ella empeore, sólo está ingresada por una cuestión de precaución, lo más probable es que sigua recuperándose bien. Mi guardia termina dentro de una hora, la pasaré a verla antes de irme a casa, pero no te preocupes Emmett tiene guardia esta noche y se quedará pendiente de ella — me tranquilizó él.

Me despedí de mi padre y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento, estaba con las llaves del coche de Bella, el mío se quedó en el aparcamiento de la empresa horas antes Garrett me trajo en su propio coche. Acomodé a Maddie en su silla y me puse al volante.

Una sensación extraña me embargó cuando entre en casa sabiendo que aquella noche Bella no llegaría, ella no estaría allí para compartir conmigo los cuidados de nuestra hija, para mecerla hasta que se durmiera y luego arroparla en su cuna; para cenarnos juntos y enseguida acurrucarnos en nuestra cama satisfechos en sentir la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos contábamos como había sido nuestros respectivos días. Suspiré y me senté en el sofá dejando a Maddie de pie sobre el suelo entre el hueco entre mis piernas.

— Vamos a ponerte cómoda, pequeña preciosura — le dije mientras empezaba a quitarle la pequeña chaqueta jeans, dejándola con un mameluco marga larga, la prenda era rosa con pequeños puntitos blancos y en el centro del pecho estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas la frase "Niña de papi". De pronto me acordé como en aquella misma mañana todo estaba tan tranquilo, estábamos felices, yo me reí contento cuando Bella entró en la cocina trayendo a Maddie vistiendo aquella pieza adorable y un pantalón azul oscuro con dos un corazón rosa sobre cada rodilla. Suspiré nuevamente y senté a Maddie en mi regazo para quitarle sus pequeñas converse dejando sus medias y pantalones puestos.

Dejé a mi hija en la sala dentro de su cercado, jugando con algunos bloques mientras preparaba su cena, sólo tenía que calentarla, ya que Bella siempre preparaba grandes cuantidades de comida y las separaba en envases que dejaba en el congelador. Elegí una sopa de legumbres con fideos, y la puse a calentar en el microondas, aproveché los pocos minutos para poder cambiar de ropa, jugué con mi hija durante algunos minutos mientras esperaba que su sopa se enfriara un poco.

— ¡A comer, Maddie! — Le dije tras algunos minutos y ella estiró sus bracitos hacía mí, la cargué y me senté con ella sobre mi regazo en uno de los bancos de la encimera. Ella tomó toda la sopa en pocos minutos, era una pequeña glotona, comía de todo, solo teníamos que poner en su plato y ella sin duda lo comería, así que era siempre un motivo de preocupación cuando no quería comer, pues sabíamos que era señal de que algo le pasaba.

Tras su cena me senté con ella en el sofá y vimos un poco de dibujos animados, ella sentada junto a mi costado derecho con su cuerpo ahuecado bajo mi brazo. Tras cuarenta minutos ella empezó a ponerse soñolienta, la dejé sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina a preparar su leche, lo preparé y lo dejé en su biberón enfriándose. Volví a la sala y la encontré en la misma posición que la había dejado, fui a su habitación y al baño y preparé todo para bañarla. Volví a la sala y la tomé en brazos, mimosa ella acurrucó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su pelo haciendo cosquillas en mi mentón. La bañé, puse un pañal limpio y un conjunto de pijama de camisa manga larga roja con un lazo blanco en el centro del pecho y un pantalón blanco con bolitas coloridas, por último le puse unas medias rojas, estábamos en primavera, pero la noches en Forks suelen ser frías y siempre la arropábamos bien para que no contrajera un resfrió. Con una soñolienta Maddie en brazos me fui a la cocina a coger su biberón con leche ya tibia, ella lo tomó mientras nos mecíamos en su mecedora; así que terminó el biberón ella se durmió, me quedé algunos minutos con ella en brazos y después la acomodé en su cuna. Dejé un beso en su cabeza, oliendo su dulce fragancia a bebé para poder sentir un poco de tranquilidad. Dejé la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y llevé conmigo el monitor de la niñera electrónica, me duché, vestí un pantalón chándal gris y una camiseta blanca, enseguida me preparé un sándwich y lo comí con un vaso de jugo, tras comer me senté a ver un poco de tele, tomé mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de mi padre.

"Bella está bien, la pasé a ver como te había dicho antes." — Suspiré aliviado.

Acababa de enviar un mensaje agradeciendo a mi padre cuando me entró un nuevo mensaje.

"Bella está bien, pero pregunta por Maddie" — Era mi madre.

"Dile que está alimentada, bañada y dormida y también dile que la extrañamos. Gracias, mamá"

"Por nada cariño. Ella dijo que también los extraña, te manda un beso, ahora que sabe ustedes dos están bien ella pondrá dormir tranquila. Buenas noches, hijo.

"Besos para las dos y gracias nuevamente, mamá. Buenas noches."

Sabía que mi madre entendería que no estaba agradeciendo tan sólo por los mensajes, sino por el apoyo y por cuidar de Bella.

Escribí un mensaje a Garrett informándole sobre el estado de Bella, luego revisé a Maddie una última vez y entré en la habitación de Bella, que en los últimos meses se había convertido en nuestra habitación, qué raro fue acostarme a la cama y no tenerla a mí lado, no poder envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y atraerla hacia mi cuerpo y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo el olor de su piel, su cuerpo caliente junto al mío. Me acosté con mi cabeza sobre su almohada y tras algún tiempo logré adormecer, un sueño agitado, poblado de pesadillas, en que Bella seguía desacordada y malherida sobre la camilla del hospital. Me desperté gracias al lloriqueo de mi hija, por el monitor podía oír que decía "Mami o mamá" mientras lloraba, fui a su habitación y la encontré sentada en su cuna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, con el dorso de una de sus manitas pegado a su mejilla intentando apartar el pelo alborotado.

— Mamá — dijo estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara, como si yo pudiera llevarla con su madre.

La tomé en brazos y sentí su cuerpo temblar sollozando.

— También la extraño, pequeña preciosura — musité acurrucándola contra mi pecho. — Vamos, papi te hará un biberón con leche calentita. Con ella pegada a mí como si fuera una lapa, ya que intenté dejarla en su cercadito, pero empezó a llorar más fuerte sujetándose de mi camisa, logré preparar su leche. Con mucha paciencia logré que ella se tomara al menos medio biberón, pues durante quince minutos estuvo girando la cabeza cada vez que le acercaba la tetina a la boca, suspirando un "mamá" en tono lastimero. Después le cambié el pañal y la llevé para nuestra cama, acostándome con ella sobre mi pecho, ella se durmió mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda y le recitaba poesías en un intento de calmarla, siempre llamando a su mamá entre hipidos bajitos. Cuando estuve seguro que ella se había dormido, la dejé sobre la almohada de Bella con esperanza que el olor de su madre la confortara, hice una especie de cercado con mantas y almohadas alrededor de ella para asegurarme de que ella no se caería de la cama y luego me acosté a su lado, adormecí viendo el ir y venir de su respiración.

x-x-x-x-x

Por la mañana me desperté antes que Maddie, revisé mi celular y no había ninguna llamada, me levanté, me duché, comí algo y preparé el desayuno de mi hija, un plato de cereales, su primera palabra al despertarse fue "mami", estuvo muy apática mientras yo le preparaba para salir, fueron mil intentos para que comiera algo del cereal que le había preparado hasta que desistí, ella no comería nada más, y yo no podría obligarla sabía a ciencia cierta como ella estaba se sintiendo.

— Vamos por mamá, pequeña — dije tomándola en brazos, cogiendo enseguida su mochila que estaba sobre el sofá.

— Sí... — dijo batiendo palmas, dándome su primera sonrisa del día.

Llegamos al hospital a las siete, Emmett me esperaba a la entrada y me acompañó hasta la habitación de Bella.

— Ella se ha despertado bien, hermano. Sin dolor de cabeza, ni náuseas es probable que el doctor _Gerandy_ le dé el alta cuando la revise — me contó él mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Maddie o crees que no es un buen momento? La puedo dejar en la guardería.

— No, está bien. Bella está ansiosa por verla y como ella está en una habitación individual no hay problema.

Cuando entramos en la habitación en que estaba mi novia la encontramos terminando su desayuno.

— ¡Mami! — Gritó Maddie al verla.

— Muñequita...

Mi madre apartó la bandeja del desayuno de encima de Bella y yo dejé a nuestra hija a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Maddie se abrazó a ella y Bella la envolvió con sus brazos, ya que le habían quitado la vía intravenosa de la mano.

— Te extrañé tanto, muñequita, los extrañé — dijo ella volviendo su rostro hacia mí.

— También te extrañamos — afirmé, dejando un beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿Cómo les fue la noche? — Preguntó mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda de nuestra hija y con la izquierda su pelo.

— Diferente... — dije simplemente.

— Ummm... Lo puedo imaginar.

El doctor _Gerandy llegó media hora después a revisar a Bella y tras terminar su chequeo le dio el alta y una baja laboral de 15 días, él también le quitó el collar cervical, que había sido puesto por precaución, pues el fuerte agarre del agresor podría haber lastimado los músculos de su cuello. Cuando el médico le quitó el collar tuve ganas de poder estar por algunos minutos con el malnacido que la dañó y poder darle su merecido, la suave y cremosa piel del cuello de Bella estaba marcada por el intento de estrangulamiento; el área estaba roja y sin duda dentro de algunos días estaría amoratada. Tras ver aquellas marcas tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder seguir concentrado en las recomendaciones que le daba el médico a Bella y a nosotros, él le daba consejos para que hiciera reposo y descansara principalmente durante la primera semana de recuperación, que no hiciese esfuerzo físico ni mental, nada de televisión, celular o lectura por_ al menos una semana. También nos dijo que sería normal que sintiera algo de dolor de cabeza a veces, náuseas e inclusos mareos, por eso le pidió sostener a Maddie solamente si estuviera sentada, pero en general estos síntomas solían desaparecer de manera gradual dentro de días o semanas a depender de cada paciente. Le agradecimos los consejos y nos despedimos de él, enseguida dejamos la habitación para que mi madre ayudase a Bella a vestirse.

— Ahora podemos respirar tranquilos, lo peor ya pasó — comentó Emmett cuando estuvimos fuera de la habitación.

— Sí, gracias a Dios, todo no pasó de un gran susto — suspiré, sintiendo como si el peso del mundo fuera quitado de sobre mis hombros. Gracias por estar pendiente de ella durante la noche — le agradecí.

Mi hermano tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

— Ven, con el tío oso, princesa — dijo ofreciendo sus manos a Maddie, que se inclinó hacia su invitación —, papi tiene que ayudar a mami. ¿Vamos por un bollo en el refectorio?

— Boooyo… — repitió Maddie, sonriéndole, feliz ante la perspectiva de comer algo dulce.

— Eso, princesa, dale adiós a papi — pidió mi hermano, mi hija me sonrió y llevando su manita a la boca me sopló un beso y luego me dio adiós con la mano, le soplé otro beso y ella me sonrió. — Volvemos pronto — me avisó Emmett —, si ustedes están listos para ir antes, sólo llámame — él me dio adiós con la mano imitando el gesto de su sobrina y se fue con ella en brazos.

Esperé como que diez minutos fuera de la habitación y fue en este momento que Charlie llegó.

— Buenos días, hijo — me saludó.

— Buenos, Charlie. El doctor _Gerandy acaba de dar el alta a Bella._

 _—_ _Gracias a Dios, llamé a la recepción por la noche y me dijeron que ella estaba bien — me contó —, pero aun así no he podido dormir bien._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco — le confesé. — ¿Tienes alguna novedad acerca del agresor de Bella?_

 _—_ _Sí, buenísimas novedades. Él es de Nova York y es reincidente, hace tres años casi mata a su ex a golpes, y todavía estaba en su período de libertad condicional, así que volverá a la cárcel de allí inmediatamente._

 _—_ _Un loco a menos en la sociedad._

 _Algunos minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió._

 _—_ _Ella ya está lista — nos avisó mi madre. — Buenos días, Charlie._

 _—_ _Buenos días, Esme, gracias por cuidarla…_

 _—_ _Ella es como una hija para mí, Charlie, no tienes por qué agradecerme._

 _Él asintió._

 _—_ _Voy entrar a verla — nos avisó._

 _Mi mamá se movió de la puerta acercándose a mí._

 _—_ _¿Cómo estás, Edward? — Preguntó tocando mi rostro con sus suaves manos maternales._

 _—_ _Bien, mucho más tranquilo ahora que ella ya está de alta._

 _Tomé su mano de mi rostro y le besé el dorso._

 _—_ _Gracias por la ayuda, por cuidarla. Ustedes estaban en lo cierto Maddie se puso muy gruñona por la noche, llamó mucho a Bella, se durmió entre hipidos._

 _—_ _Ohhh… mi pequeña… pobrecita, debe de haber sido muy raro para ella no tener a su madre por la noche._

 _—_ _Fue rarísimo y no sólo para ella — respondí._

 _Mi madre me dio una mirada tierna, llena de entendimiento, pero no comentó nada más, no habría necesidad de hacerlo, ambos sabíamos que yo amaba a Bella con todo mi ser, así como ella amaba mi padre y él a ella._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está mi nieta?_

 _—_ _Emmett la llevó por un bollo en el refectorio._

 _—_ _Pobre, Rosalie, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos si cuando decidan dar a Ethan un hermanito éste sea niña, ¿Te imaginas a Emmett con una niña?_

 _Me reí, sí lo imaginaba, sería una pequeña princesa consentida, él le enseñaría a jugar al baloncesto, al fútbol e incluso defensa personal y sin duda jugaría a las muñecas por ella, lo peor es que me veía haciendo las mismas cosas si mi hija me pidiera._

 _—_ _Ah, mamá, no sé si tenerle lástima a Rosalie o a Emmett._

 _Nos reímos, mi hermano se volvería loco intentando consentir y proteger a su princesa, igual que yo._

 _Entramos a la habitación y encontramos a Bella sentada en la lateral de su camilla y Charlie delante de ella. Mi novia se había duchado y vestía una camisa blanca manga larga, holgada, un pantalón vaquero ceñido a sus piernas y unas bailarinas negras. Su pelo marrón y espeso caía suelto alrededor de su rostro, ella todavía se veía cansada y algo pálida._

 _—_ _¿Ya quieres irte a casa? — Le pregunté._

 _—_ _Sí, por favor — dijo haciéndonos reír._

 _—_ _Voy llamar a la enfermera para que traiga la silla de ruedas — ella hizo un mohín de disgusto con los labios —, es mejor que no te esfuerces por ahora, es un camino largo hasta el coche — le recordé y ella asintió._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está nuestra hija? — Amaba oírla decir "nuestra hija", sonreí._

 _—_ _Con Emmett, ya deben estar por volver. Ya vuelvo — dije saliendo en busca de alguna enfermera. Cuando volví a su habitación acompañado de la enfermera y de la silla de ruedas Emmett y Maddie ya estaban allí, Bella sentada en una silla con Maddie sobre su regazo._

 _—_ _Ven con la abuela, pequeña — le dijo mi madre inclinándose para cogerla, pero mi hija se volvió hacia el pecho de Bella y se sostuvo de su camisa._

 _—_ _¡Mamá! — dijo mi niña muy resoluta sobre con quien quería estar._

 _—_ _Ah… muñequita, la abuela se quedará triste si no le das un abrazo — le habló mi novia dejando salir a la luz todo su encanto para el trato de los niños._

 _—_ _¿Tisti? — Musitó Maddie y miró rápidamente a su abuela._

 _—_ _Sí, triste, anda dale un beso y un abrazo a la abuela para que ella sonría._

 _Mi hija miró de su madre hacia su abuela._

 _—_ _Abu… — concedió soltando su agarre de la camisa de Bella. Mi madre la tomó en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos abrazándola y luego le dejó un baboso beso en su mejilla._

 _—_ _Ahhh… ahora la abuela está feliz — dijo mi madre sonriéndole, mientras la besaba repetidas veces, haciéndola reírse._

 _Aproveché el momento de distracción de mi hija para ayudar a mi novia a sentarse en la silla de ruedas._

 _—_ _Gracias…_

 _—_ _Por nada — dije dejando un breve beso sobre sus labios. — Vamos a casa, amor._

 _—_ _Sí, a casa… — suspiró._

 _x-x-x-x-x_

 _En la entrada del hospital nos despedimos de nuestros familiares, mi madre necesitaba descansar por la noche mal dormida al estar pendiente de Bella, Emmett por su guardia nocturna y Charlie tenía que ir a trabajar. Cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio, la ayudé a salir del coche y me certifiqué que se sentía bien, luego, saqué a Maddie de su silla y cargándola sobre mi brazo izquierdo, enlacé el derecho alrededor de la cintura de Bella, tomamos el ascensor y pronto llegamos a su apartamento._

 _—_ _En casa… gracias a Dios — la oír decir cuando entramos; por el tono con el que habló podía sentir las palabras que estaban implícitas allí, "En casa y viva gracias a Dios"._

 _—_ _Vamos para tu habitación, tienes que descansar — le pedí._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _En su habitación ella cambió su ropa por una blusa azul y un pantalón de chándal gris, después se sentó en la cama poniendo algunas almohadas contra su espalda, dejé a Maddie junto a ella y nuestra hija inmediatamente se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, el viaje en coche la había dejado soñolienta._

 _—_ _Estás con sueño, muñequita — le dijo Bella, acariciando su cabeza, a lo que nuestra hija cerró sus hermosos ojos, disfrutando del cariño._

 _—_ _Te extrañó mucho, por la madrugada se despertó llamándote y tardó en volver a dormirse, está cansada — le conté._

 _—_ _Mamá también estaba pensando en ti, mi muñequita — dijo Bella acostándose totalmente a la cama para atraer a Maddie junto a su pecho, dejando un beso sobre su pelo, para enseguida quitar de sus pies las pequeñas bailarinas rojas que le había puesto hoy por la mañana. — Tú también estás cansado, Edward, vamos todos a descansar._

 _—_ _Sí, lo necesitamos — estuve de acuerdo. Estábamos cansados tanto físicamente cuanto emocionalmente, así que necesitábamos descansar tanto el cuerpo como la mente._

 _Me cambié de ropa, vistiendo la misma camisa que había vestido la noche anterior y el mismo pantalón chándal, me acosté a mi lado de la cama, besé la cabeza de Maddie que ya estaba casi dormida para entonces y luego dejé un beso sobre la frente de mi novia y recosté mi cabeza sobre mi almohada, nuestras miradas se conectaron y nos sonreímos, allí, tranquilos en nuestro hogar, con nuestra hija durmiendo entre los dos, adormecimos con el corazón agradecido por poder estar disfrutando una vez más de un momento en familia._

 _x-x-x-x-x_

 _Me desperté cerca de una hora después, mis chicas seguían dormidas, era una escena muy hermosa, y allí, contemplando el tranquilo sueño de las mujeres de vida, me di cuenta de cuán cerca estuve de perder mi felicidad. Bella era mi felicidad, si algo le hubiese ocurrido… sabía que sólo saldría adelante por nuestra hija, pero sería un muerto en vida. Yo había encontrado a mi felicidad a su lado y debía aprovechar a cada momento junto a ella y a mi hija, porque por más que desease poder protegerlas de todo lo malo no podía hacerlo._

 _La felicidad golpeó a mi puerta, y yo iba a guardarla como la más preciosa de las joyas; es locura no disfrutar de la felicidad que la vida nos regala, es locura no priorizar lo que de verdad importa, y luego lamentar de no haberla disfrutado cuando ya no tenemos a quien amamos a nuestro lado, eso es sin duda la mayor de las locuras humanas***. Yo no iba desperdiciar a ningún momento de felicidad, tampoco iba a retrasarlo a la espera de un momento adecuado, iba a aprovechar a cada minuto pues, como Charlie me comentó cierta vez, "_ _estar vivo y amar a alguien nos hace vivir en un riesgo constante de sufrir por aquellos que amamos o de hacerles sufrir."_ _Por eso debíamos hacer que la vida valiera la pena, demostrar nuestro amor a quien amamos, disfrutar de ellos, porque vivemos en riesgo constante de perderlos o de que ellos nos pierdan._

 _Despacio me levante de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a mis chicas salí de la habitación y cogí las llaves de mi apartamento que estaban sobre la estante de la sala, rápidamente entré en mi apartamento y me dirigí a mi habitación, allí tomé lo que necesitaba de dentro de mi mesita de noche y lo puse en el bolso de mi pantalón, volví al apartamento de mi novia y la encontré despierta, sentada en la cama, mirando a nuestra hija._

 _—_ _¿Adónde fuiste? — Preguntó bajito._

 _Me aproximé y me senté a su lado en la lateral de la cama._

 _—_ _A mí apartamento, necesitaba algo que estaba allí._

 _Ella me miró extrañada. Tomé su mano entre las mías y empecé a explicarle._

 _—_ _Quería hacer eso de otra manera, estaba esperando un momento adecuado, cuando pudiera proporcionarte algo especial, pero me di cuenta, que especial es lo que tenemos, y todo lo que hacemos juntos es especial, porque nos amamos y porque nos hacemos felices. Ayer la vida nos dio un gran susto, podíamos no estar aquí juntos en este momento — le dije y vi sus ojos aguasen de lágrimas, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza —, por eso decidí no dejar para después nuestra felicidad, porque el después puede no llegar — expliqué mirándola a los ojos, ella me escuchaba con atención._

 _Llevé sus manos a mis labios y las besé, le sonreí, y me deslicé de la cama, poniéndome de rodillas ante ella, vi sus ojos se agrandaren ante mi gesto._

 _—_ _Isabella, mi preciosa Bella — empecé a decir las palabras que iban a cambiar mi vida de manera definitiva, mirándola a los ojos a todo momento, sus manos entre las mías todavía, —, nos encontramos de una manera inusitada, encontré a mi hija y te encontré, por un tiempo intentamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, pero él era mayor que nosotros mismos. Ambos sabemos lo fuerte que es nuestro amor, una vez te pedí que además de la madre de mi hija, también fueras mi novia, hoy con nuestra hija junto a nosotros — dije gesticulando hacia nuestra niña que dormía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios de fresa, Bella la miró y una sonrisa amorosa y tierna embelesó su rostro —, te pido que además de su madre, seas la madre de mis futuros hijos, de nuestros futuros hijos. Mi preciosa Bella, te amo con todo lo que soy, me darías el gran honor de ser tu esposo — le pregunté sacando del bolso de mi pantalón la pequeña caja que estaba allí, abriéndola delante de ella._

 _Ella jadeó, llevando una de sus manos a la boca, cubriéndola, al ver el anillo que había comprado para ella, sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, su mirada visiblemente emocionada._

 _Con el corazón expectante esperé oír su respuesta._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchas creían que Bella estaba embarazada, pero todavía no… jejeje Lo que le pasó es algo que de verdad sucede en la rutina de los profesionales del área de la salud, muchos pacientes se ponen agresivos a veces y pueden llegar a dañar a estos profesionales, yo aproveché el tema para demostrar cuán frágil es la vida y lo importante que es aprovecharla al lado de la gente que amamos, creo que Edward comprendió bien eso, ¿no? ¿Les gustó la escena de la pedida de mano? ¿Qué creen que le contestará Bella? ¿Tendremos boda en el próximo capi?... A ver lo que sale de mi imaginación… ;)**

Estamos nos acercando al final de esta historia, creo que tres o cuatro capítulos más y lograré finalizarla, les aviso que como los capítulos me están saliendo demasiado largos, puede que retrase la actualización, pero si no lo hago el jueves, lo haré el domingo.

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Aquí también agradezco a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, en mi grupo en Facebook, en el grupo de FFDA o en mi propio Facebook, ¡gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡nos leemos el próximo jueves o domingo!**


	22. Capítulo 22- El preludio de una boda

**Aviso:** _Este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero no empiecen desde ya a extrañar a nuestra hermosa pareja y a su encantadora bebé, pues,_ _ **¡HABRÁ SECUELA!**_ _Dentro de dos o tres meses debo de empezar a subir los capítulos. Ahora les dejo con la actualización de hoy, ¡buena lectura! Ah, adelantos, fotos de Maddie, del anillo de Bella, etc…, en mi grupo en Facebook que se llama,_ _Fics de Crepúsculo by Jane Bells_ _, el link está en mi perfil aquí en Fanfiction._

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 — El preludio de una boda**

POV Edward

— Isabella, mi preciosa Bella — empecé a decir las palabras que iban a cambiar mi vida de manera definitiva, mirándola a los ojos a todo momento, sus manos entre las mías todavía, —, nos encontramos de una manera inusitada, encontré a mi hija y te encontré, por un tiempo intentamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, pero él era mayor que nosotros mismos. Ambos sabemos lo fuerte que es nuestro amor, una vez te pedí que además de la madre de mi hija, también fueras mi novia, hoy con nuestra hija junto a nosotros — dije gesticulando hacia nuestra niña que dormía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios de fresa, Bella la miró y una sonrisa amorosa y tierna embelesó su rostro —, te pido que además de su madre, seas la madre de mis futuros hijos, de nuestros futuros hijos. Mi preciosa Bella, te amo con todo lo que soy, me darías el gran honor de ser tu esposo — le pregunté sacando del bolso de mi pantalón la pequeña caja que estaba allí, abriéndola delante de ella.

Ella jadeó, llevando una de sus manos a la boca, cubriéndola, al ver el anillo que había comprado para ella, sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, su mirada visiblemente emocionada.

Con el corazón expectante esperé oír su respuesta.

— Sí… por supuesto que sí — respondió ella sonriéndome, sus manos deslizándose de su rostro para reposar sobre su corazón, y todavía en rodillas acorté la distancia entre los dos y tomé sus labios entre los míos, besándola dulcemente, mis brazos envolvieron su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío.

— Te amo, nena… — susurré dejando nuestras frentes pegadas.

— Yo también te amo — dijo tocando mi rostro con sus manos —, te amo con todo lo que soy, Edward — y entonces fue ella quien acortó la distancia y tomó mis labios entre los suyos. Fue un beso lento, profundo, cargado de la intensidad de nuestras emociones.

— Anda, quiero ver a este hermoso anillo en mi dedo — pidió cuando jadeantes nos separamos, estirando su mano derecha para mí.

— Como mucho gusto, futura señora Cullen.

Su sonrisa en este momento no podría ser comparada a nada, era simplemente radiante.

Saqué el anillo de su caja y tomando la mano que me ofrecía lo puse en su dedo anular, luego dejé un beso sobre él.

— Gracias, amor… es perfecto — me agradeció ella, contemplando la joya en su dedo.

El anillo era de oro y tenía como piedra principal una esmeralda ovalada y a su alrededor un circulo de delicados diamantes, estaba compuesto por tres delgados aros, los de las extremidades estaban cubiertos por pequeños y delicados diamantes, mientras que el de medio, era tan sólo una alianza de oro, pero donde el aro se unía a la piedra principal había en cada lado un pequeño diamante como un puntito de luz. Era un anillo clásico y delicado, era un anillo perfecto para mi Bella, así que lo vi en la tienda de joyas no necesité mirar a nada más.

— Elegí la esmeralda como piedra principal por ser el color de los ojos de nuestra hija y mío — le expliqué —, como siempre me dices que amas nuestras miradas, pensé que sería algo apropiado y que te haría acordarse siempre de los dos.

— Es perfecto, Edward… simplemente perfecto. Es el anillo perfecto para mí, gracias — dijo inclinándose para dejar un breve beso sobre mis labios.

 _x-x-x-x-x_

La recuperación de Bella fue más lenta de lo imaginábamos, le llevó todo un mes completo para que los síntomas de la concusión desaparecieran de todo, a veces cuando ella se levantaba rápidamente se mareaba y un intenso dolor de cabeza solía afectarla por lo menos dos veces a la semana, pero al cabo de un mes, los síntomas desaparecieron y ella hizo otra tomografía para garantizar que todo estaba bien con salud, y gracias a Dios todo estaba perfecto. Al saber que todo estaba bien con ella, pudimos dar inicio a nuestros planes de boda, ni ella ni yo tampoco, queríamos un compromiso largo, queríamos una boda sencilla y rápida. Fue imposible esconder de nuestra familia nuestro compromiso, en el mismo día que le pedí la mano a Bella, Charlie nos vino a visitar al final de la tarde, y él en pocos minutos se percató de la presencia del nuevo y reluciente anillo en el dedo de su hija.

— ¿Esto significa lo que yo creo que significa? — Cuestionó tomando la mano de mi prometida para mirar de cerca el anillo.

— Sí, Charlie. Le propuse matrimonio a tu hija y ella hizo el honor de aceptarme.

— Ella no sería loca de no aceptarte, Edward — contestó él, causando risa a mí y a Bella.

— Papá, por Dios, hasta parece que tenías ganas de librarte de mí — dijo Bella.

— No, eso jamás, cariño, tengo ganas de que seas feliz, y sé que Edward te hace feliz y tú a él, supe que él era para ti la primera vez que lo vi mirarte. Allí estabas, Edward — dijo volviendo su rostro hacia mí —, en el umbral de la casa de Esme y Carlisle, congelado en tu sitio — y volviéndose hacia Bella siguió —, mirándote como si nada más existiera a su alrededor y tú parecías igual que él. Así que debo decir que estoy muy feliz de ver como todo sucedió para ustedes, un hombre que ya amó intensamente sabe reconocer los primeros signos de este tipo de amor cuando lo ve. ¿Para cuándo es la boda? Estoy ansioso por llevarte al altar.

— Ohhh… papá, gracias — dijo Bella abrazándolo.

— Sólo sé feliz, Bella, eso me hará feliz.

— Ya los soy, papá, ya lo soy.

— Entonces, ¿ya tienen una fecha? — Volvió a preguntar mi futuro suegro cuando su hija lo dejó respirar.

— Todavía, no, pero será lo más pronto posible, vamos a esperar que Bella se recupere totalmente entonces lo decidiremos — le expliqué.

Por la noche fue la vez de mi madre enterarse, ya que ella nos vino a visitar trayendo un gran abastecimiento de comida congelada.

— Ohhh, ¡Dios! — Exclamó ella cuando su mirada recayó sobre la mano de Bella. — Se van a casar…

— Sí… — contestamos mi prometida y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Edward me pidió hoy por la mañana — le informó Bella, irguiendo su mano para que mi madre admirara su anillo.

— Es bellísimo, cariño, — dijo admirando la joya —, combina a la perfección con tu personalidad y esta esmeralda lo hace todavía más especial, ¿verdad? — Comentó, clavando su mirada en mis ojos.

Bella se rió.

— Sí, totalmente más especial, es el color de ojos de mis dos amores — le confirmó Bella, volviendo su rostro hacia mí y tocando mi rostro con una de sus manos, mirándome de una manera que me quitó el aliento.

— Ustedes son tan lindos — susurró mi madre, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

Con Esme sabiendo de nuestra eminente boda, fue cuestión de horas para que toda la familia nos estuviera llamando para felicitarnos.

— Empezaré a diseñar tu vestido — había dicho una muy agitada Alice por el altavoz del teléfono.

— Felicitaciones, chicos, estamos muy contentos por la noticia — dijo Jasper apartando a su esposa del aparato, la podíamos oír quejándose a lo lejos —, buenas noches, sólo queríamos felicitarlos y decir lo feliz que está toda la familia con esta noticia.

Les agradecimos y enseguida recibimos una llamada de Emmett.

— Por fin el soltero empedernido cayó en la red del amor — empezó a decir él cuando contesté la llamada.

— Él era un soltero empedernido porque todavía no me había encontrado — le espetó Bella, que también lo había oído ya que llevaba activado el altavoz del teléfono.

— Ja, así se dice, amiga — dijo mi cuñada al otro lado de la línea. — Felicitaciones, chicos, bromas aparte — dijo y pudimos oír un sonido de golpe seguido de un gemido por parte de mi hermano, lo que nos hizo reír —, estamos muy felices por ustedes, ya era hora — nos felicitó Rosalie.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó Emmett. — Felicidades, Eddie. Felicidades Bellita.

Gruñí ante sus ridículos sobrenombres, les agradecimos y nos despedimos de ellos.

— Es tan bueno poder recibir el cariño de nuestra familia — suspiró Bella acurrucándose contra mi costado, envolví mi brazo en su espalda y la atraje para que descansara sobre mi pecho. — Siempre fuimos Charlie y yo apoyándonos mutuamente, recibir a tantas muestras de afecto, de alegría por nuestra felicidad, es algo a que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme y no emocionarme a cada vez que los escuché — terminó riéndose, ocultando su rostro, sin duda sonrojado, contra mi pecho.

— Tendrás muchos años para acostumbrarte — suspiré, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Bella volvió al trabajo presentó algunos síntomas de trastorno de pánico, justo al pasar por el área de emergencias ella sintió taquicardia, dificultad para respirar y debilidad, él médico de guardia le concedió algunos días más de baja y le recomendó que buscara ayuda terapéutica, para superar el estrés traumático que sufrió cuando fue atacada. Como no tenía condiciones para manejar, mi prometida terminó por llamar a mi madre para que la recogiera y a nuestra hija que estaba en la guardería. Casi se me da algo cuando vi que ella me llamaba en lo que debería ser su horario de trabajo.

— Bella, ¿está todo bien? — Fue lo primero que le pregunté.

— Sí, ahora está todo bien, estoy en casa de tus padres…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — Cuestioné nervioso.

— Tuve un ataque de pánico al pasar por el área de emergencias — me explicó —, estoy bien ahora, no te preocupes — añadió rápidamente —, él médico de guardia me concedió más algunos días de baja y me pidió para buscar a un terapeuta, tal vez lo necesite para poder superar el trauma del ataque.

— Quédate con mamá, paso a verlas en mi horario de almuerzo — le avisé.

— No es necesario, Edward, de verdad estoy bien.

— Quiero verte, Bella, hablar contigo personalmente y no suportaré esperar hasta el final de la tarde, además el trabajo que tengo que hacer hoy puedo hacerlo desde casa con mi ordenador.

— Entonces te esperamos. Te amo. Espera un rato — pidió y enseguida la oí decir "dile hola a papi, muñequita" — ¡Papi! — Chilló la dulce voz de mi hija al teléfono, logrando que sonriera como el papá embobado que soy.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — al oír mi voz, una secuencia de papis fue proferida con entusiasmo, pude oír la risa de Bella y suspiré tranquilizándome, mis chicas estaban bien.

x-x-x-x-x

Eran pasadas las 12 de la tarde cuando aparqué mi coche delante del porche de la casa de mi padre. Bella me abrió la puerta con Maddie en brazos, nuestra pequeña intentaba bajarse para poder llegar hasta mí, pero como había la escalinata mi prometida la sostenía firmemente.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló mi niña, estiré mis brazos y Bella me la pasó.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — dije dejando un beso en sus regordetas mejillas. Ella se rió y tocó mi rostro con su mano, como solía hacer su madre.

— Hola, preciosa — saludé a Bella inclinándome para besarla.

— Hola… — suspiró y acarició mi rostro con su mano y Maddie la imitó, nos reímos.

Adentramos a casa y encontramos a mi madre en la cocina.

— Hola, mamá — la saludé y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

— Hola, cariño, el almuerzo ya está listo, pero ya almorcé, sólo Bella te acompañará, Maddie y yo vamos a tener un tiempo entre abuela y nieta, ¿verdad, pequeña? — Dijo ella estirando los brazos hacia mi hija, que se echó hacia su abuela con alegría.

Ellas se fueron dejando a Bella y a mí en la cocina.

— ¿Almorzamos? — Le pregunté.

— Sí.

Mientras Bella se servía, yo lavé mis manos en el fregadero y me senté frente a ella en el banco de la encimera, me serví y empezamos a comer, le hablé de la cena que tendríamos dentro de una semana por la inauguración del hotel en Port Ángeles, fue nuestro primero proyecto tras la asociación de la empresa y ahora la construcción estaba finalmente concluida, fueron casi diez meses de trabajo para construir el complejo turístico. Iba a ser hecha una cena para invitados y ésta también marcaría la inauguración del gran restaurante construido dentro de las instalaciones del hotel. Todo el equipo de _Construyendo sueños & __Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ _Company_ estaba invitado.

Terminamos de comer y yo llevé a Bella hasta el cobertizo para que pudiéramos charlar, me senté en una de las sillas y la senté sobre mi regazo.

— Ahora podemos hablar, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Bien, de verdad, sólo me asusté cuando los síntomas del ataque de pánico empezaron, vino de la nada, tenía un minutito libre e iba a ver a Maddie, pero cuando llegué al área de emergencias, no sé no pude caminar más, aunque deseaba poder salir de aquel lugar.

— Creo que deberías hablarlo con Jasper, creo que él te puede ayudar.

— Esme me sugirió lo mismo — suspiró.

— ¿Es que prefieres hablar con alguien que no sea de la familia? — Pregunté al percibir su hesitación.

— No, si tengo que hablarlo con alguien prefiero que sea con Jasper. Hablaré con él, no creo que sea necesario que vaya a su consultorio, podemos charlar en otro sitio, no sé si estoy lista para volver a entrar en el hospital, no después de lo de hoy.

— No te preocupes, sin duda él podrá ir a nuestro apartamento — la conforté dejando un beso sobre su sien. — Sabes, ya que hablarás con él, en su plan terapeuta, podrías también hablar sobre lo de tu pérdida… — no precisé añadir nada más, ella supo a lo que me refería y se tensó entre mis brazos. — Eh, tranquila, Bella — dije abrazándola más fuerte —, todavía llevas la amargura de este dolor dentro de ti y eso te hace sufrir, es por eso que te tensas con sólo oír una alusión a la situación que viviste.

Ella se abrazó a mí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

— Tal vez estés en lo cierto — la oír decir, su voz sonando amortiguada, no sé si por la emoción o si por estar con el rostro contra mi piel.

— Te amo — le acordé.

— Lo sé… — me reí suavemente —, yo también te amo — dijo apartando su rostro de mi cuello, y por su mirada nublada supe que su voz había salido amortiguada por la emoción que siempre la envolvía cuando hablaba sobre la pérdida de su hijo.

— Lo sé… — dije y rocé nuestros labios suavemente.

— Tonto…

— Cambiando tema, no tienes por qué acompañarme a la inauguración del hotel la próxima semana, el lugar estará lleno de gente y tal vez no te sientas cómoda con el entorno.

— Para la próxima semana veré como me siento al respecto y decido si iré acompañarte o no, pero gracias por pensar en eso — agradeció y fue su vez de rozarme los labios, pero a diferencia de antes, no apartamos nuestros rostros y de pronto un simple roce se volvió un intenso beso.

El día de la inauguración llegó y Bella decidió acompañarme, mi hermano le recomendó algunos truncos por si se sentía mal, yo estaba receloso, no quería verla pasar un mal rato por algo desnecesario, pero tuve que acceder, ella dijo que no podría esconderse en casa, tenía que convivir con la gente y enfrentar su miedo, así que en aquella noche entré en el gran hotel con una deslumbrante Bella colgada de mi brazo, ella llevaba un vestido manga larga, todo de encaje beige, que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, un cinto de tejido también en tono beige demarcaba su delgada cintura, lo que no era absolutamente necesario, ya que la pieza era justa a su cuerpo, diseñando su hermosa figura; llevaba unas sandalias de tacones casi del mismo tono de beige que su vestido y un bolso de fiesta de satén dorado con aplicaciones de cristales sobre la solapa. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, brillante y lleno de nuevas ondas que le concedió más volumen, haciéndola verse demasiado deseable.

La inauguración fue un suceso, todo mi equipo disfrutó de la fiesta y del reconocimiento que nos fue dado por la realización del proyecto. Mientras Bella se mantuvo en el entorno con el personal de mi empresa nada pasó, pero cuando volvíamos de bailar un vals un grupo de empresarios de Port Ángeles nos abordó y no logramos evadirnos a las invitaciones para quedarnos con ellos por algún tiempo. El grupo era formado casi totalmente por hombres, eran siete y más tres mujeres, vi que Bella se puso pálida y visiblemente incómoda por estar cerca de tantos hombres que no conocía.

— Les pido disculpa, señores, señoras, pero mi prometida se sintió mal mientras bailábamos — expliqué envolviendo un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura, no se me pasó desapercibido las miradas de algunos de los hombres para el cuerpo de mi mujer. — Hay demasiada gente en este sitio y ella apenas se recupera de una fuerte gripe. Vamos, amor, te llevaré a conocer el área de la piscina, así tomas un poco de aire.

Bella asintió y deseó las buenas noches al grupo.

— Gracias… — musita ella, cuando ya nos estábamos apartando del salón.

— Cuido a lo que amo, preciosa — dije dejando un beso sobre su sien.

— Lo sé… — suspiró, concediéndome una tierna sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x

Por el trastorno de pánico, Bella consiguió una dispensa de un mes más de su trabajo, en su tiempo libre ella aprovechó para dar inicio a los planes para nuestra boda y dos veces a la semana Jasper iba a su apartamento a conversar con ella. Mamá, Alice y Rosalie se le unieron en los planes para la boda, a veces llegaba en casa al final de la tarde y las encontraba rodeadas de revistas y muestras de tejidos. Al final del mes teníamos la fecha de nuestra boda, sería dentro de tres meses, en setiembre, era el plazo necesario, según las mujeres, para que el vestido, las invitaciones, aunque iban a ser pocos y las cosas de la decoración estuvieran listas.

Siempre cuando estábamos a solas Bella me mostraba los colores de la decoración y el estilo de las invitaciones, al final decidíamos juntos, con las chicas ella tan sólo separaba las mejores opciones, sin embargo, su vestido era algo de lo que yo estaba prohibido de inmiscuirme, no sabía ni si ella ya había elegido el modelo que Alice diseñaría.

La terapia con mi hermano ayudó mucho a Bella, al final de su mes de baja ella logró volver al trabajo, aunque mi hermano le explicó que le tomaría más tiempo de terapia para que pudiera darle el alta definitiva, por suerte ella no necesitó hacer uso de medicinas para controlar los ataques de pánico; después de su primera crisis, y tras su pequeño malestar en la fiesta de inauguración, ella volvió a sentirse mal dos veces más, una vez en el pasillo del supermercado, otra vez en el parque cuando habíamos llevado Maddie a pasear, un corredor que se ejercitaba allí chocó con ella y eso fue el detonante de una nueva crisis, en ambas ocasiones yo estaba con ella y logré tranquilizarla en pocos minutos. Lo del su agresor era un tema zanjado, y esto también ayudó a Bella a recuperar su control emocional, según mi futuro suegro, el hombre que la atacó estaba en la cárcel de Nueva York y sería llevado a un nuevo juzgamiento, dónde su pena ganaría una revisión por la agresión a Bella, las cámaras del pasillo del hospital habían grabado todo el suceso, eso más el historial médico de mi prometida que sería añadido al proceso era lo suficiente para mantenerlo por unos cuantos años más en la cárcel ya que el hombre era un reincidente.

x-x-x-x-x

Entre el trabajo, nuestra vida en familia y los preparativos para la boda vimos el tiempo pasar en un parpadeo y de pronto estábamos a pocas horas de poder decir el sí más significativo de nuestras vidas. Mis hermanos, Garrett, Benjamín, que vino para nuestro día especial, Jacob, el amigo de Bella desde su infancia, mi padre y Charlie, salimos a ver un partido de fútbol en Port Ángeles, sería mi despedida de soltero, no quería hacer nada demasiado grandioso, quería estar descansado y para nada borracho, como por lo general solía terminar el novio en este tipo de celebración. Vimos el partido, luego salimos a comer una pizza y a tomar cervezas, los chicos se rieron cuando yo pedí una Coca-Cola para acompañar mi comida, no quería correr el riesgo de sentirme mal por la mañana. Dormiría en nuestro apartamento solo, ya que las mujeres estaban disfrutando de una noche de chicas en casa de mis padres y Bella, junto a mi hija se quedaría a pasar la noche allí, por la mañana mi prometida empezaría su día de novia y yo tenía que estar lejos de ella, sólo podía llegar a casa de mis padres media hora antes del inicio de la ceremonia, mi madre o Alice sin duda no dudarían en alejarme si yo apareciera antes de la hora marcada.

Por las prisas que teníamos por casarnos, decidimos seguir viviendo en el apartamento de Bella, el espacio era suficiente para nuestra pequeña familia, y yo seguía alquilando el piso de enfrente al suyo, era mi espacio de trabajo cuando necesitaba revisar algún proyecto lejos de la empresa, pese a lo cómoda que estaba nuestra situación allí, deseábamos vivir en una casa, y con calma tras la boda íbamos a empezar a buscar una o a lo mejor encontrábamos un espacio para la construcción de una, quería poder diseñar el proyecto y hacer realidad a la casa de los sueños de Bella.

Por la mañana mi papá me trajo a Maddie y fue su compañía lo que me ayudó olvidarme de las horas, la boda seria al final de la tarde, justo a la hora del crepúsculo, pero me las arreglé para no pensar mucho en eso, decidí disfrutar de nuestro tiempo padre e hija, mi pequeña de un año y seis meses ya caminaba por toda la casa, siempre teníamos que estar atenta a ella para que no se pusiera en riesgo. Nos quedamos tan feliz cuando a los nueve meses ella empezó a andar a gatas, fue nuestro presente de Navidad, y lo que sucedió después fue algo increíble de poder observar, poder ver sus progresos hasta que finalmente logró dar sus primeros pasos.

Algún tiempo después de ella empezar a andar a gatas, ella empezó a levantarse del suelo, siempre apoyándose sobre algo, en una silla, en el sofá, en las piernas de Bella o en las mías; ver que a cada día ella lograba hacer una cosita nueva, disfrutar de su sonrisa traviesa cuando lo lograba era una sensación que calentaba nuestros corazones. Cuando finalmente Maddie logró sostenerse de pie ella parecía algo recelosa con relación a intentar caminar, se sostenía de pie pero no salía de su lugar, ni si nosotros la sostuviéramos por los brazitos ella se animaba a dar un pasito hacia adelante, pero un día, cuando ella ya estaba con un año y cuatro meses, estábamos Bella y yo jugando en el suelo de nuestra sala con ella, montando unos bloques, Maddie estaba sentada a mi lado y Bella estaba al otro lado de la sala, de pronto ella miró un bloque que su madre tenía en la mano y estiró su manita pidiéndole.

— Mami… — insistió viendo que Bella no le pasaba el objeto.

— Ven a cogerlo, muñequita perezosa — la instó Bella, sonriéndole.

Yo creía que ella caminaría a gatas hasta ella, perro apoyándose sobre mis piernas dobladas ella se levantó y se paró observando el camino hasta su madre.

— Ven, princesa, ven con mamá — la instó Bella, abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

Nuestra hija dudo un poco, pero luego dio un pequeño pacito, se tambaleó pero no cayó, cambié de posición quedándome de rodillas sobre el suelo y dejé mis manos a su alrededor, sin tocarla, tan sólo haciéndola saber que estaba allí para sostenerla y fue todo lo que ella precisó para seguir dando sus pacitos, algo torpe ella logró llegar hasta Bella, que la abrazó y la besó, felicitándola por su logro, me uní a ellas abrazándolas.

— Anda, papá, siéntate al otro lado — me pidió Bella —, ahora vamos hasta tu papi, Maddie.

Me senté al otro lado de sala como me pidió Bella y le abrí los brazos a mi hija, ella me sonrió y con su madre a sus talones caminó hasta mí. Estaba una monada, llevaba un vestido xadrez en tonos claros de rosa, blanco y gris, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos pantys grises y calzaba unas bailarinas también grises, sobre su vestido Bella había puesto un casaqueto rosa claro, ya que estábamos en invierno. Su pelo suavemente rizado en las puntas caía alrededor de su rostro mientras ella se tambaleaba hasta mí, sonriéndome pero con una mirada decidida mientras daba un pasito más, concentrándose para no caerse.

— Muy bien, pequeña preciosura — la felicité abrazándola, ella riéndose feliz por toda la atención que Bella y yo le estábamos dando.

Parecía que aquello había sucedido ayer, pero ya se había pasado un largo mes y yo ahora corría por el apartamento intentado atrapar a mi pequeña que después de haber dado sus primeros pasos adoraba correr de nosotros para que luego la atrapáramos y la llenara de abrazos y besos, mientras ella se reía y se contorcía entre los brazos de su madre o en los míos.

A las dos de la tarde Rosalie vino a llevar a Maddie, mi padre y mis hermanos llegaron a hacerme compañía.

— El último Cullen se casa — empezó a decir Emmett, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. — ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito?

— Muy bien, ¿por qué me sentiría diferente? Voy a casarme con la mujer que amo, tengo una hija que es la alegría de nuestros días, una familia y buenos amigos, y no me puedo quejar del sentido financiero.

— Jaja, recibiste tu respuesta, Emm — dijo Jasper riéndose de él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo tener un hermano menor normal, con nervios por su boda? — Indagó dramáticamente Emmett, mirando al techo, como si consultara a los cielos.

— No tengo niervos, estoy ansioso por ver a Bella, ya que no la veo desde ayer por la tarde y tampoco logré hablarle por teléfono, y por supuesto estoy más que ansioso por verla caminar hasta mí por el pasillo, enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, sabiendo que pronto ella será mi esposa.

— Ay, eres todo un Cullen enamorado — suspiró Emmett en un tono tierno como lo de una chica, desordenado mi pelo con sus manos.

Podía oír las risas de mi padre y Jasper, mientras yo intentaba apartarme del ataque de mi hermano mayor.

— Alice debe haber secuestrado el celular de Bella — comentó Jasper, cuando finalmente logré apartar mi pelo de las manos de Emmett. Mi hermano del medio tenía el semblante de disculpa, él sabía a ciencia cierta cuán autoritaria su esposa podría llegar a ser si se le metía algo en la cabeza, y para ella los novios no debían tener ningún tipo de contacto antes de la boda, era la tradición.

Algún tiempo después, mis hermanos se fueron a mi apartamento, a arreglarse para la boda, todos habían llegado trayendo un bolso de viaje y el traje de boda en una funda protectora, Alice había mandado que un mensajero entregara el mío por la mañana. Carlisle se quedó conmigo en mi apartamento, él utilizó el baño del pasillo, mientras yo el de la habitación de Bella y mía. Tomé mi tiempo en el baño, primero afeité mi barba con cuidado para no dañar mi piel, enseguida tomé un baño demorado intentando relajar ante la ansiedad que tenía por ver a mi prometida. Salí del baño, sequé mi pelo y mi cuerpo, puse desodorante, loción para después del afeitado; peiné mi pelo y tras leer las explicaciones de la nota que Alice me había enviado junto el traje por la mañana, le puse algo de la pomada para modelar que ella también me había enviado. Hice lo mejor que pude con mi pelo, la pomada pareció ayudar a mantener las puntas en su debido lugar, esperaba que el efecto durase como prometía las instrucciones del fabricante. Volví a la habitación y me vestí con extremo cuidado para no arrugar el traje, calcé las medias y los zapatos, dejando el nudo de la corbata gris por último.

— Problemas con la corbata — cuestionó mi padre desde el umbral de la puerta, ya totalmente arreglado en su traje.

— El nerviosismo que Emmett habló parece que finalmente resolvió hacer acto de presencia — le expliqué, apartando mis manos de mi cuello, el nudo que había logrado hacer estaba totalmente torcido hacia un lado.

— Déjame ayudarte — dijo entrando a la habitación —, lo mismo se pasó a tus hermanos y a mí cuando me casé con tu madre.

— Me alegra saberlo…

Él se rió.

— Es normal sentirse nervioso, hijo, aunque cuando uno se va a casar por lo general tiene la certeza del amor que le une a su pareja, no obstante eso no nos impide de sentirnos nerviosos y ansiosos, queremos que el momento de verla llegue pronto, tener la certeza que realmente ella va a estar allí, verla en todo su esplendor femenino y oír el sí de los labios de la mujer que amamos.

— Lo resumiste bien.

Él volvió a reírse, mientras deshacía mi desastroso nudo y empezaba a hacer un nuevo.

— Listo — dijo segundos después, me miré al espejo y el nudo estaba perfecto. Eché un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía bien con el traje hecho a medida para mi cuerpo, parecía uno de esos hombres de anuncios de revista, mi pelo seguía en su sitio con una apariencia de pulcritud, pero sin parecer engominado. Quería verme bien para mi prometida, ella se estaba arreglando para mí, mi deber y placer era hacer lo mismo por ella.

Mis hermanos volvieron al apartamento y tras una llamada de Jasper para Alice, fuimos liberados para ir a la casa de mis padres. Fui en coche con mi padre, mientras Jasper y Emmett siguieron el en coche del último. Mi corazón retumbó en el pecho conforme el coche se acercaba a la casa, en la entrada ya estaban aparcados los coches de nuestros invitados.

— Vamos, hijo, tienes que ponerte junto al altar — me instó mi padre.

Salí del coche y junto con mi padre y hermanos entramos en la casa, mamá nos recibió a la puerta.

— Qué hermoso estás, hijo — dijo ella tocando mi rostro con cariño.

— Gracias, mamá. Te ves increíble — la alabé, ella llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, el pelo recogido con algunas hembras adornando el contorno de su rostro, no parecía ser una mujer de 56 años, cualquier que la viera le daría diez años menos que su edad real.

— Estás preciosa, amor — la elogió mi padre, poniéndose a su lado y envolviendo su cintura con un brazo, ella le sonrió feliz y enamorada, mientras sus ojos contemplaban el rostro de su marido con amor y admiración.

— Vamos tortolitos — instó Emmett —, una boda estar para comenzar y cuanto antes empiece, antes podemos disfrutar de la fiesta y de las comidas.

Nos reímos de las ocurrencias de mi hermano y seguimos en dirección al patio trasero, antes no pude evitar mirar las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y mi gesto no pasó desapercibido a mi madre.

— Ella ya está lista y muy ansiosa. Te quedarás embobado al verla, está tan hermosa — comentó mi madre y por su tono emocionado era como si estuviera hablando de su propia hija, en realidad Bella lo era, era la hija de su corazón.

Llegamos al patio trasero y apenas tuve tiempo de mirar mi entorno cuando una imperativa Alice apareció de la nada y tirando de mi mano me llevó hasta el altar, donde el reverendo Weber, padre de la enfermera Ángela, amiga de mi prometida, me esperaba, lo saludé y con mi mirada recorrí los pocos asientos que tenía allí, saludando a nuestros invitados con un gesto de cabeza.

— Estás muy guapo, cuñadito — me dijo ella mientras, quitaba algún polvo invisible de la solapa de mi traje.

— Fuiste tú que diseñaste la ropa, cuñada, cómo podría no estar guapo — le dije.

Ella me sonrió, la sonrisa del gato con botas.

— Eres tan manipulador, Edward, pero sabes lo que te conviene… Bueno, voy por la novia.

Ella se fue y yo no pude apartar mis ojos de la puerta que permitía el acceso al patio trasero.

Algunos minutos después, que para mí pareció una eternidad, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, todos los invitados se levantaron, percibí por mi visión periférica, ya que no apartaba mis ojos de la puerta trasera, que acababa de abrirse.

Respiré hondo calmando mi ansiedad, pronto seriamos el señor y la señora Cullen.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este penúltimo capítulo, y por supuesto que Bella le dijo que sí a Edward. Hoy vimos como lo de su agresión hizo mella en ella, pero con el apoyo de Edward y la familia ella logró recuperarse pronto, y como siempre tuvimos los tiernos momentos con nuestra muñequita consentida. Ah, no quise ahondar sobre el tema del agresor de Bella, la solución que encontré probablemente no debe estar de acuerdo con las leyes, pero bueno, esto es una ficción, así que júzguemelo como una ficción. La ceremonia de la boda y algunas cositas más se quedan para el próximo y último capítulo ;)**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews :D Aquí también agradezco a aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, en mi grupo en Facebook, en el grupo de FFDA o en mi propio Facebook, ¡gracias por el apoyo, chicas!**

 **Y no se olviden, ¡los reviews son mi sueldo! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡nos leemos el próximo domingo!**


	23. Capítulo 23- Viviendo el presente

**Hola, siento por el retraso, chicas, pero el capítulo se quedó muy largo y me fue imposible terminarlo antes.** **De antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado, pronto empezaré a revisar toda la historia para corregir los errores de ortografía y/o gramática. Bueno, les dejo con el capi, ¡buena lectura!**

¡LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 — Viviendo el presente y construyendo el futuro**

POV Edward

 _[…] la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, todos los invitados se levantaron, percibí por mi visión periférica, ya que no apartaba mis ojos de la puerta trasera, que acababa de abrirse._

 _Respiré hondo calmando mi ansiedad, pronto seriamos el señor y la señora Cullen._

Lo primero que vi salir por la puerta, fue Alice y Rosalie, mis cuñadas eran sus damas de honor, ambas estaban llevaban vestidos largos de color salmón, luego tras ella pude ver a mi madre cargando a Maddie y de su lado estaba Ethan vistiendo un pequeño traje negro, cuando Rosalie y Alice empezaron a caminar por el pasillo formado por una especie de tapiz de pétalos de rosas de color blanco y rosa, mi mamá dejó a mi hija sobre el suelo, Maddie estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido sin mangas, la parte sobre su pequeño dorso era de satén de un tono de rosa muy suave, la falda vaporosa era blanca cubierta por un tulle blanco, en el dobladillo de la falda había una especie de encaje en rosa en forma de pequeñas flores, en la lateral de su cintura había un moño hecho con el mismo encaje que estaba en el dobladillo de la falda, una cinta rosa colgaba desde el moño sobre la falda, en sus piececitos pude ver un pequeño zapato de satén blanco con un lazo de perlas. Su pelo ligeramente rizado caía alrededor de su rostro y una diadema de flores de tonos claros adornaba su cabeza.

Mi mamá se acuclilló delante de mi hija, le dijo algo y enseguida irguió su brazo y apuntó hacia mí, mi niña acompañó su movimiento y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando ella me vio al final del camino.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló, sonriendo, provocando una risa colectiva en el ambiente, todos los invitados la pudieron escuchar, ya que la marcha nupcial sonaba bajito en el ambiente, incluso mis cuñadas que ya estaba en la mitad del camino sonrieron.

Le sonreí a mi niña y mi madre le explicó algo más a ella y a mi sobrino, luego Ethan tomó una de las manitas de mi hija entre la suya y asintió hacia su abuela. Mi madre se apartó de ellos y vino a sentarse en la primera silla cerca del altar, al lado de mi padre.

Cuando su abuela llegó a su sitio Ethan tiró suavemente de la mano de su prima y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al altar. Los suspiros no tardaron en ser escuchados, la imagen de los dos caminado de las manos era demasiado tierna. Ethan a sus tres años y medio caminaba firme, pero Maddie, con un año y seis meses a veces se tambaleaba, pero el pequeño caballero a su lado la apoyaba. Cuando mi hija y mi sobrino estaban a la mitad del pasillo vi a Bella entrar en el patio del brazo de su padre, en sus manos un ramillete de tulipanes rojos, no podría ser diferente, era su flor favorita, era nuestra flor. Nuestras miradas se encontraron al instante, nos sonreímos, la vi parpadear emocionada e inspirar aire, ella estaba deslumbrante en su vestido de satén blanco, la parte superior de la prenda era un corset de tela lisa que demarcaba su cintura y el contorno de sus senos, por sobre el escote recto había un encaje blanco con patrón de hojas y del mismo encaje nacía las cortas mangas caídas del vestido, la falda era totalmente lisa por la frente, con algunos pliegues laterales que parecían formar la cola del vestido que no era demasiado larga. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto a medias con ondas cayendo hacia un lado de su hombro, su apariencia era romántica y sencilla como le gustaba a mi Bella y ella estaba totalmente encantadora a mis ojos.

Cuando Ethan y Maddie llegaron al altar mi sobrino corrió para junto de sus abuelos, pero Maddie corrió hacía mí, con su paso tambaleante, y me entregó la pequeña cesta que llevaba en las manos, la caja de los anillos venía atada dentro de ella. Acepté la caja y la dejé sobre el altar, sonriendo al reverendo Weber. Desde su sitio mi mamá llamaba a mi hija para que se fuera hasta donde ella estaba, pero mi niña tenía otra idea en mente.

— Papi — dijo ella con su adorable mirada dulce, estirando los bracitos para que la cogiera en brazos.

Como no resisto a su encanto, la cargué y ella me sonrió feliz, acariciando mi rostro con cariño, besé su mejilla regordeta, inspirando su olor a bebé, vi que mi madre hacia el ademán de venir a buscarla, pero yo negué con la cabeza, ella estaba en el sitio adecuado, fue ella que nos unió, ella debía estar con nosotros mientras recibíamos las bendiciones de Dios. Miré a Bella al inicio del pasillo y ella asintió empezando a caminar hacia mí.

— Ahí viene mamá, pequeña preciosura — le susurré al oído de mi hija, que sonrió, uniendo las palmas de sus manitos, emocionada, imitando los gestos de su tía Alice, intenté no reírme, pero Bella me sonreía alegre mientras caminaba hacia mí, así que me reí, estábamos felices, finalmente seríamos una familia en todos los sentidos.

Bella llegó a mi lado, Charlie puso su mano sobre la mía.

— Se amen y se cuiden — dijo él a lo que asentimos.

Llevé la mano de mi novia hasta mis labios y dejé un casto beso sobre ella, vi la emoción en su mirada y sin poder resistir dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— Mami… — la reclamó Maddie.

— Hola, muñequita — la saludó, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

Enseguida dejé a Maddie sobre el suelo entre mis piernas y la de Bella, diciéndole para que se quedara allí y como respuesta obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza seguido por un "sí, papi" que causó la risa entre todos los presentes.

Entrelacé mis manos con la de Bella, nos sonreímos y con nuestra hija entre nosotros, miramos al reverendo que empezó la celebración.

Nuestra ceremonia de boda fue sencilla, el reverendo nos dijo palabras sobre la importancia de reconocer el amor y aferrarnos a él, porque era lo más importante de la vida, porque podríamos tener fe, esperanza, pero el mayor de todos los sentimientos era el amor, porque sin él es imposible tener fe, tampoco esperanza. Decidimos por no escribir nuestros votos, no lo necesitábamos, los votos originales que nos hizo decir el reverendo eran perfectos para la ocasión. En muchas ocasiones Bella y yo ya habíamos dicho todo lo que se podía decir sobre cuán importantes éramos el uno para el otro, y, para nosotros este tipo de declaración era un momento nuestro, podía parecer una actitud egoísta, pero no queríamos compartir nuestras almas con nadie más, nuestra familia y amigos ya sabían el tamaño de nuestro amor, no necesitábamos hacer declaraciones públicas de ello, nuestras declaraciones eran nuestras, era algo íntimo y profundo como nuestro amor.

Cuando el reverendo Weber hizo la típica pregunta a Bella y la oí decir el "sí", con su mirada emocionada clavada en la mía, mi corazón palpitó feliz en mi pecho, luego fue mi vez decir el "sí", y ver una lágrima de emoción bajar de los ojos de Bella, erguí mi mano y con el dorso de mis dedos sequé el vestigio de la lágrima, ella apoyó su rostro contra mi piel, nos sonreímos. Enseguida intercambiamos nuestros anillos de matrimonio también diciendo las clásicas palabras, y finalmente el reverendo no declaró marido y mujer, ni siquiera le di tiempo para decir el "ya puede besar a la novia", mis labios ya estaban sobre el de mis esposa para cuando él terminó la frase. La besé con ternura, ella se relajó contra mí y yo la sujeté por su cintura, sólo despegué mis labios del suyo cuando sentí un pequeño, pero firme, tirón en mi pantalón. Dejando mi frente pegada con la de mi esposa, juntos miramos hacia abajo y nos encontramos con el rostro travieso de nuestra hija, que nos sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para que la cargáramos, nos reímos, dejé un breve beso en los labios de Bella, susurrando un "la amo, señora Cullen" a lo que recibí como repuesta, "igual que yo a usted, señor Cullen", me incliné y tomé a Maddie en brazos, que se abrazó a mí, recostando su cabeza contra mi hombro, Bella se inclinó y dejó un beso en su mejilla, haciéndola reír. Dejé otro breve beso en los labios de mi esposa y tomando su mano en la mía nos giramos para recibir las felicitaciones de los nuestros.

Tras recibir las felicitaciones de nuestra familia y amigos, firmamos el acta de matrimonio, posamos para las fotos, y nos reunimos con nuestros invitados para disfrutar de una cena ligera. La decoración del patio era sencilla, pero eso no disminuía su belleza, todo era una mezcla de tejido y encaje blancos, y ramilletes de tulipanes en tonos de rosa, blanco y amarillo, decoraban las mesas blancas esparcidas alrededor del patio.

— Mami… — dijo una soñolienta Maddie, desde los brazos de su abuela, estirándose hacia Bella, cuando nos dirigíamos a sentar para disfrutar de la cena, mi esposa la tomó en brazos con cariño, la vi dejar un beso sobre la sien de nuestra hija e inspirar su adictivo olor a bebé. Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y luego me senté a su lado.

— Era tanta gente alrededor de ella esta tarde que ella estuvo todo el tiempo muy agitada sin querer dormir su siesta, ahora finalmente se está cayendo rendida — me explicó Bella, mientras acariciaba el pelo de nuestra soñolienta hija.

Comemos, y como toda madre de una bebé, Bella se las arregló para comer con nuestra hija en brazos.

— Se durmió… — susurró mi esposa a la mitad de la cena.

— Vamos dejarla en la habitación de los niños.

Bella asintió y yo la ayudé a levantarse, avisamos a mi madre que estaba sentada al lado de Bella y a Charlie que estaba de mi lado. Entramos en la casa y subimos las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, mi esposa dejó a Maddie sobre la camita de Ethan y le cambió la ropa de fiesta por un pijama, nuestra hija estaba tan cansada que siquiera si inmutó por el jaleo, luego Bella la acuno en sus brazos con cariño y la dejó en la cuna.

Me puse a sus espaldas y envolví su cintura con mis brazos.

— Parece que fue ayer que la tuve en brazos por primera vez — suspiró mi esposa —, está creciendo tan rápido, ya extraño a mi bebé.

— Yo también, preciosa — el tiempo pasó tan deprisa, que todavía era capaz de sentir el calor del cuerpo de mi niña junto al mío cuando Bella me la puso en brazos por primera vez. — Cuando nos encontremos viviendo en nuestra casa y nuestra vida laboral esté más calmada podemos pensar en darle un hermanito o hermanita — le dije, ella se giró en mis brazos para mirarme con una emoción diferente bailando en su mirada chocolate — ¿En qué estás pensando? — Pregunté tocando su rostro con el dorso de mi mano derecha, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir mi caricia.

— Que tenemos que encontrar el sitio adecuado para que puedas empezar a construir nuestra casa lo más pronto posible — me explicó abriendo los ojos, mirándome con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía.

Sonreí ampliamente.

— Te amo, señora Cullen — Dios, que no me cansaba de llamarla así, mi señora Cullen…

— También te amo, señor Cullen — dijo echando sus brazos sobre mi cuello, acercando más nuestros cuerpos y poniéndose de puntillas para tomar mis labios entre los suyos. Nos besamos primero tiernamente, pero luego la ternura dio paso a la intensidad de nuestras emociones y sentimientos; nos separamos jadeantes cuando oímos nuestra hija proferir un suspiro profundo, nos reímos bajitos y dejamos la habitación, llevando con nosotros el monitor de la niñera electrónica.

— No he tenido la ocasión de decírtelo antes, pero estás deslumbrante, amor — le dije cuando estuvimos a solas en el pasillo.

— Tú también — dijo viéndose ruborizada, la atraje hacia mí, sin poder resistirme a esta mezcla de mujer y niña uní nuestros labios, devorándola con pasión.

— Deberíamos estar abajo con nuestros invitados — jadeó mi esposa, cuando apartamos nuestros labios en búsqueda de aire. — Se estarán preguntando por qué tardamos tanto.

— Y lo más probable es que todos están pensando que estamos haciendo lo que acabamos de hacer — dije irguiendo una cierra sugestiva — o entonces que decidimos adelantar la noche de bodas.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó, ocultando el rostro en mi pecho.

Me reí y besé el tope de su cabeza.

— Vamos a bajar, entonces, nena, cuanto antes se termine la fiesta podremos empezar nuestra pequeña luna de miel.

Infelizmente como en los últimos meses Bella había estado de baja por muchos días, incluso meses, ella sólo consiguió librar tres días de trabajo, así que me las arreglé para conseguir algo especial para nosotros en este corto periodo, además estaba el hecho que mi esposa no quería estar apartada de nuestra hija por mucho tiempo, por eso resolví disfrutar del regalo que todo el personal de nuestra sucursal en Port Ángeles recibió por el proyecto para la construcción del hotel, fue un detalle del presidente de la cadena ya que se quedó muy satisfecho con el proyecto y luego con la estructura cuando ésta se quedó finalizada. Un mes antes de nuestra boda, llamé al hotel e hice nuestras reservas, estaba todo listo y nosotros no íbamos a pagar ni siquiera lo que consumiéramos, Bella todavía no lo sabía, sólo le había dicho que íbamos a un sitio especial cerca de Forks, esperaba que a ella le gustase, en la noche de la inauguración del hotel ella alabó el trabajo de mi equipo y nos felicitó, mientras que con el semblante maravillado miraba todos los detalles de la gran estructura física a su alrededor.

Volvimos al patio trasero, cortamos la tarta de boda, posamos para más fotos, y Bella echó el ramillete a las mujeres solteras presentes, que no eran tantas, y para divertimiento de todos fue Amelia, la señora Cope, que lo cogió y feliz agitó en el aire su conquista, y a nadie le pasó desapercibida la mirada que ella le echó a mi suegro, que con un semblante avergonzado parecía fingir que la cosa no era con él, como si todos ya no supiéramos que desde el cumpleaños de Maddie, él y la señora Cope habían salido por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Era casi las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente logramos terminar de nos despedir de nuestros pocos, pero importantes invitados, y emprender camino hacia Port Ángeles. Nuestra hija se quedaría con mis padres y despedirse de ella fue la parte difícil de la noche, ella ya estaba despierta para entonces.

Vi a mi esposa abrazarla y llenarla de besos por todos los lados, mientras nuestra pequeña se reía feliz.

— Te amo, muñequita — le dijo Bella, rozando sus narices.

— Amo mami — dijo Maddie acariciando el rostro de su madre, que sonrió totalmente enamorada de nuestra hija.

— Dale un abrazo a papi — le pidió Bella, pasándomela.

— ¡Papi!

— Hola, pequeña preciosura, sé buena con la abuela y el abuela, ¿sí?

— ¡Sip! — Exclamó, sonriéndome.

— Te amo, preciosura — suspiré inhalando el olor de su pelo.

— Amo papi — dijo ella con ternura, abrazándose a mí.

— ¿Crees que ella sentirá nuestra falta? — Me preguntó Bella mientras manejaba.

— Por supuesto, pero está con sus abuelos, que la irán consentir a más no poder, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino llamamos a mamá y cualquier cosa regresamos.

— Gracias — dijo ella, inclinándose sobre la palanca de cambios para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x

— Edward, estamos yendo a dónde yo creo que estamos yendo — me preguntó Bella al reconocer las calles por donde mi coche estaba pasando.

Sonreí por la manera como ella profirió su pregunta.

— ¿Te gustaría que estuviéramos yendo para donde tú crees que estamos yendo? — Le devolví.

— ¡Edward!

Me reí de su impaciencia.

— Eres tan linda así toda nerviosa y enojadita — le dije, tomando la mano que estaba sobre su muslo, para llevar hasta mis labios y besar sus nudillos. — Sí, amor, estamos yendo a donde crees que estamos yendo — le revelé.

Estábamos esperando que el semáforo se pusiera verde para poder seguir nuestro camino, entonces aproveché para mirarla, ella tenía una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

— ¿Bella?

— Owww… no puedo creer — empezó a decir con entusiasmo —, sabes, cuando fuimos a la inauguración me quedé imaginando como sería poder disfrutar de toda la comodidad del aquel lugar y ummm… lo que nosotros podíamos hacer en una de sus lujosas habitaciones — confesó, tímidamente, y yo sabía, aunque por la oscuridad dentro del coche no podía ver claramente su rostro, que sus mejillas se habían tintado de rojo.

— Pues, vamos hacer muchas cosas en esta habitación, nena, será una noche inolvidable — le prometí.

Ella me sonrió.

— Lo sé, todos los momentos contigo son inolvidables — dijo así de simple, dejándome totalmente anonadado.

— Te amo — fue lo único que logré atinar para decirle.

Ella se rió, su risa feliz repercutiendo por todo el auto.

— Lo sé… y tu amor me hace tan feliz, Edward, no tienes idea de cuán feliz me haces, amor.

— Creo que sí, me hago la idea, es igual de feliz que tú me haces.

Ella volvió a reírse feliz, me encantaba verla así.

El semáforo finalmente se puso verde y yo pude seguir para el hotel, en pocos minutos llegamos al lugar, salí del auto y entregué las laves al aparcacoches, para luego ayudar a Bella a salir. Ella se veía avergonzada e increíblemente hermosa, la había convencido para que no quitase el vestido de novia, pues yo quería poder hacerlo.

— Estoy vestida de novia delante de un hotel y todos nos están mirando — musitó ella entre dientes.

— Olvida a la gente y empieza a pensar en la manera que te voy a quitar a ese hermoso vestido — le susurré al oído, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a mi costado, ella giró su rostro hacia el mío y en sus ojos pude ver el brillo de la anticipación y del deseo, acorté la poca distancia entre nosotros rostros y rocé nuestros labios — pronto, preciosa, ya falta poco.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción, nos registramos rápidamente y recibimos la tarjeta de la puerta, un joven botones nos esperaba cargando a nuestro ligero equipaje al lado del ascensor.

— Gracias, pero yo mismo llevo a nuestro equipaje — le agradecí y le di una propina a lo que el chico me sonrió entusiasmado.

— Qué tenga una buena estadía, señores — nos deseó el contento botones.

Tomamos el ascensor y rápidamente llegamos al último piso, nos habían regalado la suite como cortesía por nuestra boda, a Bella le encantaría el lugar. Abrí la puerta con la tarjeta y puse nuestro equipaje adentro de la habitación, enseguida me volví hacia mi esposa y la tomé en brazos.

— ¡Edward! — Exclamó sorprendida.

— Es nuestra noche de bodas, nena, tengo que hacerlo según la tradición — le expliqué, mientras que con mi pie cerraba la puerta.

— Tonto — dijo, pero plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

La cargué hasta el centro de la habitación, donde la dejé sobre sus propios pies.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunté, mientras la veía escrutar a todo a su alrededor, estábamos todavía en el primer ambiente, que se trataba de una sala de estar.

— Es muy hermosa. ¿La diseñaste tú?

Sonreí.

— Sí.

— Me encanta, amor, fue un trabajo maravilloso.

— Gracias, ¿quieres conocer las demás habitaciones? — Le pregunté — Hay dos baños, uno con una bañera y otro con ducha, además de una terraza privada, con jacuzzi, ducha, tumbonas y hamacas

— Luego, ¿podemos llamar a Esme antes? — Pidió mi esposa.

— Por supuesto, amor. Le tendí su bolso y ella encontró su celular. Mientras ella llamaba a mi madre, me encargué de dejar nuestro equipaje en la habitación principal y pude verificar que todo estaba decorado como yo había pedido, fue un gasto extra que sin duda valía la pena por poder regalar un hermoso recuerdo de nuestra noche de bodas a Bella. Volví a la sala de estar y pocos minutos después Bella encerró la llamada. — ¿Entonces?

— Maddie cenó, jugó con Ethan y ambos están profundamente dormidos.

— Creo que fue una buena idea que Rosalie y Emmett dejaran a Ethan con mamá y papá también.

— Sí, es lo que parece.

— Ahora y sí podemos disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas, señora Cullen — dije acercándome a ella.

— Sí, señor Cullen, usted tiene una promesa que cumplir — me acordó ella con picardía.

— La cumpliré — le garantí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para besarla, nuestros labios se encontraron y con verdadera hambre nos besamos, la tomé en brazos nuevamente y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos dirigí hasta la habitación principal, mientras mi esposa dejaba besos por mi barbilla y cuello.

— Edward… — suspiró Bella al ver la decoración del lugar, con cuidado la dejé de sobre sus propios pies nuevamente.

Velas de distintos tamaños estaban esparcidas por los muebles y algunas sobre el suelo; floreros y jarrones de cristal con tulipanes rojos también hacían parte de la decoración; sobre la cama de cabecera tapizada, había un cubrecama blanco y almohadas púrpuras, en el medio de ella descansaba un único tulipán rojo.

— Gracias — dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme.

— Por nada, todo lo que te hace feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mí.

Ella me sonrió, su sonrisa enamorada.

— Hazme el amor, Edward — pidió, suspirando contra mis labios.

Con urgencia tomé sus labios entre los míos, nos devoramos hasta que el aire nos faltó, jadeante dejé su boca para besar la suave piel de su cuello, podía sentir bajo mis labios el latir acelerado de sus pulsaciones. Di la vuelta a su cuerpo y mientras le besaba la nuca empecé a abrir el camino de botones del corset de su vestido. Bella llevó su mano a su espalda y empezó a acariciar mi cuello, disfrutando de mis caricias y al mismo tiempo incitándome, ya que sus caderas se restregaban contra mi cuerpo.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad logré desabotonar el vestido, dejando su espalda libre para recibir mis atenciones, descendí por su nuca y emprendí viaje hacia su espalda, besando el camino de su columna vertebral, ella llevaba puesto un bonito sujetador de encaje blanco sin tirantes, pero decidí dejarlo, quería verla de frente para después sí quitarlo.

— Edward… — ella gimió y la sentí estremecer, cuando me puse de rodillas y atraje sus caderas hacia mi rostro, besando el final de su espalda baja, me reí contra su piel y me erguí, girándola para verla de frente, me aparté un poco de ella y le pedí:

— Quítate el vestido, nena.

Sin despegar nuestras miradas, vi sus manos viajaren hasta las cortas mangas de encaje y despacio ella empezó a retirar los brazos de dentro de ellas, cuando ambos brazos estuvieron libres ella dejó que el corset cayera revelándome su dorso, la piel suave de escote, sus senos llenos, cubiertos por el delicado tejido de encaje del sujetador, su vientre plano y suave, el lugar que algún día, esperaba que fuera pronto, iría acoger a nuestro hijo.

— Voy a necesitar de ayuda para quitar la falda — dijo mi esposa, sacándome de mi burbuja apreciativa.

Me aproximé de ella y la ayudé a bajar el corset que se quedó atorado alrededor de sus caderas, en pocos segundos el vestido era un amontonado de tela sobre los pies de mi esposa. Le di mi mano y ella salió de entre el vestido.

— Deslumbrante — musité al verla en todo su esplendor delante de mí. Además del sujetador de encaje blanco ella llevaba unas braguitas a juego y unas medias blancas translúcidas con liguero y un zapato blanco de tacón muy alto y delgado con una aplicación de joyería, semejante a un broche, en la parte del talón del calzado.

— Llevas demasiada ropa, señor Cullen — dijo ella, seductoramente, acortando la distancia entre los dos, para deslizar sus manos por sobre mi pecho, empujando el saco de mi traje por sobre mis hombros. Con un suave sacudida de mis hombros y brazos la pieza cayó al suelo, Bella llevó sus manos a mi corbata y rápidamente deshizo el nudo, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios la echó por detrás de su espalda, enseguida ella se inclinó para besarme a lo que correspondí encantado, pero cuando sus manos lograron desabotonar casi todos los botones de mi camisa, ella dejó mis labios para empezar a besar mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estómago, ella regresó a mis labios cuando gemí al sentir su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo.

La tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, para que ella sintiera lo que sus caricias habían provocado a mi cuerpo, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y una de sus manos viajaron a mi cabeza, sus dedos hurgando en mi pelo, mientras ella profería suaves jadeos junto a mi oído. Así de pegados al otro nos fuimos acercando a la cama y nos caímos sobre el colchón, yo por encima de Bella, cuando sus rodillas dieron contra el borde del mismo, ella se rió y yo me uní a ella.

— Te amo… — dijo ella de pronto poniéndose seria y tocando mi rostro con cariño.

— También te amo, preciosa — le contesté y rocé nuestros labios, antes de apartarme de ella para quitarme los zapatos, mis pantalones y bóxers, ella se sentó en el borde del colchón y yo totalmente desnudo me arrodillé entre sus piernas, acuné su rostro entre mis manos y rocé nuestros labios una vez más antes de hablarle. — Además de nuestra hija, fuiste y eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida. Te llevo bajo mi piel, tatuada en lo más profundo de mis huesos, en lo más profundo de mi ser, te llevo en mi alma, Bella, mi Bella… — declaré y besé sus mejillas para enjugar unas cuantas lágrimas que se le escapó de los ojos al oír mis palabras, ella se abrazó a mí y la sentí respirar mi olor, antes de dejar un largo y cariñoso beso en mi cuello.

— Siempre creí en el amor — dijo apartándose de mi cuello, me miró un instante y luego dejó su frente posar sobre la mía —, pero jamás pensé que se podría llegar amar de una manera tan incondicional, tan abrumadora como es la manera que te amo — explicó —, nuestra hija y tú son los mejores regalos que la vida podría haberme dado, mis regalos de Dios.

Nuestras miradas se quedaron prendidas por algunos instantes, la verdad de nuestras palabras estaban allí dibujadas en nuestras pupilas.

— Ámame — Bella suspiró.

— Te voy amar, hoy y en cada día que Dios nos conceda vivir — respondí, no sólo refiriéndome al sentido físico de nuestra relación.

Mordisqué sus labios, para enseguida tomarlos con sutileza, Bella me concedió permiso a su boca, la besé con suavidad, toqué su lengua con la mía, como quien baila el lento inicio de un vals, pero luego el baile llegó a su auge y empezó los giros, nuestras lenguas se mezclaron y bailaron al mismo ritmo. Mis manos viajaron de su cintura hasta su espalda, con presteza abrí el cierre de su sostén, la pieza por no tener tirantes fue fácilmente removida, dejé varios breves besos sobre sus labios antes de dejar un sendero de besos desde su cuello, pasando por sus suaves senos, hasta llegar a su vientre, por último dejé un beso justo sobre la cinturilla de sus braguitas, me incliné sobre ella y con suavidad la recosté sobre el colchón. Contemplé la imagen delante de mí, mi mujer estaba allí, tendida con el pelo esparcido sobre el colchón, mirándome con deseo, los senos sonrosados y sensibles por mis caricias, la respiración rápida, sonreí y volví a besarla, mis manos jugaron un con sus senos, con su vientre, hasta que mis dedos traspasaron la suave tela de la cinturilla de sus bragas, acaricié su sexo con cariño, casi con devoción, la sentí húmeda e hinchada, lista para mí, pero yo tenía otros planes, quería aplazar lo máximo que pudiera nuestra unión, para que cuando finalmente ocurriera literalmente viéramos fuegos artificiales. Bella gemía bajito, sus manos arrugando las sábanas, mientras mis dedos habrían sus labios íntimos y mi pulgar jugueteaba con la perla de placer escondida allí, cuando la sentí empezar contraerse contra mi mano, los saqué de su interior, oyendo un quejido de protesta por parte de mi esposa.

— Paciencia, nena, las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que saben esperar — le dije y la oí proferir un pequeño gruñido, me reí bajito y me dispuse a quitarle la última prenda que ocultaba de vi vista el caliente hogar que me acogería.

Besando sus piernas le quité las braguitas, pasándolas por sobre sus hermosos zapatos de tacón, luego besé el empeine de cada pie suyo antes de quitarle los zapatos, y sí creía no poder estar más excitado de lo que ya estaba, me equivoqué, pues al ver los labios de su femineidad brillantes por su excitación, por su anhelo por mí, sentí un tirón en mi pene, mi erección poniéndose tan rígida que me llegaba a doler. Respiré hondo para calmar mis ganas de hundirme en ella de una sola estocada, desvié mi mirada de su sexo y cogí el tulipán que yacía cerca de la cabeza de Bella. La miré mientras dejaba un beso sobre el capullo de la flor para luego enseguida, sosteniéndola por el tallo, empezar a acariciar la piel de su rostro, su cuello, los senos, certificándome de dibujar el contorno de su aureola, de tocar sus pezones, y ante la suave caricia de los pétalos, mi esposa gimió, irguiendo su troco al encuentro de la flor, era una imagen extremamente erótica, verla así tan entregada, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, los senos en alto mientras yo seguía acariciando los contornos de su cuerpo con el tulipán.

— Edward… — suspiró Bella, abriendo los ojos cuando yo muy suavemente pasaba la flor por su vientre bajo, en una clara invitación ella apartó sus piernas, la vi estremecerse cuando el capullo de flor tocó sus labios sensibles y eso fue demasiado para mí, el rojo capullo ahora estaba brillante por los jugos de ella, lo llevé hasta mis labios nuevamente y ella gimió alto al verme besarlo, su suave sabor quedó impregnado en mis labios, pero yo quería más. Me arrodillé sobre el suelo y tirando de sus caderas la atraje hacia mi rostro, dejando sus piernas colgando sobre mis hombros, hundí mi rostro en su excitado sexo, Bella gimió y se contorció sobre el colchón, sus piernas me prendían y me aproximaban más a su sensible carne, todo eso mientras yo me deleitaba con mi manjar, la lamí, la chupé, hasta que ella contrayéndose contra mis labios llegó al clímax repitiendo mi nombre, y yo la seguía estimulando con mi lengua y mis dedos bebiendo todo lo que ella me daba.

Me enderecé y contemplé a la mujer a que amaba más de lo que yo creía posible amar a alguien, tan hermosa y tan mía, me incliné sobre ella, dejando un beso sobre su frente y luego tomé en brazos su cuerpo trémulo por el placer para acostarla en el medio de la cama, me acosté a su lado y besé su cuello, su rostro sus labios, diciendo una y otra vez que la amaba, ella suspiraba entre jadeos, mirándome con una mirada nublada y yo me sentí extremamente orgulloso por haberla complacido de una manera tan arrebatadora. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó yo me puse sobre ella, apartando sus piernas con una de mis rodillas.

— Edward, no puedo… — quiso protestar ella.

— Sí, que puedes, preciosa, y te voy demostrar, te voy amar…

Toqué su sexo con mis dedos y ella volvió a estremecerse.

— ¿Lo ves?

— Presumido.

Acaricié su entrada con mi erección y ella jadeó alzando sus caderas para encontrarse con mi miembro, con mis dedos separé sus labios y empecé a entrar despacio en mi dulce hogar, podía sentir lo pequeños temblores de sus paredes contra mi eje mientras me adentraba cada vez más profundo en ella. Cuando finalmente estuve totalmente enterrado en su calor, tomé sus labios con los míos y ella me devolvió el beso con total entrega mientras sus caderas se alzaban intentando crear fricción, sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y pude sentir sus dedos apretando mi piel, mientras sus manos recorrían a toda la extensión de mi piel, llegando a mi espalda baja, pasando sus uñas sobre mi punto sensible, para luego seguir acariciando mis muslos. Jadeando empecé a moverme y ella se unió a mí. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo con empujes firmes; sentirme ser tragado por ella era algo extremamente placentero para mí, casi tanto como llegar al clímax dentro de ella. Bailamos algunos minutos hasta que sentí sus paredes sensibles succionando mi sexo, aumenté el ritmo de mis empujes y en poco tiempo la sentí contraerse una y otra vez, estremeciéndose de los pies a la cabeza, sus uñas clavándose en la piel de mi espalda, mientras su sexo me exprimía, algunas investidas más y fue mi vez de alcanzar la cumbre, derramándome dentro de ella de manera copiosa. Nuestros jadeos era el único sonido en el cuarto, podía sentir el latir de nuestros corazones por la conexión entre nuestros pechos, hice un esfuerzo y nos giré para dejarla sobre mí, logrando mantener la conexión entre nuestros cuerpos, me encantaba estar dentro de ella después que hacíamos el amor, y poder sentir las suaves contracciones que seguían repercutiendo en sus paredes internas minutos después del clímax.

Suspiré feliz y la envolví con mis brazos, sentí un suave beso sobre mi pecho y sonreí. Sentí las manos de mi esposa apoyándose sobre mi pecho y abrí los ojos para encontrarla mirándome con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

— Esto fue mil veces singular — dijo, utilizando la misma palabra que utilizó para describir nuestra primera vez. — Ummm… sí, mil veces singular, eso suena perfecto para mí. Incliné mi cabeza y la besé dulcemente en los labios, ella sonrió soñolienta y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos.

x-x-x-x-x

En la madrugada volvimos a hacer el amor, esta vez de manera más perezosa, disfrutando del contacto de nuestras pieles, regalándonos suaves y excitantes caricias hasta que despacito nuestro clímax empezó a formarse y juntos llegamos a la cumbre; por la mañana nos duchamos juntos y fue imposible no hacerlo allí también, de una manera más salvaje, pero siempre placentera y amorosa. Luego desayunamos, llamamos a mis padres para certificarnos que nuestra hija estaba bien sin nuestra presencia en su rutina, y ella estaba bien, pese a haber despertado llamándonos por la mañana, pero según mi madre ella luego nos olvidó cuando vio a Ethan.

Cansados por todo el ajetreo de la boda y por nuestras actividades placenteras, dormimos acurrucados en el otro casi toda la mañana, por la tarde almorzamos, y podíamos haber disfrutado de algunos de los servicios del hotel como el de masajes, pero no queríamos a extraños invadiendo a nuestra burbuja, así que decidimos relajarnos en el jacuzzi de la terraza privada, y por supuesto que terminamos haciendo el amor sobre una de las tumbonas de aquel habiente.

— Parecemos dos adolescentes hormonales — dijo Bella descansando sobre mi pecho tras nuestro clímax, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, ya que no teníamos mucho espacio en la tumbona.

— Es la primera vez que tenemos tanto tiempo para nosotros sin tener que preocuparnos por los horarios de Maddie — comenté —, sólo estamos disfrutando.

— Disfrutando a lo grande — añadió ella, riéndose y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

Cuando el frio aire otoñal de septiembre hizo mi esposa estremecerse entre mis brazos, la cargué hasta la habitación y nos arropé desnudos bajo las sábanas, y así nos quedamos abrazados, solamente disfrutando del contacto de nuestras pieles, mientras hacíamos caricias en el otro, a veces en silencio, a veces charlando de nuestros futuros planes, como la búsqueda del lugar para construir nuestra casa.

Por la noche, decidimos dejar nuestra habitación e ir a cenar en el restaurante del hotel, yo vestí un pantalón formal gris oscuro, una camisa de traje azul, cinturón y zapatos negros, dejé a Bella arreglándose en la habitación y fue a esperarla en la sala de estar, minutos después ella adentra en la sala llevando un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, ceñido a su esbelta figura, dejando a muestra una porción generosa de sus cremosas piernas, su largo pelo chocolate lo llevaba suelto y con sus ondas naturales cayendo por sus hombros, ella calzaba unas sandalias negras de tiras delgadas y tacón alto. Sus únicos adornos eran la pulsera que le había regalado de cumpleaños en el año anterior, el par de pendientes de esmeraldas que le había regalado por su cumpleaños pocos días antes de nuestra boda, que hacia juego con su anillo de compromiso y nuestro anillo de matrimonio que era una delicada alianza de oro.

— Mi preciosa esposa — dije acercándome a ella para besar sus labios. — Se te vistes así, ¿cómo quieres que dejemos esta habitación? — Le pregunté admirando las suaves curvas que el atuendo le resaltaba; la corta falda de su vestido me tentaba a llevar mi mano bajo la tela y acariciar la piel escondida, aparté este pensamiento de mi mente, pues ya podía sentir el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo.

— Vámonos, Edward, no fuiste tú que me dijiste ayer que las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que saben esperar, pues paciencia, amor — dijo ella tirando de mi mano hacia la puerta.

— Nada como probar de mi propia medicina — suspiré, admirando el balance de sus caderas.

Ella se rió con descaro y yo la tomé por la cintura.

— Eres una incitadora — le musité al oído, y la sentí estremecerse, sonreí satisfecho.

— No soy para nada incitadora, no te estoy incitando, tan sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable para que así disfrutemos de todo el juego previo — explicó ella.

— ¿Entonces ya estamos en el juego previo? — Le pregunté bajito al oído mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

— Por fin te diste cuenta — respondió riéndose.

— Eres peligrosa, señora Cullen. Anda, vamos a cenar — la insté cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió —, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes podemos volver a nuestra habitación.

Bella se rió.

— Este es el plan, señor Cullen — dijo, volviéndose hacia mí, una de sus manos encajando en mi nuca para acercar mi boca a la suya, ella me besó con tanta pasión y ansiedad que tuve que acordarme de que estábamos en un ascensor, un ascensor libre, pero sin duda con cámaras de seguridad y alguien podría subir a cualquier momento.

Bella se separó de mí, mirándome con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada traviesa, esta mujer era mi perdición, se puso a mi lado y entrelazó nuestras manos. Le apreté la mano y con mi pulgar hice caricias sobre el dorso de ésta, mientras esperábamos llegar al primer piso.

Nuestra cena fue muy entretenida, por así decirlo, los platos estuvieron riquísimos, pero nuestro juego previo estuvo presente a todo momento, en la manera de Bella llevar el tenedor a la boca, deslizándolo despacio por entre sus labios, y disfrutando despacio de la comida, mientras me miraba traviesamente, pero a este juego, dos lo podrían jugar. Aprovechando el largo mantel de la mesa, saqué uno de mis pies del zapato y empecé a acariciar sus piernas con mi dedos, al sentir mi primera caricia ella pegó un pequeño brinco en su silla y me miró agradando los ojos. Le sonreí con suficiencia, mientras mis dedos le acariciaba el tobillo y subían hasta su pantorrilla, ella se estremeció ligeramente, aparté mi pie de su pierna, encontré mi zapato bajo la mesa y logré calzarlo.

— ¿Quieres el postre? — Pregunté tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

— No…

Pedí la cuenta al mesero y en pocos minutos ya estábamos caminando hacia el ascensor con destino a nuestra habitación y mi esposa estaba en lo cierto, la expectativa lo hizo todo mucho mejor, nos entregamos con prisas, apasionados, intensos en nuestras muestras de afecto, de deseo, de amor. Dormimos con nuestros miembros entrelazadas, totalmente agotados y satisfechos físicamente, con el corazón y el alma rebosantes de amor.

x-x-x-x-x

Nuestro segundo día en el hotel, fue prácticamente una repetición del primero, nos alimentábamos, nos bañábamos, llamábamos a mi madre para saber cómo estaba nuestra hija, luego nos relajábamos al saber que ella estaba tranquila con nuestra ausencia y nos dedicábamos a disfrutar de nuestro raro momento de intimidad a dos, hacíamos el amor, descansábamos, nos alimentábamos nuevamente, hacíamos el amor…

En nuestro tercer y último día de luna de miel, llamamos a mamá por la mañana y descubrimos que en pocas horas ella y mi padre venían a Port Ángeles, Maddie se quedaría con Rosalie, pero Bella y yo echábamos de menos a nuestra pequeña, así que le pedimos el favor de traerla hasta el hotel. Dos horas después, en la recepción del hotel, nos encontramos con nuestra hija, que a lo lejos empezó a llamarnos, mi esposa camino rápidamente hasta donde estaban mis padres, Maddie literalmente brinco hacia sus brazos.

— Ah, mi muñequita preciosa — dijo Bella abrazándola, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Maddie se abrazó a ella con una linda sonrisa en los labios, los ojos brillando de felicidad por vernos. Envolví a Bella en mis brazos, abrazando a las dos al mismo tiempo, dejé un beso sobre el tope de la cabeza de mi hija, que giró el rostro para mirarme.

— Papi — dijo sonriéndome.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — ella volvió a sonreír y después con mimo descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

Desayunamos en el restaurante con mis padres, les agradecimos el favor de habernos traído a nuestra hija, luego ellos se fueron y nosotros subimos a nuestra habitación para arreglarnos, por primera vez íbamos a disfrutar de la piscina del hotel. Bella vistió a Maddie con un traje de baño rojo con corazones blancos, alrededor de sus pequeñas caderas había una faldita del mismo tejido.

— Ah, qué me la como a besos — dije caminando despacio para atrapar a mi hija, Bella la dejó sobre el suelo y mi niña salió corriendo por la habitación, riéndose mientras yo la perseguía, la coleta que le había hecho su madre balanceándose de un lado a otro, sus regordetas piernas intentado caminar más deprisa, Bella sonreía, mirándonos mientras arreglaba las ropas dentro del bolso que mi madre nos había traído para Maddie.

— ¡La atrapé! — Anuncié, tumbando a mi hija en mis brazos para atacar con soplos su barriga, su risa infantil, llena de dulzura, invadió a toda la habitación. Luego la enderecé y ella se agarró de mi cuello, todavía riéndose, besé sus mejillas sonrojadas por el ataque de risas.

Nos bajamos a la piscina y disfrutamos de buenos momentos en familia, nuestra hija era un pequeño pez rojo de corazones blancos, le encantaba el agua. En una de las tiendas del hotel, le compramos un flote rosa para bebés, de estos que los niños se quedan sentados sostenidos por una especie de silla, con las piernitas en el agua mientras el dorso queda libre de contacto con el agua, con ella así de protegida yo o Bella nadábamos empujando su flote y nuestra hija se reía feliz, juntando las manitas y agitando sus piernas bajo el agua. Mi esposa estaba hermosísima en un bikini verde, más bien discreto, pero yo todavía pude percibir algunas miradas apreciativas de los pocos huéspedes allí presentes, pero ella solo tenía ojos para nuestra hija y para mí, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuántos hombres la miraron con interés, y ante a todo eso yo sonreía orgulloso de mi hermosa familia.

x-x-x-x-x

Al inicio de la noche dejamos el hotel y por primera vez entramos en nuestro apartamento sabiendo que oficialmente éramos una familia en todos los sentidos; el lunes nuestra vida volvió a su rutina normal, la única diferencia era los anillos en nuestros dedos.

Dos semanas después de nuestra boda yo recibí una llamada del agente inmobiliario que se estaba encargado de buscarnos el lugar adecuado para la construcción de nuestra casa.

— Señor Cullen, sé que usted y su esposa están buscando un espacio en que puedan construir su propio hogar, pero hoy se puso a la venta una casa, su terreno posee todas las características que ustedes me expusieron anteriormente, el precio está muy bueno, pues la casa está algo deteriorada, pero su estructura está muy conservada y puede suportar una remodelación — me comentó el agente por teléfono. Decidí echar un vistazo a la casa, salí una hora antes del trabajo y me encontré con el agente en la dirección que él me pasó por mensaje, la casa estaba a cerca de 15 minutos de caminata de la casa de mis padres, la fachada era de estilo victoriano y la estructura databa de los años 50, desde su construcción había sido el hogar de una pareja y sus tres hijos, pero llevaba deshabitada dos años, ya que los hijos que vivían en Chicago decidieron llevar a sus padres ya muy mayores para vivieren solos, ahora la pareja había fallecido con muy poco tiempo de diferencia y los hijos decidieron vender la casa. El agente me mostró toda la casa y de verdad me gustó lo que vi, con algunas remodelaciones sería un perfecto hogar para mis chicas y yo.

Le dije al agente que al día siguiente, ya que era el día libre de Bella en el hospital, iríamos a visitar la casa y después le informaríamos nuestra decisión. Aquella noche cuando llegué en casa hablé con Bella y ella me dijo que conocía la casa, por supuesto, vivió casi toda su vida en Forks, pero no imaginaba que estuviera a la venta, ella también conocía al matrimonio que vivió allí y se entristeció al saber que ambos habían fallecido, era, me contó ella, una pareja muy enamorada, que pese a los muchos años de matrimonio siempre caminaban de la mano, siempre cuidando el uno del otro.

— ¿Conoces la casa por dentro? — Le pregunté.

— No, pero siempre soñé con verla, de niña me moría de curiosidad, la fachada es muy bonita, hace que la casa parezca un castillo.

— Es verdad, entonces mañana vamos a verla y después veremos lo que hacemos — le dije, atrayéndola a mis brazos.

— Vale — musitó acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente desayunamos, preparamos a nuestra hija y pasamos por la inmobiliaria para coger las llaves de la casa con el agente.

— Es tan hermosa, y el terreno es perfecto, ¿verdad? — Comentó Bella cuando bajamos del coche. Maddie desde los brazos de su madre contemplaba muy atenta la gran casa delante de sus ojos.

— Sí, tiene un gran jardín, y el patio trasero es tan grande cuanto el de mis padres. — Vamos a verla por dentro — me instó ella —, estoy curiosa, por fin podré realizar mi sueño de niña.

— Vamos, entonces.

Subimos la escalinata, y Bella se dirigió a apreciar el porche octagonal; abrí la puerta, dejé mi esposa adentrar y la seguí después. Un pequeño e intimista vestíbulo era lo primero que veíamos al entrar, tras él surgía un gran salón muy acogedor con una bonita chimenea, en una de sus paredes había un ventanal con vistas al jardín y bajo él estaba situado un rincón para el descanso o la lectura. Seguimos caminando y encontramos un despacho, muy bien iluminado por grandes ventanas, a su lado un pequeño baño, todavía en la planta baja encontramos una habitación para cenar y otra desayunar. Después llegamos a una espaciosa cocina, encima del fregadero había una gran ventana que daba vista hacia el patio trasero, junto a la cocina estaba también un cuarto para las cosas de la limpieza de la casa y para la lavadora y la plancha; un garaje para dos coches conectaba con la cocina por una puerta lateral. Volvimos al salón y subimos la bonita escalera que daba a la planta superior. Allí encontramos los dormitorios, eran cuatro y todos con grandes vestidores, había una habitación principal con cuarto de baño y uno baño más en el pasillo para el uso común de las demás habitaciones. Había otra escalera al final del pasillo que nos llevaba a la tercera planta, donde había más dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño y rincones para lecturas instalados en las pequeñas torres instaladas en ambas extremidades de la casa, que para quien la mirara desde afuera recordaba la estructura de un castillo.

Intercambié una mirada con mi esposa y sonreímos, el espacio era sin duda perfecto para nosotros, era una casa grande, pero queríamos tener más hijos, poder recibir los amigos, ya podía imaginarme los almuerzos en familia que podíamos hacer allí, a Bella leyendo a Maddie junto a la ventana de la planta de abajo, recibiendo el calor de la chimenea en el invierno. — Vamos a ver el patio trasero — la invité.

Bajamos a la primera planta y salimos por la cocina adentrando así en el patio, con su césped verde y varios árboles, un columpio viejo del estilo banco de plaza estaba instalado en uno de los árboles, caminos hasta allí y antes de sentarnos verifiqué la seguridad del mismo.

— ¿Qué te parece, amor? — Le pregunté a Bella, envolviendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, Maddie estaba sobre su regazo y descansaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, mientras su rostro estaba vuelto hacía el mío, le acaricié su mejilla sonrosada y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

— Me gusta, me gusta mucho — me contestó Bella —, sé que al principio pensábamos en un lugar donde pudiéramos construir nuestro hogar, pero… se ve tan acogedora, está cerca de tus padres, el alrededor es muy bonito y tranquilo, y la casa es un sueño, aunque está algo deteriorada… ¿Qué te parece? — Cuestionó mirándome.

— Pienso igual que tú, es una casa de ensueño y remodelarla o hacer las reparaciones necesarias llevará menos tiempo que construir una. El precio que piden por ella es justo por el actual estado de la estructura, bueno, nos veo en ella, veo a Maddie corriendo por este patio con Ethan, y cuando sean mayores les puedo hacer una casa del árbol, justo allí — dije apuntando para un frondoso y fuerte árbol a nuestra derecha. Te veo embarazada, leyendo a Maddie y a nuestro futuro bebé bajo una de las ventanas del salón o de la tercera planta — le revelé mis pensamientos, mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella me sonrió, cerrando los ojos como si ella también pudiera ver todo lo que yo le acaba de describir.

— Quiero a todo esto, quiero a esta casa — me dijo abriendo los ojos.

Asentí, sonriéndole, tomé mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y llamé al agente inmobiliario.

— Nos quedamos con la casa, señor Johnson, usted ya puede empezar a preparar toda la documentación — le avisé, enseguida le agradecí y corté la llamada. — Listo, nena, muy pronto este será el nuevo hogar Cullen-Swan — Bella me sonrió aproximando su rostro al mío, nos besamos tiernamente y sonreímos contra nuestros labios cuando oímos la dulce voz de Maddie reclamar nuestra atención. Abrazamos a nuestra hija, cada cual dejando varios besos en los diferentes lados de sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas, nuestra niña se rió feliz, llenando nuestros corazones de ternura y felicidad.

Tiempo después Maddie se cansó de reír y dar brincos sobre nuestros regazos, ella se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Bella, que le plantó un tierno beso sobre su pelo, mientras la envolvía con cariño entre sus brazos. Pasando mi brazo sobre el hombro de mi esposa la atraje hacia mí, ella se recargó contra mí costado, sonriéndome con dulzura, con amor.

— Nuestro hogar, Edward, el hogar de nuestros hijos — la oí musitar, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sonreí, dejando un beso sobre su pelo y acariciando el rostro de nuestra hija con mi mano libre.

Allí, columpiándonos despacito, admirando la bella estructura de la casa que pronto sería nuestro hogar, con mis chicas seguras entre mis brazos, soñando con nuestro hermoso futuro, miré al cielo y agradecí a Dios por todo lo que él me regaló, las preciosidades que él me encargó de amar y cuidar. Ya teníamos un presente lleno de amor y felicidad, ahora nos tocaba construir nuestro futuro y yo estaba seguro que mientras supiéramos valorar lo que teníamos, nuestro amor, nuestra familia, podíamos superar cualquier cosa juntos, porque el amor era nuestra base, el cimiento de nuestra relación, y él nos regalaba fe y esperanza para vivir el presente y construir el futuro.

 _ **Continúa…**_

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia, chicas, espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de este final, tuvimos de todo un poco, un matrimonio, escenas tiernas con nuestra Maddie, una luna de miel y planes para el futuro.**  
 **Y no se olviden nos leemos dentro de poco, creo que con este capi ustedes ya tienen una idea sobre de lo irá la secuela ;) Y si llegaste hasta aquí y disfrutaste de esta historia no te cuesta nada dejarme una palabrita, harás a esta autora muy feliz.**

 **Noticias sobre la secuela, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Me despido agradeciendo a todas que me acompañaron desde el inicio de este viaje, a las que se unieron en el medio y al final y las que me van a leer ahora que la historia ya está finalizada, y les dejo un gracias muy especial a aquellas que se tomaron un momentito a dedicarme palabras de ánimo, de felicitación por la trama. Gracias, chicas, ustedes me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Un abrazo a la distancia, lleno de cariño, para cada una de ustedes, mis lectoras.**

 **Desde Brasil,**

 **Jane**


	24. Nota sobre la secuela

**¡Hola, Lectoras! Les vengo a avisar que ya subí el primer capítulo de la secuela de esta historia, espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes nuevamente. Miren mi perfil o las actualizaciones en Fanfiction y la van a encontrar, se la llama _"Lo más precioso"_ , abajo les dejo el resumen del fic:**

 _Nunca imaginé que encontraría el amor al ir en búsqueda de mi hija, pero así fue, y hoy, mi niña, su madre del corazón, del alma, la que ahora era mi esposa, y yo éramos finalmente una familia. Una familia que yo deseaba pronto poder agrandar. Ya teníamos un nuevo hogar, ahora todo lo que más deseábamos era poder tener a un nuevo bebé._

 **Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, si mi es posible a los miércoles por la noche y si no, el jueves, y también cuando me sea posible subiré actualizaciones extras.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño a todas! Nos leemos,**

 **Jane**


End file.
